


Альтернатива — дар, альтернатива — смерть

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Our Times, Our Universe - Fantasy, Our Universe - Our Times, Philosophy, Psychologi, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Они очень разные. Бизнесвумен и домохозяйка на Земле первой четверти XXI века. Наизнатнейшие лорды и богиня средневековой волшебной страны. Но они и очень похожи. У каждого из них была удобная, приятная, хорошо распланированная на много лет вперёд жизнь. И на каждого из них обрушилась катастрофа, разрушила всё, что было важно и мило. Наступила новая, альтернативная реальность. Чем она станет для них — счастливым даром судьбы или мучительной гибелью? Что они сами сделают для себя из доставшегося им нового мира — счастье или страдание?***************Книга завершена! Выложен ознакомительный фрагмент, главы 1-7 из 15. Продолжение у меня на сайте https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t225.html





	1. Благодарности

Автор выражает благодарность Артуру за консультации о современном Лондоне, Клятому Вомпэру=Алисе Эйсё Доннере, Akito*, Ameko за консультации о Японии и японском языке.


	2. — 1 —

Конца-краю автомобильной пробке не было видно. В Лондоне они случались не так часто, но зато перекрывали всё во всех направлениях. Дрянное настроение усиливал серый густой дождь, слишком холодный для середины марта. Тем более что из-за него стало темно, как вечером. Даже уличные фонари загорелись. А реклама прохладительного напитка, с огромного лайтбокса сверкающая яркими огнями сквозь пелену дождя, лишь добавляла раздражения.  
Инна — тридцать лет, среднего роста и сложения, умеренно симпатичная, с зелёными глазами и рыжевато-каштановыми волосами до плеч — вырулила к обочине, вышла из машины, маленького изящного сити-кара золотистого цвета, и заперла дверь. Накинула на голову капюшон кожаной куртки и быстрым шагом, почти бегом, благо джинсы свободной формы, водолазка и туфли на плоской подошве не стесняли движения, направилась по улице в сторону парка. Опоздать на встречу с заказчиком было никак нельзя. Деньги требовались срочно, и немало.  
«Закон подлости правит миром, — мрачно размышляла Инна. — Как только жизнь налаживается, и я решаю, что можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие, мне на голову сваливается мега-проблема».  
Она на ходу достала из кармана смартфон, по мессенджеру связалась с сестрой.  
— Света, как Маришка? — спросила Инна по-русски.  
— Всё нормально, справляемся, — ответила сестра. — Не беспокойся.  
— Я перевела в больницу деньги. Можешь везти туда Маришку.  
— И где ты их взяла? — рассердилась Света. — Квартиру продала? А жить где собралась? В приюте для бомжей?  
— Квартиру я заложила. Здесь все так живут — в залог, в кредит и в рассрочку. И не только здесь, а везде в мире. Но ничего страшного ни с кем не происходит. Всего лишь буду платить ещё одну ипотеку и погашу её за два-три года. Я ещё машину продам.  
— Даже и не думай! — заорала Света.  
— Здесь она всё равно не нужна. Общественный транспорт в Соединённом Королевстве пусть и не такой хороший, как в Японии, но нормальный.  
— У тебя постоянные командировки по деревням в чёрт знает каких дырах! Сама говорила, что твой основной бизнес держится на реставрации старых домов.  
— Не путай Джонсонвилли с Захлюпинками. Тут в каждой деревушке, даже самой отдалённой и мелкой, есть интернет, спутниковое телевидение, асфальт, канализация и автобус каждый час. А ещё не сравнивай Британские острова с голливудскими фильмами. Это в США жизнь организована только под личное авто, поэтому машина есть у всех, даже у подростков из семей, сидящих на пособии, а здесь и у крутых бизнесменов, если они без маленьких детей, нет машины. Бессмысленно её держать. Это я моднявую тачку от понтов иммигрантских купила. Типа всё есть, всего, что нужно на новом месте добилась: и работа, и квартира, и клубные карточки, и машина.  
— Зато сейчас ничего нет и по уши в долгах! — вскипела Света.  
— Ты собираешься ребёнка оперировать или нет?! — не меньше вспылила Инна. — Немедля поезжай в Турцию!  
— Никита не даёт разрешения везти Маришку к муслимским зверям, — зло сказала Света.  
— С чего вдруг? — удивилась Инна. — Это же не Афганистан. В Турции медицина не хуже, чем в Германии и в Израиле, а цена пониже, потому что турецкие больницы не распиарены среди иностранцев. И государство вполне светское, во всяком случае, в больших городах. А мелкие провинциальные Булшит-тауны везде одинаково дикие.  
— Это ты понимаешь, — устало сказала Света. — И я понимаю. А Никита на понимание не способен.  
— Тогда пусть оплачивает лечение в США! Денег у него достаточно.  
— Для дочери? — зло рассмеялась Света. — После того, как он сказал, что если я подам на алименты для этой мелкой дырки, да ещё и бракованной, то он заберёт у меня ребёнка, потому что я не имею средств на его воспитание? А сам выкинул бы Маришку в инвалидский приют и забыл о ней! И я бы обратно дочь не получила бы никогда, особенно если приют в другом городе.  
— А получить разрешение на вывоз ребёнка через суд?  
— Какой суд? Забыла, сколько стоит купить судью и сколько денег у Никиты? Да и без денег тоже не лучше… Сейчас у многих судей патриотизим не в ту сторону развивается. Могут признать отцовский запрет на вывоз ребёнка за границу, особенно в Турцию, с которой у нашего правительства отношения не радужные, правильным, духовноскрепым и поддерживающим отечественного производителя. Ты совсем в своей буржуинии забыла о здешних реалиях! Это у вас бабы козлов плющат, а тут всё наоборот. — Света вздохнула и сказала: — Не трави душу. И забери деньги из больницы. Нечего влезать долги без всякого смысла.  
Сестра оборвала связь. Инна немного подумала и через мессенджер позвонила Никите. Несколько дней назад он разыскал в соцсети Инну и зачем-то отправил ей через приватное сообщение свои контакты.  
Никита ответил сразу же.  
— Делаешь мне вид на жительство в Англии, — сказал он прежде, чем Инна успела открыть рот. — И можешь забирать обеих сучек.  
— Ты офигел, дорогой зятёк?! Побоями выгнал из дома беременную жену, не дал ей ни гроша при разводе, отказался от ребёнка, а теперь смеешь чего-то требовать?!  
Никита презрительно фыркнул:  
— Это твоя сестрица-мразь офигела, когда забеременела девкой и отказалась делать аборт.  
— Пол ребёнка зависит от мужчины! — возмутилась Инна.  
— Но почему-то по одним маткам правильные сперматозоиды двигаются лучше, чем по другим. У вас вся ваша порода ущербна, что бабка, что мать рожали только девок. И Светка такой же выродок, даром что мисс Лесогорск стала.  
— Ты не только сволочь, — рыкнула Инна, — но ещё и идиот безграмотный, ни анатомию в школе выучить ума не хватило, ни физиологию. Чушь несёшь средневековую!  
Она оборвала связь. Но Никита позвонил снова.  
— Слушай меня внимательно, стерва. Ты или берёшь своей фирме лицензию на найм иностранцев и нанимаешь меня на шесть лет так, чтобы через пятерик дали вид на жительство, или плати мне двести тысяч фунтов для инвесторского ВНЖ. Твоя сестрица крепко мне задолжала за то, что выставила меня перед людьми бракоделом. И раз уж эта тварь не способна на компенсацию сама, за неё расплатишься ты. Если покупаешь лечение её выродку, купишь полноценную жизнь и мне.  
— Ну ты и сука! — поразилась Инна.  
— Это сестра у тебя сука! Не успела за порог выйти, как с мужиком спуталась, шкура!  
— После развода это тебя не касается! — зло сказала Инна.  
— Светка моя жена!  
— Бывшая жена, — ядовито ответила Инна.  
— А это неважно! — безапелляционно заявил Никита. — Срок у тебя месяц. Не заплатишь или не наймёшь на работу, я заберу у твоей сестры её уродину и сгною в самом вонючем приюте, который только найду в десяти тысячах километрах от Лесогорска. — Он злорадно хохотнул и добавил: — Действуй, сильная, самостоятельная и независимая от мужчин европейская женщина.  
Никита оборвал связь. Инна замерла растерянно.  
Сделать лицензию за месяц невозможно, на это требуется два-три месяца, да и не положена она такой маленькой дизайнерской фирмочке, которая была у Инны. Особенно сейчас, когда ужесточились правила приёма иностранцев.  
С деньгами было не лучше. Инна зарабатывала пятьдесят тысяч в год. Это был добротный средний достаток, Инна могла купить по ипотеке хотя и маленькую, однако весьма удобную современную квартиру в хорошем районе, могла летать на выходные погулять на континенте и даже помогать сестре. Но Никита требовал запредельного!  
А на кону была жизнь трёхлетней девочки.  
Инна помянула матерным словом и Светку, которая, прекрасно зная, что после пинков в живот родить сможет только калеку, отказалась делать аборт, надеялась, что при виде младенца у мужа взыграют умиление и инстинкт защитника, после чего он снова полюбит жену («Какой надо было быть дурой, чтобы до такого додуматься!» — вздохнула Инна), и Никиту, решившего нажиться даже на своём сволочизме.  
Инна пнула дерево, надеясь выплеснуть эмоции, но поскользнулась на мокрой и пожухлой прошлогодней траве, взмахнула руками, стремясь удержать равновесие, и уронила телефон. Тот очень «удачно» провалился в нору какого-то зверя. А Инна поняла, что, заговорившись с сестрой и бывшим зятем, заблудилась.  
«Палкой телефон не вытащить, да и не видно что-то вокруг палок, наверное, парковые работники весь валежник подчищают. А руками в нору я не полезу. Чёрт знает, кто там живёт. Запросто покусают. Тем более что некоторые звери прекрасно соседствуют со змеёй, и не известно, спят ещё змеи или уже проснулись. Да и от обычного барсука подцепить заразу не хочу. Всё не настолько плохо, чтобы рисковать здоровьем. Я где-то недалеко от улицы, если вай-фай сюда достаёт. Но где это "где-то"? Ни чёрта в зарослях не ориентируюсь. И дёрнула меня нечистая срез ** _а_** ть дорогу через эти кушири. Да и вай-фай не показатель. Если он работал в горном заповеднике в Шотландии…»  
Парк был типичным для Лондона — солидный, не меньше квадратной мили, иначе около полутора километров, кусок первозданного дикого леса посреди бетонных улиц. Волков и медведей в парках не водилось, а лис, барсуков и тому подобной живности хватало. Имелись в Лондоне и прилизанно-декоративные, подчёркнуто окультуренные георгианские парки с ровными, широкими и гладкими аллеями меж вычурно подстриженных кустов, но этот фрагмент живой натуры блистал старательно пестуемой муниципалитетом дикостью.  
— Хэллоу! — заорала Инна во всю глотку. — Хэй!  
Выглядеть смешной, в буквальном смысле заблудившись в трёх соснах, она не боялась. Когда надо выживать в детсаду и в начальной школе с именем Тинатина, то от пугливости, застенчивости и стыдливости не остаётся и следа. В Грузии такое имя может быть сколь угодно царственным, но в российской провинции оно выглядит отнюдь не благозвучным и ассоциации вызывает не самые приятные. Так что культивировать и закалять бойцовский, пробивной характер Инне пришлось едва ли не с рождения. Потребовалось немало трудов и упорства, чтобы сначала приучить отца-литературоведа, а после окружающих сокращать её имя как Ина, что быстро трансформировалось в банальную и никому не интересную, и этим удобную для самой девочки Инну. Но Тинатина периодически всплывала и портила жизнь до получения паспорта, когда имя стало возможным поменять официально.  
«Ладно ещё, Светку назвали в честь поэмы Жуковского, а не Джульеттой или Офелией. Не с её трепетно-сентиментальной натурой слышать в свой адрес "Жулька, ко мне!" или "Иди в монастырь, чокнутая!"».  
— Помогите! — опять закричала Инна. — Хэллоу!  
Никто не ответил.  
«Само собой, — с досадой подумала Инна. — Какой дурак будет гулять в парке в такую погоду?»  
Неподалёку послышался шум явно рукотворного происхождения: как будто петарда взорвалась. И даже сверкнуло что-то. Инна побежала на вспышку.  
— Хэллоу! — крикнула она. — Помогите!  
За кустами оказалась полянка, на которой дрались мечами два длинноволосых парня, блондин и рыжий, оба лет двадцати пяти, одеты в костюмы сидхе. Или Робинов Гудов — Инна не разбиралась в таких деталях. Скорее, сидхе, потому что парни даже сделали себе длинные остроконечные накладки на уши.  
Черты лица у парней были тонкие, изящно-нежные, Инна в первое мгновение даже приняла их за девушек.  
Косплей для Лондона был делом обычным, свои действа ролевики, реконструкторы и тому подобная публика возрастом от тринадцати и до бесконечности устраивала регулярно, но какой идиот захочет во время дождя играть под открытым небом? Ведь можно за небольшие деньги снять на несколько часов если не старинный зал во дворце нуждающегося в деньгах лорда, то хотя бы угол в зале. И это не считая библиотек и музеев, которые никогда не отказывали таким cтраждущим.  
«Кино снимают, — поняла Инна. — Натурные съёмки, настоящие дождь, холод и грязь. А судя по съёмкам скрытыми камерами, это какой-то арт-хаус». Она подошла ближе, мило улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Простите, что помешала, но у меня топографический кретинизм, я заблудилась и уронила в какую-то нору телефон.  
Вместо обычных для Британских островов, а потому ожидаемых Инной улыбок и заверений, что всё в порядке, поединщики нацелили на неё мечи, а светловолосый что-то грубо крикнул на неведомом Инне языке. Рыжий лишь фыркнул презрительно не понято в чей адрес — Инны или светловолосого.  
«А мечи боевые!» — изумилась она.  
В Соединённом Королевстве строжайше запрещено всё, что может квалифицироваться как холодное оружие. Даже кухонный нож на пикник взять нельзя. Когда муж школьной подруги, которой Инна сделала гостевую визу, достал, сидя на берегу речушки возле безвестной лестерширской деревеньки, нож, чтобы нарезать хлеб и ветчину, то через десять минут пресекать убийственные намерения бродяг прилетел полицейский вертолёт с командой быстрого реагирования. Муж подруги изобразил дурака-туриста, ни слова не говорящего по-английски. К «неместным» было проявлено снисхождение. Полиция задерживать и обвинять не стала, вежливо изъяла нож и с деревенской почты, соответственно упаковав и запечатав, отправила запрещённый к использованию вне дома предмет в Беране, по месту проживания нарушителей. За их деньги, разумеется.  
К тому же ролевики и реконструкторы сами по себе всегда сражались только затупленным оружием или, чтобы бывало гораздо чаще, использовали изготовленную из пенополимеров имитацию оружия — кому нужны реальные раны, а то и отрубленные конечности? Такие игры затевались ради развлечения и удовольствия, но никак не для телесных повреждений, особенно не совместимых с жизнью. И тем более не хотели рисковать киношники: профессионалы гораздо лучше любителей просчитывали неприятные последствия, включая судебный иск.  
Светловолосый опять бросился на рыжего, явно собираясь лишить его жизни. Рыжий взмахнул рукой, и в воздухе появился светящийся овал размером с небольшую дверь. Рыжий хотел в него запрыгнуть, но светловолосый ударил рыжего мечом. Тот отразил удар и сам ударил в ответ. Попал, туника светловолосого окрасилась синим. Инна закричала — не столько от страха, сколько от изумления и растерянности.  
Рыжий скрылся в овале, светловолосый рванул за ним, но не успел — овал исчез.  
Светловолосый пошатнулся. Удар, насколько могла судить Инна, пришёлся вскользь, но кровотечение было достаточно сильным, кровь начала капать на траву.  
Светловолосый глянул на Инну и что-то приказал.  
Та не стала ждать, что ещё вытворит этот псих, рванула подальше со всех ног.  
И упала на траву, с разбега врезавшись в невидимую стену.  
Светловолосый подскочил одним прыжком, придавил Инну ногой к земле и приставил к её горлу меч.  
Она обморочно закатила глаза, застонала как могла испуганно и беспомощно, а в следующее мгновение извернулась и ударила парня ногами, стараясь попасть по ране.  
Получилось. Курсы самообороны для женщин оказались полезны. Инна побежала в противоположную от стены сторону. Парень легко догнал её, схватил за плечо и швырнул на землю.  
Инна стала шарить по траве, надеясь найти камень, палку, что угодно, подходящее для самообороны. В эту минуту она впервые пожалела, что живёт не в США, а в Великобритании — здесь были строго запрещены газовые баллончики и электрошокеры, о пистолете и речи не было.  
Навыки самообороны больше не помогали, парень стал воспринимать Инну как противника, а его боевые умения многократно превосходили жалкие Иннины потуги.  
Но увернуться от меча всё же получилось. Не то из-за того, что парень слабел и замедлялся из-за раны, не то он оказался маньяком и решил поиграть с жертвой.  
Инна вспомнила, как давно, ещё на первом курсе, обсуждали очередную серию очень популярного исторического телесериала, в которой один персонаж голыми руками ухватился за клинок меча противника, выдернул меч из рук и рукоятью ударил врага как дубиной.  
В реальность эпизода никто не верил, но одногруппник Инны, занимавшийся историческим фехтованием, сказал, что если зажать клинок прямыми ладонями, не обхватывая его, то никаких порезов не будет. И в доказательство показал желающим обучающее видео на сайте своего клуба, где как раз показывали такой приём во всех подробностях, причём предварительно продемонстрировали остроту меча, откалывая щепки с полена.  
«Надеюсь, это гад обескровел достаточно», — подумала о парне Инна и схватила клинок ладонями. И, как показывали в ролике, дёрнула на себя, вбок и вниз, чтобы получился рычаг, усиленный весом её тела.  
Приём сработал, Инна выхватила меч и, как показывала на курсах инструктор старушкам с палочками, ударила парня в живот мечом будто тростью.  
Тот скрючился, застонал — не столько от удара Инны, сколько от боли в ране. Но какая разница, если помогло? Для надёжности Инна изо всех сил ударила парня по голове, бросила меч и побежала прочь.  
«Теперь лишь бы не начать ходить по кругу в двадцати метрах от улицы», — сказала себе Инна.  
Опасения были не лишены оснований, поскольку у человека один шаг всегда немного длиннее другого, и если нет ориентира вроде улицы, тропинки, приметных камней и тому подобного, то люди не выправляют движение, а начинают ходить по кругу. Конечно, при соответствующих навыках можно видеть ориентиры и в лесу, и даже в заснеженной тундре, но люди неподготовленные, вроде Инны, как раз начинали кружить на одном месте в полутора десятках метрах от стоянки или деревни и погибали, проблуждав без воды несколько дней, или просто замерзали за ночь.  
«Смерть от кружения мне не грозит. Часа через четыре наступит вечер, а на ночь большинство парков закрывают, следовательно, проверяют, не остался ли кто. Поэтому меня вечером найдёт парковый служащий. Полицейский патруль! — сообразила Инна. — Закрывают парк или нет, а полиция проверяет его каждые три-четыре часа. Но неизвестно, когда патруль придёт сюда. Зато маньяк догнать и добить может запросто прямо сейчас. Он кто-то вроде воина, а их обучали ориентированию на природе. И преследовать жертву учили. Вот и думай, звать на помощь или нет. Вполне возможно, что меня одновременно услышат и полиция, и маньяк. Но он наверняка будет быстрее. И тогда патруль прибежит не ко мне, а к моему трупу».  
В том, что пришелец из каких-то неведомых миров был именно маньяком, Инна не сомневалась. Война там или дуэль, но нормальный забреданец поспешит убраться подальше, а не за аборигенами начнёт гоняться. Убежал ведь рыжий, когда сообразил, что овал занёс его не туда, куда надо.  
Инна услышала шум большого города и побежала к нему. Но вскоре шум затих, а Инна оказалась в густых зарослях.  
«В приключенческих романах писали, что в лесу звук искажается. Или отражается. Короче, с ним что-то происходит, из-за чего неопытные люди убегают от него, думая, что бегут навстречу. И наоборот, думают, что убегают от погони, а на самом деле выбегают прямо к ней».  
Инна оглянулась, попыталась понять, что с какой стороны она прибежала и как идти обратно.  
За кустами послышался шорох как от шагов, затем насвистывание. Инна осторожно выглянула и увидела чернокожего мужчину средних лет в рабочей одежде, который какими-то крючковатым подобием граблей выгребал из-под кустов пивную банку и упаковку из-под чипсов.  
«Парковый работник!» — обрадовалась Инна и подбежала к нему.  
При виде растрёпанной, перепачканной в грязи женщины, парковый работник изумлённо и испуганно вытаращил глаза.  
— Что случилось, мэдм?  
— Там маньяк! — неопределённо махнула рукой Инна. — У него меч. Настоящий, как у рыцаря! Боевой. И одежда в старинном стиле. Он нападает на людей. — Инна мгновение подумала и добавила для убедительности: — Кто-то слишком заигрался в Войну Роз и полностью прохудился чердаком.  
— Вам надо выпить горячего чаю, мэдм. Идёмте в офис. Я вызову полицию.  
У Инны от осознания, что она в безопасности, подкосились ноги. Инна прислонилась к дереву, постаралась унять дрожь. Парковый работник посмотрел на неё обеспокоенно.  
— Мэдм? Вам нужен врач?  
— Нет. Всё в порядке. Я хочу найти свою машину и вернуться домой. Если полиции понадобится со мной поговорить, то я буду готова к этому завтра.  
— Я вызову вам такси, мэдм. В таком состоянии опасно садиться за руль.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласилась Инна. — Спасибо, сэр.  
Парковый работник достал телефон, и Инна вспомнила о собственном.  
— Мой телефон! Сэр, он упал в нору. Его можно найти? Но я не знаю, где это было.  
— Назовите номер, мэдм. Попробуем найти.  
Инна продиктовала парковому работнику номер мобильного телефона, квартирного, своё имя и адрес. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Всё закончилось, мэдм. Сейчас приедет такси. Идёмте к выходу. Если вам трудно, можете опереться на мою руку.  
— Спасибо.  
Поддержка и правда не помешала бы. В жизни Инны никогда не было ситуаций, связанных со смертельным риском.  
«Я смогла с этим справиться. Но, чёрт возьми, повторения я не хочу. Мне гораздо лучше живётся без приключений, в моей милой, уютной и безопасной рутине».  
Парковый работник на ходу вызвал через телефонное приложение такси, довёл Инну до входа в парк, где уже ждала машина.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — сказал он. — Я сейчас позвоню в полицию, и больше этот нехороший человек никому не навредит.  
— Спасибо, — слабо улыбнулась уставшая от пережитого Инна.  
Она села в машину, назвала адрес.  
Парковый работник стал звонить в полицию, а из кустов на безлошадную карету и столбы с беспламенными факелами смотрел светловолосый воин.  
— Это мир невиданного колдовства! — тихо сказал он на родном языке. — И оно убивает мою магию. Великие Боги, молю вас, сохраните жизнь и душу вашего смиреннейшего раба Киальри ** _е_** на!  
Он тихо скользнул глубже в лес, подальше от тёмного-коричневого, почти чёрного демона, колдовских карет и светильников.  
Рана от меча полностью исчезла, но сил исцеление пустякового, по меркам фехтовальщика и волшебника, пореза забрало неимоверно много, так, как если бы Киальриен возвращался с грани жизни и смерти.  
«Это всё ведьма! — решил он. — Ведьма помогла Фирд ** _о_** ингу сбежать от меня там, где бессильна магия народа хелеф ** _а_** й. И ведьма забрала мою магию. Если бы я убил её, то магия вернулась бы ко мне. Но я не справился со злокозненной тварью, и она сбежала, унесла мою магию с собой. А я… Я не знаю, как теперь сохранить мою жизнь. И как вернуться домой. Но страшнее всего то, что я не знаю, как найти Фирдоинга. Осквернитель чести моего Рода останется безнаказанным».  
Отчаянно, до боли хотелось есть. Но охотничьи заклинания, приманивающие добычу, не действовали. Хочешь не хочешь, а надо выйти из леса в поселение.  
От этой мысли Киальриен поёжился. Странный и невозможный город пугал. У него не было крепостных стен. А значит его защищало что-то другое — неведомое, таинственное, опасное. И город был определённо человеческим. В этом Киальриен не сомневался. Однако в этом городе была магия. А ведь всем известно, что человеки магией не обладают, это самые ничтожные, никчёмные и негодные существа из всего рода людского. Даже у глупых и слабосильных ферришинов есть магия, а у человеков нет!  
Но здешним человекам удалось магию создать. Киальриен всем телом ощущал её могучую мощь.  
Самодвижущиеся кареты, которых так много, что они становятся похожи на речной поток, да ещё и среди них то и дело появляются двухэтажные, длинные, что дом. А невозможно высокие, в шесть и даже в десять этажей дома с ужасающе огромными, метра два в диагонали, окнами — как в такой комнате хранить тепло и обороняться от врагов? Да ещё и стёкла в окне не витражные, а цельные! Какая чудовищная сила могла отлить стекло таких размеров? И каких запредельных денег оно стоило? Факелы, горящие не огнём, а ровным и неподвижным белым светом, ярким, что солнце. При этом длинная прямоугольная чаша с ламповым маслом развёрнута дном вверх! И масло не вытекает! А высота фонаря была огроменной — метров семь, если не восемь. О том, сколько свечей надо зажечь в доме, чтобы из окон бил такой свет, Киальриен и думать не хотел, даже в лесу от этого становилось невыносимо душно и жарко. Не меньше удивляла и мостовая странного города. Ни брусчатки, ни булыжников, а всё залито бетоном. На той части дороги, что для карет, заливка сплошная, а там, где ходили люди, выложено плотно пригнанными друг к другу квадратными бетонными плитами с ребром не меньше метра. Столь дорогой материал, как бетон, использовался лишь для скрепления дикого камня при строительстве крепостных стен, и мостить им дороги было запредельным расточительством. Или чудовищно мощной и наверняка чёрной магией.  
Одеты человеки были не менее странно — женщины или в брюках как мужчины, или в юбках такой длины, что едва прикрыт детородный орган. Да ещё и сверху всё обтянуто самым что ни на есть срамным образом — даже распутницы в борделе одеты скромнее. При этом женщины не покрывали головы чепцами, а многие были стрижены будто каторжанки: волосы до плеч и даже короче. Но никто из мужчин не обращал на столь возмутительное поведение женщин никакого внимания. Хотя, чему тут удивляться, если сами они стрижены до безобразия коротко и заправляют тунику в штаны вместо того, чтобы целомудренно прикрыть её подолом зад и пах.  
«Возможно, мужчины не так и виноваты… — подумалось Киальриену. — Похоже, здесь очень много ведьм. Не могут нормальные женщины так выглядеть! Значит, все они ведьмы, как та рыжая в парке. А противостоять ведьмам тяжело даже высшим из волшебнородных, не то что человекам».  
Но с этим можно было бы справиться, останься у Киальриена магия. А она исчезла вся до последней крупицы, и потому никаких сил для защиты от чёрномагического мира у Киальриена больше не имелось. И тем более не было никаких знаний о мире, в который его забросили злобные козни Фирдоинга. А лезть в неизвестное мог только глупец.  
«Надо найти демона, — решил Киальриен. — Он сажал ведьму в карету, значит он её слуга. А потому знает, где она живёт. И у него есть еда. Я заставлю демона отвезти меня к ведьме, и на этот раз она от меня не уйдёт! Я верну мою магию. И тогда Фирдоинг заплатит за всё!»  
Но сказать легче, чем сделать. Демон явно не проявит желания кормить незваного гостя. А хватит ли меча на то, чтобы справиться с его боевой формой, Киальриен не знал. Надо было сначала понаблюдать за демоном.  
Киальриен вернулся туда, где увидел его впервые. Но на полянке никого не было. Тогда Киальриен, скрепя сердце, пошёл туда, где лес превращался в город.  
Навстречу ему шли двое мужчин в мешковатой чёрной одежде, невзрачной и грубой, только беднейшим холопам подстать. Впечатление убожества усиливали смешные, похожие на гриб, шляпы с карнизом, затеняющим глаза. А нижняя часть шляп нелепо раскрашена в чёрно-белую клетку.  
Завидев Киальриена, мужчины остановились, и тот, который был слева, что-то ему сказал. Говорил холоп с вежливой улыбкой и ровным, даже приветливым тоном, но такая приветливость и такая улыбка предназначались лишь для равных, а перед Высоким Лордом смердам надлежало склонять колени. Но и это было не всё! В голосе холопа Киальриен легко уловил приказные интонации. Пусть и не явные, но холоп был уверен, что может приказывать Высокому Лорду, возникни у него, холопа, такое желание.  
— Кому ты принадлежишь, смерд? — с холодной злостью сказал Киальриен на всеобщеречи.  
Холоп ответил что-то опять на своём дикарском языке, да ещё так, как будто успокаивал закапризничавшего ребёнка — ласково и мягко, но властно. Оставлять такую дерзость безнаказанной было нельзя, и Киальриен выхватил меч, собираясь подпортить смерду лицо — и ему шрам будет в науку, и вира владельцу небольшая, если её вообще потребуют, а не прикажут всыпать обнаглевшей черни плетей.  
Но на полузамахе в Киальриена прилетело чрезвычайно болезненное заклинание, которое вмиг вышибло из него сознание. Он только и успел понять, что слетело заклинание с руки второго холопа.  
Очнулся Киальриен через минуту, а то и раньше, но за это время холопы успели сковать его наручниками и наножниками, а теперь надели ему на голову шапку, сплетённую не то из белого и необычайно жёсткого конского волоса, не то из какой-то затвердевшей от зелий паутины. Шапка закрывала всю голову целиком и была достаточно просторной, чтобы не прикасаться к коже.  
«Намордник какой-то! — оторопело подумал Киальриен. — Как для пса кусачего…»  
И, словно мало холопам было унижений, которым они подвергли Высокого Лорда, так эти презренные перед тем, как надеть намордник, ещё и уши Киальриена полапали, обсуждая их так удивлённо, словно никогда не видели ни одного хелефайи. Холопы даже обменялись при этом фразами, которые звучали как насмешка. Киальриен хотел возмутиться, вырваться, но тело, всё ещё оглушённое неведомым заклинанием, не слушалось. Язык, и тот едва шевелился.  
А холопы тем временем надели Киальриану на кисти рук что-то вроде мешков, в которых пленник мог шевелить пальцами, но лишался возможности схватить что-либо или кого-нибудь оцарапать.  
«Они тут чокнутые! — возмущался Киальриен. — Их лорд за это ответит!» Но вслух благоразумно ничего не сказал, побоялся, что опять приложат заклинанием или вообще отрежут язык. Разговор будет позже, с лордом.  
Тем временем холопы, которых, наверное, надо было назвать стражей или даже гвардией, потащили Киальриена к задней двери безлошадной кареты и засунули в отделённую от основного салона секцию. Там аккуратно и даже бережно положили на полку-кушетку и пристегнули широкими мягкими ремнями. А после заперли дверь в секцию. Странную, стеклянную, а не железную, но логика подсказывала, что стекло наверняка заколдовано, и разбить его будет посложнее, чем железо.  
Киальриен всё больше испугался и разозлился. Здешний лорд определённо был сумасшедшим. Или в этом пр ** _о_** клятом всеми богами мире водились какие-то ужасающие разбойники, магия которых могла стереть с лица земли целый город. И то, и другое одинаково не радовало. Жизнь в этих странных краях наверняка тяжела и опасна. У Киальриена даже мелькнула мысль о том, чтобы плюнуть на месть подлому Фирдоингу и вернуться домой.  
Возможно, он так и сделал бы, останься у него магия. Но её забрала ведьма. И вернуть магию было намного важнее, чем найти Фирдоинга — без неё не наказать нарушителя заветов и погубителя сестры. Да и просто не выжить.  
Ехала карета, по ощущениям Киальриена, около десяти минут. А после его втащили в камеру, где сняли оковы, маску и рукавицы, попутно прихватив фамильный перстень и ожерелье полнопосвящённого волшебника. Зачем-то хотели вытащить все шнурки из обуви и одежды, но поудивлявшись их количеству, оставили все, а Киальриена приковали к прикреплённому к стене лежаку.  
И ушли, заперев дверь. Киальриен только и мог, что молиться о спасении и ожидать дальнейших событий.

 

* * *

— Ну что с нашим Леголасом, Трейси? — подошёл к девушке-сержанту, молоденькой блондинке, высокий темноволосый детектив-инспектор средних лет.  
— Больной на всю голову, — фыркнула она. — В госпитале сказали, что заберут его утром. Сейчас у них какой-то форс-мажор случился, а состояние этого джентльмена для жизни не опасное, срочная помощь ему не нужна, от людей он изолирован, так что всё в порядке.  
— Я не о том, — детектив взял стул, сел рядом с Трейси. — Понятно, что это психически больной, если даже пластику на уши сделал. Но кто он такой? Уже четыре часа прошло, хватит ему быть Джо Блогсом.  
— Его пальцев в базе нет, программа распознавания лиц ничего не нашла, а кровь брать не стали, он орёт и дёргается как бешеный. Хотя, почему «как»? Бешеный и есть. Поэтому медсестра сказала, что мучить его не будет, если он так всего боится, то его нельзя волновать, пусть посидит один до госпиталя. Там в любом случае и кровь на наркотики проверят, и ДНК возьмут.  
— Языковой анализатор понял, что Джо Блогс орёт?  
— Увы… — вздохнула Трейси. — Ему этот язык не знаком. Но медсестра говорит, что психи иногда сами сочиняют себе языки, и так, что Лазарь Заменгоф позавидует.  
— Это кто?  
— Создатель эсперанто. И посмотри на это, — Трейси ткнула пальцем в украшения задержанного. — Кольцо из высокопробного золота, а вставка — обычный речной голыш.  
— Ты уверена? — скептично посмотрел на подчинённую детектив.  
— Он уверен, — Трейси кивнула на портативный тестер ювелирных металлов и камней, какими пользуются в ломбардах и магазинах. — Но и это ещё не всё. Ожерелье этого чудика — платина с медными вставками.  
— А что? Даже философски, — фыркнул детектив. И добавил серьёзно: — Но затрат такая философия требует побольше, чем девайс для расписывания своих гениальных озарений в соцсети. Однако эксклюзивная ювелирка — это фигня в сравнении с его экипировкой. Средневековую одежду из аутентичных материалов заказать можно, это дороговато, но доступно. А вот кто и где в наше время умеет ковать боевой меч? Это же единичные специалисты!  
— И никто из них никогда нашего паркового буяна не видел, — сказала Трейси. — Анонимных заказов тоже ни у кого не было. Миры ролевиков и реконструкторов невелики, и если человек в любом из них хотя бы немного покрутился, обязательно будет куча народа, которая его знает. А Джо Блогса никто не опознал.  
— Пластика на уши! — ответил детектив. — Это же сказать страшно, каких денег она стоит. Парень сам богат или из богатой семьи, а такие люди не могут не засветиться хоть где-нибудь. Особенно с таким экзотичным чудачеством.  
— Увы, ничего. Я проверила соцсети, сайты прессы, фотосервисы и видеохостинги. Нигде не упоминались такие украшения, нигде не мелькало его лицо, никто из богатых не делал операции этого типа. Но такие сдвинутые сами себе уши кромсают. Или их столь же сдвинутые друзья оперируют. В сети до чёрта фотографий и роликов с результатами самодельных операций и даже с их процессом. В эпоху полимеров и 3D-принтеров несложно раздобыть подходящий имплант. Или вырезать его из пластиковой посуды. Видел бы ты, какую жуть эти чокнутые в уши пихают! Деталь лего — ещё наиболее простой и лёгкий вариант.  
— Тогда вдвойне странно, — задумчиво сказал детектив. — Буйные психи всегда любят внимание. Подвергнуть здоровье немалому риску, потратить столько сил и денег на маскарад и никому его не показать?  
— Берт, когда я заканчиваю вышивку, то не бегаю с ней по отделению полиции или по соседям. Я выкладываю её фотографию там, где мой подвиг оценят по достоинству — в сообществе любителей вышивки. Но по сообществам и сайтам фанатов кельтского фольклора и творчества Толкина тоже ничего. Во всяком случае, пока. Любителей перекраивать себе уши на эльфийский лад я нашла немало, но никто из них не знает нашего паркового гуляку. А клиники пластической хирургии, если наш Джо Блогс вообще к ним обращался, без постановления суда и слова не скажут.  
— Отправь им всё же просьбу помочь, — сказал детектив. — У парня серьёзные проблемы, и опознавшие медики могут ответить нам просьбой прислать постановление суда.  
— Этим и занимаюсь.  
— Трейс, проверь ещё туристическую сферу. В наше прекрасное королевство ежедневно въезжают с десяток съехавших на кельтистике, робингудстве, Войнах Роз и толкинистике. А такой приметный ушастик не мог не запомниться на таможне.  
— Прекрасная идея, шеф! Сейчас займусь.  
— Надеюсь, она принесёт плоды.  
Берт встал со стула и вернулся за свой стол.

 

* * *

Мерзкая человеческая магия, при всей её злотворной вредоносности, имела неожиданный побочный эффект: она всколыхнула, вытолкнула на поверхность последние остатки магии Киальриена.  
Сначала он обрадовался ей, как небесному благословению, но вскоре понял, что пользы от магии не будет никакой. Во всяком случае, в этой камере. Чтобы сбежать, надо было воззвать к изначальной сути вещей, напомнить камню и железу, что они когда-то были пылью, доскам показать, что они — дерево, полное живых соков, а кожаные ремни могут вспомнить своё животное прошлое и убежать. Даже верёвку можно заставить пожелать снова стать травой или бабочкой, в зависимости от того, хлопковая она, конопляная или шёлковая.  
Но в камере не было ничего живого — ни камня, ни дерева, ни хлопка, ни шерсти, ни кожи, ни шёлка, ни даже железа. Вся материя в этом ненормальном, вывороченном мире была лишена корней, изначальности. Она взялась просто ниоткуда в том виде, в каком была. Киальриен чувствовал живую землю где-то очень и очень далеко, от неё отделяли многие слои неведомого нечто, природы которого он не знал и не понимал. И его магии не хватало, чтобы через это пробиться.  
«Тут ничьей силы не хватит, — с тоской подумал Киальриен. — А учитывая, что никто не говорит ни на всеобщеречи, ни на хелеф ** _а_** йгеле, мне не поможет даже встреча с лордом. Поэтому, если я не хочу и дальше получать убийственные заклинания и лежать в наморднике и оковах, надо держать себя смиренно и тихо. И искать возможности побега».  
От лежака его отвязали два часа назад. Правда, перед этим вытащили из одежды все до единого шнурки и завязки, включая те, что были на чулках. Шнурки с завязками стражники унесли с собой, но оставили взамен местную одежду тёмно-синего цвета с белой и жёлтой оторочкой. Переодеваться в арестантское Киальриен не хотел, но когда штаны падают с задницы, а расхлебененные сапоги норовят запутать ноги и опрокинуть владельца, можно и поступиться малой толикой гордости Высокого Лорда. И тут возникла новая трудность — Киальриен не понимал, как принесённые вещи надевать. Они были с какими-то непонятными штуками, позволяющими им держаться на теле без завязок — пояс штанов, например, сам растягивался и мягко сжимался, закрепляя их на талии. Коротенькие, всего по лодыжку, чулки, тоже растягивались и сжимались по ноге, не требуя подвязок. С этим сложностей не возникло. Но пришлось повозиться с серо-жёлыми башмаками странной формы. Повертев их и потеребив, Киальриен освоил трескучую застёжку, которая цепко прилипала крохотными крючочками к петлеобразной материи. И, к изумлению Киальриена, держалась очень прочно. А сами башмаки, хотя и были уродливы по виду и тесноваты, оказались очень лёгкими, мягкими и удобными. «Стражники просто просчиталась с размером, — понял Киальриен. — Взяли меньше нужного, хотя и не сильно, растоптать можно будет легко. Но глазомер у них отличный — не так-то легко выбрать башмаки, не сняв мерку. Хотя и странно, что здесь башмачники не шьют обувь каждому клиенту, а продают готовое. Или колдовством каким снабжают, чтобы пришлась по ноге?»  
Зато тёплая мягкая куртка была даже немного великовата. «А может, тут в обычае и приличиях носить платье так, чтобы оно висело на владельце мешком? — задумался Киальриен. — У стражников облачение именно такого фасона. Хотя те женщины и мужчины на улице были одеты в плотно прилегающее платье. Или это потому, что они были из высоких сословий?»  
Ответа на сей вопрос в ближайшее время ждать не приходилось. Да и были задачи поважнее — понять, как соединить между собой малюсенькие петельки на полах куртки. Киальриен провозился с этим около десяти минут, но не достиг успеха. Зато порядком изумил стражников, которые принесли еду. Судя по тому, как они вытаращили глаза, Киальриен делал что-то до невозможности глупое.  
Он растерянно посмотрел на стражников, встал и на всякий случай поклонился им как равным. Один из двух стражников, лучезарно улыбаясь, заговорил так, словно успокаивал испуганного коня. Киальриен улыбнулся в ответ. Стражник осторожно подошёл и показал, как при помощи крохотного талисмана, прицепленного к куртке, застегнуть её. А после потыкал пальцем в сторону башмаков и жестами показал, что надо поменять их местами. Требование было странным, но Киальриен поспешил его выполнить — кто знает, вдруг он нарушил этикет, и потому мог подвергнуться наказанию. Но дело было в чем-то другом, потому что, едва Киальриен сменил местами башмаки, как они стали даже немного велики.  
«Человеческое волшебство», — понял Киальриен. И слегка поклонился стражнику, прижав руку к груди — когда обувь велика, это, конечно, не радует, но и неудобств причиняет намного меньше, чем тесная.  
Стражник показал на поднос с едой, который поставил на лежак, и ушёл.  
Поднос был одновременно и тарелкой, и держалкой для стакана с напитком, а острожная снедь — примитивной и грубой, только крестьянину в пору, но оказалась весьма сытной и даже вполне приличной на вкус: такое могли позволить себе только очень зажиточные крестьяне.  
«Скажи кому, что так кормят острожных сидельцев — не поверят, — оторопело сказал себе Киальриен. — А платье? Одевать острожников в столь нарядные и предивные вещи! Здешний лорд невероятно богат и щедр».  
Это внушало надежду, что удастся с ним в скором времени встретиться. Но от размышлений о том, как объясняться с лордом, Киальриена отвлекла потребность сколь низменная, столь и важная — необходимость справить обе нужды, и малую, и большую.  
Но ни горшка, ни ведра в камере не было.  
«Вряд ли это пытка, — размышлял Киальриен. — Если держаться тихо и вежливо, стражники не бьют заклинаниями и не надевают оков. Наверное, для оправления нужды у них есть какое-то особое волшебство. Тут всё из особого волшебства».  
Киальриен посмотрел на светильник на потолке, сияющий словно комнатное солнце, вздохнул и постучал в дверь камеры. Ответа на последовало. Киальриен постучал сильнее и громче.  
Через несколько мгновений с потолка раздался командный голос. Киальриен от неожиданности подпрыгнул, заозирался. «Ещё немного, и нужн ** _а_** я ваза мне не понадобилась бы...»  
Он отошёл от двери к лежаку, умоляюще сложил ладони и склонил голову. Поняли стражники Киальриена или нет, неизвестно, но голос с потолка зазвучал вопросительно и не зло. Киальриен опять поклонился, показал потолку сложенные в жесте просьбы руки.  
Помогло. Через минуту-другую в камеру вошли стражники. Киальриен жестами изобразил, что ему нужно справить потребность. Стражники опять уставились на него с изумлением. Киальриен даже подумал, что у здешних обитателей таковое свойство организма отсутствует.  
Но один из стражников отвёл его к загородке в углу камеры, показал, как пользоваться нужн ** _ы_** м стулом, рукомойником и превращать твёрдый кусок неведомого вещества в пену для мытья, какой бумагой подтирать зад, а какой вытирать руки. И смотрел с изумлением, когда Киальриен поразился невероятным вещами и тому, что столь драгоценную вещь, как бумага, используют для таких презренных дел.  
Киальриен осмелел и жестами изобразил, что хотел бы посетить баню или хотя бы получить лохань с горячей водой.  
Стражник ответил неопределённым жестом, попытался что-то изобразить — не то указание на завтрашний день, не то перевод в другой острог, забрал поднос, ложку, стакан и ушёл.  
«Если другой острог, это плохо, — заволновался Киальриен. — Кем меня считают? Шпионом? Безумцем? Диковинной зверушкой? Что со мной сделают?»  
Интуиция говорила, что ничего хорошего в будущем не ждёт. А на свой дар предвидения Киальриен никогда не жаловался.

 

* * *

— Невероятно! — Трейси смотрела запись видеонаблюдения. — Он действительно не умеет застёгивать молнию и различать обувь. Прямо как моя двухлетняя сестра… И он не ушёл переодеваться в сортир. Как можно не подумать о видеокамере?  
— Так же, как не уметь пользоваться сантехникой, — сказал один из полицейских. — Это сирийский или афганский беженец? У меня там брат служил, говорит, есть деревни, где реальное средневековье, они даже фонарик за колдовство считают. И самое главное, среди их жителей хватит блондинов с голубыми глазами. Крестоносцы там хорошо наследили. А то, что он безбородый, то если есть всякие экзотические секты в христианстве, то почему им не быть в исламе?  
— К тому же в Сирии и в Афганистане есть зороастрийцы и даже буддисты, — добавил второй полицейский. — Я в интернете читал об этих странах.  
Трейси фыркнула:  
— Пластику под персонажа кельтского фольклора в этих деревнях тоже делают? Но, — она глянула на полицейских, — идея с сектой хорошая. На Британских Островах есть деревеньки, население которых исповедует всякие экзотические религии и много десятилетий наглухо закрывается от внешнего мира, ведёт не то что средневековый образ жизни, а вообще первобытный. Но там только дети простых верующих там вырастают, не зная, что такое автомобиль и унитаз, а главарям этих сект страсть к первобытности не мешает хранить деньги в офшорах и по интернету покупать отели на Мальдивах и Канарах. Смотаться на денёк в Оксфорд, Кембридж или в Лондон и найти в библиотеке технологию оперирования ушей они тем более сумели бы ещё в шестидесятых прошлого века. Если в Африке хватает деревень в джунглях, жители которых наносят детям узоры из шрамов как знак принятия младенца или годовалого ребёнка в племя, то почему британским сектантам не оперировать по этим же причинам уши? И тем более почему бы первопоселенцам секты не говорить, в пику отвергнутому ими миру, на каком-нибудь мёртвом языке? Они ведь на нём не обсуждали творчество Китса или теорию относительности. А для решения деревенских проблем с избытком хватит набора из тысячи, ну полутора тысяч слов. В итоге их дети выросли, считая этот язык родным. Да ещё и слэнг наверняка к нему придумали, а внуки первопоселенцев сделали его языковой нормой. Потому анализатор и не распознал язык Джо Блогса — в нём нет всех кельтских языков. А их было довольно много. И тем более анализатор не поймёт того, во что превратилось кельтское наречие из учебника за годы использования его в сектантской деревне.  
— Логично, — кивнул первый полицейский.  
— И что выросшему в изолированной секте делать в Лондоне? — усомнился второй.  
Берт немного подумал и сказал:  
— Сегодня весеннее солнцестояние. А в Лондоне хватает объектов, уцелевших со врёмен язычества.  
— Неоязычники на Остару тусуются в Стоунхендже, — сказал первый полицейский.  
— Они везде тусуются, где им в голову взбредёт, — ответила Трейси. — Даже в Шарде! Хотя трудно найти менее связанное с друидами и прочим язычеством место, чем эта хай-тековская стеклянно-железная хреновина в девяносто пять этажей, построенная итальянцем на деньги Катара.  
Берт кивнул.  
— А в парке Сент-Кэтлин хватает дубов, тисов и ясеней, которые видели если ни динозавров, то вторжение кельтов. Кельты обожествляли деревья, и совершить на Остару паломничество к какой-нибудь священной растительности вполне в духе современных сектантов.  
— И образ Кэтфлин-Екатерины-Кетрин-Кэтлин, — добавила Трейси, — один из самых знаменитых примеров того, как при христианизации подгоняли кельтских богов под христианских святых, тем самым снимая конфликт между старой и новой верой. Первые церкви строили в священных рощах и у священных источников, чтобы не нарушать привычный уклад жизни, а мягко вплетаться в него. Большинству людей плевать было, как именно называть богов: Дану и Дагда или Мария и Иисус. Британским островам повезло с христианизацией. Первые проповедники и установители христианства были очень умными и дипломатичными людьми, они не насаждали новую веру насильственно, а подстраивали её под имеющуюся, и понемножку, по фрагменту, заменили язычество на христианство, одни обычаи на другие. Да и то не полностью, в то что непосредственно не касалось церкви, они не лезли и через несколько веков после христианизации. Потому, собственно, Британские Острова и продают так хорошо свой фольклор, и здесь был создан жанр фэнтези, покоривший мир — в отличие от континента, тут в изобилии имелось, что продавать и из чего создавать. Об этом даже в школьном учебнике истории написано.  
Второй полицейский посмотрел на них озадаченно и сказал:  
— Ну и что тогда с Джо Блогсом делать? Не отправлять же в клинику здорового человека. И судить его тоже как-то… Он ведь даже не соображает, что мир отличается от его деревни! И не соображает не потому что псих, а потому, что его этому не научили. Не ходи вы в детский сад, тоже не умели бы надевать кроссовки, застёгивать молнию, пользоваться сантехникой и правильно вести себя в цивилизованном обществе.  
— Именно в клинику его завтра утром и отправим, — сказал Берт. — Инструкция есть инструкция. А то, что он урождённый сектант, не означает отсутствие психического расстройства. Попади ты из дикарии в цивилизацию, то стал бы гоняться по парку с мечом в руках за дамочкой или спрятался бы в кустах у дороги, чтобы понаблюдать за окружающей средой и понять, как себя вести, чтобы не влипнуть в проблемы?  
— Вопрос снят, шеф.  
— К тому же, — добавил Берт, — у мозгоправов и соцслужбы больше контактов по сектантским линиям, они быстрее найдут деревню Джо Блогса и, если он не опасен для окружающих, отправят домой. Да и глава секты, который привёз паломников, будет искать своего потеряшку не в полиции, а через соцслужбу, среди опекаемых ею бродяг. На этом всё. Занимаемся серьёзными делами.

 

* * *

Киальриен успел измаяться от беспокойства и задремать, когда послышалось пение арфы, а камеру стали заполнять клубы розового тумана.  
Киальриен охнул заполошно, вскочил с лежака и преклонил колени перед богиней Клидной, прекраснейшей и добродетельнешей из божеств, владычицей любви, красоты и целомудрия, хранительницы Врат Жизнесмертия.  
Клидна, высокая голубоглазая блондинка с соблазнительной фигурой, одета в простое и изящное белоснежное платье с зототой отделкой, шагнула к Киальриену и влепила ему тяжёлую хлёсткую пощёчину.  
— Никчёмная тварь!  
Киальриен поспешно склонился к полу, покорно вытянул перед собой руки.  
— Госпожа, если я достоин жить, позволь мне исправить…  
Клидна наступила ему на кисть, придавила её золотистым башмачком, заставила болезненно застонать, оборвала его речь.  
— Ты достоин лишь сгнить заживо от проказы и низринуться в самую мёртвую из всех бездн холода и ужаса, какие только есть в Гиннунгагапе, земле бесконечного Хаоса!  
Киальриена пробрала дрожь. Слова богини не были пустой угрозой. Клидна славилась суровым и строгим нравом. А Киальриен не выполнил договор, о котором сам же молил богиню.  
Клидна процедила зло:  
— Где Фирдоинг?  
— Я заслуживаю смерти.  
Клидна на несколько мгновений надавила на его руку сильнее, послушала тихий стон и ослабила давление.  
— Ты заслуживаешь мучительной смерти. Но у меня нет времени. И это даёт тебе шанс на искупление. Фирдоинг должен быть уничтожен не позднее, чем за сутки до Цинминдаэны! Мир должен встретить день Чистоты Души без этого святотатца! Его голова — твоё прощение.  
Киальриен задрожал ещё сильнее. Цинминдаэна наступает на пятнадцатый день после Остары. Найти за такой срок Фирдоинга, весьма хитрого и умелого волшебника, в незнакомом и поглощающем всю известную Киальриену магию мире невозможно. Тем более что Фирдоинг, зловредное порождение Гиннунгагапа, успел раскрыть секрет использования хелефайской магии в этом чуждом ей мире.  
— Накажи меня сейчас, Прекраснейшая… — обречённо сказал Киальриен. — Я оказался слишком слаб и глуп, чтобы выполнить договор, о котором молил тебя.  
— А Фирдоинг останется безнаказанным?! — с яростью прошипела Клидна. — Он не только совершил кощунство, нарушив Закон Истинности! Фирдоинг ещё и совершил более тяжкое деяние, святотатство, когда своевольно раскрыл секрет бесконечности мироздания и множественности обитаемых миров. Эту тайну позволено знать лишь богам и их избранным предназначенцам. И ты избран для предназначения очистить мироздание от кромешнейшего из грешников.  
— Срок слишком мал, Величайшая. Фирдоинг не просто так укрылся от твоего гнева и моей мести именно в этом мире. Здесь не действует ни одна из магий Мидкуарта, хотя священные свитки и говорили, что волшебство нашего мира властвует всегда и везде. И я не уверен, что здесь имеют силу магии Авалона и даже Тир-Тарнгири.  
Клидна немного поразмыслила и отпустила кисть Киальриена, даже отошла в сторону.  
— Да, этот мир странен. И противоестественен так, словно его творили фоморы.  
Киальриен отважился приподнять голову и посмотреть на богиню. Клидна была бледной и осунувшейся, её силы тоже истощал этот мир.  
«Я был прав. Даже магия Тир-Тангири, Блаженного Небесного Острова Богов, которой подвластно всё в мироздании, оказалась бессильна в этом мире. Потому тут будет бессильна и магия Авалона, Благословенного Приюта Мёртвых. Неужто здесь и правда властвуют наиужаснейшие из чудовищ и лютейшие из злотовцев — фоморы? Здесь множество ведьм, а во всём мироздании только в землях фоморов ведьмы могут жить открыто и свободно творить ведьмовство. А Фирдоинг заключил с фоморами и ведьмами союз, если может творить волшебство в этом вывороченном мире».  
Киальриену стало жутко. И, словно в довершение всех бед, острог наполнился рёвом боевой трубы, причём трубил неведомый горнист так, словно воздух в его лёгких был бесконечным.  
Клидна испуганно дёрнулась, схватила Киальриена за шиворот и рванула за собой, другой рукой открывая портал.  
Но он оказался всего лишь бесполезным кусочком света.  
Покинуть острог у Клидны не получилось.  
Клидна на мгновение испугалась и растерялась, но тут же овладела собой.  
— Встань сзади, — приказала она Киальриену. — Подхватишь, если я упаду.  
Тот подчинился.  
— Госпожа, у меня ещё осталось немного магии, — сказал он. — Возьмите её.  
— Это на крайний случай, — ответила Клидна. — Нужно оставить что-то про запас. Даже я не могу увидеть того, что нас там ждёт…  
Что это за «там», Киальриен спросить не успел: Клидна резкими взмахами рук начертала волшебные символы и влила в них всю свою силу. Волшебство активировалось, засверкало, но Клидна рухнула без чувств, Киальриен едва успел её подхватить. Однако и без божественного управления заклинание сработало так, как надо: острог содрогнулся от взрыва, а в стене появился пролом. Киальриен поколебался мгновение и решил, что лучше получить наказание за непочтительность от Клидны, чем оказаться в руках стражи, перекинул богиню через плечо и бегом рванул в пролом. Стража уже начала оцеплять острог. Такая их расторопность и слаженность напугала Киальриена. «Они очень, очень, очень и очень опасны», — понял хелефайя.  
Он на ходу сотворил вихрь, чтобы тот поднял побольше пыли, получившейся после взрыва, и под её прикрытием сбежал. На ходу успел заметить, как стражники ловко и быстро надевали маски какой-то диковинной и нелепой формы.  
«Защита от пыльного ветра? Возможность видеть сквозь туман? Да какая разница! Главное, что мы убежали».  
Киальриен укрылся в какой-то нише в стене, в которую не доставал свет фонарей.  
«Стражники обязательно пустят по следу собак, — размышлял Киальриен. — А у меня нет жгучетравки, чтобы присыпать след. О том, чтобы заморочить собак магией, и речь не идёт».  
Клидна очнулась, пошевелилась. Киальриен торопливо поставил её на ноги.  
— Собаки, — сказал он поспешно, надеясь отвлечь богиню от своего непочтения к ней.  
— Собачья слежка в центре города, где следы сотен ног? — фыркнула Клидна.  
— Магические собаки. Или поисковая магия.  
— Или просто патруль прочешет каждую щель, — хмуро сказала Клидна. Она покусала губу и начертила в воздухе волшебный знак. — Заливай магию!  
— У меня почти ничего нет… — виновато сказал Киальриен. — Я потратил её на то, чтобы прикрыть наш уход от стражи.  
Клидна кивнула.  
— Ужасное место. Но и Фирдоинг утратил здесь все свои силы. А значит ты с ним в равном положении. И принесёшь мне его голову.  
Киальриен не решился сказать, что Фирдоинг, скорее всего, пользуется фоморской магией, а потому остался в прежней силе — с Клидны станется и убить своего раба с досады. Хотя она и утратила почти всё своё могущество, но на то, чтобы уничтожить разочаровавшего её Высокого Лорда, сил у богини хватит.  
— Заливай что есть, — приказала Клинда. — Я добавлю.  
Судя по начертанию знаков, это должен был быть телепорт. Куда он ведёт, Киальриен не спрашивал — в любом месте будет лучше, чем на лежаке в камере, особенно когда пребываешь на нём в оковах и наморднике.  
Киальриен влил всю оставшуюся у него магию в знаки, Клидна дополнила заправку и активировала волшебство. Портал захватил их и мгновением спустя высадил в полутёмном углу какого-то огромного зала, на что-то мягкое и, судя по тому, что ощутили ладони, покрытое выделанной кожей.  
А уши оглушил ритмичный грохот. Глаза заболели от мелькания ослепительно-ярких огней. И посреди всего этого хаоса прыгали и дёргались множество мужчин и женщин. Причём они не были похожи на мучимых болезнью или пыткой. Все улыбались, наслаждались, а немалое число были и в подпитии.  
— Госпожа, это праздник? — оторопело спросил Киальриен.  
— Дикарский и осквернённый фоморством, — с отвращением сказала Клидна. — Но если заклинание вывело нас сюда, то тут безопасно.  
Киальриен ещё раз оглядел дёргающуюся толпу. «Наверное, это всё же танцы», — поколебавшись, решил он. Одеты люди были кто во что горазд: и словно бродяги, и в богатое видное платье, и с беспредельным распутством, и очень скромно, и так разнаряжены, причёсаны и разрисованы, что даже фомор испугается. И всем было безразлично, кто как выглядит. Все были заняты только собственным удовольствием.  
Киальриен наклонился к Клидне и сказал, перекрикивая то, что здесь считали музыкой:  
— В такой толпе и в обычный день легко спрятаться. А на празднестве, под все эти сполохи света и грохот, тем более. Но кому принадлежит сей дворец? Хозяин не выкинет незваных гостей на улицу?  
— Заклинание сказало, что это дворец увеселений, куда может войти любой желающий, купив у придверного стража пропуск, — прокричала Клидна. — И предаться развлечениям. И даже разврату.  
В подтверждение её слов из-за перегородки справа донеслись характерные постанывания на два голоса, мужские и женские.  
— Похоже, — ошарашенно охнул Киальриен, — затемнённые ниши и ложа в них сделаны специально. А под грохот того, что тут называют музыкой, блудить можно, не привлекая внимания.  
В эту же минуту в их нишу ввалились два целующихся на ходу парня. Клидна при виде такого вопиющего непотребства и тяжелейшего грехотворства гневно рыкнула, парни тут же пробормотали что-то извиняющимся тоном и скрылись в нише слева. И никто в зале не обратил на этих злочинников внимания.  
Из правой ниши выскочила женщина, которой, судя по ауре, было лет тридцать, иначе говоря, она достигла возраста глубоко увядающего, но, вопреки природе, выглядела по-девичьи юной, свежей и бодрой. Женщина тащила за руку мужчину-ровесника.  
— Быстрее давай! — сердилась женщина. — Не успеем хорошие места занять! Приспичило тебе не вовремя.  
— Сама же на второй круг меня завела! — возмутился мужчина. — С одним разом всё успели бы.  
— Нечего было мне давать столько коктейлей! — парировала женщина.  
Мужчина обхватил её руками и впился в губы поцелуем.  
— Я обожаю тебя за то, что ты всегда хочешь секса, — сказал он довольно. — А теперь бегом!  
Женщина сразу подобрела и побежала к каким-то неведомым местам впереди мужчины.  
Киальриен от всего увиденного так растерялся, оторопел и обалдел, что даже не заметил своей способности понимать местный язык.  
— Здешний мир даже отвратительнее земель фоморов! — воскликнул Киальриен по-английски.  
И замер, сообразив, что произнёс это на чужой речи.  
Клидна проговорила довольно на хелефайгеле:  
— Ты готов к жизни в этом мире.  
Она положила на столик, стоявший перед ложем, три своих перстня.  
— Я одобряю твоё стремление уничтожить святотатца, но было неразумно ринуться в портал, не пристегнув к поясу кошель с деньгами. Впредь не допускай таких безрассудств! Воину приличествует здравомыслие и самообладание.  
— Да, госпожа, — склонил голову Киальриен. — Вы бесконечно добры, госпожа.  
— Срок у тебя до третьего дня перед Моуни-Сумарсдагом.  
Киальриен снова поблагодарил богиню за милость. Моуни-Сумарсдаг наступал через тридцать один день после Остары, иначе говоря, Клидна даровала своему слуге двадцать восемь дней. «Хороший срок, — довольно подумал Киальриен. — За него как раз можно успеть».  
Но оставалась другая беда.  
— Госпожа, — осторожно начал Киальриен, — Фирдоинг связался с ведьмой. И она забрала мою магию. Я стал настолько бессильным, что даже человеки смогли заточить меня в острог и отобрать у меня перстень Лорда Высокого Дома вместе с ожерельем волшебника. Госпожа, чтобы достичь успеха в дарованном вами предназначении, необходимо сначала уничтожить ведьму и вернуть мне мою магию.  
Клидна брезгливо покривила губы, посмотрела на Киальриена как на недоумка, вздохнула мученически, но достала из поясного кошеля серебряное зеркало и стала пальцем рисовать на нём знаки, наполняла их магией. Зеркальце засветилось мягким лунным светом.  
Клидна кивнула на него и сказала:  
— Бери. Найди тихое, спокойное и уединённое место, сосредоточься медитативно и выведи в этом зеркале образ ведьмы. Когда установишь прочную связь, вытяни через неё и свою магию, и её колдовство вместе с жизнью этой ведьмы.  
Киальриен посмотрел на зеркало с сомнением — ещё недавно богиня была в обмороке от магического истощения. «Этот мир подавляет и поглощает даже божественные силы. Неужели госпожа успела восстановиться? Я до сих пор пуст, как карман нищего. Но я всего лишь хелефайя. Пусть моя кровь соткана из Небес, а магия сильна и могущественна, пусть моя раса — величайшая в мироздании, но в сравнении с богами я никто и ничто».  
Киальриен поклонился, убрал зеркало в карман. Клидна сказала:  
— Если всё сделаешь правильно, я дам тебе новый перстень Высокого Лорда, на котором будет отметка об особом благословении, дарованном твоему Роду, и новое ожерелье полнопосвящённого волшебника, в котором будет частица силы божественной. Но, — жёстким и строгим тоном перебила Клидна благодарность Киальриена, — если ты запятнаешь чистоту души или тела мерзостями этого мира, то выполнишь ты предназначение или нет, а будешь казнён за кощунство.  
— Да, госпожа, — склонил голову Киальриен.  
Клидна встала и исчезла в облаке розового тумана. Но без музыки — сил на неё всё же не хватило.  
А Киальриену надо было решать, как выбраться из дома увеселений и найти в безумном мире за его стенами тихое, спокойное и уединённое место.

 

* * *

От удара о каменно-твёрдую землю у Клидны на несколько мгновений помутилось в голове. Некоторое время она лежала, бездумно рассматривая бетонное покрытие. Но холод стал пробирать до костей, заставил полностью очнуться.  
Клидна села — встать не получилось, всё ещё кружилась голова — и огляделась. Она была на небольшом, около двадцати квадратных метров, пятачке между тремя домами, стоявшими под прямым углом друг к другу, в шесть этажей высотой. Вход во двор частично перегораживала загородка из проволоки, в которой стояли какие-то ящики. От загородки слабо тянуло запахом отбросов.  
А из-под дверей домов пахло горячей едой. У Клидны засосало под ложечкой. Она испуганно сжала живот руками.  
— Я чувствую влечение к человеческой еде? — пробормотала Клидна. — Я стала человеком?  
Она прислушалась к себе. И ощутила полнейшую пустоту. Магии не было ни крупицы. Как и божественной силы. Клидна спрятала лицо в ладонях, застонала, заплакала.  
Сколько она так просидела, Клидна не знала. Но фонари успели погаснуть, а в небе засияли первые лучи солнца.  
Клидна чихнула, закашлялась.  
— О нет… Простуда?  
Она только сейчас поняла, насколько сильно замёрзла. «Человеки от простуды умирают!» — заполошно подумала Клидна, вскочила на ноги. И тут же со стоном рухнула — тело затекло, не слушалось, да ещё и болело.  
Клидна кое-как растёрла себя, встала. Теперь надо было решать, куда идти. Клидна вышла со двора, пошла по улице. Тут были сплошняком задние дворы трактиров, увеселительных домов и лавок — о последних Клидна узнала, когда к дверям подъехал безлошадный фургон, и лавочная служанка, а может и сама лавочница вместе с грузчиком стали переносить в лавку коробки, на которых была нарисована обувь.  
Клидна дошла почти до конца улицы, когда опять закружилась голова, пришлось присесть на корточки у стены. Из задней двери трактира, рядом с которой сидела Клидна, вышел парень с чёрными мешками в руках. Глянул на Клидну, вздохнул, поставил на землю мешки и ушёл в трактир. Клидна напряглась, заволновалась, но сил встать не было. Парень вскоре вернулся, принёс что-то, похожее на кубок, и бумажный свёрток, протянул и то, и другое Клидне.  
Та осторожно взяла. Кубок оказался обжигающе-горячим, Клидна едва его не выронила. Но желание согреться оказалось сильнее. Она положила свёрток на колени и взяла кубок второй рукой, и только когда кисти согрелись, заметила, что кубок изготовлен из бумаги. Но она не размокала! Клинда поудивлялась, рассмотрела крышку кубка, в которой был сделан носик с тремя дырочками, подумала, снимать крышку или нет, и решила оставить.  
«Наверное, это для того, чтобы посетители, перебрав эля, не проливали его на столы и платье, особенно если оно чужое, — поняла Клидна. — Хитр ** _о_** придумано. Так в трактире будет намного меньше драк».  
Она потянула напиток через носик. Но вместо горячего эля это оказался какой-то травяной отвар. Основное растение Клидне было незнакомо, но ей понравился его терпкий, слегка горьковатый вкус, оттенённый ромашкой и мятой. В свёртке оказалась горячая круглая булочка, довольно большая, с мужской кулак, и начинённая ломтиками колбасы, сыра, несколькими листиками салата, зелёным квашеным горошком и всё это было сдобрено красным и белым соусами. Слишком острыми на вкус Клидны, но есть это было можно. Особенно учитывая, что местных денег у неё нет, а продажа серег и ожерелья требует времени — пока разведаешь здешние цены, пока найдёшь достойного лавочника…  
Так что лучше затолкать гордость подальше и прикидываться нищей бродяжкой. «Конечно, далеко не каждый трактирный служка будет таким добрым, чтобы подавать милостыню, на пинки и колотушки они намного щедрее, но одна такая булка в день позволит мне не умереть от голода».  
Парень тем временем отнёс к загородке мешки, положил их в ящики, вернулся и велел Клидне, как только она доест, идти домой.  
«Он принял меня за перебравшую хмельного леди, — поняла Клидна. — Ведь одета я не как бродяжка!»  
Это совершенно меняло ситуацию. Но размышлять о полученной новости было лучше в другом месте. Клидна вежливо улыбнулась:  
— Благодарю вас, достойный сэр. Я скоро избавлю эту улицу от своего присутствия.  
Парень кивнул и ушёл в трактир. Клидна торопливо доела и вышла на улицу побольше, где было много людей и безлошадных карет.  
Потянуло ветром и мгновенно выдуло из Клидны всё тепло, полученное от горячей еды.  
«Неужели я умру до того, как найду лавку с украшениями?» — испугалась Клидна.

 

* * *

Инну разбудил дверной звонок. Она села на постели, взяла с тумбочки часы. «Девять. Я забыла включить будильник в телевизоре… Как плохо без телефона! И ладно, сообразила вчера напарника предупредить, что буду после ланча».  
Инна встала, накинула халат и пошла выяснять, кто пришёл.  
Это оказался Арчи, высокий тридцатитрёхлетний брюнет крепкого сложения, бойфренд Джоша, бизнес-партнёра Инны.  
— Лорд Освальд прислал тебе тыквенный суп, — весело сказал Арчи, явно забавляясь ситуацией.  
— В каком смысле? — удивилась Инна и нажала кнопку домофона, впуская Арчи.  
Тот с порога отдал ей двухпинтовый, иначе говоря, немного больше литра, термос.  
— Тыквенный суп по старинному рецепту, сварен престарелой нянюшкой лорда Освальда лично! — торжественно сказал Арчи.  
Озадаченная Инна взяла термос.  
— Это какой-то английский обычай?  
— Типа того, — хихикнул Арчи. — Исцеляет больных и переживших стресс.  
— Понятно, — Инна поманила Арчи в кухню. — Я думала, что на Западе считают лечебным куриный суп и обязательно пихают его любому и каждому больному.  
— Это в Штатах и на континенте. А у нас тыквенный суп делают. С столовой булочкой, — Арчи положил на стойку, отделяющую кухонный закуток от столовой, завёрнутую в салфетку и перевязанную ленточкой булку. — Джош ещё вчера сказал лорду, что ты убегала от маньяка, поэтому не пришла на встречу, и потому он, как партнёр, приедет вместо тебя. А лорд — джентльмен старой школы, обязательно поддержит захворавшую нервной горячкой леди. Джош решил от него не отставать, и отправил меня к тебе. Сам он занят промерами в доме лорда. Вы всё же получили этот заказ. Но ассистент опоздал, и я решил помочь Джошу. Держать рулетку много ума не надо, а ассистентские деньги пойдут в семью.  
— Это хорошо, что заказ наш, — кивнула Инна. — И с супом понято. Хотя и странно, почему его так много.  
— Для наилучшего восстановления сил, наверное? — опять рассмеялся Арчи. И добавил серьёзно: — Я не успел позавтракать. Если ты не против, помогу тебе справиться с супом. Если остынет, то разогретый будет так себе.  
— Сейчас умоюсь, и будем пробовать, что это за суп такой.  
— Всё не так плохо, как звучит, — утешающе сказал Арчи. — Английская кухня во многом ужасна, но в ней есть несколько весьма приятных блюд. И тыквенный суп в их числе.  
Инна кивнула и пошла умываться и переодеваться.  
…Тыквенный суп, маленькую ложечку которого попробовала Инна, оказался похож на очень жидкое пюре.  
— Вкусно, — оценила Инна. — Но это подлив, а не еда. Или еда для того, у кого вчера была полостная операция. А нам надо добавить жареную ветчину.  
— Жареную ветчину?! — обалдело переспросил Арчи. — У нас так не делают!  
— Как «не делают»? — удивилась Инна. — Жареная ветчина — чисто английское блюдо.  
— Но никто не кладёт её в тыквенный суп! Иногда добавляют немного сметаны, но…  
— Отличная идея! — одобрила Инна. — Сметана то, что надо.  
Она достала из холодильника сметану, пучок петрушки и пучок укропа, упаковку нежирной ветчины. Инна быстро нарезала ветчину маленькими кубиками и стала обжаривать на растительном масле, а Арчи сказала:  
— Покроши мелко зелень.  
Тот пожал плечами, вымыл руки и стал резать петрушку с укропом. Инна переложила жареную ветчину на тарелку, поставила на стол, разломила пополам суповую булочку и отдала Арчи его долю. Затем Инна достала суповые миски и сказала:  
— Наливай и добавляй ветчину, сметану и зелень по вкусу, — и щедро положила себе всех добавок.  
Арчи нерешительно последовал её примеру, попробовал получившееся блюдо и восхищённо охнул:  
— Это потрясающе! — и принялся наворачивать суп.  
Зазвонил стационарный телефон. Инна ответила. Это оказался парковый клерк.  
— Ваш телефон нашли, миз Егорова. Но, боюсь, он испорчен.  
— Главное, что вообще нашли. Надеюсь, в сервис-центре восстановят хотя бы часть информации. Спасибо за ваш труд, сэр.  
— Вы сможете забрать телефон сейчас, мэм? Или если вам некогда, то можете оплатить курьерскую доставку.  
— Я приеду сама. Скоро буду. Ещё раз спасибо, сэр.  
Она положила трубку. Арчи посмотрел на неё с тревогой.  
— Съездить с тобой? Это ведь из того парка, да? Нашли твой телефон?  
— Спасибо, но нет. Я должна встретиться со своим страхом сама. Иначе до конца жизни буду шарахаться от каждого куста, даже от гардении в холле.  
— Тоже верно, — кивнул Арчи. — Удачи.  
Инна попыталась улыбнуться.  
— Спасибо. Мне она понадобится.  
И сжала покрепче руки, чтобы скрыть дрожь.


	3. — 2 —

Киальриену было очень стыдно — ему, Лорду Высокого Дома и волшебнику полного посвящения, пришлось украсть куртку как какому-нибудь нищему бродяге презренной человеческой крови. Но что делать, если в этом мире магия тает быстрее, чем снег в поставленной на печку чашке? Тратить её на сохранение тепла никак нельзя. А увеселительный дом закрывался, и если все его посетители разъезжались по тёплым домам к горячему завтраку, то Киальриену идти было некуда.  
Да и не отсиживаются по домам, когда надлежит выполнить предназначение. Киальриен Избранный, и этим всё сказано.  
К тому же чем быстрее предназначение будет выполнено, тем раньше Киальриен вернётся в свой з ** _а_** мок.  
И сверх всего этого, у куртки был ещё и капюшон, который надёжно закрывал остроконечные удлинённые уши, что избавляло от множества бед там, где о народе хелефай, похоже, никто и не слышал.  
Однако прикрытие не очень-то облегчало положение. Мир всё равно оставался чужим, враждебным и смертельно опасным.  
Поэтому надо было как можно скорее найти тихий уголок, чтобы без помех отобрать у ведьмы свою магию. Но откуда тихий уголок в городе, в котором народа больше, чем во всём Торст ** _е_** йне, крупнейшем королевстве Мидкуарта? Да и размером, он похоже, с Торстейн! Во время портации Киальриен на какое-то мгновение увидел город с высоты птичьего полёта, и бескрайний, теряющийся за горизонтом океан огней порядком его напугал.  
«Похоже, телепорт занёс меня не просто в дом увеселений, — размышлял Киальриен, — а в развлекательный район. Прятаться от стражи и лордов тут, конечно, хорошо, и безденежный даже при небольшой ловкости может разжиться едой и одеждой, но где тут найти спокойное тихое место?»  
Киальриен шёл по улице, оглядывался, стараясь озираться не слишком явно. Но немало людей были заняты именно тем, что рассматривали улицу, дома, галдели на разных языках, обсуждая увиденное, а выглядели половина из них так, что вогнали Киальриена в оторопь: демоны чёрные с глазами круглыми, демоны жёлтые с глазами раскосыми, демоны серединка на половинку от тех и других… В увеселительном доме тоже было много демонов, но тогда Киальриен принял их за маскарадные наряды, тем более что были среди танцующих носители таких одежд и грима, что даже демонский облик выглядел безобидно. А здесь, при свете дня, стало очевидно, что демоны самые что ни на есть настоящие! И во множестве!  
Однако человекам присутствие демонов было совершенно безразлично, их разгуливание по улицам не только никого не удивляло и не возмущало, но и человеки шли с некоторыми из них в обнимку как с лучшими друзьями.  
«Эти люди дружат с демонами и ничего не слышали о Первых Детях Небес, — размышлял Киальриан. — Насколько же далёк этот мир от сердца мироздания? А если я не смогу вернуться в Мидкуарт?!»  
Киальриан замер. Перспектива остаться в неведомом, вывороченном безмагичном мире напугала до ужаса, до паралича. Как тисками сдавило грудь, болью пронзило сердце.  
— Нет, — упрямо проговорил Киальриен. — Я вернусь. Найду ведьму, заберу мою силу, покараю Фирдоинга и вернусь.  
Он перевёл дыхание, решительно распрямил плечи и пошёл по улице, стараясь выглядеть беззаботным гультяем. Метров через сорок Киальриен увидел огромную стеклянную витрину очень большой, просто ошеломительно громадной лавки. Киальриен даже замер от невероятности увиденного — лавка была величиной с рынок на границе Хелефайриана и человеческих земель.  
Но что потрясло несоизмеримо сильнее масштабов лавки, так это то, что она торговала книгами!  
Киальриен даже усомнился, лавка ли это или иллюзия. В вывороченном мире могло быть всё, что угодно. Но в лавку входили люди, выходили из неё, большинство выходящих несли в руке сумку, украшенную гербом лавки, а лежали в ней, судя по форме, книги. И пусть эти книги были размером в восьмую чacть от тех фолиантов, какие имелись в замковой библиотеке, но не узнать книгу было невозможно. Киальриен подошёл к лавочному окну поближе.  
На полках, устроенных в виде лестницы, стояло три десятка книг обложками к прохожим. Киальриен для надёжности пересчитал их ещё раз. Три десятка. Больше, чем в замке Высокого Лорда! Киальриен владел двадцатью двумя фолиантами, и его библиотека была самой богатой частной коллекций книг в Хелефайриане. А тут какая-то банальная лавка — интуиция подсказывала, что лавка именно средних размеров — только в окне выставляет книг больше!  
О том, сколько книг в самой лавке, Киальриан не решался даже думать, это было слишком для его разума.  
На нижней части оконного проёма, перед полками, стояла табличка с надписью «Лучшие продаваемости в этом месяце». Книги с обычной продаваемостью были, надо думать, в лавке.  
Киальриен попытался через стекло разглядеть лавку. И увидел многие ряды шкафов, уставленных книгами. Меж рядами ходили люди, брали книги, листали, читали страницу-другую и ставили их обратно, чтобы тут же взять новую. Если кто-то находил фолиант по вкусу, то шёл к лавочнику. Если ничего пригодного не было, люди спокойно уходили, и никто им не препятствовал.  
Но самым главным оказалось то, что чем дальше стояли шкафы от дверей лавки, тем меньше возле них было покупателей. У самых дальних вообще никого не было! Зато везде, и у дальних шкафов, и ближних, имелись всевозможные сиденья, от кресел до матрасов на полу. И примерно половина посетителей сидела, лежала, читая книги. Один из посетителей, дочитавший до середины фолината, встал с матраса и пошёл с книгой к лавочнику. А женщина, сидевшая в кресле, поставила фолиант на полку и ушла. И лавочная служанка даже не подумала возражать, просто переставила фолиант на другую, видимо, более соответствующую его теме полку, и пошла давать советы мужчине, который не мог выбрать нужную книгу среди нескольких.  
Киальриен решился. Напустил на себя безразлично-скучающий вид и вошёл в лавку. Неторопливо, поглядывая на полки, прошёл в самый дальний угол, взял книгу с середины шкафа, даже не глянув на её название, и сел в кресло. Чтобы не привлекать внимания, Киальриен притворился читающим, открыл книгу на одной из первых страниц, положил на колени. И замер с выпученными глазами, позабыв о ведьме, зеркале, Фирдоинге и Клидне.  
Буквы в книге оказались невозможно мелкими!  
Прочитать их, конечно, можно было без напряжения глаз даже человеку, сильно уступающему в остроте зрения хелефайе, но чья рука способна столь мелко писать? И так безупречно ровно? Все буквы совершенно одинаковые, ни уже, ни шире, ни кривее, ни прямее…  
«Понятно, почему тут лист режут таким маленьким. Но как можно делать книгу из бумаги? Она же дороже пергамента! Хотя, если они бумагой зад подтирают… Но как можно использовать для столь ценного и священного деяния, каким является копирование книги, тот материал, который идёт на действия наигрязнейшие и низменные?»  
Киальриен перелистнул страницу, осторожно потеребил лист. Бумага оказалась намного лучше утиральной, но всё равно хрупкой.  
«Такая книга проживёт не больше ста лет, максимум ста пятидесяти. Неужели здешние люди столько расточительны, чтобы допускать такой лютый убыток, как потеря книги?»  
Тут Киальриену пришла в голову другая мысль: сколько же надо этой лавке иметь в штате писарей, чтобы торговать таким немыслимым количеством книг?!  
«Опять какое-то запретное для нормального мира волшебство, которое само переписывает книги, — понял Киальриен. — Ничьи руки, даже столь искусные, как у нашего Первонарода, не могут писать так мелко, ровно и много».  
Он вздохнул печально, всё же хотелось и себе в з ** _а_** мок такое волшебство, будь оно хоть трижды греховно, перелистнул страницу и увидел картинку, размещённую среди текста. На картинке был изображён прекрасный цветущий сад. Киальриен не сдержал восторженного восклицания. Столь яркой и преискусной миниатюры ему ещё не приходилось видеть.  
«Такая книга должна стать гордостью любой коллекции, а её засунули в самый дальний угол», — растерянно охнул Киальриен.  
Он посмотрел на обложку. Гладкая, блестящая, словно крышка лаковой шкатулки. Украшена великолепнейшим изображением людей, бессильно павших в грязь и тьму, на которых с небес струился свет яркой звезды и возвращал им бодрость и чистоту, а их земле — цветущую жизнь. Называлась книга «Звезда путеводная».  
Киальриен попробовал прочитать первый абзац первой страницы.

{Всевышний, в доброте своей неиссякаемой, сотворил душу человеческую чистой и безупречной, но плоть греховна и полна низменных злокозненных влечений, которые отвлекают людей от пути истинного.}

Киальриен покраснел смущённо, пробормотал молитву. Потрясённый невиданными вещами чужого мира, он забыл о своём предназначении.  
«К счастью, благословенная звезда Адхара даже в этом противоестественном и лишённом души месте послала мне знамение и вернула на тропу моего истинного свершения!»  
Киальриен достал из кармана зеркало, дарованное Клидной, прочёл молитву в её честь и занялся поиском ведьмы.

 

* * *

Инна шла по центральной дорожке парка, под надёжным присмотром камер видеонаблюдения и патрульного бобби средних лет, который скучающе, вразвалочку, делал обход, больше внимания уделяя фотографированию на телефон белок, чем собственно патрулированию. Даже нападение на полицейский участок, о котором говорили по телевизору, не заставило патруль в этом респектабельном тихом районе быть активнее.  
Инна предпочла бы присутствие двух полицейских из подразделения посерьёзнее, но приходилось довольствоваться имеющимся.  
«Даже так лучше, чем совсем без защиты», — вздохнула Инна. Она дошла уже до середины парка, но так и не могла заставить себя свернуть на боковую дорожку.  
«Давай! — сказала себе Инна. — Просто зайди туда, досчитай до десяти и выбегай. Эта аллея не в счёт. Тут и леса нет, бульвар обыкновенный».  
Она остановилась у правой боковой дорожки, глубоко вздохнула, набираясь храбрости.  
Бобби истолковал колебания Инны по-своему.  
— Тис Трёх Больших Ников вон там, — показал он на дорожку слева.  
— Тис? — не поняла Инна.  
— Да, очень старый тис. Ему больше тысячи лет. Тут таких много, но этот особенный — у него есть медный пояс!  
— Это как? — удивилась Инна.  
— Аббат Грир, настоятель монастыря, который раньше располагался на месте торгового центра, был известен на всю Англию своим искусством экзорцизма. И он обнаружил, что через тис в Лондон проникают демоны, толкающие людей к греху. Тогда он надел на тис медный обруч, который запер демонов внутри.  
— А, точно! — сообразила Инна. — Ведь «Большой Ник» — старинный эвфемизм дьявола.  
— Вообще-то, «Старый Ник». Но мог быть и «Большой», — ответил бобби.  
— И за столько лет обруч не врос в дерево? — скептично сказала Инна.  
— Так аббат Грир сначала сам менял его каждые три года в Мэй Дэй, а по смерти завещал это своему преемнику. При Генрихе Шестом, когда монастырь был разрушен, сменой обруча занялся председатель прихода, на территории которого был тис. Границы прихода несколько раз менялись, тис переходил из рук в руки, но замена обруча входит в обязанности председателя до сих пор. Обряд занесён в список культурного наследия, и на церемонию всегда устраивается вечеринка. К сожалению, обруч поменяли в прошлом году, и теперь долго ничего весёлого тут не будет. Но тис на месте, с ним можно фотографироваться сколько угодно.  
— К сожалению, мой телефон сломался, — ответила Инна.  
— Я могу вас сфотографировать. И перешлю снимки на почту.  
Инна посмотрела на него задумчиво и кивнула. Бобби явно было скучно, да ещё его отправили патрулировать никому не нужный парк в то время, как другие ловят террористов и вполне могут поймать повышение. А забредшая в парк жительница другого района, ничего не знающая о местной достопримечательности, была хоть каким-то развлечением.  
«Не о карьере порадеть, — подытожила Инна, — так хоть по ушам поездить». Она глянула на боковую дорожку.  
«Я всё равно не смогу войти туда одна. Пока не смогу. Поэтому сначала сделаю это с ним. А после сама. Обязательно сделаю! Сегодня».  
— Отличная идея, — сказала Инна. — Показывайте вашу достопримечательность.  
…Тис оказался просто роскошным. А медный обруч на нём был испещрён кельтскими символами.  
— Вот так аббат! — удивлённо охнула Инна. — Он что, по совместительству ещё и друидом был?  
— Кто знает? Тысячу лет назад среди священников могли быть друиды. Для язычника в порядке вещей служить множеству богов, быть и аббатом, и друидом.  
— С учётом того, что епископы Йоркский, Лондонский и Линкольнский ездили на Собор в Арле ещё до падения Римской империи, сомнительно, что друиды могли уцелеть. При Римской империи, которая в последние века своего существования легализовала христианство, друидство могло быть наравне с христианством, как того требовал веротерпимый Рим, но после падения Рима шансов у друидов не осталось.  
— В Англии христианство долгое время не было таким навязчивым, агрессивным и тоталитарным, как на континенте, — возразил бобби. — И инквизиция, и гонения на католиков — это было много позже. Поэтому тысячу лет назад совместительство было вполне возможно.  
— Насколько я помню, тис считался символом королевской власти, — сказала Инна. — А в Англии тысячу лет назад началось правление захватчиков-викингов, которые до того двести лет терзали её набегами. И викинги не только были язычниками в чистом виде, но и тоже почитали тис. Поступок аббата больше похож на политический памфлет. Король в рабском ошейнике.  
— Не исключено, — кивнул бобби. — Но тис — это ещё и дерево бессмертия, его дуплистый ствол считался вратами в мир мёртвых. А по его ветвям можно было забраться в небесные чертоги. В другом варианте ствол тиса открывал дорогу в земли фейри, а корни уходили в мир мёртвых до самого Авалона.  
— Вы же не думаете, что в стволе этого дерева сидят три фейри, — фыркнула Инна. — А вот отмазка для властей вполне годная: «Я не на королевскую власть ошейник надел, я запер в тисе чертей».  
— Увы, нет романтики в этом мире, — грустно сказал бобби.  
— А вы знаете, возможно, что и есть, — ответила Инна. — Я уже где-то видела такой узор из камней вокруг дерева. Офицер, вы увлекаетесь историей этого парка. Значит, знаете, сколько лет живут дуб, ясень, орешник и яблоня.  
— Ясень может дотянуть до трёхсот лет. Дубы бывают полуторатысячелетние. Яблоня и орешник, увы, живут мало. Лет сто-сто двадцать максимум, но обычно протягивают лет восемьдесят. Вы, наверное, видели дуб отца Грира. Он здесь же, в этом парке. Есть легенда, что отец Грир велел выкопать дуб где-то в Корнуолле и посадить в лесу возле монастыря.  
— Интересный был попик, — улыбнулась Инна.  
— О, ещё какой! — довольно сказал бобби. — Только и делал, что отправлял нечисть обратно в ад. Его жизнеописание круче любого современного мистического сериала. Я серьёзно, мэдм! У сочинителя биографии аббата Грира фантазии было побольше, чем у голливудских сценаристов.  
— А вы не думали обработать эту биографию в сценарный вид и продать на телеканал? Добавить мотив, что этот парк — врата в мир фэйри, земля магической силы, аномальная зона или ещё что-то в таком роде. И пойдёт как по маслу.  
— Таких мотивов и без меня много. Об аномальности этого парка полно легенд. У меня одних только сканов и фото старых рукописей с ними на гигабайт.  
— Ну так за дело, офицер! Удача ждёт вас! — напористо ответила Инна.  
— Это не так легко, мэдм. Нужны сценарные навыки.  
— Есть специальная программа для написания сценариев — она размечает лист бумаги так, как это надо при оформлении скрипта. И полно сайтов, где даются бесплатные уроки сценарного мастерства, есть учебники о том, как написать продаваемый сценарий.  
— Я знаю, мэдм. Я читал это всё. Но… Всё не так просто.  
— Офицер, если ничего не пробовать, то ничего и не получится. Облажаться не страшно, это все делают на первых порах. Раз облажаетесь, два, даже сто два, а на сто третий будет гениальный сценарий, который сделает вас миллионером.  
— Я не облажаться боюсь, мэдм. Это как раз не страшно. Все поначалу набивают шишки. Но у меня очень плохо со словами, особенно когда я пишу. Меня и начальник постоянно за отчёты ругает.  
Инна задумчиво поколупала кору тиса, посмотрела на бобби.  
— Офицер, а как у вас с рисованием? Веб-комиксы тоже приносят неплохие деньги и для их экранизации нанимают лучших сценаристов. А письменной речи там совсем мало.  
— Не знаю, мэдм. Комикс мне ближе. Я пробовал. Но не уверен, что мой стиль рисования подходит к успешному комиксу. Он не типичный.  
— Это же хорошо! — воскликнула Инна. — Нестандартная рисовка это плюс. У вас будет индивидуальность, вы сразу выделитесь на фоне американских и японских комиксов.  
— Она немного детская. Моя жена говорит, что она милая, но мистический триллер — не самое подходящее для моих художеств место.  
— Добавьте юмор, — посоветовала Инна. — Немного пародии или даже стёба над мистикой, над жанром… Да и над религией! И христианской, и друидский, и всей прочей. А детская рисовка подчеркнёт иронический элемент.  
— Отличная идея! — обрадовался бобби. — Это то, чего не хватало, чтобы мои наброски стали живыми. Хотите посмотреть наиболее удачные попытки?  
— Очень хочу, — искренне заинтересовалась Инна. — Я люблю комиксы, и тоже пробовала их делать. Но это давно было, ещё на первом курсе, когда требования на получение гранта иностранцам были ниже, а потому оставалось время на хобби.  
— Вы иностранка? — удивился бобби. — Я думал, что вы откуда-то из Уэльса. Северного Уэльса.  
— Нет, я из России. Точнее, была из России. Теперь давно уже британская гражданка.  
— Но у вас небольшой валлийский акцент, а не русский, — не поверил бобби.  
— Ну, после Оксфорда у кого угодно акцент поменяется. Это весьма своеобразное местечко. И почему-то тот самый оксфордский акцент, самое каноническое из всех английских произношений, есть или у дикторов Би-Би-Си, которые зачастую Оксфорд видели только на фотографиях, или у преподавателей языка, так же в большинстве своём не навещавших сей славный городок, или у тех иностранцев, кто хорошо учил английский, но на Британских островах ни разу не был. А сами студенты Оксфорда нередко подхватывают местечковые прононсы всех городов и деревень Соединённого Королества, но только не самог ** _о_** Оксфорда. Больше того, можно приехать в Оксфорд со стандартным или близким к стандартному произношением, а уехать чёрт знает с каким сельским акцентом. Мне ещё повезло, что не подцепила ливерпульское или шеффилдское произношение, и потому меня везде понимают без переводчика.  
Бобби хохотнул: пошутить над этими произношениями — дело святое, а Инна добавила:  
— Бухгалтера или юриста валлийский акцент заставил бы выглядеть в Лондоне деревенщиной. Да и то не факт, учитывая, с какими дивными и многообразными прононсами говорит половина правительства. Но для дизайнера немного валлийской романтики в голосе очень даже полезно. Все хотят добавить в обыденность капельку красивой сказки.  
— Особенно когда она подкреплена таким дипломом, — кивнул бобби. — Оксфорд — это очень круто. Даже мега-круто!  
— Смотря где, — ответила Инна. — Оксфорд — отличное место для приобретения специальности в области экономики, юриспруденции и естественных наук, однако так себе в сфере дизайна. Я хотела в университет Де Монфорт или в Борнмутский Университет Искусств, но в нашем городишке был конкурс только на грант в Колледж Всех Душ в Оксфорде. Этот университет знаменит своими стипендиями и грантами, добрался даже до той дыры, в которой родилась я. Точнее, добрался только он один. А у нищих нет выбора блюд, пришлось есть то, что давали. Да ещё и хорошенько повоевать за это на конкурсе.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул бобби. — Но ведь всё получилось?  
— Вполне. Труды оправдались. Хотя Колледж Всех Душ и не специализируется на дизайне, при желании там можно получить всё то, что дают Де Монфорт и Борнмут, включая работу. Однако хватит обо мне, показывайте ваши наброски.  
— Подождите, я наберусь храбрости. Всё же будет оценивать не домохозяйка, а дизайнер аж из самого Оксфорда.  
Внезапно голову Инны обожгло ослепительной, раздирающей болью. Она закричала, сжала голову ладонями и рухнула на землю.  
— Мэдм! — подскочил к ней бобби. — Где ваше лекарство, мэдм?  
Инна лишь простонала, не в силах ответить. Бобби, бормоча извинения, стал шарить у неё по карманам.  
Инна выгнулась, стала царапать траву и землю. А мгновением спустя застыла, как будто лишившись сознания. Бобби торопливо вызвал «скорую».  
…Инна видела странный, нелепый сон. Последний ряд книжного магазина, витрина с религиозной литературой всех сортов. В кресле для посетителей сидел тот самый маньяк-иномирец, который едва не убил её в парке. И он явно что-то колдовал: рисовал пальцами в воздухе знаки, а те светились люминесцентным светом, прямо как в фильме.  
«На меня колдует, — поняла Инна. — Иначе мне не было бы больно и не привиделся бы этот гад. Вот же привязался поганец!»  
При этом маньяк почему-то не видел Инну. Дожидаться, когда этот паскудник разглядит, кто рядом с ним появился, Инна не стала, а поспешила взять книгу потолще, чтобы ударить маньяка по голове, но пальцы прошли через крупногабаритный том как через туман.  
«Это мир фантазий! — сообразила Инна. — Тут всё нематериально, тут правит воображение».  
Она постаралась представить пистолет, но ничего не получилось. Тогда Инна попробовала вариант попроще: постаралась вообразить увесистый молоток. Снова неудача.  
«Здесь реальны только его фантазии. Я на них повлиять никак не смогу, потому что подключена к ним как зритель. Это что-то вроде телевизора. Но если маньяк повлиял этими фантазиями на меня, то есть место, где они смыкаются с реальностью. Вот там и надо сделать пистолет, вернуться в его фантазии и разобраться с этим гадом раз и навсегда».  
Инна стала искать точку, где предметы были бы более яркими и резким. Но ничего не получилось, а тело пронзило новым приступом боли.  
Когда боль закончилась, а Инна отдышалась, то заметила, что и она, и маньяк оплетены какими-то нитями, причём на маньяке нитей больше, и они идут куда-то за пределы магазина.  
«Связь с источником магической силы!» — сообразила Инна.  
Она осторожно, стараясь не привлечь внимания, подошла к связующим нитями и попыталась ухватиться за них покрепче. Получилось. Инна встала устойчивее и изо всех сил дёрнула нити на себя. Нити немного поддались. Инна сцепила зубы и, напрягаясь настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, стала отрывать их от источника. Откуда-то издалека послышался возмущённый женский вскрик.  
«Так это не источник, а сообщница! Она ему помогает».  
Наличие живого существа вдохновило — как ни крути, а в противостоянии с бабой шансов победить намного больше, чем с механизмом. Инна припомнила кадры боевиков, представила женский силует и мысленно ударила его кулаком в печень так, как это делали с террористами бравые спецназовцы. И одновременно дёрнула на себя нити. Баба заорала как резаная, а Инна упала на задницу рядом с вырванными нитями.  
Маньяк вскочил, заозирался ошеломлённо. Инна, увидев его растерянность, улыбнулась довольно.  
Но надо было как-то отключаться от маньяческих фантазий. Инна посмотрела на свою добычу. Множество тонких нитей стремительно превращались в два каната — гладкий и шипастый.  
«А подельница у маньяка, похоже, была себе на уме. Позаботилась о самозащите. Эти шипы явно не просто так».  
Инна немного подумала, осторожно, чтобы не уколоться, подняла шипастый канат и накинула на маньяка. Тот рухнул, заорал от боли, выгнулся в корчах.  
Инна хихикнула, удовлетворённая местью, схватила на всякий случай гладкий канат и бросилась бежать.  
И очнулась.  
Она была в салоне скорой, а фельдшер делала ей укол.  
— Это для поддержки работы сердца, — сказала фельдшер.  
Инна кивнула, оглянулась. Каната не было.  
«Приехали. У меня на фоне стресса появились припадки и галлюцинации, — мрачно оценила ситуацию Инна. И добавила: — Но я хотя бы смогла за себя постоять и отомстить. Пусть только в глюках, но это лучше чем никак».  
Она улыбнулась фельдшеру.  
— В какую больницу едем? — спросила Инна.  
— Сент-Марта-Шелтер.  
Больница была недалеко от парка, а значит и от того места, где Инна оставила машину.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она.  
…В больнице Инну обследовали весь день, ни никаких нарушений не нашли.  
— Просто стресс, — сказал последний врач, психотерапевт. — Вы говорили, что нападения в парке испытывали сильный страх перед кустами и деревьями, вам казалось, что за ними скрываются новые маньяки. Это нормально, это обычная посттравматическая реакция. Вы, как и любой человек с сильным характером, хотели победить свой страх, даже решились пойти одна в парк. И вы победили. Ваше подсознание сразилось со страхом и уничтожило его. Получилось излишне жёстко, отсюда и боли, и обморок, и фантастические видения, облик которых, как это часто бывает в наше время, подсказан кинематографом. Но всё закончилось хорошо. Ваш страх исчез. Я выпишу вам витамины и лёгкое успокоительное. Витамины принимайте месяц так, как указано на упаковке, а успокоительное — неделю по одной таблетке утром и вечером, неделю по половине таблетки, неделю по четвертушке, и отменяйте препарат.  
Инна поблагодарила, забрала рецепты, купила в больничной аптеке лекарства и пошла к машине.  
Сев за руль, она посмотрела на ноутбук и девятидюймовый планшет, которые лежали на левом сиденье.  
«А ведь в планшете тоже есть мессенджеры… И, кажется, даже телефон. Если я этим всем не пользовалась, то синхронизация шла. А значит с телефоном я потеряла только последние фотографии, которые не отправила на облачное хранилище, да и то не все, чacть должна была продублироваться в планшет. Но главное не в снимках, а в том, что все контакты есть в планшете».  
Инна включила экран планшета, открыла мессенджер, задумчиво посмотрела на список контактов. Неясная, мельком проскользнувшая ещё в «скорой» мысль обрела чёткие очертания.  
Инна включал громкую связь и нажала кнопку возле имени Никиты. Едва тот ответил, сказала:  
— Я — твой единственный шанс попасть в Великобританию бесплатно. Если не будешь делать то, что я скажу, то придётся покупать вид на жительство за собственные кровно наворованные.  
— Я сгною выродка твоей дорогой сестрицы в детдоме! — прошипел Никита.  
— Гнои, — спокойно ответила Инна. — Этим ты окажешь Светке огромную услугу. Ребёнок безнадёжен, сколько ни лечи, а толку не будет. Чем скорее ты избавишь Светку от этой обузы, тем скорее она выйдет замуж и родит здоровых детей.  
— Я не позволю моей жене…  
— Света тебе не жена, твоя жена Алина или как там её. А для Светки ты никто и звать тебя никак. Что касается Маришки, то без неё Светка сразу же уедет туда, где твои понты не имеют никакой силы. А я свяжусь с интерполом и расскажу там такое, что ты не сможешь въехать не то что в Великобританию, но и в Конго. Останешься в Рашке пожизненно!  
— Светка возненавидит тебя за Маришку, — угрожающе сказал Никита.  
— Переживу. Я пятнадцать лет, с тех пор, как у Светки сиськи расти начали, пытаюсь вправить ей мозги, но всё безнадёжно. И мне это начинает надоедать.  
Никита несколько мгновений помолчал, а после спросил:  
— Что ты хочешь?  
— Ты сейчас же обратишься в погранслужбу, в органы внутренних дел и везде, где ты оформлял запрет на вывоз Маришки за границу, и аннулируешь его. Когда Светка позвонит мне из Турции, ты получишь деньги на британский вид на жительство.  
— Да откуда они у тебя? — не поверил Никита.  
— От залога под мою фирму. Она ст ** _о_** ит много больше, чем ты думаешь. Но это не твоё дело.  
— В понедельник они обе будут в Стамбуле, — неохотно сказал Никита.  
— Да хоть в среду. Это тебе вид на жительство нужен, а не мне.  
Инна оборвала связь с Никитой и нажала кнопку рядом с именем Светы.  
— Слушай и запоминай, — сказала Инна. — Второй раз звонить не буду, с Никиты станется и прослушку к твоим девайсам прицепить, деньги у него на это есть, а ответственности у вас за такое для богатых никакой.  
— Что случилось? — испугалась Света.  
— Всё после! А сейчас начинай собирать вещи, Никита сегодня-завтра отменит запрет на вывоз Маришки. И он наверняка полетит с вами, потому что побоится потерять контроль и власть над тобой. Поэтому, как только пройдёте турецкую таможню, сразу же начинай звать на помощь, требуй полицию, ори во всю глотку, беги от Никиты вместе с Маришкой. Если он попытается тебя хватать, будет вообще отлично. Если нет — не страшно. Главное, чтобы тебя и его доставили в отделение полиции. Там требуй переводчика-женщину и адвоката-женщину. На это хватит и твоего убогого английского, там всего пять слов надо: help, police, lawyer, interpreter, woman. Даже если вдруг турецкие копы, работающие в международном аэропорту, не знают английского, то эти пять слов всегда знают все во всём мире.  
— Так турецкие полицаи меня и послушали! — склочно ответила Света.  
— Ещё как послушают! — отрезала Инна. — Бесплатный переводчик в таких случаях обязателен, а для пережившей насилие женщины в порядке вещей требовать, чтобы с ней общались только женщины, поэтому такое пожелание нормальная полиция выполняет всегда. Переводчицу тебе вызовут сразу. И ты ей скажешь, что твой бывший муж угрожает убить тебя и ребёнка, поэтому ты нуждаешься в женщине-адвокате из женской общественной правозащитной организации. В Турции их полно, и везде есть адвокаты, которые помогают жертвам насилия бесплатно. И дамы там с такой хваткой, что президенту кишки на шею наматывают. А может, и дежурный адвокат приедет, женщин среди них тоже много. На дежурствах обычно новички, едва получившие лицензию, им в профессии утверждаться надо, набирать очки для приглашения в хорошую юридическую фирму, поэтому желание рвать всем глотки у них больше, чем у стаи голодных волков.  
— Но…  
— Молчи и запоминай! — рыкнула Инна. — Как только адвокат придёт, рассказывай всё: и как Никита пять лет запрещал тебе рожать, как унижал тебя, бил и запугивал…  
— До того раза Никита меня не бил!  
— Не ври. Ни один муж никогда не накидывается на жену с такими побоями, если до того не было рукоприкладства сначала мелкого, а после среднего.  
— Ну это было так, просто пощёчины, не сильные и не часто. И он после всегда извинялся! Даже когда я переписала на тебя квартиру бабушки, Никита всего лишь дал мне две пощёчины вместо одной, а после брендовое платье купил и…  
— И это всё побои, — оборвала Инна, — за каждый случай которых положен тюремный срок, поэтому полиции ты скажешь о систематических запугиваниях и избиениях. А после скажешь, как на шестой год Никита потребовал сына и как едва не забил тебя насмерть, когда узнал, что ты беременна девочкой, как после развода три года не позволял тебе снова выйти замуж, угрожая убийством каждому мужчине, с которым ты знакомилась, и избивая за это знакомство тебя.  
— Я только с Денисом пробовала создать отношения, пока Никита его не запугал и не прогнал, я не…  
— Пусть только Денис, это неважно! Главное, что имели место вторжение в твою частную жизнь, побои и угроза тяжким насилием ещё одному человеку. А под конец, как вишенку на торте, скажешь, что Никита не только не давал денег на лечение своей больной дочери, но и запрещал тебе везти её на лечение до тех пор, пока твоя сестра не припугнула его интерполом.  
— Но…  
— Никаких «но»! — рыкнула Инна. — Своих мозгов нет, так меня слушай! — И продолжила спокойно: — Туркам такой геморрой, как иностранный муж-насильник, не нужен. Поэтому они его тотчас депортируют без права на въезд. В крайнем случае — в течение суток, но всё это время Никита проведёт в каталажке.  
— И всё закончится только новыми проблемами! — закричала Света. — Я, как ты и говорила, дважды подавала на Никиту в суд за побои, но оба раза мои претензии признали недоказанными. Меня просто выкинут из страны вместе с ребёнком.  
— Открой онлайн-переводчик и посмотри данные о судебной и полицейской защите от семейного насилия в Турции. Даже если Никита вызовет самого лучшего в стране адвоката, тот ничего не сделает. Пусть Турция во многом далека от понятия «правовое государство», но законы о защите от семейного насилия там на европейском уровне, даже специальное подразделение полиции есть, которое занимается только пресечением случаев семейного насилия. А ты скажешь адвокату, чтобы она сделала копии всех документов по твоему делу, оформила их госперевод на английский и итальянский, снабдила апостилем и всем прочим, что может понадобиться в суде, вплоть до ЕСПЧ.  
— Зачем?! — не поняла Света.  
— Затем, что после операции ты поедешь в Италию. Пока там легче всего получить вид на жительство, для этого надо всего лишь открыть свой бизнес с довольно скромным уставным капиталом. Откроешь прачечную или магазин сувениров, или ещё что-нибудь, а после, когда будут доказательства, что ты не сядешь на социал, то через женскую правозащитную организацию обратишься в суд за статусом беженки, потому что не можешь вернуться в Россию за продлением загранпаспортов, боишься мужа, который угрожал убить тебя и Маришку и который может подкупить таможенников. В Италии и женские правозащитные организации, и законы против семейного насилия очень мощные, поэтому шанс выиграть дело у тебя есть. Пусть это и небольшой шанс, но попробовать надо. Хотя, чтобы не влезать во все эти хлопоты и расходы, сначала выясни, нельзя ли продлевать загранпаспорта, не покидая Италии. Если выяснится, что нельзя или для продления детского загранпаспорта надо согласие Никиты, то подашь в суд. Да и законодательство что в России, что в Италии в любой момент может поменяться, так что все турецкие протоколы сохрани на будущее, даже если они окажутся не нужны сейчас.  
— Ты с ума сошла?! — возмутилась Света. — Никита мне никогда не простит такой подлости!  
— Это не подлость, это совершенно законная самозащита. Подлостью и гнусностью является только то, что делал и делает Никита.  
— Да после этой самозащиты на мне никто не женится! — возопила Света. — Меня до сих пор соседи стервой и гадюкой считают, что я на Никиту дважды в суд подавала, никто со мной разговаривать не хочет, своих детей к Маришке не подпускают. Мало того, что калекой все брезгуют, дразнят, так ребёнку ещё и из-за тебя достаётся, потому что я твоих советов послушала и на отца моей дочери в суд подала, как законченная феминистка. И Денис говорил, что нормальные достойные женщины так себя не ведут.  
— Район, в котором ты живёшь, давно превратился в быдлятский! И Денис, в этом районе живущий, такое же быдло, как и твои соседи. Да и как твой Никита. Тебе сразу после вступления в наследство надо было продать квартиру и переехать в нормальный район. Лучше жить в однушке, но среди людей, чем в двухкомнатной, но со скотами.  
— Это родительская квартира! — возмутилась Света. — Их наследие, память о них, наше родовое гнездо! Здесь моё детство прошло! Это мои родные стены! Как я могла их продать?  
— Молча и даже относительно успешно, потому что тогда район ещё не полностью оскотинился, и квартиру можно было продать за хоть сколько-то достойную цену. А сейчас она стоит гроши. Но и их терять глупо. Поэтому сейчас же иди в риелторское агентство, заключай договор на продажу квартиры и барахла, и обязательно с тем условием, чтобы они перевели деньги на карточку, не вынуждая тебя приезжать в Лесогорск. И заключи договор, чтобы риелторы оформили для всех документов перевод на три языка и апостили, после чего переслали их на адрес больницы на твоё имя.  
— Я не могу так! — закричала Света. — Это ты на раз рубишь все концы и тут же забываешь о прошлом! Ты и все старые вещи сразу выкидываешь, даже свои любимые игрушки, ничего никогда на память не оставляешь! С собой из дома оба раза только зубную щётку и минимум одежды взяла, только то, что нужно сейчас, остальное назвала мусорным и нефункциональным. А я не могу. Эта квартира, где я выросла, эти вещи, которые я знала с детства — всё это чacть меня. И с Никитой я так поступить не могу. Это разрушит всё, что у нас может быть!  
— Что у вас вообще может быть? — поразилась Инна. — Он настоящий скот, и вы разведены, а Никита женат.  
— Он изменился! Стал другим человеком. И Никита больше не живёт с новой женой, там всё идёт к разводу. И он говорил, что со мной ему было лучше, чем со всеми женщинами.  
— Ты развесила уши! Поверить не могу, что в наше время может быть такая идиотка, которая всерьёз воспринимает чушь уровня «Я с женой не живу» от не разведённого официально мужика и бред «С тобой мне было лучше всех» от того, кто ей изменял, и тем более от того, кто поднимал на неё руку.  
— Никита сожалеет об этом, — довольным тоном ответила Света. — А ребёнку нужен отец.  
— Отец, который его едва не убил, нужен?! — возмутилась Инна. — Отец-сволочь нужен? Отец-подлец, отец-садит? Да лучше вообще без отца, чем с таким мерзавцем!  
— Так я же и говорю, что Никита изменился! — упрямо твердила своё Света. — И он до сих пор любит меня и полюбил Маришку, если так нас ревнует и мстит мне за разрыв.  
— Это садист бесится из-за того, что от него сбежала жертва! И стремится к продолжению кайфа от издевательств. Надо быть законченной дурой, чтобы в этом увидеть любовь!  
— Ты умная! — огрызнулась Света. — До сих пор не замужем!  
— В тридцать лет замуж выходить ещё рано. И ты с твоим чудовищным браком, в который влезла в восемнадцать, не имея ни своего жилья, ни своих денег, ни пригодной для нормального самопрокорма специальности, должна понимать это лучше, чем кто бы то ни был.  
— Мама тоже в восемнадцать замуж вышла и ни дня не работала, а папа с неё всю жизнь пылинки сдувал.  
— У мамы мозги были, — ответила Инна. — Она в мужья брала мужчину послушного, а не тирана, сознательно сошлась пусть не с богатым, зато с угождающим. Мама отлично понимала, что в абсурдном социуме богатство может быть только у преступника, а с ним связываться — себе дороже. Для неё на первом месте были не чужие деньги, а собственная безопасность. К тому же маме бабушка дала приданое, на которое можно было прожить не меньше года, пока хотя бы на парикмахершу выучишься. И сберкнижка, на которой приданое лежало, была оформлена на маму до свадьбы, и потому при разводе эти деньги разделу не подлежали. А сама мама сберкнижку папе никогда не показывала, оставила приданое для себя и своих детей как страховку. И сверх этого она весь брак даже от небольшой отцовской зарплаты откладывала понемножку и втайне от отца покупала золото, чтобы в случае развода было на что жить и ей, и детям. И поэтому мама не боялась развестись, а отец, прекрасно понимая, что она не простит ему ни малейшей грубости или измены, да ещё и при разводе отсудит всё, что сможет, предпочитал сдувать с неё пылинки и не шлялся по бабам — это ему обходилось намного дешевле во всех смыслах.  
— Неправда! — заорала Света. — У родителей была чистая и истинная любовь, это только ты с твоим цинизмом в неё не веришь! И денег у мамы никаких не было, иначе и у меня было бы приданое!  
— А золото, которое тебе мама передала перед смертью и которое никогда не появлялось при её жизни, упало с неба. И мама не советовала тебе сначала денег накопить, а после замуж идти. И мама не говорила тебе, что Никита — козёл, и не требовала, чтобы ты сначала взяла с него квартиру в свадебный подарок, пусть даже угловую однушку в самой дешёвой окраинной новостройке, и только после этого брак регистрировала. А ещё мама чуть ли не с первого дня твоего супружества не советовала тебе адвокатов по разводам. И такая деталь: заработка папы хватало ровно на прожиток, а мама откуда-то взяла деньги, чтобы после Никитиных побоев перевести тебя из муниципальной душегубки в частную клинику. Кредит отцу, с его доходами, не дал бы не то что банк, но и криминальный делец, домохозяйка тем более некредитоспособна, да и времени такие дела требуют, ко мне обратиться мама из-за той же нехватки времени не успевала, потому что с вашей банковской системой перевод денег требует нескольких дней. А за тебя было заплачено в течение полутора часов. Ровно столько надо на оформление продажи в ювелирной скупке.  
— Неправда! — истерично закричала Света. — Мама никогда не была расчётливой сукой! Она жила во имя любви и была беззаветно предана папе!  
— О себе мама говорила так: «Я глупая, слабовольная, трусливая и невезучая, поэтому выжить могу только при муже. Но я и не безнадёжная дура, поэтому и мужа выбирала осмотрительно, и только на него не надеялась, потому что жена в любой момент может стать вдовой или брошенкой, и всегда помнила, что дети — это временно, а старость будет навечно». И говорила это мама часто. Только ты почему-то никогда её не слышала.  
— Инна, то, что ты три года давала деньги на лечение моей дочери, не даёт тебе права оскорблять моих родителей!  
— Они и мои родители, — напомнила Инна. — И где тут оскорбление? Это комплимент.  
— С такими комплиментами никаких оскорблений не надо. И я не буду больше следовать ни одному твоему совету. От них только вред!  
— А ты хотя бы один мой совет выполнила? Ты заключила брачный контракт? Ты, убедившись, что муж далеко не тот, кем казался, развелась с ним до того, как абьюз перешёл в физическое насилие? Ты следила за делами негодного мужа, чтобы было чем прижать его при проявлении агрессии? Ты развелась с мужем, когда он потребовал абортировать нормальную беременность только потому, что плод был женский? Ты сама сделала аборт, когда узнала, что из-за побоев у плода появилась патология? Ты уехала сразу после развода в Италию? Или в течение двух лет после родов, когда Никита ещё и не думал выписывать запрет на вывоз ребёнка? Ты привлекла к своим судебным процессам внимание интернета? Ты после проигрыша в районном суде подала апелляцию в городской? Ты на мои деньги адвокатов нанимала или шмотки покупала и по салонам красоты бегала, чтобы перед своим козлом выглядеть позавлекательнее?  
— Не смей попрекать меня деньгами! — взвилась Света. — Это подло!  
— Подло быть шалавой! А ты из всех шалав шалава! И по уму шалава, и по морали!  
— Что?! — возмутилась Света.  
— Порядочная девушка никогда и ни в чём не будет зависеть от мужчины, это удел шалавы. Порядочная девушка всегда подробно обговаривает условия любых интимных отношений, хоть одноразовых, хоть постоянных, до их начала, а шалава бездумно цепляется за мужика, вопя о том, что истинная любовь условий не требует. Порядочная девушка никогда и ни в чём не поступается своими интересами ради мужчины, а шалава лезет в самопожертвование, беззаветную и безоглядную любовь, растворение в любимом и тому подобную патологию. Порядочная девушка сразу и навсегда вышвыривает из своей жизни мужчину, который сделал то, что ей не нравится, а шалава говорит о терпении, прощении, подстраивании друг под друга, компромиссах и прочей грязи. Порядочная девушка трахается только с презервативом, а шалава надеется, что беременность и вензаболевания обойдут её стороной. Порядочная девушка планирует ребёнка на тот период, когда накопит на него деньги, и сразу же исправляет последствия сбоя контрацепции абортом, а шалава ждёт, что её ребёнка будут содержать другие, бормочет «Дал бог зайку, даст и лужайку» и воет о несправедливости мира, когда оказывается, что никаких лужаек нет и не будет. Порядочная девушка, узнав, что ребёнок может родиться тяжело больным, тут же прерывает беременность, чтобы не портить жизнь ни себе, ни ему, а шалава надеется, что всё обойдётся, или бормочет чушь то о грехах, то о неприкосновенности жизни того, что человеком и не является, обрекая и себя, и ребёнка на мучения. Порядочная девушка использует все средства, чтобы облегчить жизнь как себе, так и своей семье, а шалава говорит о памяти, традициях, родных стенах и прочей белиберде. И, наконец, порядочная девушка живёт только по своим суждениям и по своим желаниям, а шалава подстраивается под мнения и суждения соседей, коллег, прохожих, твердит «Что люди скажут?» и живёт не для своего удовольствия, а чтобы угодить толпе. И знаешь, дорогая сестрица, мне возиться с шалавой надоело. Когда-то ты мне очень помогла, но я с тобой за эту помощь давно расплатилась. Дальше выплывай из того дерьма, в которое сама себя окунула, так, как захочешь ты. А я к тебе не имею никакого отношения до тех пор, пока не откроешь бизнес в Италии или хотя бы не устроишься жить на ренту от депозита в Болгарии, Испании, Греции, Черногории и тому подобных странах, где можно защитить и себя, и своего ребёнка от насилия, а к инвалидам все относятся как к людям!  
Инна оборвала связь и забористо, длинно выругалась. Перевела дыхание и сказала:  
— Ну хотя бы машина осталась. Каким бы хорошим здешний общественный транспорт ни был, а я люблю ездить только одна и по собственному расписанию.  
Она нежно погладила приборную доску, включила зажигание и поехала за новым телефоном.  
Заодно решила устроить себе вечеринку у камина. Хотелось чего-то особенного, поэтому Инна немало погуляла среди продуктовых рядов супермаркета, решая, а чего же именно ей хочется. Надо было и с минимальным временем приготовления, и вкусно, и нетривиально, празднично.  
«Всё же отмечаю спасение от маньяка и глупой сестры, которая мотала мне нервы пятнадцать лет».  
Инна с телефона читала рецепты разных кухонь мира, думала, определялась в желаниях. В конечном итоге остановилась на одной из многочисленных разновидностей горячего тайского салата из кальмаров.  
«А к нему — клубничное вино, — решила Инна. — И плевать, что об этом говорят кулинарные традиции! Главное, мне так вкусно».  
Она добавила к покупкам ароматические свечи, затем похожие на кружево фонарики-подсвечники, расслабляющую пену для ванны и пошла к кассе.  
Через полчаса Инна была дома, а в ванну набиралась горячая вода. Инна засунула планшет в водонепроницаемый чехол и удобно устроилась в ванне, открыла на планшете книгу, включила для фона нежную и романтичную музыку.  
Полчаса ленивого блаженства — и Инна вновь была в отличном настроении, бодрая и энергичная. Она надела домашнее, поставила на планшете подборку танцевальных мелодий и занялась готовкой, свечами, напольными подушками и всем прочим, что для вечеринки надо.  
Инна зажгла газовый камин и заканчивала накрывать ужин на низенький столик перед ним, когда посреди гостиной сверкнула вспышка, появился давешний маньяк, рухнул бессильно на пол и заорал истошно на английском:  
— Пощадите меня, госпожа, умоляю!

 

= = =

Жизнь в человеческом обличье имела множество неудобств. Тело мёрзло, требовало грубую и презренную по божественным меркам еду, регулярно стремилось исторгнуть из себя нечистоты, быстро утомлялось, не обладало магией, зато потело и обретало неприятный запах, его следовало ежедневно мыть… Перечислять плотские трудности можно было бесконечно, и это удручало, но ко всем этим бедам добавлялся ещё и мерзкий мир, совершенно непохожий на Тир-Тарнгири или Авалон, или хотя бы на Мидкуарт. И жил мир по каким-то абсурдным законам, которых Клидна не знала.  
Она мрачно оглядела крохотную полуподвальную комнату, и для одного тесную, которую приходилось делить ещё с двумя девушками, арфисткой и флейтисткой. Девушки, брюнетка и рыжая, обе лет двадцати, подобрали Клидну на улице. Просто подошли и спросили, занимается она только косплеем или умеет ещё и петь или танцевать.  
Что такое «косплей», Клидна не знала, но слово «петь» давало хорошие перспективы. Быть уличной певицей гораздо выгоднее, чем простой побирушкой — в Мидкуарте уличных музыкантов частенько приглашали на дешёвые свадьбы и юбилеи всех мастей. А там не только платили лучше, чем на улице, но и прилично кормили. Не говоря уже о том, что работа шла в тёплом зале, а не под промозглым ветром. И в этом мире, при всей его вымороченности, наверняка было так же. Так что Клидна поспешила заверить, что знает множество любовных и героических песен на древних языках — из информации, доставленной заклинаниями, она знала, что её платье похоже на те, которые здесь носили много столетий назад. А значит и девиц, к ней обратившихся, интересовать могли только древние песни и танцы.  
— У нас вокалистка заболела, — сказала рыжая. — А группа должна работать. Если сможешь её подменить, треть выручки твоя. Косплейчик у тебя что надо, осталось голос проверить.  
— Э… А… Не на улице же этим заниматься, — сообразила Клидна. — У вас есть, где спеть?  
…Как Клидна и рассчитывала, девицы легко поверили в рассказ о любовном друге, который обещал забрать Клидну с праздника, но, наверное, задержался в каком-то пабе.  
— Плюнь на этого козла, — посоветовала брюнетка. — Если парень не забрал вовремя девушку с такой внешностью, он должен соображать, что её заберут другие.  
А рыжая добавила:  
— Ты на первом же концерте найдёшь себе нормального бойфренда.  
Брюнетка спросила:  
— Почему никому из друзей не позвонила? У тебя в Лондоне никого нет или телефон украли? Кошелёк тоже вместе с ним свистнули?  
— И то, и другое, — ответила Клидна, надеясь, что это не покажется преувеличением.  
— Расплодилось ворья, — кивнула брюнетка. — У меня тоже недавно сумку спёрли. Ладно ещё, кредитка и немного наличных были в кармане куртки.  
Рыжая сочувственно кивнула и заказала Клидне глинтвейн, чтобы прогреть голос, а брюнетка — гамбургер, чтобы поддержать силы.  
— Только имя лучше сменить, — посоветовала рыжая. — Для косплея делать богиню — это отлично, но для сцены называть себя её именем претенциозно.  
Навязывать свои правила в неизвестных условиях было рискованно, и Клидна решила последовать совету.  
— Клиэд? — проговорила она задумчиво. Не хотелось брать имя, совсем не похожее на настоящее.  
— Нормально, — кивнула рыжая. И добавила: — Я Мэйбл.  
— Я Дот, — сказала брюнетка.  
— У тебя есть во что переодеться? — спросила Мэйбл.  
Сердце у Клидны тревожно ёкнуло.  
— Нет, — сказала она осторожно. — Мой друг должен был привезти, но…  
— Понятно, — кивнула Мэйбл. — Ладно, жди тут, я сейчас всё куплю. Отдашь деньги из гонорара.  
Клидна кивнула — а что ещё оставалось?  
Вернулась Мэйбл быстро, дала Клидне пакет.  
— Бельё я тоже купила, тебе наверняка надо свежее, — сказала она. — Туалет вон там.  
Менять облачение в отхожем месте было унизительно, но выбора не оставалось. Клидна, повозившись с непонятной защёлкой, заперлась в кабинке и открыла пакет, стала разбираться с одеждой.  
И тут её ждал ошеломительный сюрприз. Здешние женщины под платьем носили прераспутнейшее одеяние, предназначенное для срамных мест! Клидна, покраснев от стыда, рассматривала рисунок на упаковке, изображающем девицу в…  
— Бюстгальтер и трусы, — прочитала Клидна.  
Каким-то малопонятным образом девица в этих… одеяниях выглядела обольстительнее, чем если бы предстала обнажённой.  
Клидна выжгла бы дотла божественным огнём и тех, кто сотворил столь развратную вещь, и тех, кто дерзнул её надеть. Но божественных сил больше нет, а вокруг враждебный непонятный мир. Без помощи Мэйбл и Дот, сколь блудодейными они ни были, не выжить. А потому с ними надо дружить и хотя бы частично делать то, что делают они.  
Клидна тяжко вздохнула и надела трусы и бюстгальтер. Дальше пришёл черёд странных получулок-полуштанов, вопиюще короткой и обтягивающей сорочки, а за ними последовали самые настоящие и блудливо узкие штаны. Завершилось облачение облегающей вязаной рубахой из какой-то невероятно мягкой шерсти, грубыми ботинками, которые были под стать только мальчишке, и стёганой курткой из очень гладкой блестящей ткани.  
Клидна опять вздохнула, убрала свою одежду и туфли в пакет и вышла к Мэйбл и Дот. Те повели её в паб в трёх кварталах от кафе, при котором была комнатка для актёров.  
— Через десять минут выход, — сказала Дот. — Это паб для бейсболистов, у них какая-то важная игра. Давай героическую победную балладу, надо подобрать музыку.  
Клидна откашлялась, пропела несколько разминочных тактов и начала балладу в честь торжества Луга Савилданаха над премерзостным Балором. Флейтистка Дот подхватила мелодию первой, через несколько мгновений к ней присоединилась Мэйбл. Играли девушки хорошо, намного лучше того, что присуще девицам благородного воспитания. Они обе могли смело потягаться с полнопосвящёнными бардами. Клидна даже не удивилась такому — слишком устала от неправильности этого мира, наступило равнодушие, все мысли были только о том, чтобы угодить своим пением Дот и Мэйбл, ведь иначе Клидна опять окажется на улице без малейшего шанса научиться жить в столь дурацком месте.  
Когда она допела, Дот и Мэйбл отложили инструменты и похлопали.  
— Ты где училась? — спросила Дот. — Этот стиль я не слышала даже в Королевском Музыкальном колледже.  
— Меня научила петь баллады одна очень пожилая дама далеко на севере, — ответила Клидна, надеясь, что от неё не потребуют подробностей.  
Надежды оправдались. Дот и Мэйбл кивнули и повели Клидну на сцену.  
Та оказалась очень маленькой, а в зале было множество мужчин. Клидне, не имевшей больше божественной силы, стало страшно. Тем более что одета она как публичная девка. Но Дот и Мэйбл обратили на мужчин внимания не больше, чем на мебель. Они поставили у края сцены коробку, устроились на стульях поудобнее, дождались, когда владелец заведения объявит, что прозвучит старинная песня в честь огненных быков, и принялись играть. Клидна, дав себе зарок после выступления поподробнее узнать о столь опасных быках, начала петь.  
Её выступление имело успех. В коробку посетители накидали немало мелочи. Да ещё и хозяин, по словам девушек, обещал прилично заплатить.  
И не обманул. Гонорара и чаевых хватило на выплату долга, да ещё и одну ночь на дешёвом постоялом дворе, который назывался «хостел». А вечером ждало второе выступление, что означало появление у Клидны собственных денег. Встреча с группой «Гвенвин блода» оказалась настоящей удачей.  
Хотя и достойной назвать такую жизнь было никак нельзя. Клидна снова оглядела комнату хостела. По словам Мэйбл и Дот, им очень повезло, что она была только на троих и не надо уживаться с соседями.  
«Но что же произошло днём? — размышляла Клидна. — Магии у меня нет никакой, божественной силы тоже, но то, что вырвало из меня неизвестное заклинание, было и тем, и другим. Конечно, мне повезло, что нападение произошло не на сцене и даже не при Дот и Мэйбл, но я должна знать, кто это был, каким оружием пользовался и что именно у меня похитил!»  
Её размышления прервала вошедшая в комнату Дот.  
— Клиэд, пора, — сказала она.  
— Да, — кивнула Клидна, — иду.  
И тут вспомнила, что Дот и Мэйбл знают богиню Клидну.  
«Откуда?»  
Расспрашивать в лоб, после того, как её приняли за лицедейку, богиню изображающую, да она ещё и песни соответствующие спела, означало вызвать множество подозрений.  
Но и оставлять столь важное обстоятельство неразъяснённым было нельзя.  
«Я тут точно никогда не была, — уверенно сказала себе Клидна. — И даже не слышала никогда об этом мире. Однако здешние жители знают о моей божественной силе. Неужели они видели её отсветы? И означает ли это, что я смогу вернуть свою божественность?»  
И тут Клидна сообразила, что нужно делать.  
— Мне надо посетить святилище, — сказала она.  
— Какое именно? — спокойно спросила Дот.  
— Клидны. В этом городе оно ведь есть?  
— Понятия не имею. Но пока будем ехать, можешь поискать.  
Дот достала из кармана и протянула Клидне блестящую чёрно-красную пластинку.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась та, гадая, что это за предмет и как им пользоваться.  
Сложность с неведомым волшебством разрешилась сама собой, когда Дот, Мэйбл и парень, которого представили как ударника Тима, расположились в безлошадной карете, а Тим, сидевший за рулём, попросил узнать, когда в Лондоне будет концерт Эндрю Дрэйза.  
Что это значит, Клидна не поняла, да и понимать не хотела, но, копируя действия Мэйбл, сначала ознакомилась с биографией и расписанием выступлений Эндрю Дрейза, а после, сообразив что к чему в странном волшебстве, которое попало ей в руки, стала искать сведения о собственных святилищах и святилищах всех своих знакомых богов.

 

= = =

Инна схватила бутылку вина, хотела разбить её о камин, чтобы сделать «розочку», оружие не хуже ножа, но остановилась, сообразила, что разбивать бутылку лучше о голову вторженца — бутылка полная, глядишь, потеряет сознание, и его можно будет связать до приезда полиции.  
Инна примерилась, чтобы ударить маньяка половчее, но он выгнулся в корчах, заорал от боли. Инна невольно отступила. «Таких воплей ни одна звукоизоляция не выдержит, а мне проблемы с соседями не нужны». Ошеломлённая силой ора, она не сообразила, что соседи не лично придут ругаться, а сделают именно то, что хотела сама Инна — вызовут полицию.  
Она осторожно, не выпуская бутылки, подошла ближе.  
— Что с тобой?  
— Отмените наказание, умоляю! — закричал маньяк. Громко, но значительно тише того, что было.  
— Как?  
— Скажите «отменяю»!  
— Отменяю наказание, — поспешно сказала Инна.  
Маньяк бессильно распластался на полу и, казалось, потерял сознание. Дожидаться, когда он очнётся, Инна не стала, метнулась в кухонный угол квартиры-студии, схватила бобину кулинарной нити и стала связывать ему руки за спиной, затем ноги, после чего кое-как подтянула ноги к рукам и скрепила обвязки между собой. В боевиках и злодеи, и спецназовцы, и даже полицейские так связывали пленных, когда опасались, что те могут уползти.  
После этого Инна перевела дух и взялась за телефон, чтобы вызывать полицию.  
— Нет, госпожа, не надо стражи! — воскликнул маньяк. — Я никогда не смогу причинить вам вреда, это меня убьёт.  
Инна лишь хохотнула над тем, какой дурой он её счёл, и включила экран смартфона.  
— Я заплачу вам выкуп, — быстро сказал маньяк. — А полиция не даст ни гроша.  
— Психам место в лечебнице под замком, — отрезала Инна.  
— Я не псих! Меня заставили! Госпожа, неужели события, несвойственные вашему миру, не убедили вас, что я не псих?  
— То, что ты попаданец из другого мира, не означает, что ты не псих. Только псих кинется убивать незнакомого человека, которого видит впервые в жизни.  
— Я принял вас за ведьму! — ответил маньяк. — Но ведьма не будет связывать того, кто оказался в её доме, и звать стражу или мужа. Ведьма уничтожает врагов сама.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я звоню в полицию?  
— Волшебство, которое у вас в руке, предназначено для разговоров на расстоянии. Я понял это, наблюдая за прохожими на улице. А если нет дома ни отца, ни мужа, то женщина будет звать только стражу.  
«В логике и наблюдательности ему не откажешь», — отметила Инна. И сказала вслух:  
— Если ты из другого мира, то откуда знаешь английский?  
— Мне было даровано это знание особым волшебством, чтобы я успешнее выполнил моё предназначение.  
«Предназначение, ага, — отметила Инна. — Психопатический бред мессинианского типа во всей красе».  
И просто из любопытства спросила:  
— Как ты попал в мой дом?  
— Это вы вмешались в моё волшебство, вы и должны знать ответ.  
— Я?! — возмутилась Инна. — А ничего, что я человек и что в этом мире волшебство бывает только в сказках? Ты ещё больше псих, чем я думала.  
— В этом мире магии нет, но остаются её крупицы, принесённые из моего мира. Из них раз-другой можно сотворить волшебство. Но только вы можете знать, как вам удалось повлиять на то волшебство, которое я сотворил из последних сил. Я был уверен, что вы ведьма! Но ведьмы не зовут стражу и не могут прикоснуться к священным знакам, — кивнул он на футболку Инны с изображением знака ОМ, культового символа во всех религиях Индии, какие там есть.  
От религиозности, не только индийской, но и любой другой, Инна была так же далека, как Биг-Бен от делийской Железной Колонны. Футболки ей и Джошу подарил один из заказчиков, недавний переселенец из Индии. Выкидывать мягкий стопроцентный хлопок только потому, что на нём религиозный знак, было бы глупо, и Инна с удовольствием использовала футболку в качестве домашней одежды.  
«Наши миры соприкасались? — предположила она. — Тамошние волшебники и жрецы повлияли на земные сказки и религии? Звучит логично, иначе как бы этого деятеля занесло на Землю?»  
— И что ты намерен делать? — вслух спросила Инна.  
— Это решать вам, — хмуро сказала попаданец. — Вы сделали меня своим рабом.  
— И ты, — ехидно фыркнула Инна, — вместо того, чтобы скрывать такое всеми силами и держаться от меня подальше, пришёл в этом признаться?  
— Если госпожа знает о своём владычестве, то есть надежда, что она установит для меня чёткие правила поведения и будет отдавать внятные и понятные приказы. Это тяжкая и унизительная участь для Лорда одного из Высших Домов Мидкуарта, но это лучше, чем наказания, которые обрушиваются внезапно и неведомо за что.  
Инна принесла бутылку, которую оставила на разделочном столе в кухне, села у столика возле камина, откупорила вино и сделала хороший глоток прямо из горла.  
— Мда, сладенькое и слабенькое. А в такой ситуации надо что-то намного крепче… Но ладно, что есть. — Она сделала второй глоток, подождала, когда начнут хоть сколько-нибудь расширяться сосуды, глубоко вздохнула и сказала: — Доп ** _у_** стим, я тебе верю. И допустим, что все эти светящиеся нити, верёвки с колючками и прочее, увиденное мной после приступа головной боли, были не галлюцинациями, а реальным соприкосновением с волшебством. Тогда объясни, зачем ты полез из своего Мидкуарта в Лондон?  
— Чтобы покарать кощунника и святотатца Фирдоинга, который нарушил повеления богов и осквернил честь моей сестры!  
— И что именно он с твоей сестрой сделал? — скептично глянула на него Инна. — «Осквернение чести» — понятие растяжимое.  
— Это касается только меня и богов! — высокомерно сказал попаданец.  
— Хорошо, — Инна взяла телефон, — я звоню в полицию и говорю, что в мой дом залез маньяк, который гонялся за мной по парку.  
— Нет, госпожа! — тут же возопил попаданец. — Не надо полиции. Я всё расскажу.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Быть может, вы меня развяжете? Тело затекло и причиняет боль, а навредить вам я не могу. Иначе убил бы в то время, пока вы бегали за верёвкой. И тем более когда вы меня связывали.  
— Потерпишь, — буркнула Инна. — Сначала расскажи.  
— Фирдоинг отверг мою сестру, дарованную ему судьбой в истинные пары.  
— Понятно, — Инна включила экран телефона.  
— Я сказал вам правду, госпожа! — возмутился попаданец.  
Инна презрительно фыркнула:  
— Такая чушь, как истинная пара, бывает только в наибездарнейших и наиглупейших дамских романах, но никак не в реальности, к какому бы миру она ни принадлежала.  
— Это у вас чушь, а в Мидкуарте непорочная и прекрасная Клидна, богиня любви, брака и целомудрия, каждому дарует его истинную пару! А Фирдоинг кощунственно отверг дар богини.  
Инна выключила экран и посмотрела на попаданца с лёгким проблеском интереса:  
— А Фирдоинг просил эту вашу Клидну об истинной паре вообще и тем более конкретно о твоей сестре?  
— Просил? — озадаченно повторил попаданец.  
— Ну да. Если Фирдоинг и твоя сестра вместе обратились к Клидне с просьбой сделать их парой, а Фирдоинг после такого соглашения сбежал со свадьбы, не выплатив компенсацию, это одно. Если Клидна ни с того ни с сего решила подсунуть ему нафиг не нужную девицу, а Фирдоинг послал подальше обеих, это совсем другое.  
— Никто не смеет не подчиняться богам! — рыкнул попаданец.  
— Насколько я осведомлена о религии, богам платят молитвами, ритуалами, возжиганиями свечей, курений и тому подобным за то, что боги защищают от болезней, убытков и прочих неприятностей, и за то, что они выполняют просьбы послать денег, удачи, здоровья и всякого другого позитива. Если боги не отрабатывают гонорар и тем более если вместо работы вытворяют всякую хрень, типа того, что подкладывают тебя, как самую распоследнюю шлюху, в чью-то постель без твоего согласия, то гнать таких богов пинками под зад.  
Попаданец от такого просто оцепенел с выпученными глазами.  
— Даже ведьмы не произносят столь возмутительных слов! — сказал он.  
— Как ты заметил, я не ведьма. Я гораздо круче.  
Попаданец онемел вторично. Инна сказала насмешливо:  
— Конструктивные предложения есть?  
— Моя сестра покончила с собой. Я должен найти Фирдоинга и убить.  
Инна снова хмыкнула:  
— А ты уверен, что до этого её довёл именно Фирдоинг?  
— Он кощунственно разведал имя своей наречённой за месяц до оглашения истинности, принял обличье торговца, проник неузнанным в мой дом и проговорил с Нейильв ** _е_** н десять минут, после чего назвал своё настоящее имя и сказал, что она ему не пришлась по вкусу, а потому может сочетаться браком с кем захочет и когда захочет, главное, чтобы не приходила к нему.  
— Вполне достойный поступок, — ответила Инна. — Если бы он сказал это на помолвке, Нейильвен оказалась бы в неловком положении, а так можно спокойно делать вид, что ничего не было. Никаких сплетен, никакой испорченной репутации даже в том случае, если у вас процветает ханжество. Подожди, — сообразила она, — как это «узнал имя наречённой до оглашения»? Ваша Клидна решила поженить не только тех, кто её об этом не просил, но ещё и незнакомых между собой людей? Да она больная на всю голову!  
— Клидна находит каждому его истинную пару! — заорал разъярённый попаданец. — Его вторую половину!  
— А сами вы недоразвитые, пятьдесят процентов от полноценной личности? — фыркнула Инна. — Очевидно, что да, иначе бы решали интимные вопросы без посторонней помощи.  
— При самовольном выборе люди обречены на ошибки, — таким тоном, как будто говорил с умственно отсталой, объяснил попаданец. — А Клидна находит пару, составляющие которой идеально подходят друг другу. Даже если они не сразу это понимают, время открывает им глаза.  
— Ну-ну, «стерпится-слюбится», «через страдания открывается рай», «удовольствия отравляют душу» и тому подобные попытки насильников оправдать свои злодейства.  
— Нет! — с бешенством возопил попаданец. Но в этом бешенстве была и немалая доля отчаяния.  
«Кажется, начинает понимать, — отметила Инна. — Если так, то он не дурак».  
Попаданец сказал тихо:  
— Всё не так… К истинным супругам всегда приходит счастье. Пусть иногда своей половине надо помочь. Нейильвен последовала примеру Фирдоинга, изменила внешность и под видом трактирной служанки встретилась с ним ещё раз, подала ему вино с Эликсиром Благословенной Любви, ниспосланным Клидной. Он соединяет самых упрямых предназначенных. После этого Фирдоинг воспылал неодолимой страстью, потребовал от служанки уединения и сочетался с ней плотски, тем самым скрепив их с Нейильвен брак. Когда соитие завершилось, Нейильвен приняла свой подлинный облик и указала на соединившие их брачные узы. Но Фирдоинг тут же назвал её шлюхой и выгнал прочь из трактирной комнаты голой, вышвырнул вслед за ней её одежду, кричал, что ничем не связан с такой сволочью. Нейильвен…  
— Фирдоинг должен был посадить такую стерву в тюрьму лет на восемь, — оборвала попаданца Инна. — Это изнасилование, да ещё и с отягчающими обстоятельствами, потому что использовалось психотропное средство, а значит была серьёзная угроза здоровью. Нейильвен несказанно повезло, что Фирдоинг такую гадину всего лишь выгнал.  
— Истинный брак нерасторжим, — с какой-то нервной горячностью ответил попаданец. — Чтобы разорвать такие узы, надо пережить чудовищную, невозможную боль. Фирдоинг совершил ещё одно запредельное кощунство: он вызвал знахаря-человека, который опоил его своими низменными и презренными зельями до бесчувствия, и так этот злочинец перенёс разрыв со своей половиной без малейших неудобств.  
— А ты не человек? — уточнила Инна.  
— Мой народ принадлежит к небесной крови, а не звериной!  
— И вместо мозгов у вас истинно космический вакуум, — презрительно покривила губы Инна.  
— Моя сестра на вынесла боли и повесилась на чердаке трактира! — закричал попаданец. — А Фирдоинг в это время блаженствовал в сладких грёзах!  
— Естественный отбор не ошибается никогда, — припечатала Инна. — Я, конечно, понимаю: родственные чувства, фамильный престиж и всё такое, но твою сестру никто не заставлял насиловать парня и никто не мешал ей вызвать знахаря. А тебе никто не запрещал отправить за Фирдоингом наёмника.  
Попаданец посмотрел на неё так, словно у Инны выросла вторая голова. И пролепетал:  
— Наёмника?  
Он замолчал, отрешённо уставился в пол.  
«Я мог нанять фомора… — тоскливо думал Киальриен. — Даже всю боевую тройку фоморов. Фирдоинг этого заслуживал. А теперь я лишён магии. Этот мир выпил её до дна. Я никогда не вернусь домой. А что будет с моим з ** _а_** мком?!»  
— Не переживай, — услышал он голос человечицы. — Моя сестра тоже шалавая на всю голову, почти каждый поступок этой дуры вызывает омерзение. Но у неё ещё и трёхлетний ребёнок-калека, который умрёт, если сестрица в ближайшее время не отрастит себе мозги.  
Киальриен устало посмотрел на человечицу. От её слов и суждений душа Киальриена горела и плавилась, превращаясь во что-то новое. И он боялся этой новизны.  
Киальриен сказал, только чтобы отвлечься:  
— А ваш отец не может ей приказать?  
— Он два года мёртв. Да и не может никто приказывать совершеннолетней женщине. А Светка девять лет как взрослая.  
— А вам сколько лет? — спросил Киальриен просто из вежливости, возраст нежданно-негаданно появившейся хозяйки его не интересовал.  
— Тридцать. Но статус старшей сестры не наделяет меня никакими полномочиями. Всё, что я могу — дать этой засранке денег на ребёнка и забыть о её существовании, чтобы не трепать себе понапрасну нервы.  
Человечица оценивающе посмотрела на Киальриена, немного подумала, встала, взяла на кухне ножницы, подошла к пленнику и стала разрезать обвязку. Когда освободила от пут, сказала:  
— Уходи.  
— Куда? — хмуро спросил Киальриен. — Уточните приказ.  
— Я даю тебе вольную. Проваливай куда хочешь.  
Киальриен не поверил собственным ушам.  
— Вольную? — переспросил он осторожно.  
— Ты мне не нужен. Поэтому вали на волю со скоростью пули, стрелы или чего у вас там, пока я не передумала и полицию не вызвала.  
— Не нужен?! — возмутился Киальриен. — Я, Высокий Лорд, не нужен оборванке из тридцатиметровой клетушки?  
— Я — собственница квартиры в престижном районе одного из лучших городов мира, я владелица успешного бизнеса, у меня диплом одного из прекраснейших университетов, а ты неграмотный, беспаспортный, безработный, бездомный, ни на что не годный недоумок.  
Киальриен от такого даже онемел. Придушить бы поганку, но кто знает, вдруг узы, которыми связала его Клидна и которые достались этой презренной человечице, ещё действуют. Что они сделают с рабом, дерзнувшим напасть на владыку, лучше не думать.  
— Не очень-то вы хорошо учились, если живёте в столь крошечном доме! — ядовито ответил Киальриен.  
— Я живу одна, зачем мне больше? — удивилась человечица и села у камина. — Пыль собирать и понты околачивать? Это занятие для дураков. Вот когда захочу детей, то продам эту квартиру или сдам в аренду и вскладчину с мужем куплю дом побольше, с расчётом на ребёнка. А просто с мужем можно и тут жить или в его такой же квартире, для интимной пары без детей больше и не надо.  
— Вдвоём тут?! — озадачился Киальриен. — Как?!  
Его нравы чужой жизни не касались, но вопросы позволяли потянуть время, придумать, куда идти в незнакомом мире, да и любопытство некоторое всё же было.


	4. — 3 —

Человечица взмахом руки показала на угол, в котором стояло странное и по всем канонам и правилам уродливое, но при этом каким-то непостижимым образом весьма привлекательное и чарующее сооружение из шёлковых цветов и проволоки.  
— Вон там есть место для второго рабочего стола, — сказала человечица. — Спят супруги вместе, едят тоже, по телевизору или смотрят одно и то же вместе, или каждый смотрит ТВ со своего компьютера в своём углу. Так что квартира в триста двадцать пять квадратных футов, они же тридцать квадратных метров девятнадцать сантиметров, они же восемнадцать целых и двадцать семь сотых дзё будет идеальным вариантом.  
Человечица посмотрела на него с интересом:  
— А у тебя хороший глазомер. Он просто так никогда и ни у кого не появляется, глазомер развивают специально. И откуда ты знаешь метрическую систему?  
Киальриен человечицу не слушал. В самом начале своей речи она сказала такое, что сделало все остальные слова незначительными.  
— У вас супруги спят вместе? — потрясённо сказал Киальриен.  
— Если супругам захотелось спать раздельно, это называется «развод», — хмыкнула человечица.  
— Но… Если супруги спят вместе, это ведёт к разврату! — возмутился Киальриен. — Тогда муж и жена начнут предаваться грехотворству просто так, а не ради зачатия продолжателей Рода!  
— Хорошая супружеская жизнь на девяносто процентов состоит из разврата, — ответила человечица таким тоном, словно разъяснила прописную истину недоумку. — Если супруги перестали трахаться как кролики в любое время дня и ночи на каждой горизонтальной или половине вертикальных поверхностей в доме, это означает, что реальный брак своё существование прекратил, и только идиоты будут сохранять его видимость, теряя время, которое можно потратить на новое счастье.  
Киальриен припомнил парочку из дома увеселений. Они явно не стремились ограничивать себя в соитиях. А все остальные обращали на них внимания не больше, чем на плитки пола под ногами. Киальриен потёр себя под левой ключицей, где был знак Добродетели, не позволявший холостяками и девицам развратничать и понуждавший супругов соблюдать в браке целомудренную меру плотских соединений.  
— Новое счастье — это новые брачные узы? — растерянно спросил Киальриен. Вместе с языком этого мира он узнал слово «развод», но не представлял, как такое может быть на деле.  
Человечица сказала:  
— Ну… Не обязательно прямо брачные, в нашей стране нет необходимости мотаться в муниципалитет, чтобы оформить совместное владение имуществом или раздел совместно нажитого. Поэтому вот прямо брак у нас заключает только половина пар, и это число год от года сокращается.  
— Брак — это не только имущество! — возразил Киальриен.  
— Для «не только» совместная жизнь вообще не нужна, трахаться можно и на свиданиях, а детей растить по очереди, — человечица встала, взяла тарелку со снедью, подобрала обрезки верёвки и пошла в другой угол своего домишки. Там она поставила тарелку со снедью в одну из коробок, потыкала в неё пальцем, после чего открыла шкафчик под раковиной и бросила обрезки в один из стоявших там небольших ящиков, а ножницы воткнула в держатель.  
— Ну и чего ты ждёшь? — хмуро сказала она Киальриену. — Вали отсюда.  
Тот через стеклянную стену глянул на сгущающуюся тьму, в которой мерцали городские огни. Дом человечицы, при своих более чем скромных размерах, помещался на немалой высоте, гораздо выше всех тех зданий, которые видел Киальриен.  
«Она как будто чаротворец, высший из волшебников, в своей башне, — подумал он. И уточнил: — Чаротворица».  
Мерцание огней было завораживающим зрелищем, человечица знала, какое жильё выбирать, но идти в эту тьму, почти ничего не зная о мире, которому она принадлежала, было страшно.  
Чтобы потянуть время и найти повод остаться, Киальриен сказал:  
— У вас нет наказания за обман знака Добродетели?  
— У нас, по-моему, нет такого знака ни в одной из религий, — ответила человечица. — А у вас что это такое?  
Киальриен, погружённый в свои мысли, сказал вместо объяснения:  
— Когда кощунник и святотатец Фирдоинг и другие, столь же греховные, решались обмануть знак Добродетели, то они ходили только к человечицам. Ни одна волшебнородная дева или жена не ответила бы на их поползновения. А у человеков никогда не было ни целомудрия, ни добродетели, священный знак не держится на их, ущербных и презренных, лишённых магии телах, а человеческие женщины всегда охочи до греха! И Фирдоинг всё своё свободное время проводил в обществе куртизанок, открыто заявлял, что если и захочет когда-либо жениться, то сделает это только с одной из куртизанок, поскольку они — единственно достойные женщины, потому что не только горячи и деятельны в постели, но и искушены в науках и искусствах вне её.  
— Умный парень, — одобрительно сказала человечица. — У нас тоже куртизанками, гетерами, гейшами, ицзи, кисэн и тому подобными тоже становились лучшие из женщин. И побуждали других женщин бороться за свои права на свободу, собственность, образование, самостоятельность и чувственность. Многие из куртизанок инициировали народные восстания, требовавшие для простолюдинов тех же прав, что и для знати. О кисэн такие факты зафиксированы точно, обо всех остальных упоминания косвенные. Куртизанки также покровительствовали художникам и учёным, приглашая их на свои празднества, устроенные для богатых купцов и аристократов, чтобы художникам и учёным было легче найти тех, кто купит их работы. При этом куртизанки выступали в роли эксперта. Когда купцы и аристократы покупали предметы искусства или научные идеи, то советовались целесообразности такого вложения денег с куртизанками, щедро вознаграждая их за помощь. А ещё куртизанки отлично разбирались в том, куда и как выгоднее делать инвестиции, они и сами деньги хорошо зарабатывали, и других за плату консультировали. На одних мужских подарках не проживёшь, поэтому куртизанки всегда вели доходный бизнес. Сейчас времена куртизанок прошли, потому что все женщины искушены в науках, бизнесе и деятельно горячи в постели, но в истории куртизанки остались как весьма достойные и полезные для развития социума люди.  
Кухонный ящик пискнул, заставив Киальриена вздрогнуть. Человечица опять потыкала в ящик пальцем, достала из него тарелку со снедью, железными палочками подцепила кусочек и съела. А Киальриену сказала:  
— Ты всё ещё здесь?  
Он вздохнул и достал из кармана одно из колец Клидны.  
— Я покупаю у тебя две недели прокормления, ночлега и обучения премудростям вашего мира.  
— Ты покупаешь, а я не продаю, — спокойно ответила человечица. — Пошёл вон.  
Это было сказано тоном приказа. И шею Киальриена тут же сдавила колючая удавка — ещё не удушая, но намекая о каре за неповиновение.  
Киальриен заметался в поисках выхода.  
— Госпожа, вы посмотрите на цену! Этот перстень стоит не меньше вашего дома! Да где здесь дверь?!  
Он растерянно метался по огромной комнате, которая одновременно была и кабинетом (имелся похожий на письменный стол с непонятным мутным чёрным зеркалом на нём), и мастерской (доска с незаконченной картиной возле стола), и гостиной (софа и кресла вокруг другого зеркала, а под зеркалом камин), и кухней (стол, похожий на обеденный, ящик для подогрева еды) и спальней, кокетливо полускрытой перегородками высотой от пола до потолка, сделанными из тёмного дерева.  
Киальриен заметил, что одна из картин на стене снабжена ручкой — не сразу и увидишь, она была похожа на плод на одной из ветвей нарисованного сада. Киальриен дёрнул ручку и за распахнувшейся дверью увидел отхожее место и огромную лохань для мытья, облицованную глазурованной керамической плиткой. А ещё невозможно громадное, не меньше полуметра, зеркало над небольшой подвесной лоханью.  
Киальриен захлопнул дверь.  
— Где здесь выход, госпожа?! — закричал он с отчаянием, удавка всё сильнее жгла горло.  
— Покажи кольцо, — сказала человечица.  
Киальриен подошёл к ней, отдал украшение. Пока женщина его изучала, внимательнее оглядел комнату.  
«А ведь красиво, — отметил Киальриен. — Вкус у неё есть».  
Стены и потолок нежного персикового цвета, светло-коричневая, в тон перегородками и стеклянным круглым абажурам светильников на потолке, облицовка камина, бежевого цвета мебель и ковёр перед камином, пол вымощен морёным деревом мягко-коричневого цвета. И две большие картины с фрагментами солнечного августовского сада на стенах. Дверь на лестницу, ведущую к улице, очевидно, была за второй картиной.  
Комната выглядела не мужской и не женской, непонятной, но при этом очень уютной. И весьма соответствующей этому странному миру.  
Удивляло только, что у женщины, с такой страстью и гордостью говорившей об образовании, совсем не было книг. Киальриен поискал взглядом дверь в домашнюю библиотеку, но картин в комнате больше не было.  
«Слова об образовании — ложь?»  
От размышлений его оторвала человечица.  
— Годится, — сказала она. — На две недели диван в твоём распоряжении, яичницу с ветчиной я тебе сейчас сделаю, а запасную зубную щётку, мочалку и полотенце получишь после ужина. Бельё постираешь сам, за ночь высохнет, а я на твои прелести смотреть не собираюсь. Сменную одежду купишь завтра тоже сам. Я дам тебе местную наличность и покажу, как ею пользоваться. Но если вздумаешь приставать или подглядывать за мной, я тут же вызову полицию.  
— Я выполню ваши условия, — вежливо поклонился Киальриен. Немного подумал и рискнул спросить: — А где ваши книги?  
Человечица глянула на него с интересом.  
— Так ты умеешь читать на английском, а не просто так сидел в книжном?  
— Думаю, что умею. Я прочитал немного ту книгу в лавке.  
Человечица прошла в рабочий угол, взяла такую же пластину, которую тут использовали для разговоров, только большую, и зажгла её. Поводила по ней пальцем и сказала:  
— Вот это должно тебе подойти. Действие происходит в нашем средневековье, монах выясняет, кто совершил убийство, а стиль написания сделан под старинные хроники.  
— Книга лежит в этой пластине? — усомнился Киальриен. — Сколько же страниц там поместится?  
— Вся книжная лавка, в которой ты был, а с некоторыми ухищрениями и все лавки мира. Смотри сюда. Прикосновение к экрану справа или слева сдвигает страницу вперёд. Сверху — назад. Больше ничего не трогай! Когда начитаешься, нажмёшь эту кнопочку и погасишь экран, чтобы зря не разряжался. Размер букв устраивает или побольше сделать? Если у вас средневековье, ты явно привык к очень крупному шрифту.  
— А можно увеличить размер написанного? — удивился Киальриен.  
Человечица прикоснулась к середине экрана, и появились маленькие картинки. Человечица прикоснулась к одной из них, и буквы увеличились. Она прикоснулась ещё раз, и буквы стали ещё больше.  
— Так тебе подойдёт?  
— Да, — ошарашенно сказал Киальриен. — А почему страница зелёная?  
— Так для глаз полезнее. Но если надо непременно белую… — Человечица потыкала в картинки, и страница сначала почернела, книга исчезла, вместо неё показались какие-то строчки, в которые человечица быстро потыкала пальцем, после чего книга снова появилась с белыми страницами. Человечица передвинула страницы на первую и дала неведомое волшебство Киальриену. — Держи. И не вздумай делать тут что-то ещё, кроме листания!  
Он осторожно взял пластину. Человечица забрала тарелку со снедью и ушла к столу с зеркалом. Мгновением спустя зеркало засветилось разными цветами, а человечица стала с ними что-то делать, попутно цепляя палочками пищу.  
Киальриен сказал хмуро:  
— Вы обещали мне ужин.  
— Читай пока. Отвечу на письма и приготовлю.  
Пришлось подчиниться. Киальриен сел на диван и занялся волшебной книгой. И повествование так его увлекло, что он не сразу услышал, что человечица зовёт его к ужину.  
Он, соблюдая обычаи этого мира, вымыл руки, после чего сел за стол и спросил:  
— Какой достойный муж столько предивно составил жизнеописание этого выдающегося монаха?  
Человечица хохотнула и села напротив, отпила что-то из керамического кубка с каким-то странным гербом и сказала:  
— Монаха выдумала учёная дама, писавшая исторические труды. Ей стало скучно только с наукой, и она решила заняться сочинением историй об изучаемых ею временах.  
— Дама? — оторопело пробормотал Киальриен. — Учёная? Она куртизанка?!  
— Она родилась тогда, когда куртизанок давно не было, зато дамские колледжи с полноценным курсом наук выдавали дипломы дочерям своих первых выпускниц. А к тому времени, когда эта дама достигла пика своей научной и литературной карьеры, разделение колледжей на мужские и женские исчезло, все стали учиться вместе с одинаковым доступом к карьере.  
— И много историй эта дама сочинила?  
— Только о монахе или вообще? — уточнила человечица.  
Киальриен посмотрел на неё мрачно и сказал осуждающе:  
— В Мидкуарте куртизанки сочиняли стихи. А их покровители покупали пергамент и нанимали писцов, чтобы из сочинений куртизанок сделать книгу.  
Человечица осуждение проигнорировала. «Или при таком количестве фолиантов книга перестала быть священной?» — предположил Киальриен. А человечица сказала:  
— У нас второй расцвет эпохи куртизанок начался одновременно с появлением первого подобия книгопечатания. Собственно книгопечатание как полноценная технология, в современном понимании этого процесса, появилось лет на сто пятьдесят позже, но даже те примитивные способы, которые были тогда, позволяли по одной заготовке делать около трёхсот книг.  
— Сколько?! — поражённо охнул Киальриен.  
— Конечно, это ничтожно мало, — ответила человечица, снова заставив его оторопеть, — но даже триста экземпляров намного больше, чем один.  
— Э… — только и смог ответить Киальриен. А человечица продолжила:  
— Сначала куртизанки в основном писали стихи и философские сочинения. Романов, наверное, было не меньше, но в те времена они считались презренным жанром, и потому не сохранялись в библиотеках университетов и магистратов, а частные собрания книг постоянно уничтожались войнами, межфамильными схватками и просто пожарами, которые тогда были очень частым явлением, ведь жильё приходилось освещать свечами. Роман сделался полноправной литературой только лет через пятьдесят-шестьдесят, с появлением книги под названием «Декамерон». Кстати, её автора продвинули к публикациям именно куртизанки, и Боккаччо не случайно в начале романа обращается не к королю, церковному сановнику или купцу, которые обычно спонсировали выход книги, а к обворожительнейшим дамам. Это означает, что и книгу в первую очередь покупали куртизанки, и они помогали автору издаться в своих городах. Ну и означает, что беллетристика, развлекательный прозаический роман, была вполне распространённым явлением. Но для настоящего утверждения беллетристики в литературе всё же от момента первой публикации «Декамерона» ушло немало времени. Сначала понадобилось девяносто шесть лет на изобретение полноценного книгопечатания, которое сделало книги дешёвыми и многоэкземплярными, а потому доступными почти всем. Затем лет пятьдесят потребовалось на раскачку романа как полноправного искусства. Но после все книжные прилавки оказались завалены беллетристикой, и разобраться, что в этом огромном потоке написано куртизанкой, а что — учёным мужем, стало очень трудно. Да и не волновало это никого, людей интересовали захватывающие истории, а не гениталии и образ жизни их авторов.  
Киальриен ответил мрачным взглядом. А человечица рассмеялась и сказала:  
— Принеси планшет. — Увидела его недоумение и пояснила: — Ту штуку, которую я тебе дала.  
Киальриен подчинился. Человечица занялась планшетом, а Киальриен стал доедать ужин. Человечица положила рядом с ним планшет, в котором была открыта книга.  
— О монахе после дочитаешь. А сейчас прочти «Декамерона». Это и для современных людей весьма полезная книга, а для тебя вообще жизненно необходимая. Читай!  
— Не за трапезой же! — возмутился Киальриен.  
— Планшеты сделали чтение за едой гораздо удобнее, чем во времена бумажных книг.  
— У вас читают за едой?! — оторопел Киальриен.  
— И в туалете, и в саду, и в карете. А у вас нет?  
Киальриен изо всех сил постарался не показать свой гнев. Человечица от кощунственного поведения всё равно не откажется, а вот на улицу выгнать может запросто.  
И он, скрепя сердце, подчинился приказу госпожи. Утешил себя мыслью, что весь грех ложится на человечицу, и стал читать за едой. А через несколько страниц понял, почему обитатели этого мира таскают книги и в кухарню, и в отхожее место, и повсюду. Оторваться от чтения было невозможно. Хелефайя никогда не видел ничего подобного. Ехинейшие насмешки над то над окаянством и злонравием священнического сословия, то над его ограниченностью и малоумием пугали до дрожи, но и притягивали словно магнит железо, Киальриену казалось, что всё это написано о Мидкуарте. От чувственности и любострастности многих рассказов он краснел, бледнел, прятал лицо в ладонях, отключал планшет, бормоча молитвы, но тут же снова включал волшебный экран и продолжал чтение. Киальриен рыдал над грустными историями и смеялся над плутовскими, вызывая гневные окрики человечицы, которой своим шумом мешал спать.  
…Очнулся Киальриен от колдовства книги только утром, когда дочитал до последней точки. Он не заметил, как ночная тьма сменилась дневным светом — экран дивного устройства мягко сиял сам по себе, позволяя читать не то что ночью, но и даже во тьме самой глубокой из всех пропастей Гиннунгагапа.  
Растрёпанная, заспанная человечица, одетая в нелепые штаны и рубаху, разрисованные котятами, поверх небрежно накинута и подпоясана мантия с медвежатами, на ногах ещё более нелепые ботинки в виде пушистых обезьян, прошла к кухонному крану, налила себе воды. Напившись, сказала Киальриену:  
— Ты что, так и не ложился? Как ребёнок. Сам не спишь и другим не даёшь. А у нас будет весьма насыщенный день. Ладно, сейчас умоюсь и сделаю нам кофе.  
Человечица ушла. А Киальриен отрешённо смотрел на экран.  
«Моя жизнь никогда не будет прежней, — думал он обречённо. — Даже если я вернусь домой, не смогу видеть мой мир таким, каким видел раньше. Строки этой книги изменили меня необратимо. И я не знаю, что мне теперь делать».

 

* * *

Сразу приступить к обучению попаданца не получилось: пришёл полицейский.  
Попаданец вдруг разволновался, заполошно оглянулся, шагнул к Инне и встал перед ней на колено.  
— Умоляю вас о защите, благородная госпожа. Стража наверняка ищет меня за разрушение острога, и…  
— Так это ты взорвал полицейский участок! — Инна метнулась в кухонный угол, одной рукой схватила разделочный нож и выставила его перед собой, а другой стала вытаскивать из кармана надетой для выхода куртки телефон.  
Попаданец вскричал умоляюще:  
— Пощадите, госпожа! Это сделала моя богиня! Я не в силах был ей помешать! Сначала она хотела сделать тихий портал и забрать меня, но у неё ничего не получилось, потому что ваш мир забирает силы даже у богов. И тогда она разрушила стену в остроге, чтобы вывести меня на улицу. Я должен был выполнить Предназначение, для которого богиня меня избрала. А теперь её власть надо мной принадлежит вам. Я никого не убил и не ранил, клянусь моим Родом! Там не было ни Теней Смерти, ни запаха крови.  
«В новостях о погибших и раненых тоже ничего не говорили», — отметила Инна.  
— Госпожа, я отдам вам второе кольцо! — торопливо сказал попаданец. — Оно такое же дорогое, как и первое.  
Инна решилась. Она воткнула нож обратно в держатель, схватила иномирского гостя за шиворот, утянула в спальню и спрятала за ширму.  
— Ни слова, ни шороха, ни вздоха, — приказала Инна.  
Попаданец торопливо кивнул. Инна сбросила на кровать куртку и пошла открывать полиции.  
Разговор с бобби был коротким. Он всего лишь спросил, как нападавший выглядел, не запомнила ли миз Егорова что-то особенное.  
— Был очень пасмурный день, — сказала Инна. — А деревья, даже без листьев, сильно добавляют тени. И мне было не до того, чтобы его разглядывать, я думала только о том, как убежать. Очень длинные светлые волосы, высокий рост, средневековая одежда, меч. Всё. Больше ничего не помню.  
— Он говорил вам что-нибудь? — спросил бобби.  
— Ммм… Вроде да, что-то кричал, как ссорился, но язык мне незнаком. И он слишком быстро набросился на меня, я даже не уверена, что попытка разговора вообще была. Может быть, это какой-то боевой клич, а не осмысленная фраза. Не знаю.  
— Нападавший был один? — продолжал вопросы бобби.  
— За мной гнался один. Во всяком случае, я больше никого не видела.  
— Вы что-нибудь знаете о теракте в полицейском участке рядом с тем парком?  
— Слышала в новостях, — стараясь говорить спокойно ответила Инна, а бобби спросил:  
— Когда вы снова ходили в парк, ничего подозрительного там не видели?  
— Офицер, на меня напал маньяк. Я пережила такой стресс, что стала бояться не только парка, но и декоративного куста в фойе моего дома. Я пошла в парк, чтобы победить страх, изгнать его. А получила сильнейшую мигрень, обморок и лечение у психотерапевта. Как думаете, в таком состоянии можно вообще что-то заметить?  
— Да, мэм. Не буду вас больше беспокоить, мэм. Но если кто-то вам досаждает, запугивает, угрожает, то полиция для того и существует, чтобы защищать людей. Просто дайте знать любому полицейскому, и вам помогут.  
— Да, офицер, обязательно. А сейчас, если вы не возражаете, я хотела бы отдохнуть. Мне всё ещё трудно вспоминать о произошедшем, и у меня снова разыгралась мигрень.  
— Не буду больше вас беспокоить, мэм. Выздоравливайте, — встал с кресла бобби. — Вы позволите воспользоваться вашей уборной?  
— Да, конечно. Вот там, — Инна показала на дверь в санузел.  
Делал там бобби свои дела или проверял, не прячется ли кто в сортире, оставалось только догадываться. Когда он ушёл, Инна заперла дверь, села в кресло и сказала:  
— Выходи.  
Попаданец вошёл в гостиную, сел в кресло. Инна проговорила хмуро:  
— Скоро придёт уборщица. И она молчать не будет.  
— О чём, госпожа?  
— В полиции наверняка сделали твоё фото… портрет. И показали в… Ну так скажем, разослали в новостных листах. А потому твою рожу с надписью «Разыскивается особо опасный преступник» видела вся страна. Или даже весь мир, учитывая степень озабоченности британских служб безопасности защитой от терроризма. А меня отнюдь не радует перспектива получить лет пятнадцать тюрьмы за укрывательство террориста.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я изменил внешность? — понял попаданец.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вообще никогда не существовал, — зло сказала Инна. — Но раз уж так всё сложилось, пойдёт и изменение внешности. А ещё изменение отпечатков пальцев и рисунка радужки. Кровь у тебя хотя бы не брали?  
— Нет, они не трогали ни мои волосы, ни мою кровь, ни мою тень. А что такое «отпечатки пальцев» и «рисунок радужки»?  
— Не важно. Если будешь правильно себя вести, то их проверять не понадобится. А внешность изменить можно и театральным гримом. Дай планшет, я найду магазин для театров.  
— Что такое «театральный грим»? — насторожился попаданец.  
— Дай планшет, покажу.  
Получив требуемое, Инна нашла сайт об искусстве грима, стала показывать и объяснять, как киноактёрам меняют внешность.  
— Нет! — перебил её попаданец на полуслове. — Я не сделаю такого кощунства, как неволшебная и лицедейская смена облика. Раскрашивать себя и лицедействовать — один из тягчайших грехов для волшебородного!  
Инна посмотрела на него как на идиота, вздохнула и спросила:  
— Тогда скажи, как ты собираешься менять внешность без грима? Магии в нашем мире нет, а пластическая хирургия исключается. Даже если найти нелегального врача, который не потребует документы, то пациента с синей кровью он тут же продаст в какую-нибудь лабораторию. И меня вместе с тобой.  
— Куда продаст? — напрягся попаданец.  
— Такому же нелегальному учёному мужу, который наварит из тебя зелий и продаст задорого!  
Попаданец побледнел ещё больше и сложил ладони лодочкой, пробормотал молитву. Инна сказала злорадно:  
— Вот-вот. Тебе повезло, что в полиции не взяли кровь на проверку. И что до сих пор тебе никто за твою манеру кидаться на людей не врезал по носу. Так как ты намерен менять внешность?  
— Хороший вопрос, — криво усмехнулся попаданец. И добавил: — Вы можете через маленькую пластинку сказать вашей служанке, что больны и уезжаете на две недели поправлять здоровье на целебных водах? Или где ещё у вас лечатся дамы.  
— Сказать-то могу, но что это тебе даст?  
— Не знаю, госпожа. В Мидкуарте мой народ был наделён способностью принимать облик человека, если этого требовали интересы дела или спасение жизни. Однако в вашем мире моя магия истаяла как сон. Но я буду думать, искать… У вас есть сказки о местах магической силы? Вы говорили, что волшебство у вас только в сказках. А если ваши сказки о волшебстве — тени от Мидкуарта? Фирдоинг мой враг, кощунник и святотатец, но он один из первых хитрецов Хелефайриана, нашего королевства, а его искушённость во многих волшебнических искусствах вызывала зависть даже в Тир-Тарнгири, обители богов. Фирдоинг не мог попасть в ваш мир просто так, наобум или по ошибке. Тем более что он хотел спрятаться от кары богов.  
— Не лишено оснований. Когда ты пытался напасть на меня второй раз, я была возле тиса, о котором сложено так много волшебных легенд, что любители редкостей приезжают посмотреть на него со всей страны. И этот тис в том самом парке, где ты дрался с рыжим и гонялся за мной. Но третий раз в этот парк я не пойду, глупо так светиться перед бобби.  
— Да, — кивнул попаданец, — появляться там очень неразумно. А другие легендарные места со множеством праздных зевак у вас есть?  
— Полн ** _о_**. Сейчас что-нибудь о них разузн ** _а_** ю, — сказала Инна и стала искать в интернете мистические места в Лондоне.  
— Тебя хоть как зовут? — спросила она попаданца.  
— Киальриен танн ** _э_** -Кра ** _о_** д, Лорд Высокого Дома Одд ** _а_** уг.  
— А покороче? — спросила человечица нисколько не впечалённая титулом.  
— Кирен, — неохотно ответил попаданец.  
— Вот это хорошо. А я Инна.  
Кирен молча склонил голову в вежливом поклоне. Инна сказала:  
— А вот неплохое местечко. И в Илсингтоне. Минут пятнадцать пешком.  
— Что такое Илсингтон? — насторожился Кирен.  
— Район города, в котором мы находимся. Но я никогда бы не подумала, что такой банально миленький, а главное маленький парк как Баттисхилл Стрит Гарденс, может содержать магию. Или хотя бы иметь столько легенд.  
— Позвольте почитать легенды? — сказал Кирен.  
Инна дала ему планшет, показала, как прокручивать страницу и ушла делать чай. Напиток успел настояться, и Инна разливала его по чашкам, когда подошёл Кирен.  
— Будьте очень осторожны в этом парке, госпожа. Он связан с Туат де Партолоннан. Это очень древнее и могучее племя магической крови, предводительствуемое многомудрым и многосильным волшебником Партолоном. Это племя оставило Мидкуарт вопреки воле богов, потому что овладело неимоверной магией, которая позволила им менять обличье с лёгкостью облака, гонимого ветром. Способность моего народа принимать человеческий облик — лишь слабая тень умений Партолоннанов. Однажды на Белтейн всё их племя, пять тысяч мужчин, четыре тысячи женщин и три тысячи детей обоего пола собрались все вместе на равнине Сен Маг, каждый принёс с собой камень величиной с его кулак. За младенцев камни несли их родители. Партолоннаны положили камни в огромную гору, и она открыла им врата в Тамлехт, их особый мир. Партолоннаны ушли туда все до единого, проделав это за семь дней. Простецы, наук сокровенных не ведающие, думают, что каменный холм — это могила племени Партолона, за неделю умершего от чумы, но даже крупица здравого смысла подскажет, что чума оказалась бы бессильна перед такой магией и творимых из неё волшебствах.  
— И с чего ты взял, что двенадцать тысяч человек, или кто там они биологически, поселились в скверике величиной с крестьянский огород?! Ты же читал описание Баттисхилл Стрит Гарденс. К тому же это парк-новодел, его создали в середине прошлого века, а тот парк, через который ты попал на Землю, никто не сажал, это уцелевший кусок настоящего леса, он существует столько же, сколько Британские Острова.  
— Раньше, — возразил Кирен. — Баттисхилл Стрит Гарденс сотворили намного раньше.  
— Ну хорошо, без малого двести пятьдесят лет назад там был ботанический сад. А «ботанический» — значит «искусственный». Один учёный муж понасобирал со всего света редких растений и посадил возле своего научного заведения для того, чтобы и оно выглядело понаучнее, попрестижнее, и ему с его коллегами было где отдохнуть от трудов, подышать свежим воздухом. Но после с этим парком много чего случилось, в том числе и бомбёжка. Короче, от него почти ничего не осталось, пока ради удобства окрестных жителей пустырь не засадили заново. А ты говорил, что хорошая магия не позволит свершиться разрушению.  
— Я не говорил, что много тысяч людей живёт на этом клочке земли! — возмутился Кирен. — Я сказал, что он связан с Туатом де Партолоннан и с Тамлехтом. Если вы просто совершаете в этом сквере моцион, то всё будет безопасно. Но вы пойдёте искать магию изменений, а значит неизбежно соприкоснётесь с Партолоннанами, а это весьма и весьма рискованно.  
Инна кивнула, отпила чай.  
«Похоже, — сказала она себе, — дешевле будет сдать его полиции. И чёрт с ними, с дорогими кольцами. В тюрьме или в могиле они мне не понадобятся. А так скажу, что он угрожал мне и запугивал, что у меня был шок после первого нападения. Даже самый тупой адвокат на раз докажет мою невиновность, а экономить на адвокате в такой ситуации я не собираюсь».  
Кирен побледнел, попятился — догадаться о мыслях той, кому сейчас принадлежала его жизнь, было несложно.  
— Чаротворный камень с земель, принадлежащих Партолоннам, — торопливо сказал Кирен, — даже если это мелкий садик в чужом безмагическом мире, может так изменить больное тело, чтобы его калечества исправились. И вам не надо будет платить целителям. За второе кольцо вы сможете купить себе ещё один бизнес на богатой улице.  
— Хм… — Инна посмотрела на него с сомнением. — И одного камня хватит на двоих?  
— В войне с фоморами он исцелял сотню волшебнородных и три сотни человекородных. Здесь сила камня уменьшится, но на двоих точно хватит, особенно если это ребёнок.  
— Видел бы ты этого ребёнка, — мрачно сказала Инна. И добавила: — Исцелить тело ещё не всё. Отец ребёнка редкостная мразь. А если Маришка пошла характером в него? Это только слова, что сила в воспитании. На самом деле воспитание влияет ровно на пятьдесят процентов, и то только лет до десяти. А дальше ребёнок всегда воспитывает себя сам, и делает это в соответствии с теми склонностями, которые у него сильнее. Если Маришка родилась в мать, то будет просто безнадёжно наивной дурочкой, а если в отца — то запредельной сволочью и садисткой.  
— А в кого родились вы?  
— Не знаю. Мне это безразлично, я сама по себе. Но мама говорила, я в её мать, мою бабушку, что мы с ней похожи, хотя бабушка и терпеть не могла меня всю жизнь.  
— Почему? — удивился Кирен.  
— Её старшая дочь увлекалась альпинизмом и в девятнадцать лет погибла, разбилась в горах за тысячи километров от дома. А младшая в восемнадцать вышла замуж и родила ей двух внучек. Бабушка говорила, что во мне сидит тот же авантюризм, что и в моей тётке, и точно так же не доведёт меня до добра. И не хотела меня знать. А Светка, моя младшая сестра, была её любимицей. Но, умирая, бабушка переписала свою квартиру на нас двоих поровну, поскольку побоялась, что Светкин муж заставит её отдать квартиру ему. И тогда ей некуда будет от него сбежать, когда он станет совсем плохо с ней обращаться. А распорядиться имуществом без согласия совладельца нельзя. Я же спокойно посылала Никиту, Светкиного мужа, со всеми его претензиями так далеко, что он и разговаривать со мной не пытался. Но Светка, едва вступив во владение, переписала свою часть квартиры на меня, чтобы я могла её продать и купить на вырученные деньги партнёрство в фирме, в которой год назад получила работу. Там как раз уходил на покой старый сотрудник и продавал свою долю. Сумма была крошечной, я смогла купить только небольшую долю от доли, но это намного повысило мои шансы остаться на работе до получения гражданства этой страны. Тут всё сложно, детали после объясню, для тебя главное, что я от хорошей должности, которую добыла сама, стала, благодаря помощи сестры, получать вдвое больше дохода, потому что кроме заработной платы был процент от инвестиции. И это позволило накопить денег на собственную фирму. Через три года я продала боссу свою долю намного дороже, чем купила, и ушла в собственное плавание. И мой поход пока весьма успешен, — Инна в доказательство показала взмахом руки на квартиру. — Поэтому я даю деньги сестре на лечение её ребёнка. Я, конечно, достигла бы всего этого и без неё, но лет на пять позже. А это очень большой срок.  
— Не помоги она вам, вы не помогали бы ей? — нахмурился Кирен.  
— Я уже ей не помогаю. Вчера бросила. Хотела отпраздновать разрыв, но ты помешал.  
— Почему разрыв с сестрой вас обрадовал? — удивился Кирен.  
Инна только зло фыркнула, прошла с чашкой к дивану, взяла планшет и связалась с уборщицей.  
— Привет, Раушан. У меня срочная деловая поездка на две недели, поэтому не приходите.  
— Миз Инна, но вас вчера не убирала из-за вашей болезни и сегодня не уберу. Ваш хорошенький дом будет в ужасном состоянии через две недели!  
— Раушан, уберёте всё после, я заплачу вам двойной гонорар. Я поставила вызревать особый грунт для картины и закрыла жалюзи. Нужно две недели полной темноты. Поэтому я и взяла работу за границей.  
— О, удачной поездки. До вашего возвращения, миз Инна, — уборщица прервала связь.  
Инна положила планшет на диван, вздохнула.  
— Если за четырнадцать суток не решишь все свои проблемы, я просто вызову полицию.  
Кирен подошёл, сказал тихо:  
— Если вы всё расскажете, будет легче. Я всё равно что никто. Просто уши.  
— Да и рассказывать нечего. Мы с сестрой из бедной семьи. И едва начали понимать, что к чему в мире, как захотели пробиться наверх. Я усердно училась и мечтала заработать много денег. Сестра крутилась перед зеркалом и мечтала поймать богатого мужа. А рецепт, как это сделать, искала в любовных романах. Я выиграла конкурс на бесплатное обучение в очень хорошем университете, а сестра через три года достигла совершеннолетия, выиграла конкурс на звание первой красавицы нашего городишки и сразу же вышла замуж за одного из его главных богачей. Точно такого, как писали в самых популярных у нас в городишке любовных романах — властного, эгоистичного, жестокого, капризного, придирчивого и ни в чём себе не отказывающего собственника. И не послушала меня, когда я сказала, что всё это признаки психопата и насильника. Да ещё и посмеялась, что она и без образования так удачно замужем, а я со своим университетом остаюсь одна аж в двадцать один год. Но я меняла бойфрендов в своё удовольствие, а сестра много лет терпела издевательства мужа и надеялась, что однажды он превратится в хорошего человека — ведь так говорили о браке в любовных романах. Там, если герой героиню не унижает, не бьёт и не насилует, то это и не любовь. А в финале герой обязательно вдруг сподабливался увидеть в героине-жертве достойную уважения личность и начинал обращаться с ней бережно и нежно, исполнять все её капризы. Или того хуже: в финале книги героиня приходила к осознанию, что жить под издевательствами — это и есть истинное счастье и наслаждение, сильнее которого нет ничего в мире, и прямо или косвенно советовала всем читательницам следовать её примеру. Вот сестра и ждала, когда же модные фантазии сбудутся. А может, просто боялась уйти, потому что у неё не было ни гроша, и она не имела никакой профессии, чтобы заработать на прокорм. Хотя я и предлагала сестре деньги на адвоката, чтобы отсудить у мужа побольше при разводе, она разводиться не хотела, кричала, что я завидую ей из-за своего одиночества.  
— А вы были одиноки? — с сомнением проговорил Кирен. «Декамерон» научил его, как на самом деле живут незамужние дамы.  
И Инна не обманула ожиданий, ответив:  
— Нет, конечно. Я ведь уже сказала, что у меня всегда был интимный друг и много горячих свиданий. А вот в том, что такой муж, какой был у моей сестры, способен ублажить девушку, я не уверена. Точнее, уверена в том, что сексуально удовлетворённой сестра не была ни дня. И тем более бессмысленно ждать от такого мужчины ублажения души. Так что большой вопрос, кто действительно страдал от одиночества.  
— И ваша сестра возненавидела вас, когда вы сказали это в очередной семейной перепалке? — догадался Кирен.  
— Да. Светка не разговаривала со мной полтора года и вспомнила обо мне, когда стараниями супружника оказалась на улице без гроша в кармане, да ещё и избитая до полусмерти.  
— Муж прогнал её за рождение больного ребёнка? — понял Кирен.  
— Да.  
— А теперь вы боитесь, что когда ваша племянница вырастет, дурная кровь в ней возобладает, и девочка будет издеваться над матерью, как и её отец?  
— А Светке никогда не хватит силы духа вышвырнуть плохую дочь за дверь, — ответила Инна. — Да если и хватит, то это мало чем поможет. Светка живёт в стране, где нет закона о недосаждении. Это когда одному человеку запрещают писать другому человеку, звонить, а главное — близко подходить к нему, к его дому и машине ближе, чем на пятьдесят метров, если первый человек сделал что-то опасное или очень неприятое для второго. И если первый нарушит судебное распоряжение о недосаждении, то его сразу же посадят в тюрьму на срок от года до пяти лет.  
— Хороший закон, — заметил Кирен.  
— Да, — кивнула Инна. — Но всё не так просто. Даже если Светка уедет в другую страну, то обезопасит только себя. А в той стране, да и в мире полно детей и животных, которые не могут себя защитить. Когда я ходила в детсад, это школа такая для совсем маленьких детей, там были две воспитательницы, которые наслаждались, унижая и запугивая малышей. Они даже били их. А запуганные дети боялись пожаловаться родителям. Я и ещё две девочки, мои подружки, убежали из детсада. Нас остановила полиция, и только тогда о жестоком обращении стало известно, разгорелся огромный скандал, воспитательниц уволили. Точнее, позволили им уволиться, не записали в трудовую книжку, что они профнепригодны. И тем более не посадили их в тюрьму. А значит эти твари продолжили свои художества в каком-то другом детсаду. — Инна вздохнула. — О подростках, которые насмерть замучивали уличных кошек и собак и говорить нечего, даже будучи Лордом Высокого Дома о таком нельзя не узнать.  
— Грустная перспектива, — сочувственно проговорил Кирен. — Можно лишь надеяться, что в ребёнке возобладает кровь ваших родителей. Обычно кровь проявляется не в первом поколении, а во втором-третьем.  
— Всё верно, но это возможно лишь в том случае, если не окажется, что ребёнок умственно отсталый, к самостоятельной жизни непригодный или пригодный мало, — буркнула Инна. — Пока Маришкин ум развивается по норме, но кто знает, что будет, когда закончится кризис третьего года жизни? Или седьмого? И тем более что будет при половом созревании? Каждый раз организм очень сильно меняется, а хватит ли у тяжело больного ребёнка сил пережить эти изменения без потерь, никто не знает. И сможет ли Маришка вообще их пережить. Она так все свои три с небольшим года провела в сплошной боли. К тому же нельзя сбрасывать со счетов и кровь предков её отца. Шансов, что что это наследие возобладает над наследием моих родителей, пятьдесят процентов.  
— В вашем мире так много предивнейшего волшебства, — сказал Кирен. — Неужели нет такого, которое позволяет узнать, здоров ли плод и если нет, дурная в нём кровь или хорошая, и если результат неблагоприятен, безболезненно и безвредно для женщины изгнать плод до того, как он дорастёт до ребёнка?  
Инна досадливо фыркнула:  
— Есть, конечно. Но сестра отказалась это делать.  
— Вот дура! Да простят меня все боги…  
— Дура, — согласилась Инна. — А ещё эгоцентричная подлая дрянь. Причём всех этих качеств у неё ещё больше, чем ты думаешь — она захотела вернуться к мужу. И потому я последний раз дала ей достаточно денег, чтобы хватило на дорогое лечение ребёнку, и ничего больше не хочу о ней знать. Посоветовала бы и тебе так же отнестись к твоей сестре, которая дура и дрянь не меньше моей, но ты не ребёнок, сам должен решать, что со своей жизнью делать.  
Кирен сел на диван, потёр ладонями лицо.  
— У меня голова лопается, — сказал он. — Этот мир с его невозможным волшебством, ваша и моя сестра, приказ богини, разрушенный острог и стража, мечтающая меня поймать, знак Добродетели и истории из книги, которые вы мне дали…  
— Что за знак Добродетели? — спросила Инна.  
Кирен объяснил. Инна только смогла, что охнуть. А после сказала:  
— И с такими порядками вашим богам до сих пор не свернули шею?  
— Знак ставят задолго до того, как в крови начинается бурление страсти. И у нас нет книг, подобной той, которую вы мне дали, где прославлялись бы и восхвалялись желания плоти, поэтому ни у кого нет желания проверить, какова жизнь без знака.  
— Ты так хорошо знаешь литературу Мидкуарта? — усомнилась Инна. — Уверен, что у вас нет своего «Декамерона»?  
Кирен ответил хмуро:  
— Разве что среди того, что пишут человеки. А ни один волшебнородный не опустится до того, чтобы читать сочинения зверинокровых. К тому же если обмануть знак, как это сделал Фирдоинг, то сношаться придётся только с человечицами, а это всё равно, что заняться скотоложеством!  
— Пошёл вон, — спокойно сказала Инна. — Сейчас же.  
— Госпожа! — вскочил с дивана Кирен. — Я говорил не о вас. Вы наверняка имеете предков из богов!  
— Дверь вот там, — показала Инна.  
— Госпожа, у вашей племянницы есть ваша кровь! И ваших родителей. И вашей мудрой бабушки. Эту линию крови можно сделать главенствующей. Вашей племяннице нельзя будет рожать своих детей, чтобы не плодить носителей дурной крови своего отца. Да и матери тоже… Тем более что во внуках сквернокровие проявляется чаще, чем в детях, и сильнее, чем в дедах и бабках. Полностью убрать из вашей племянницы дурную кровь невозможно, но девочка будет защищена от её влияния. А в этом мире наверняка есть сироты хорошей крови, которым нужна мать. И вы можете через суд забрать у сестры опеку над ребёнком, чтобы правильным воспитанием закрепить силу хорошей крови.  
— Забрать опеку невозможно, — качнула головой Инна. — Я пару раз думала об этом раньше, читала законы разных стран, но никаких оснований забрать ребёнка нет, потому что девочка всегда вымыта, одета по сезону, накормлена, получает лечение, у неё есть игрушки, а сестра её не бьёт. И жильё у сестры имеется приличное, наследство от нашего отца. Возможно, что-то ещё осталось от золота матери.  
— А вам родители ничего не оставили? — удивился Кирен,  
— Было бы, что оставлять, — фыркнула Инна. — Это я, как работать начала, им каждый месяц деньги посылала, иначе в нищете загнулись бы. Мамин запас золота позволял одному человеку в течение лет эдак трёх не умереть с голода только в Лесогорске, но в городе покрупнее от него пользы было ничтожно мало. Поэтому мы с мамой решили, что золото должно целиком достаться Светке, чтобы у этой дурищи хоть какая-то страховка была на кризисную ситуацию. Ведь если я получила всё наследство бабушки, то будет справедливо, если Светка получит всё наследство мамы. Папина квартирёшка даже по лесогорским меркам была ничтожной дешёвкой, а сбережений у него не было вообще никаких. Но папа завещал мне все свои научные сочинения. Он искренне считал, что они даже ценнее квартиры, хотя их издавали крохотными тиражами исключительно в пределах университета, в котором он работал. Папа был уверен, что со временем его труды оценят намного выше, и боялся, что Светка не сумеет правильно распорядиться научным наследием, а потому передал и авторские права, и рукописи мне. С меня он при этом взял обещание, что я не оставлю сестру одну.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Кирен. Немного подумал и спросил:  
— А если вы скажете в суде, что не будете давать сестре деньги, то она сама сможет содержать ребёнка? Особенно если доказать, что Светка подвергает его жизнь опасности, собираясь сойтись с отцом-полуубийцей.  
Инна посмотрела на него с интересом.  
— Ты быстро учишься и соображаешь гораздо лучше, чем казалось в начале.  
Кирен добавил торопливо:  
— С камнем я помогу вашей племяннице и быстро избавлю вас от своего общества. А у вас будет ещё одно весьма дорогое кольцо. И вы спасёте ни в чём не повинного ребёнка от его безмозглой матери.  
Инна улыбнулась так коварно, что фомор позавидует. И адресована эта улыбка была не только сестре. То, что Инна не прощает оскорблений и давления, даже косвенного, Кирен уже понял. Он напрягся тревожно, и не зря. Инна сказала:  
— Поскольку на Земле нет магии, поэтому в ближайшую ночь у тебя будет поллюция. Точно так же, как у презренного зверокрового человека. А поскольку тут из женщин только человечицы, да и из мужчин лишь человеки, то до возвращения домой тебе придётся довольствоваться исключительно дрочкой, как прыщавому подростку. А в Мидкуарте и её не будет.  
Инна победно улыбнулась, забрала из спальни куртку и ушла.  
Кирен растерянно оглянулся, не зная, что делать в доме, начинённом неведомом волшебством. Но мысли о нём помогали Кирену отвлечься от страха более сильного — что же с ним будет ночью?

 

* * *

Клидна стояла у алтаря последнего на сегодняшний день святилища и тихо шипела отборную брань, которой научилась у Дот и Мэйбл. Святилище опять оказалось просто игрой. Или магией, которая появлялась только в умах и сердцах тех, кто в святость этого святилища верил, и только для тех, кто верил. Даже Клидна, глядя на молельщиков своего собственного святилища, не получала от них ни крупицы силы, тогда как они сами наполнялись уверенностью, бодростью и покоем словно ведро водой.  
Вернуть божественную силу надо было как можно скорее, и Клидна, наплевав на то, сколь абсурдно это выглядит со стороны, попробовала помолиться сама себе. И не достигла успеха. Как и не получила ничего полезного от попытки обратиться в их святилищах к превеликой всематери Дану и сыновьям её, всемогущим Дагде Кере и Лугу Самилландаху. Они Клидну просто не слышали. А Клидна отчётливо ощущала, как далеки они от мира, именуемого Земля. Так далеки, что можно назвать их несуществующими. Или существующими в сердцах тех и для тех, кто страстно в них верит.  
«Но я не верю, — печально размышляла Клидна. — Я их всех знаю. И знаю, какой бывает божественность. Во всяком случае та, которая нужна мне. Поэтому нет никакого смысла идти к чужим богам. Даже если они существуют не только в сердцах преданных им человеков, то их сила мне столь же бесполезна, как мясо для лани».  
Она пошла по дорожке от святилища к автобусной остановке. Заканчивался третий день её проживания в чужом мире, и сложностей становилось с каждой минутой всё больше и больше.  
Здесь почти не пользовались наличными, за них можно было купить только проездной на все виды транспорта, чашку кофе и гамбургер в дрянном кафе для туристов эконом-класса, продукты на полулегальном уличном рынке, бросовую одежду на самых дешёвых распродажах и снять комнату в наидряннейшей ночлежке. Всё остальное оплачивалось безналично. А чтобы получить банковскую карточку, нужны были документы. И чтобы поселиться в доме подостойнее, чем хостел низшей категории, нужны были документы. И для того, чтобы работать в заведении получше, чем грязный вонючий паб, нужны были документы.  
А «Гвенвин блода» как раз получила приглашение на постоянную работу в весьма приличный ночной клуб, где гонорары и чаевые позволяли снять квартирку студенческого уровня — тоже с одной комнатой на всех, но она была гораздо просторнее, а титан с водой не ломался по три раза в день. Дот даже поспешила позвонить родителям, злорадно сообщила, что начала делать настоящую музыкальную карьеру.  
Теперь надо было срочно составлять договор о работе членов группы, а после заключать контракт от имени группы с клубом. Соответственно, нужны были удостоверения личности.  
Слова Клидны о том, что все её документы были у бойфренда, который их сжёг, не помогли.  
— Забей на них, — сказала Мэйбл и дала свой телефон. — Не велика ценность. Зайди в справочную службу HMRC, открой список NIN и по имени, дате и месту рождения узнай свой. Выучи номер, и больше нафиг не морочься с документами. Я свои по пьянке посеяла, когда ещё поступление в универ отмечала, и обхожусь без них прекрасно. И отправь сообщение банку, чтобы они тебе новую карточку прислали срочно. Её и для аренды хватит, и для контрактов.  
Клидна кивнула, взяла телефон и, покопавшись в поисковике, выяснила, что речь идёт о Департаменте по работе и пенсиям и о Национальном Страховом Номере, который есть у каждого жителя Британских Островов с момента рождения или хотя бы с момента принятия такого закона, если речь идёт о людях почтенного возраста, или со дня появления в Великобритании, если это иностранцы, приехавшие учиться или работать. А банковский счёт каждый тоже открывал с момента появления в стране — хоть по приезду, хоть по рождению: на детей делались накопления, доступ к которым те получали в день совершеннолетия. По сути, если есть кредитка, то никаких других документов и не было нужно, и так понятно, что с ними всё в порядке. А если кто-то хотел выяснить, тот ли ты, за кого себя выдаёшь, и своей ли кредиткой пользуешься, то проверить это можно было за несколько секунд соответствующим запросом.  
— Дубликат межбиблиотечной карточки запроси, — посоветовала Дот. — Это за день сделают и пришлют. А хватит её на всё.  
Клидна кивнула. Поскольку практически любое финансовое и юридическое действие как совершённое самим человеком, так и совершённое кем-то в отношении этого человека, например, подарок или приглашение на конкурс, автоматически привязывалось к NIN, то паспорт могло заменить всё, что угодно, хоть выписанная ещё в начальной школе библиотечная карточка. Дот по ней и жила.  
«Но у меня национальной страховки нет и быть не может, — хмуро размышляла Клидна. — А чтобы заморочить собеседника иллюзией и заставить думать, что он получил документ, надо хотя бы крупицу магии. Пусть не божественной силы, а просто магии. Но тут ничего этого не существует».  
Подписание документов удалось отложить на сутки, Клидна сказала, что ей надо непременно сначала совершить паломничество. И хозяин клуба, и Дот с Мэйбл отнеслись к этому с пониманием, но, увы, толку от святилищ не было никакого.  
…Автобус остановился у заправки, на которой была ещё общественная уборная и автоматы с напитками и закусками. Часть пассажиров тут же побежала справлять нужду, другие просто прохаживались, разминая ноги, третьи покупали питьё в автоматах.  
— Нет, — говорила толстая, обрюзгшая, рано постаревшая женщина, пытаясь утихомирить крики шестерых детей-погодков, требовавших шоколада. — У нас больше нет денег. Надо было меньше на аттракционах кататься!  
Клидна брезгливо поморщилась. «Здесь все позорно позабыли истину. Если бы эта корова принесла, как того требует закон, треть потомства в жертву Дагде, ей не пришлось бы страдать от бедности».  
Клидна замерла, осенённая догадкой. «Человеческие жертвы! Они всегда возвращали нам силу, когда в Гиннунгагапе просыпался Чёрный Ветер и пытался уничтожить Тир-Тарнгири».  
Она прошлась по автобусной остановке, нервно сжимая руки.  
«Здесь нет жрецов! Та жалкая пародия на них, обитающая в храмах, годится только для простецов, не отличающих истинную богиню от своих фантазий. Значит всё надо делать самой…»  
Клидна мысленно перебрала все ритуалы и с досадой выругалась: для того, который действительно нужен, необходимы труды нескольких человек. И мужчин, поскольку потребна работа крепких мускулов,  
«Придётся начинать с самого малого ритуала и копить силу по крупице, — печально вздохнула Клидна. — Но это лучше, чем оставаться в презренной и ничтожной человеческой форме».  
Водитель пригласил пассажиров в салон автобуса.  
Клидна заняла своё место и задумалась.  
«Яблоня. Надо начать с яблони. Жизнетоков того, кто повешен на яблоне и пронзён ивой, хватает, чтобы оживить целый сад. Но это в Мидкуарте. Здесь же это всего лишь вернёт мне одну крупицу силы. Однако и её хватит, чтобы хозяин клуба и управительница дома подписали контракты, не задавая лишних вопросов. Теперь материал для жертвы… По правилам это должна быть девственница, достигшая брачного возраста. Но в этом распутнейшем и греховнейшем из миров "девственость" и "брачный возраст" — понятия взаимоисключающие. Значит, надо нарушить устои и изменить обряд! О, свет нашей крови, как же это унизительно и мерзко! — Клидна печально вздохнула. — Но выбора нет. Пребывание в низменнейшей из форм является кощунством намного большим, чем искажённый ритуал. Поэтому надо найти наилучшее сочетание элементов разных ритуалов. И безопасное! Молодой воин мне не по зубам пока что. Девочка пяти вёсен от роду. Да, это наилучший выбор».  
Теперь следовало решить, как раздобыть жертву, доставить её к яблоне, осуществить весь обряд и при этом не попасться ни под камеры уличного наблюдения, ни на глаза полицейскому патрулю.  
«Что за гнусный мир! — возмущалась Клидна. — Здесь не только не препятствуют распутству, чревоугодию, роскошествованию и даже мужеложству, но и поощряют их, а за жертвоприношения навечно запирают в тюрьму».  
Рассказ в живых картинках о том, как вся стража города ловила, называя преступником, того, кто принёс жертву богине луны, Клидна видела в баре, по устройству, называемому «телевизор». Пусть история и была вымыслом, но в её основе лежали реальные законы. А Клидна уже навестила однажды местную тюрьму. Ужас, испытанный от того, с какой скоростью там таяли и магические, и даже божественные силы, заставил Клидну задрожать.  
«Нет. Туда я снова не попаду. Но у меня нет времени на подготовку! Иначе я потеряю всё. Я слишком мало знаю об этом мире, чтобы выжить без Дот и Мэйбл. А если не будет имитации документов, меня могут арестовать за нелегальное пребывание в стране. Если этого до слёз боятся те девчонки, которые снимают комнату в хостеле рядом с нашей, то это действительно что-то ужасное. Ритуал надо провести срочно!»  
Клидна глянула на толстую бабу с выводком детей.  
«Увы, одна девчонка слишком большая, вторая слишком мала. Не повезло корове, не получит она благословения мироздания».  
Клидна оглядела других детей. Снова ничего подходящего. На ближайшей остановке она вышла из автобуса, пошла по деревенской улице. Садики были крошечные, игрушечные, но во многих из них имелись яблони.  
И в деревне хватало детей. А ещё тут было много туристов, они фотографировали старинный мост и огромный тысячелетний дуб на деревенской площади.  
Клидна присоединилась к одной из туристических групп, которая шла за студенткой с ярким жёлтым флажком в руках. Та вела их к изгороди из боярышника, тоже очень древней, рассказывала, как в средневековье верили, что там живут духи-защитники и добрые феи.  
К радости Клидны идти пришлось через полдеревни, и можно было разглядеть многие дома. В том числе и жилище подпитой парочки, которая явно не обращала внимания на пятилетнюю дочь.  
Клидна довольно улыбнулась. «Жертва есть. Осталось найти яблоню, растущую в подходящем месте. И придумать, как отвлечь внимание деревенских кумушек. Но сначала надо выяснить, есть ли здесь ива».

 

* * *

Агент крупного и солидного аукционного дома, которого три дня назад навестила Инна, позвонил утром и сказал, что кольцо, представленное миз Егоровой, в розыске не значится, а потому, если леди желает, аукционный дом будет счастлив выставить кольцо в качестве одного из своих лотов хоть на ближайших торгах, хоть через десять или сто лет.  
— Мы будем рады, если вы покажете нам и другие безделушки, купленные вами во время прогулок по блошиным рынкам. Вполне возможно, что среди них окажется ещё одна или даже две драгоценные вещицы.  
— Я подумаю, сэр, — сказала Инна, сидевшая за рабочим столом. — А сейчас я хочу продать кольцо. И обязательно анонимно. Я люблю покой, и не желаю, чтобы пресса его нарушала.  
— О, конечно, мэм, можете не волноваться. Если нет никакого криминала, тайну личности мы сохраняем абсолютно. Покой наших гостей для нас превыше всего.  
— Какая стартовая цена у кольца?  
— Сто пятьдесят тысяч фунтов, миз Инна. Думаю, при продаже можете рассчитывать на сто восемьдесят тысяч. До вычета процентов за услуги и налогов, разумеется.  
— Хорошо, сэр. Готовьте кольцо к продаже. Мне надо ещё что-то подписывать?  
— Да, мэм, ещё пару бумаг. Но хватит и электронной подписи. Я пришлю их завтра утром.  
Агент попрощался, прекратил связь. Инна задумчиво покрутила в руках телефон.  
«Сто восемьдесят тысяч — это, конечно, замечательно. Но гораздо хуже, что иномирский раздолбай, с его статьёй за терроризм, до сих пор не знает, как найти камень, меняющий внешность. Соответственно, третий день сидит в моём доме. Боюсь, у меня всё меньше и меньше шансов избежать статьи за соучастие».  
Инна мрачно посмотрела на Кирена, который сидел в кресле и сосредоточенно возюкал пальцем по экрану Инниного планшета.  
Он почувствовал её взгляд, оглянулся, улыбнулся виновато.  
— Сделать вам кофе, госпожа?  
Ответить Инна не успела — снова зазвонил телефон. Инна провела пальцем по экрану и сказала:  
— Слушаю.  
— Твоя работа, падла?! — завопил Никита так, что Инна отдёрнула трубку от уха и помотала головой. Мгновение подумала и включила запись разговора. Никита тем временем изрыгал отборнейший мат.  
Инна сказала спокойно:  
— Угомони истерику. Зачем звонишь?  
— Это ты, сука, подучила свою безмозглую тварь-сестрицу сдать меня черножопым копам! Только ты! И ты науськала эту мразь Алину подать в суд на развод и раздел имущества! Но не надейся, что можешь быть круче мужика! Я тебе ещё кишки на шею намотаю! В ногах у меня будешь ползать, сука! Я тебя научу, кто в жизни хозяин и где твоё место, шкура!  
— Наорался? — равнодушным тоном спросила Инна, а сама открыла на компьютере онлайн-переводчик, стала набирать запрос для новостных сайтов Стамбула. Шансов, что Никита будет там упомянут, практически не имелось, но попробовать всё же надо.  
— И думать не смей, что ты круче меня! — продолжал бушевать Никита. — Что ты можешь отказать мне и не поплатиться!  
— И что ты сделаешь? — спросила Инна только для того, чтобы записалось побольше угроз. Никита поорал ещё с полминуты и отключился.  
…Как и ожидалось, в турецких новостях ничего о Никите не было. Инна хотела связаться с сестрой, но её аккаунт в мессенджере был отключён, телефон тоже оказался вне зоны действия сети.  
Инна заглянула на страничку сестры в международой соцсети, но записей там не было больше месяца. Инна забеспокоилась, выяснила через поисковик какая внутренняя соцсеть в России наиболее популярна, зарегистрировалась там и стала искать Светку. Но у неё в этой системе аккаунта не было. На всякий случай Инна поискала жену Никиты, Алину.  
Та нашлась сразу и на своей странице с восторгом обсуждала, как Никита вляпался в проблемы из-за бывшей жены, как попытался дать взятку турецкому полицейскому и теперь сидит в тюрьме под следствием, получит от четырёх лет заключения до двенадцати. Алина времени терять не собиралась и тут же подала на развод и раздел имущества, надеялась заполучить не только единоличную опеку над сыном, но и квартиру, машину и загородный дом. На бизнес она благоразумно не претендовала, но хвасталась, что организовала налоговую проверку, теперь будут доказательства, что дом, квартира, вся их начинка, машина и даже дом в Испании — не половина имущества, а значительно меньшая его часть. И, зная характер супруга, планировала всё полученное при разводе продать и уехать в Испанию, а там пожаловаться в полицию или в суд на опасность, исходящую от бывшего мужа.  
Инна хмыкнула. «Турция коррумпирована до чёрта, но если на горизонте маячит правозащитная общественная организация или пресса, то турецкие чиновники обретают образцовую честность и неподкупность. О том, как испанский гражданский суд воспримет мужа, который сидит в тюрьме за дачу взятки, совершил налоговые преступления в своей стране и бил двух жён, даже говорить нечего. Никита не только потеряет сына и испанский дом, но и в Испанию не въедет никогда. И вряд ли попадёт в Шенгенскую зону. Алина умница. Хотя и странно, что о Никита никогда ничего не говорил мне о сыне. Да и Светка не упоминала. Что-то с этим сыном не то… Впрочем, это не важно. Значение имеет только то, что Светка пропала. Не сбежала же она в самом-то деле. Или сбежала? Тогда куда её понесло?!»  
— Что-то случилось? — подошёл к ней Кирен.  
Инна вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
— Не знаю, — сказала она.  
Инна на всякий случай написала Алине в личку, попросила передать Свете, чтобы та как можно скорее связалась с сестрой, после зашла в международную соцсеть и оставила Свете сообщение в личной почте.  
Кирен сказал:  
— Кто этот мужчина? Тот, кто звонил. Он опасен?  
— Он в тюрьме.  
— На пожизненном?  
Инна глянула на Кирена с интересом:  
— Быстро ты учишься разбираться в наших реалиях.  
— Он кричал на вас, как наделённые властью и деньгами человеки кричат на наложниц.  
Инна покривила губы:  
— Он и хотел сделать из меня свою наложницу. Причём будучи женатым на моей сестре. Но вместо этого поцеловал осла в задницу.  
— И с тех пор он не может вас забыть?  
— Да плевать ему на меня! — фыркнула Инна. — Никита своё ущемлённое самолюбие не может забыть. Он привык самоутверждаться, унижая людей. А тут девочка, которая, как он точно знает, побуждала его жену на развод с ним, оказалась в серьёзной беде. И Никита предложил спасти девочку в обмен на интимные услуги. Но девочка послала его изучать анатомию туда, где солнце не светит, и решила свою проблему сама. Без него. Ткнула великого, могучего и ужасного носом в его ненужность.  
— Вы сказали о приставаниях зятя своей сестре?  
— Нет, — качнула головой Инна. — Она и слушать бы не стала. После развода, конечно, сказала… Но слушать Светка не стала всё равно.  
— А что за беда была? Это важно?  
— Не знаю… Я как раз получила диплом, надо было срочно устраиваться на работу или проваливать в родной Булшит-таун. А работы не было. Точнее, была, но не там, где надо, и того уровня, который имеет смысл брать с моей профессией. Я поступила на дополнительное образование, на годичный мастер-класс к очень авторитетному в нашей сфере специалисту. После этого не я искала бы хорошую работу в Соединённом Королевстве или в Штатах, а она меня. Однако за обучение надо было платить, а ни у меня, ни у родителей денег не имелось ни гроша. Я надеялась найти грант или кредит, но в таких условиях мне студенческую визу не продлили. А рассчитывать на кредиты и гранты в моём родном городишке было безнадёжно. Устраиваться на работу в столицу моей изначальной страны я не хотела, там нигде ни в чём никаких перспектив не было, в родном городишке тем более всё тупиково. Я решила одолжить денег у бабушки, но она меня и слушать не стала. А мама сказала, что на самом деле никаких сбережений у неё и нет. Квартира у бабушки дорогая, пенсия солидная, но сама бабушка что получает, то и проживает. И тогда Никита предложил оплатить мне весь год обучения, если я всё лето буду его ублажать в постели. Я врезала ему по яйцам, убежала из его квартиры, куда ходила навещать сестру, и тут же уехала в столицу, не стала дожидаться, пока он меня похитит или ещё что вытворит. Столица моей бывшей страны — огромный город, ещё больше Лондона, там можно спрятаться так, что все государственные службы безопасности не найдут, не то что посредственный деляга из провинции. В столице я плюнула на свои мечты, устроилась операторшей на автомойку, чтобы было на что жить первое время, и стала искать во всех англоязычных и франкоязычных странах хоть какую-то, пусть даже самую грошовую работу по специальности. Да и во всех развитых странах, где могли нанять дизайнера со знанием английского или французского, а не местного языка. И тут мама посоветовала устроить молодёжный благотворительный аукцион, выставить на нём свою картину, чтобы помелькать в прессе, и после этого продать ещё одну картину уже для себя и с вырученных денег оплатить обучение.  
Инна рассмеялась невесело:  
— И рисовать, и писать маслом я умела профессионально, однако художником никогда себя не считала. Как и все у нас на курсе. Уметь намалевать точную картинку чего-либо и быть художником далеко не одно и то же. Но мама убедила меня, что я могу стать художником. И я решилась. Написать картину за месяц, попутно работая, да ещё и устраивая международный интернет-аукцион — подвиг, сравнимый с сотворением мира. Но в моём колледже у меня были хорошие отношения с профессурой и со многими однокурсниками, нынешними выпускниками, и со студентами младших курсов, которых в скором времени ждали все проблемы выпуска. Они очень сильно помогли мне с организацией, потому что это работало на репутацию колледжа, студентов и выпускников. Мы передали весьма солидную сумму детскому онкоцентру, заработали по пятнадцать минут славы себе и успели за это время поймать по выгодному заказу. Я с такого заказа смогла оплатить полгода обучения и аренды квартиры — жуткой ночлежки, но это позволяло пройти визовые требования и доказать, что у меня будут заказы, с которых я оплач ** _у_** жильё и учёбу за следующие полгода. Так и случилось. А я поняла, что всегда надо использовать все свои возможности, даже самые малые, и выжимать из них всё, что только можешь. Только так по-настоящему вылезают из грязи.  
— И что было дальше? — заинтересовался Кирен.  
— По окончании учёбы я получила очень и очень хорошую работу. Сняла квартиру в приличном районе, хотя это и было слишком дорого для моих тогдашних доходов. Пришлось отказываться от многого другого и жёстко экономить, но через год, после моей первой прибавки к зарплате, я, как долговременный арендатор, смогла купить эту квартиру по льготной цене, что намного ниже цены обычной, даже с учётом выплаченной аренды. Это позволило купить машину и откладывать деньги на переустройство квартиры на свой вкус, которое я и сделала через полтора года, — Инна взмахом руки обозначила дизайн своей квартиры. — А где-то через месяца два после того, как я оформила покупку в рассрочку квартиры и машины, Светка переписала на меня квартиру бабушкину, а мистер Фаррелл решил уйти на пенсию и занялся продажей своей доли в фирме.  
— А как с картинами? — спросил Кирен.  
— Картины я пишу и продаю до сих пор. Но гораздо чаще делаю панно типа этих, — Инна показала на двери. — Одна такая вещь стоит дороже, чем весь дизайн.  
— Иными словами, вы сама, без чьей бы то ни было помощи, добились много больше, чем Никита обещал вам как наложнице. И тем самым доказали его слабость и несостоятельность как властителя и господина. Это очень веская причина для ненависти. И для мести.  
— Кишка у него тонка мстить мне, — презрительно сказала Инна. — Это он себя властителем и господином воображает, а на деле так, прыщик мелкий. Ты лучше скажи, придумал способ найти нужный камень?  
— Да.  
Кирен принёс планшет, показал написанное латиницей заклинание.  
— В парке вам надо будет постоянно проговаривать вслух эти слова и идти туда, куда ноги сами поведут, не думая о пути и не выбирая его. Я не знаю, сколько времени надо будет ходить по парку в вашем мире, час или день, или три дня, но рано или поздно заклинание приведёт вас к камню. Вы наступите на него и услышите пение Партолоннанов.  
Киальриен напел мотивчик, похожий на персидскую народную песню.  
Инна кивнула, взяла планшет и скопировала текст в телефон, вернула планшет Кирену.  
— Давай второе кольцо. Я пошла в парк.

 

* * *

Фирдоинг, довольно улыбаясь, вёл за собой по парку Баттисхилл Стрит Гарденс Оливера Брауна — рыжеволосого, высокого, сухощавого, но крепкого, с приятными чертами лица и зелёными глазами. Оливера можно было бы назвать если и не красивым, то весьма симпатичным, но его внешность безнадёжно портили мрачное, тоскливое выражение лица, злобно-недовольный взгляд исподлобья, зажатая манера держаться и одежда на два размера больше, чем надо, из-за которой он был похож на самодвижущуюся кучу тряпья.  
Оливер сказал хмуро:  
— Ты уверен, что тут есть врата в твой мир? Это же один из самых обывательских, буржуазных, потребительских, бульварных, бэббитских и филистайнских парков в городе! Он воплощает в себе всё, что делает жизнь в этом мире невыносимой!  
Фирдоинг усмехнулся:  
— Даже в этом, столь ненавистном тебе, мире, многое не такое, как кажется беглому взгляду. Этот парк содержит немало предивнейших тайн!  
Одет Фирдоинг был в джинсы, кроссовки, пуловер и куртку — достаточно нарядные и модные, но не слишком дорогие или вызывающие. Обычная прогулочная экипировка молодого человека из среднего класса. Волосы Фирдоинг аккуратно заплёл в косу, свернул её в клубок и спрятал под козырьком надетой задом наперёд бейсболки. Она же прикрывала уши, делая хелефайю незаметным в толпе.  
Фирдоинг улыбнулся Оливеру.  
— Ещё немного терпения, и ты, мой дорогой друг, будешь не только рыцарем, но и Высоким Лордом с ожерельем волшебника полного посвящения.  
— Дело не в титуле! А в духе рыцарства. В его сути. В том, что этот мир потерял ещё при короле Артуре из-за его ротозейства, бесхребетности и недальновидности.  
— Оливер, я могу тебе дать самые твёрдые ручательства, что в Мидкуарте ты обретёшь самое настоящее рыцарство, такое, как оно есть.  
Тот довольно кивнул. И сказал:  
— Надеюсь, и ты найдёшь в этом мире то, что ищешь.  
— Прежде всего надо не только найти, но и унести отсюда Камень Изменений так, чтобы нас не убили Партолоннаны. Вдвоём это сделать чрезвычайно трудно. Одно неверное действие, и наших трупов не найдёт даже сама великая Морриган, власть которой простирается повсюду, и её помощницы Бадб, Нейман, Фи и Маха, одни из самых могущественных богинь мироздания. — Фирдоинг досадливо цыкнул уголком рта. — Всё же для ритуала надо пятерых участников. Основу и помощников, держащих края света. Или хотя бы триаду… Но что уж есть, то есть.  
Фирдоинг испытующе посмотрел на Оливера.  
— Тебе надо быть предельно внимательным.  
— Да понял я, понял…  
Фирдоинг только вздохнул и пошёл по полянкам парка, внимательно выискивая магические следы — слабые, очень слабые. Почти не видимые и не существующие. «Хотя, почему "почти"? Они и есть несуществующие, потому что исчезают быстрее, чем ими можно воспользоваться. А ведь Камень Изменения ещё надо пробудить. И я практически один, ведь от этого недоделка толку никакого. Всей пользы, что морда смазливая и сложён неплохо. Запустил фигуру, конечно, но это за полгода можно исправить правильной пищей и упражнениями. А вот то, что лицо красотой и мужеством достойно богов, это редкая удача».  
Своё лицо Фирдоинг очень любил и гордился им, но то, что считалось совершенством в Мидкуарте, для человеческого мира было слишком изящным, такая тонкость черт считалась под стать лишь человечице, самке. А мужчине вместо успеха хелефайская красота могла принести лишь неприятности. Требовалось что-то порезче, погрубее, однако не слишком — к кардинальным переменам Фирдоинг был не готов. А обличье Оливера было золотой серединой между брутальностью и утончённостью.  
«Но у Оливера есть вещи поважнее внешности: подлинные документы этого мира и биография, способная подтвердить их подлинность».  
— Открой текст заклинания, — сказал Фирдоинг Оливеру. — И начинай читать. И постарайся не сбиваться. Очень постарайся.  
— Знаю, — недовольно ответил Оливер и достал телефон, открыл блокнот, начал читать.  
Вибрации слов подталкивали магические крупицы, собирали их вместе, направляли на поиск, а Фирдоинг, напрягая последние остатки магических сил, шёл за ними, стараясь не упустить их из вида. Получалось плохо, своих сил почти не было, отблески той магии, что долетала из Тамлехта, были ничтожно малы.  
«А если я не смогу пробудить Камень? Нет-нет, нельзя об этом сейчас думать. Сначала вынести Камень и при этом выжить, а после искать средства пробудить. Пусть даже тут есть только крупицы магии, но всё же это лучше, чем совсем ничего».  
Фирдоинг вышел к Камню Изменений.  
И увидел девицу, которая в одной руке держала телефон, а другой собиралась взять Камень безо всякого защитного ритуала. Причём она брала его именно как Камень Изменений, а не просто голыш — магический предмет был разбужен заклинанием. Фирдоинг рванулся к девице, оттолкнул её прежде, чем она прикоснулась к Камню. Девица отлетела на метр в сторону, но тут же вскочила на ноги и попыталась ударить Фирдоинга сумкой как боевым цепом.  
— Стой, глупая! — закричал Фирдоинг, уворачиваясь. — Камень убьёт тебя!  
— Ага… Сейчас, — ядовито ответила девица и попыталась прорваться к Камню в обход Фирдоинга.  
Тот перехватил её.  
— У меня есть защита, но нет сил для пробуждения Камня Изменений. А ты смогла его разбудить, но не сможешь его забрать. Если мы объединимся, то выгодно будет всем троим.


	5. — 4 —

Девица перестала вырываться, привстала на цыпочки и через плечо Фирдоинга глянула на Оливера. И сказала:  
— На четверых. И четвёртому трансформация тела нужна намного серьёзнее, чем перекроить морду сидхе на человечий лад.  
Слово «сидхе» Фирдоинг знал от Оливера и кивнул. А после спросил:  
— Кому и какая трансформация нужна? Это важно.  
Девица отпихнула Фирдоинга. Тот отпустил её, потому что она явно не собиралась больше хватать Камень. Девица сказала:  
— Исцеление очень тяжёлого инвалида. И «тяжёлый» в смысле состояния, а не веса.  
— Понятно, — ответил Фирдоинг. — Это возможно, леди. Но вам надо заключить с нами союз.  
Девица посмотрела на него задумчиво и сказала:  
— Вы Фирдоинг? И для ясности — мне на ваши разборки с Киреном плевать, но я не хочу быть замешанной в дело об убийстве. Поэтому вы оба со своими дуростями устраивайтесь подальше от меня. Моё дело — принести Кирену камень. И не важно, до того, как им попользуются другие, или после.  
— А вы та дама, которая видела наше появление в лесу, — кивнул Фирдоинг. И не удержался от шпильки: — Киальриен совсем опустился в ничтожность, если принудил женщину делать за себя смертельно опасную работу, шантажируя болезнью родственника.  
— Я не женщина, я наёмник, — сказала девица. — О смертельной опасности знаю, и мне за неё достойно заплачено. А исцеление родственника — премия.  
— Ну конечно, — вмешался Оливер. — Не женщина. Откуда в этом подлом мире женщины? И деньги важнее родственника.  
— Помолчи, — велел ему Фирдоинг. И спросил девицу: — Чему вас научил Киальриен?  
Девица кивнула на лежащий на земле телефон.  
— Опять сломался. Второй за неделю.  
— Я куплю вам точно такой же, леди. Так чему вас научил Киальриен?  
— Всё в телефоне. И я не уверена, что на словах смогу передать весь объём информации.  
Оливер опять влез:  
— Так вы проверьте, может, и не разбился. В любом случае хард уцелел, и в сервисе информацию перекинут на новый.  
Фирдоинг подобрал телефон.  
— Идёмте в магазин, леди. Камень нас подождёт. И могу поклясться вам чем угодно, что силы его хватит на четверых. Забрать Камень мы с Оливером тоже не заберём, потому что без вашей помощи или без помощи Киальриена он сразу же уснёт. А разбудить его мы не в силах. Затевая всё это, я не знал, что ваш мир настолько быстро и тотально уничтожает магию.  
— И вы надеетесь в этом мире жить? — удивилась Инна.  
— У этого мира множество других достоинств, в сравнении с которыми магия ничтожна. Во всяком случае, таковым это сравнение является для меня.  
Девица кивнула, забрала у него телефон, попробовала включить.  
— Работает, как ни странно. — И посмотрела на Фирдоинга. — Вашему кошельку повезло. — Глянула на Оливера оценивающе, усмехнулась и спросила Фирдоинга: — А у этого джентльмена какой интерес в деле?  
— Тебя не касается! — рыкнул Оливер.  
— Тогда проваливайте на фиг оба. Мы с Киальриеном и сами найдём способ забрать этот или любой другой камень, — девица пошла прочь из парка.  
— Постойте, — заступил ей дорогу Фирдоинг. — Оливер собирается стать жителем Мидкуарта, небеснорождённым хелефайем, а я — человеком Земли по имени Оливер Браун.  
Девица усмехнулась преядовитейше и сказала:  
— И вы, с вашим-то жизненным опытом, поверили, что кто-то может захотеть уйти от унитаза, электричества, интернета, автомобилей, самолётов, антибиотиков и анестетиков в дикарию? Вот так, на ровном месте, а не убегая от криминального прошлого? Или хотя бы не имея потребности спасать мир? Хотя второй пример некорректный, потому что работники Красного Креста, Врачей Без Границ и тому подобных гуманитарных организаций как раз при помощи самолётов и автомобилей везут к дикарям тонны медикаментов и тысячи электродвижков, биотуалетов, компьютеров, смартфонов и прочих благ цивилизации. А дикари готовы переплывать штормовые моря даже на бревне, лишь бы попасть в цивилизацию. Но вот стремящихся в дикарию не существует.  
— Я сам был потрясён тем, леди, что среди жителей вашего мира есть такие, кто считает все названные вами жизненно важные вещи злом. И Оливер не единственный с такими взглядами. Но среди всех ненавистников цивилизации у него самая лучшая внешность, а я не хочу быть уродом.  
— Лучше бы позаботились о том, чтобы не стать уголовником, — фыркнула девица. — Но это ваши проблемы.  
Она задумчиво погладила себе шею и сказала:  
— Ладно, работаем вместе. Достаём камень, проверяем его на вас, а после я забираю камень к Кирену. Но я не хочу оказаться обманутой. Поэтому вы, Фирдоинг, как инициатор и руководитель вашего проекта, даёте мне клятву на крови.  
— Ого! — удивился Фирдоинг. — А у вас и хватка!  
— Я же говорил, — вскричал Оливер, — что в этом мире нет женщин, одни только хищные стервы!  
— Ты можешь разбудить Камень? — спокойно спросил Фирдоинг. — Нет? Тогда молчи.  
— Она тоже не может! — с яростью заорал Оливер. — Она делает то, что ей говорит твой враг! Она сдаст тебя ему.  
Девица смерила его презрительным взглядом и сказала:  
— Я хочу денег. А для этого нужно принести Кирену камень. И я хочу эти деньги тратить. А для этого надо быть живой и на свободе. Поэтому мне одинаково невыгодно и обманывать вас, и сдавать Кирену. Зато вам ничего не мешает сбежать от меня с камнем, который я для вас разбужу. Поэтому или Фирдоинг даёт мне клятву, или вы оба идёте к чёрту, а я говорю Кирену, что камень меня едва не убил, и если он хочет его получить, пусть ищет способ его вынести. Аванс уже заплачен, так что всё остальное мне по барабану.  
Оливер зло оскалился:  
— Ну конечно, деньги. Что ещё при соприкосновении с другим миром может интересовать потребителя?  
— Да, я потребитель, — отрезала девица. — И горжусь этим, потому что потребительство — двигатель прогресса и основа соблюдения прав личности. А стало быть хватит пустой болтовни. Или давайте клятву, или расходимся.  
— Будет клятва, — поспешил успокоить жизненно нужную девицу Фирдоинг. — Но не здесь. Нельзя дразнить это место кровью. Тут кафе в ста метрах, там будет в самый раз.  
— Откуда вы знаете метрическую систему? — спросила девица.  
— Эти мерки были в Мидкуарте всегда, — сказал Фирдоинг. — Я был очень удивлён, увидев их в этом мире.  
— Метрическая система требует серьёзной науки, — ответила девица. Она поискала что-то через телефон и через несколько мгновений прочитала с экрана: — «Метр — длина пути, проходимого светом в вакууме за интервал времени 1/299792458 секунды. Секунда — время, равное 9192631770 периодам излучения, соответствующего переходу между двумя сверхтонкими уровнями основного состояния атома цезия-133. Грамм — вес одного кубического сантиметра очищенной ото всех химических примесей воды». Ну и тому подобное. На Земле международная единая метрическая система была разработана в конце восемнадцатого века, потому что наука и техника начали быстро развиваться, и потребовалось высокоточная система измерений, причём непременно общая для всех, поскольку из-за развития транспорта усилились межгосударственные связи, международные договоры стали заключать не только правители, но и простые купцы, владельцы мастерских и тому подобный люд. А у вас-то земная метрическая система откуда?  
— Не знаю, леди, не знаю. Словосочетание «метрическая система» я услышал только тут. А у нас просто мерки. И их эталоны в верховном храме. Говорят, что этот храм был задолго до того, как в него пришли наши боги и создали нас. Мерки остались от кого-то другого, и он подарил их нашим богам вместе со всем Троемирьем: Мидкуартом, обителью людей всех кровей, и человеков, и небеснорождённых, Авалоном, миром мёртвых, Тир-Тарнгири, обителью богов, и даже Гиннунгагапом, землёй бесконечного Хаоса. Даже фоморы пользуются только этими мерками. Больше того, они дерзают говорить, что эталоны верховного храма скопированы с их эталонов из Дворца Мер и Весов. Но привычные мне мерки я нахожу на бутылке с водой или упаковке сыра вместе с местными.  
— Понятно, — кивнула девица. И решила: — Пойдём в кафе.  
— Нам туда, леди, — показал на тропинку довольный Фирдоинг.  
Он проводил девицу в кафе, а там к столику. Оливер зло сопел и бурчал, плетясь сзади. Фирдоинг галантно отодвинул девице стул, взял меню и спросил:  
— Что заказать вам, леди?  
— Чай. И то лишь для того, чтобы за пустое сидение не выгнали. А вы себе берите, что хотите, но сначала клятва. И договор о дальнейших действиях.  
Спортивный матч, который показывали по вывешенному на стене телевизору, перебила резкая тревожная мелодия.  
— Мы прерываем трансляцию, — сказала хорошенькая чернокожая дикторша, — В небольшой уютной деревеньке Олд-Мейплз, расположенной в миле к юго-востоку от Лондона, совершено невиданное по жестокости убийство пятилетней девочки. Бедное дитя было повешено на бельевой верёвке на яблоне в саду её родителей, а в глаза и в вагину были воткнуты ивовые прутья. По предварительной версии, убийство носит ритуальный характер, поскольку повторяет древний обряд человеческого жертвоприношения, практикуемый друидами. На месте преступления работают специалисты из Национального Криминального Агентства. А сейчас своё мнение о произошедшем выскажут современные друиды.  
Фирдоинг мертвенно побледнел, судорожно сжал меню.  
— Если вскоре найдут привязанный к ясеню труп блудницы с отрезанными грудями и вырезанной печенью, это будет означать, что кто-то из богов Троемирья здесь и восстанавливает божественную силу.  
— Какой урод мог это сделать?! — возмутилась Инна, от эмоций не заметив, что говорит по-русски.  
Зато заметил Оливер.  
— Это что за язык? Ты вообще откуда? Ты что, даже не валлийка?  
— Это северокоголезский. А я сначала была из Оксфорда, теперь из Илсингтонского Илсингтона. И если у тебя с этим проблемы, то это только твоя забота.  
— Если ты даже не валлийка, — в голосе Оливера отчётливо прозвучало отвращение, — то как могла заключить договор с рыцарем из волшебного мира сидхе?  
Инна насмешливо улыбнулась:  
— Ему понадобился высококлассный специалист. А вот как рыцарь мог связаться с чавом?  
— Я не чав! — завопил Оливер.  
— И где ты работаешь? — иронично поинтересовалась Инна.  
— Что такое «чав»? — отвлёкся от бормотания на своём языке Фирдоинг.  
— Это британский слэнг. Означает профессионального, принципиального, упёртого в своем безделье и постоянно требующего прибавки к содержанию сидельца на пособии, категорически не желающего работать, но уверенного, что весь мир ему должен. Многие чавы сидят на пособии поколениями, и слезать с него никогда не думали.  
Оливер зашипел с яростью и ненавистью:  
— Только потребители определяют человека его карьерой и деньгами! Вы отупели от погони за навязанными и противоестественными ценностями!  
— Но живёшь ты не в лесу натуральным хозяйством, а в Лондоне на мои деньги. Поэтому попридержи язык.  
Оливер разъярился ещё больше:  
— Вы всё меряете на деньги, но это не означает, что деньги могут всё.  
— Так что же ты не уходишь в лес на натуральное безденежное хозяйство? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Инна. — Можешь даже десяток-другой соседей с собой прихватить. Корм ** _и_** те себя сами вдали от злобного потребительского социума.  
— Вы, как и все потребители, любую проблему сводите к деньгам. «Кормите себя! Обеспечивайте себя!» Деньги, деньги, деньги, всюду только деньги! Человек не должен жить для денег, для прокорма, как животное! Человек должен жить, чтобы творить.  
— И сколько людей купило твои творения? — спросила Инна.  
— Человек творит для себя, а не для продажи!  
— И ждёт, что другие будут оплачивать ему еду, одежду, жильё и расходники для его творений, ничего не получая за это взамен. Поэтому такие претензии называются «грабёж» и «вымогательство». Так что относиться к тебе всегда будут как к преступнику. И ты сам это выбрал.  
— Ваш грязный и гнилой социум насквозь эгоцентричен, вы смотрите на всё только через свою пользу!  
Инна ответила с ехидным сочувствием:  
— А должны смотреть только с твоей пользы. И вообще весь мир должен вертеться вокруг бездельников, которые сначала не хотят учиться в школе, после не желают получать востребованную профессию и работать. Зато очень хотят сидеть в тёплом баре, жрать алкоголь, закидываться наркотиками и смотреть круглосуточно спортивные каналы. Ну ещё от безделья и скуки бить всем вокруг морды, заниматься вандализмом, грабежом и воровством.  
— Ваш социум сам отвергает людей! — заорал Оливер. — Вы вышвыриваете их на мусоку!  
— В январе 1973, когда стало очевидно, что янки продули Вьетнамскую войну коммунякам, и потому адский ад, который хуже любой войны, скоро начнётся и в Южном Вьетнаме, дед и бабка моего бизнес-партнёра тут же схватили детей в охапку и уехали в Гонконг. Из-за огромного наплыва беженцев, там было очень тяжело жить, но дед с бабкой и не собирались оставаться в Гонконге. Сначала они хотели перебраться во Францию, но это не получилось, и потому дед с бабкой переехали в Лондон, затем в Бирмингем. И дед, и бабка не знали ни слова по-английски, но через три месяца торговали днём в уличной палатке горячей лапшой навынос, а вечером усердно занимались на бесплатных курсах английского, которые государство предоставляло беженцам. И нисколько не В итоге через два года эти люди говорили по-английски так, чтобы бегло общаться в клубе цветоводов и даже давать там уроки составления цветочных композиций, у них появилось много друзей-англичан. А дети этих беженцев стали брать в школе призы за знание английского. И они настолько хорошо закончили бесплатные муниципальные школы, что трое из них, два сына и дочь, поступили в университеты, ещё двое, сын и дочь, открыли успешные бизнесы, и всем им без проблем дали в банках кредиты и на то, и на другое. Их дети, внуки тех эмигрантов-беженцев, тоже хорошо учились в школе, готовились к взрослой жизни, получили востребованную профессию в интересной для них области. И все три поколения не жалуются на жестокость мира, с которым умеют взаимодействовать. Да и я на эту жестокость не жалуюсь, хотя и родилась в нищей семье и в отсталой стране. Наоборот, считаю, что мне очень повезло, потому в городишке, где я родилась, был бесплатный благотворительный языковой клуб, где английский и французский, в отличие от школы, преподавали так, чтобы дети действительно их выучили, а не приобрели вечную неспособность к освоению иностранных языков. Но даже в клубе, при всей его конструктивной системе обучения, дети могли выучить язык, только если сами этого хотели и прилагали к учёбе усилия. Я старалась. И был столь же бесплатный клуб детского творчества, где, тоже в отличие от школы, рисованию и музыке учили так, что это вызывало не отвращение, а стремление совершенствоваться. Но и там надо было стараться. Я шесть лет ездила после школы сначала на один конец города, после на другой, затем еле как приползала домой, но в итоге получила стипендию в Оксфорде. А после и хорошую работу в богатой развитой стране. И таких, как я, как дед моего партнёра, очень много. Судьба редко бывает справедлива и добра, но если знать и использовать правила функционирования мира, в нём можно весьма неплохо устроиться.  
— Вашего мира! — заорал Оливер так, что на них оглянулись. — Только вашего потребительского мира!  
— Что конкретно вы, непотребители, предлагаете взамен и какое удовольствие и преимущество от этого можно получить?  
Оливер прошипел:  
— Вы просто в силу ущербности не способны думать дальше удовольствия! Головобрюхие! Весь мозг в желудке, как у свиней.  
— Так покажите ваши достижения, — спокойно сказала Инна.  
— Их бессмысленно показывать тем, кто мусором своих достижений загадили всю планету.  
— Так займитесь переработкой мусора, — посоветовала Инна. — Исключительно выгодный и перспективный бизнес. В нём множество быстро богатеющих мультимиллионеров. Правда, очень серьёзного химико-биологического образования требует. Не каждый мозг его осилит. Зато потребители, желающие жить в чистом мире, платят переработчикам очень хорошие деньги. И производителям легко уничтожаемых упаковок платят. А что интересного, полезного и востребованного сделали вы, непотребители?  
— Сообществу жирных похотливых буржуазных свиней не понять сокровищ духа и мысли!  
— Ну конечно, — кивнула Инна. — Кто бы сомневался. Но почему-то одни сокровища на рынке востребованы, а другие и даром никто не берёт. И виноват в этом только мир. Качество сокровищ значения не имеет.  
— И снова вы всё потребительски сводите к деньгам. Для вас достойно существования только то, что потакает вашим хотелкам, вы требуете приспосабливаться к ним. Вам не нужен истинный учёный, вы хотите изобретателя бессмысленных погремушек! — Оливер ткнул пальцем в смартфоны. — Хотите, чтобы наука деградировала до понятного вам уровня. Но не выйдет! Истинное искусство и истинная наука всегда будут выше денег! Истинный учёный никогда не унизится до банального потребительского товарооборота.  
Инна усмехнулась:  
— А вы снова требуете, чтобы мир кинулся вас кормить и ублажать ваши хотелки за просто так, не получая ничего взамен. Так что если я потребитель, то ты паразит. И вся твоя риторика направлена на желание сесть на чужую шею. Ну ещё на возмущение тем, что не все шеи спешат подставляться. А что касается учёных, тот дед, о котором я вам говорила, в Южном Вьетнаме преподавал конфуцианскую философию. Его жена окончила французский пансион и была звездой среди местных дам. Но в Бирмингеме и он, и она не стеснялись продавать лапшу в рабочем квартале и радовались, что благодаря этому живут в нормальной стране. А со временем раскрутили бизнес и переехали в квартал получше, где можно было найти собеседников для разговоров о Конфуции и французских импрессионистах. Мой отец, доктор наук в области литературы, после сокращения штата литературоведческий научной кафедры два года днём был телефонным оператором в магазине, а вечером — сторожем на автостоянке, но не стеснялся этого, радовался, что хоть такую работу нашёл. И писал как дома, так и на ночной работе научный труд, который после издали в Штатах и в Германии. Пусть и крошечными, чисто символическими тиражами, но для нашей семьи это были очень хорошие деньги. А как только издание произошло, отца пригласили преподавать в университете нашего городка. Знакомая отца, профессор этнокультурной антропологии, без проблем бросила кафедру с грошовой зарплатой и пошла торговать на рынке носками, кормила троих детей. А чтобы мозги не скучали, стала, на рынке сидючи, сочинять мистическо-этнографический детектив. И читала его по мере написания своим товаркам, прислушиваясь в разумной мере к их критике, следила, чтобы сочинение не вышло слишком заумным, понятным лишь профессорам и старшекурсникам факультета этно-антропологии. А когда работа была готова и снискала горячую симпатию публики, профессор купила портативную пишущую машинку, чтобы и на рынке печатать, оформила своё сочинение по правилам и отослала в столичные издательства. Одно из них роман опубликовало. А читатели захотели не только новых романов, но и научных работ этой дамы, так она всех заинтересовала своими знаниями. И дама получила грант на новые исследования от международного научного фонда. Так что между учёным и чавом с дипломом есть огромная разница.  
— Это ненормально, когда учёный добывает деньги через сочинение словесных отбросов или отказывается от себя, меняет специализацию на ту, которая нужна стаду зажравшихся свиней!  
— Ненормально быть паразитом и жить за чужой счёт, — сказала Инна. — Даже инвалиды выигрывают олимпиады и совершают по-настоящему ценные научные открытия, а вы здоровы как бык. Но для понимания презренности паразитизма надо иметь немного больше человечности. Поэтому не будем повторять одно и тоже. Переходим к рабочим вопросам.  
Инна достала телефон, полностью отключила и положила его на стол.  
— Делайте то же самое или я ухожу.  
Оливер беспомощно посмотрел на Фирдоинга. Тот кивнул, подождал, пока Оливер выполнит требование Инны, отключил и положил на стол свой телефон, после чего сказал:  
— Леди, каким мерам безопасности научил вас Киальриен?  
— Вести себя тихо, говорить шёпотом, прикасаться только к камню и сразу убегать.  
— У меня очень большое искушение сказать, что Киальриен хотел вас убить, но чувство справедливости требует признать — Киальриен просто неуч и недоумок. Он и сам точно так же вляпался бы. Но я хочу знать, почему Киальриен вдруг поумнел настолько, чтобы прибегнуть к услугам наёмницы, а не шастать по незнакомому миру самостоятельно,  
— Потому что я его этому научила.  
— Верю, — кивнул Фирдоинг. — Вы, как минимум, не глупы. Но вы и не наёмник. Боевой подготовки нет вообще, руки нежные, без бойцовских шишек и мозолей верхолаза, в пространстве ориентируетесь как самая обычная бюргерша. Да и к жизни относитесь как бюргерша. Но речь у вас получше бюргерской.  
— Это зависит от того, кого считать бюргерами. Как сказал один очень умный человек: «Рабочие — это те, кто работают, поэтому к рабочему классу одинаково относятся и адвокаты, и врачи, и торговцы гамбургерами, и слесари, и дворники». Продаваемый художник или писатель, востребованные фотомодели и актёры тоже рабочий класс, потому что они работают и зарабатывают.  
Фирдоинг улыбнулся и продолжил Иннину мысль:  
— А если считать бюргерами всех работающих жителей города, то и королева станет бюргершей, потому что состоит на государственной службе. Ваш мир считает так, леди?  
— Именно так, — ответила Инна. — Но вернёмся к делу. С Киреном я столкнулась случайно и неприятно для меня, поэтому высказала ему, какой он дурак, что полез очертя голову в незнакомый мир. А Кирен предложил мне весьма неплохую плату за вполне законную по меркам этой страны и посильную для меня помощь. Я обеспечена, но не настолько богата, чтобы отказаться от такого приработка.  
— Ну конечно, — зло процедил Оливер, — как же можно помогать бесплатно?  
— И правда, — кивнула Инна. — Пластическая операция и титул иномирского аристократа не стоят ни гроша.  
— Леди, — перебил новый виток препирательств Фирдоинг, — как вы пробудили Камень Изменений?  
— Сначала клятва на крови. От обоих. Клятва, что поможете мне вынести камень, что отдадите его пригодным к трансформированию двоих после того, как сделаете трансформацию себе, и что никогда не отберёте камень у меня и не прибегнете для этого к помощи других существ, вещей и обстоятельств.  
Фигдоинг кивнул.  
— Это справедливо.  
Он взял бумажную салфетку, достал воткнутую под воротник куртки иглу, наколол палец и уронил на салфетку каплю крови, произнёс клятву. Затем передал иглу Оливеру.  
Тот брезгливо сморщился, отстранил руку Фирдоинга.  
— Она нестерильная!  
Фигдоинг посмотрел на него с недоумением и спросил:  
— Что это значит?  
Инна вздохнула.  
— Это значит, что у кое-кого начисто отсутствует мозг. — И глянула на Оливера: — Закажи стопку рома, процент спирта в нём выше, чем в виски и в водке.  
Тот неохотно подчинился, поболтал в роме пальцем, иглой, затем уколол палец, капнул кровью и произнёс клятву.  
Инна убрала себе в карман салфетку и сказала:  
— Всё в телефоне. Я открою блокнот и только блокнот, а не диктофон и не видеокамеру, и вы читаете из моих рук, к телефону не прикасаясь. Свои тоже не трогаете.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Фирдоинг.  
Инна показала текст заклинания, объяснила, как надо было искать камень и выключила телефон.  
Фирдоинг сказал:  
— Безупречная конструкция. Даже не ожидал подобного мастерства от Киальриена. Камень можно разбудить так, что не услышат Партолоннаны. А вот вынести… Покажите заклинание ещё раз, леди. А ты, Оливер, дай ручку.  
Получив требуемое, Фирдоинг стал чертить на салфетке матрицу, подбирать слова.  
— Спасибо, леди. Я смогу сделать заклинание выноса. Думаю, дня два на разработку мне хватит.  
Инна убрала телефон в карман.  
— Хорошо. Записывайте номер. Когда всё будет готово, позвоните.  
— Непременно, леди, — улыбнулся Фирдоинг и набрал её номер на своём телефоне. — Это чтобы и вы могли мне позвонить. Мало ли, вдруг понадобится.  
Инна кивнула, выключила звонок, записала Фирдоинга в контакты и встала.  
— Не скажу, джентльмены, что знакомство было приятным, но дело с вами всё же вести можно.  
Она пошла к выходу, а Оливер проводил её ненавидящим и злобным взглядом.  
— Эта мерзавка нам всё испортит. Она так же грязна, порочна, алчна и развратна, как весь этот мир.  
— Почему ты так решил? — удивился Фирдоинг.  
— Она не англичанка! И даже не одна из этих нисходящих линий — не валлийка, не шотландка и не ирландка. В ней нет истинной крови. Это грязная тупая иммигрантка!  
— Но она пробудила Камень Изменений. И её нанял Киальриен. Его сколько угодно можно называть зашоренным недоучкой, и будешь прав, однако нелепо было бы отрицать, что он весьма толково подбирает персонал. Если Киальриен из восьми с лишним миллионов людей, живущих в Лондоне, выбрал её, то она стоит любых контрактов.  
— Она не стоит ничего! — разозлился Оливер. — Ты слышал, что она говорила? Эта тварь из тех стерв, которые в суде требуют выселить из дома собственного сына и запретить ему приближаться и к ней, и её драгоценному дому ближе, чем на пятьдесят ярдов!  
Фирдоинг через телефонный конвертер величин выяснил, что пятьдесят ярдов — это сорок пять метров семьдесят два сантиметра, кивнул и спросил:  
— А почему твоя мать выселила тебя? Только не ври, что это произошло с твоим другом.  
— Она целый год пилила меня за то, что я не могу найти работу. Требовала, чтобы я пошёл на бесплатные курсы секретарей вместе с иммигрантами, а после сидел у неё в офисе. Или чтобы бросил свои исследования и занялся всякой вульгарщиной, под которую дают гранты. А после подала в суд. Сказала, что я могу прийти к ней после того, как получу работу, способную меня полностью прокормить и верну ей деньги, которые она дала мне на университет. И даже добилась, чтобы их вычитали в её пользу из моего пособия!  
— А твой отец? — заинтересовался Фирдоинг.  
— Он давно живёт с другой женой. И сказал, что не желает меня знать, когда я решил изучать не ветеринарию, чтобы унаследовать его вонючую практику, и не бухгалтерию, чтобы сидеть в занудной конторе моей матери, а кельтистику.  
— Но разве эта наука не востребована? В вашей стране огромное количество книг на кельтскую тему, а учёных приглашают на серьёзные телеканалы. Твои родители гордились бы такими успехами своего сына. И гонорары этих учёных позволяют им за три-четыре года вернуть родителям или банку заём на образование.  
— Это не учёные, это мусор, который пишет всякую дрянь! — брезгливо сказал Оливер. — У меня из-за этого и в университете постоянно конфликты были. Здешняя наука уничтожает истинный кельтский дух.  
— Тебе лучше знать, — вежливо улыбнулся Фирдоинг.  
— Если бы я не знал, ты бы тут не сидел! — с яростью зашипел Оливер. — Я установил связь с истинным миром! А они все не верили! Вот и пусть сгниют со своей псевдонаукой, предназначенной для торгашей! А я уйду в мир истинного рыцарства и магии.  
О том, что врата в другой мир открылись благодаря трудам мидкуартского учёного-еретика, Фирдоинг промолчал. «Как совершенно верно заметила леди-наёмник, ни один нормальный человек не захочет переселиться из Земли в Троемирье. Но я и сам это понимал, поэтому выбрал Оливера. Среди всех тех отбросов и психопатов, которых находило мне заклинание, Оливер выглядел наиболее пригодным. Однако предсказание леди-наёмника сбылось, и у Оливера в биографии имеется позорный суд. Причём он может быть и не единственным».  
— Ладно, — хмуро сказал Фирдоинг. — Поехали домой.  
Оливер встал из-за стола, положил на него плату за чай и поплёлся к выходу. Фирдоинг пошёл за ним, а в автобусе, ещё до того, как Оливер успел открыть рот для изрыгания очередной порции ненависти и недовольства, Фирдоинг достал смартфон и закрылся им от компаньона. Для надёжности надел наушники. Оливер надулся обиженно, но тут же занялся своим смартфоном.  
«Какое гениальное изобретение! — восхитился хелефайя. — Смартфон — это идеальный способ мгновенно отделаться от общения с придурками, не прибегая к мордобою, и не менее идеальный способ за несколько секунд найти достойных тебя людей, не затрачивая для этого много сил и средств. Чтобы отделаться от придурков, надо всего лишь взять смартфон, надеть наушники — и всё, придурки не будут тебе докучать. И для придурков хорошо: своими дуростями они могут делиться с собратьями по отсутствию разума, находя их при помощи пары движений пальца даже на другом конце света, а значит перестают мешать тем нормальным людям, которым не повезло оказаться рядом с ними. И нормальным людям хорошо: не надо тратить массу времени и сил, чтобы в толпе придурков и заурядностей отыскать нормальных собеседников. Не меньше пользы получают и заурядности: смартфон одинаково защищает их и от досаждений придурков, и от превосходства нормальных, и помогает за считанные секунды найти других заурядностей, с которыми можно приятно скоротать время. А ещё, чем бы ты ни заинтересовался, смартфон позволяет двумя-тремя прикосновениями найти и множество отличного чтения по нужной теме, и фильмов, и не меньше десятка умных, компетентных и приятных собеседников, имеющих тот же интерес, что и ты. Придурки и заурядности тоже, конечно, иногда попадаются, но, в отличие от реала, в смартфоне их можно выгнать из своего окружения одним движением пальца. Воистину счастливы земляне, располагая столь восхитительным устройством».  
Фирдоинг незаметно оглядел соседей по поездке. Почти все тихо и уютно смотрели в свои смартфоны, никто ни к кому не приставал с досужими разговорами, не обсуждал с родственниками свои домашние дела, обременяя ненужными вещами уши тех, кто сидел рядом с ними, как это частенько бывало в мидкуартских обозах. На Земле поездки не тяготили, а помогали.  
Фирдоинг довольно улыбнулся и стал искать статьи о современной торговле сельхозпродукцией. В новом мире следовало налаживать жизнь, а значит и организовывать себе источник доходов.  
«Земля нисколько не похожа на Троемирье, но хотя бы имение, фермы, арендаторы и поставки еды в город не сильно отличаются от того, что принято у нас. Попробую для начала научиться этому. Точнее, приспособить моё троемирское управление поместьями к Великобритании».

 

* * *

Светка позвонила, когда Инна подъезжала к дому лорда Освальда.  
— Маришку не будут оперировать! — с отчаянием закричала Света.  
Новость была ошеломительная. Инна даже забыла спросить сестру, где её черти носили, если она не позвонила сразу после того, как разобралась с Никитой.  
— Подожди, найду, где затормозить, — сказала ей Инна. Она ловко втиснула маленькую вёрткую машинку в освободившее место поудобнее, опередив машину покрупнее. Для Лондона это было хотя и не нарушением правил, но вопиющей грубостью и невежеством, однако особая ситуация позволяла пренебречь приличиями.  
Инна выключила двигатель и проговорила ровно, стараясь не показать волнения:  
— Давай с начала и спокойно. Прежде всего — ты где?  
— В Стамбуле, в госпитале. Они выписывают Маришку. Сказали, что операция невозможна.  
— Деньги возвращают? — деловито спросила Инна.  
— Да, но…  
— Никаких «но», — оборвала Инна. — Бери деньги и вези Маришку в другой госпиталь. Никогда нельзя верить первому вердикту врачей, вне зависимости от того, сказано «здоров» или «болен». Врачи такие же люди, как и мы, а значит могут ошибаться. Поэтому, если речь идёт о чём-то хоть сколько-нибудь важном, диагноз надо проверить два-три раза у разных врачей. Поэтому бери деньги и вези Маришку на второе обследование. И на третье. А теперь вопрос номер три — почему операция невозможна?  
— Они сказали, — Света опять начала сбиваться на истерику, — что нужна пересадка сердца!  
— Тихо! — цыкнула Инна. — Нужна, так сделают. Тысячам детей сердце пересаживают, и твоей пересадят. Поэтому обследуй Маришку ещё раз, и если диагноз подтвердится, то поезжай в Италию, получай вид на жительство, медицинскую страховку, ставь Маришку на очередь в банк органов и готовь её к операции, а себя — к счастливой личной жизни.  
— Какая личная жизнь?! — возмутилась Света. — У меня ребёнок при смерти!  
— Под Никиту подстилаться тебе это нисколько не мешало. Значит не помешает найти и нормального мужчину.  
— Ты… — оскорблённо начала Света, но Инна оборвала:  
— Теперь о Никите. Я хочу, чтобы твой адвокат приобщила к делу запись его угроз мне и оскорблений.  
— Он и тебе угрожал? — испуганно пролепетала Света.  
— Он мне всегда угрожал, ещё с тех времён, когда я после диплома в Лесогорск приезжала. Но тогда это не имело значения, а сейчас добавит ему годик срока. Угрозы-то сделаны на территории Турции.  
— Я скажу адвокату, — гораздо увереннее сказала Света. — И покажу Маришку другим врачам.  
Инна удивилась — сестра редко соглашалась что-то делать без нытья и споров. А Света проговорила устало:  
— В самолёте он не захотел сидеть рядом с нами. Когда Никита сказал мне купить три билета, я думала, мы полетим как семья. Все вместе. И взяла билеты в трёхместный ряд. А он устроил скандал, шипел, как змей, что я посмела посадить своего выродка рядом с ним, что я должна была лететь в другом ряду, двухместном, подальше от него, лучше эконом-классом, вдруг кто его со мной и мою уродину увидит… Мы ведь встречались только в комнате отдыха у него в офисе… Я поняла, что ничего не изменилось… И захотела освободиться от всего этого. И чтобы всё сделать самой. Иначе я так и буду всё глубже падать в бездну. И Маришку за собой утяну. Но сама я опять не смогла…  
— Не всё сразу, — утешила Инна. — Ты сделала первый шаг — наказала того, кто тебя обидел, и защитила своего ребёнка. Теперь выдохни, успокойся и делай второй шаг — займись обследованием. Спокойно, без нервов, на ситуацию твой мандраж всё равно никак не повлияет, а вот Маришку напугать может.  
— Да. Я завтра же займусь обследованием. — Света помолчала и сказала: — Я только сейчас поняла, почему в любых условиях надо бороться до победы.  
— Ты повзрослела, — улыбнулась Инна. — Молодец.  
— Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Я ведь не только за себя отвечаю.  
— Ты где живёшь? — отвлекла её от самокопания Инна.  
— Я квартиру сняла. Тут есть квартиры-гостиницы, в них половина тех, кто на отдых приезжает, живёт. Можно даже на год снять. Дешевле отеля и уютнее.  
— А как район? — насторожилась Инна.  
— Тихо. И чисто. Детская площадка есть. Магазин недалеко. Инвалидов не гнобят, даже помогают. Маришку учат турецким словам, она уже названия игрушек знает, здороваться умеет и говорить «спасибо».  
— Вот и отлично. Ладно, отдыхай, у вас уже вечер.  
— А ты? — поинтересовалась Света.  
— А у меня ещё обычный рабочий день. И наверняка сверхурочные, потому что свежий, толком не разработанный проект. Так что я спешу, тут опоздания не в почёте.  
Инна прервала связь, поехала к заказчику.

 

* * *

Кирен маялся от тоски. Он не выходил из дома семь суток, с того самого вечера, когда волшебство уз, которые наложила на него Клидна и которые отобрала себе Инна, закинула Кирена к этой самой Инне в квартиру.  
Конечно, если тебя ищет полиция всей страны, выходить на улицу до изменения внешности глупо. Но и сидеть всё время в доме ничем не лучше, чем в тюрьме. Кирен даже поймал себя на том, что стал считать за развлечение уборку, готовку и стирку — Инна ни на секунду не постеснялась использовать доставшегося её раба по назначению. А когда Кирен попытался спорить, говорить, что заплатил ей за постой, то Инна ядовито поинтересовалась, как он собирается жить один, когда постой закончится. Двух недель могло и не хватить на то, чтобы найти Фирдоинга. Кирен припомнил размеры и многолюдье города, в который забросила его судьба, и подчинился обстоятельствам.  
Тем более что всякие хитрые устройства существенно облегчали процесс. А изобилие продуктов позволяло создавать невероятно вкусные яства — Кирен и представить не мог столь дивных лакомств. Инна без возражений приносила продукты, о которых Кирен читал на кулинарных сайтах, и позволяла творить на кухне всё, что пожелается. И даже хвалила все его произведения, говорила, что он сможет открыть успешный ресторан. Или хотя бы имеет шанс стать хорошим мужем.  
От последней шутки Кирена бросало в дрожь. И вовсе не от страха перед семейными обязательствами. Пенис реагировал на перспективу супружеских обязанностей бодрой боевой стойкой. И смазкой тёк. Кирену приходилось бежать в уборную, усмирять воина известными манипуляциями и проверять, не замочил ли он вместе с трусами и штаны. О том, что с его телом творилось по ночам и как на утро выглядели простыни, Кирен предпочитал не думать. И радовался, что вся стирка лежала на нём, что Инна ничего не знает, думает, будто Кирена по-прежнему держит в безмятежности и покое знак Добродетели.  
Но верилось в это с трудом, ведь это Инна рассказала ему, что такое порнография. И показала, как через планшет найти бесплатные порносайты. Да и двойной запас нижнего белья купила Кирену именно Инна.  
Сама она у Кирена никакого желания не вызвала, мысль об узах принадлежности, связывающих его с Инной, действовала не хуже знака Добродетели. Кирен хотел владеть женщиной, а не подчиняться ей. «Или хотя бы подчиняться добровольно», — подумал он, с краской смущения вспоминая некоторые, весьма волнительные, порноролики.  
Кирен печально вздохнул над своей судьбой и посмотрел в сторону кухни. Йоркширский пудинг, о котором Кирен прочитал в рекомендованной Инной книге, давно остыл.  
«И при подогреве утратит половину вкуса, — с досадой думал Кирен. — Где она до сих пор шляется? Ни себе, ни людям».  
Хотя Инна и позвонила на стационарный телефон, предупредила Кирена, что придёт поздно, он никак не ожидал, что она будет пребывать неизвестно где, когда время перевалило заполночь.  
Появилась Инна только когда до часа ночи осталось пять минут. И, едва она вошла, как Кирен понял, что как раз о себе Инна позаботилась очень даже хорошо.  
Глаза её сияли не хуже звёзд, на губах — довольная улыбка, выражение лица ублаговолённое. А когда Инна прошла мимо Кирена в кухню, чтобы выпить воды, чуткий нос хелефайи уловил запах мужской похоти, который человеки оставляли на своих самках после соития. И если раньше этот запах вызывал брезгливость и отвращение, то сейчас ударил в голову и в другие части тела словно крепчайшее вино, лишил разума и оставил только одно желание, лишь одну мысль: завладеть Инной, оставить на этой гордой и всепобеждающей женщине свой запах, свою метку, присвоить её, подчинить, овладеть ею навсегда, чтобы она и думать не смела о других мужчинах.  
Кровь Кирена забурлила, мужественность вздыбилась и отвердела, а все мысли об узах подчинения, да и собственных клятвах, в которых он обещал не посягать на хозяйку приютившего его дома, вылетели из головы мгновенно и бесследно.  
Кирен ринулся к Инне.  
Но, как и когда-то в парке, Инна вывернулась из захвата, метнулась в сторону. Кирен хотел её поймать, но Инна схватила сковороду и ударила ею Кирена совсем не так, как он ожидал: удар был не по лицу и не по темечку, как женщины обычно бьют в таких случаях, а сбоку, по локтю. Кирен даже задохнулся от неимоверной боли. А рука онемела. И только поэтому он пропустил следующий удар — тоже неожиданный, не женский, бойцовский: ребром сковородки по шее. Свет в глазах Кирена померк.  
А когда хелефайя очнулся, то был связан — история повторялась. «Но теперь Инна никакую сделку не примет», — запоздало сообразил Кирен. В голове всё гудело, пульсировало болью — Инна явно раз-другой приложила его сковородой в процессе связывания. И связала гораздо надёжнее, теперь через шею Кирена была перекинута петля и прикреплена к верёвкам на руках. Если попробуешь дёргаться, то задушишь себя.  
«Даже рот фартуком намертво заткнула, — заметил Кирен. — Как я мог забыть, что она не просто женщина? Ведь ещё в парке было очевидно, что это настоящий воин. Пусть не опытный, малообученный, но самый настоящий воин. Однако теперь поздно сожалеть. Сейчас важно только то, что она задумала. И как мне из её затеи выкрутиться».  
Сознание прояснилось полностью, и Кирен услышал, как Инна с кем-то говорит по телефону. Он с трудом повернул голову и увидел, что Инна при этом внимательно следит за ним, держа наготове сковородку.  
— Нет, только волшебством! — настаивала Инна. — Если не можешь, я вызываю полицию, и плевать мне как на тебя, так и на все ваши камни!  
Она выслушала ответ и сказала:  
— А вот тут чему быть, тому не миновать. Гарантии, что от ваших камней будет хоть какая-то польза, нет ни малейшей, тогда как наша медицина даёт вполне достойные результаты.  
Неведомый собеседник опять что-то сказал, и Инна стала диктовать адрес. Кирену от страха скрутило желудок. «Кого эта дрянь позвала?» — недоумевал и злился он.  
Поговорить с Инной, объяснить, что на него нашло умопомрачение, предложить компенсацию Кирен не мог никак — рот ему Инна забила намертво, вытягивать из него фартук пришлось бы долго и трудно. Кирен, надеясь вынудить Инну к разговору, попытался мычать погромче. И даже стал елозить, надеясь так постучать в пол ногами, чтобы не задушить себя. Всё же никто не хочет привлекать внимание соседей ночным шумом.  
Не получилось. Едва Кирен задёргался, Инна приложила его сковородой по голове.  
Когда он очнулся, над ним стоял Фирдоинг. При виде такого немыслимого предательства Кирен взревел от ярости, задергался, но кляп и путы надёжно погасили его порыв уничтожить врага.  
«Так вот почему у этой подлой дряни не получалось принести Камень Изменений! Вот для чего она потребовала составить новые заклинания, — понял Кирен. — Мерзавка хотела использовать мою силу на пользу своего любовника!»  
Фирдоинг тем временем рассматривал Кирена через талисман в виде квадрата из алого стекла со стороной в пять сантиметров, заключенного в чёрную рамку.  
«Зрительник ауры… — отметил Кирен. — Он основательно подготовился к своему святотатству».  
Фирдоинг опустил талисман и сказал Инне:  
— Узы подчинения, наложенные Клидной, исчезли полностью. Магия в этом мире тает намного быстрее, чем я думал. А это означает, что надо полностью менять систему использования Камня. Но о нём после. Сначала надо разобраться с этим, — Фирдоинг брезгливо кивнул на Кирена. — Очень хочется назвать его бесчестным подлецом, не чтящим законы гостеприимства и заключённые договоры, но собственная честь требует сказать правду: в его поступке виноват не он, а чары Клидны. Снимать знак Добродетели надо только вместе с Шипом Похоти. К знаку Шип добавляется по трём причинам: во-первых, чтобы заставить совершенно чужих и равнодушных друг к другу людей, которых боги свели по своим соображением, потрахаться; во-вторых, чтобы мужчина, у которого от долгого воздержания исчезло всякое желание, смог снова почувствовать влечение к интимным утехам как таковым, в-третьих, чтобы казнить тех, кто снял знак, за совершённое ими сексуальное насилие. Боги у нас сволочи, но не дураки. Они прекрасно понимают, что из-за неудобных порядков, которые установлены ими в Мидкуарте, к нарушителям этих порядков будет появляться сочувствие. Но если нарушители божественных установлений совершат что-то ужасное, то их все возненавидят, и Реформации в Мидкуарте не произойдёт никогда.  
— Ты успел и о Реформации узнать? — удивилась Инна.  
— Я быстро учусь. И вдвойне усерден в учении, когда речь идёт о спасении моей жизни. Я должен стать своим в этом мире, и как можно скорее.  
— Логично, — кивнула Инна.  
— И, как ни прискорбно это признать, для освоения в земном мире нужен Киальриен с его умением разбудить Камень Изменений.  
— Нужен — забирай и держи его у себя так, чтобы ко мне он и близко не мог подойти. И камнями своими занимайся только с ним. Без меня.  
— Без тебя никак нельзя! — заволновался Фирдоинг. — Для магии изменений обязательно нужен тот, кто будет держать баланс! Оливер вовлечён в процесс изменений, а раскрывать такую тайну ещё кому-то очень рискованно.  
— Не мои проблемы. Забирай своего камнебудителя и проваливай.  
— Инна, у тебя тоже есть интерес в Камне Изменений!  
— Мой интерес гораздо надёжнее решит земная медицина. Она хотя бы гарантии реальные даёт, а от тебя нет ничего, кроме нарциссичного трёпа.  
— Что? — оторопел Фирдоинг.  
— «Хочется сказать гадость, но моя честь, моё чувство справедливости...», — ядовито процитировала Инна. — Это болтовня нарциссичного никчёмы, а не компетентного специалиста, потому что специалист никогда не разводит дешёвые понты, он прямо и конкретно говорит, в чём дело.  
— А… Но… — растерялся Фирдоинг. Кирен позлорадствовал: не ему одному с этой стервой языкастой мучиться. Однако, к разочарованию Кирена, Фирдоинг быстро нашёлся: — Это обычный для Мидкуарта оборот речи! Если он неприличен в здешних краях, я не буду им пользоваться.  
— Угу, — хмыкнула Инна. — Забирай отсюда этот мешок дерьма, и я сделаю вид, что поверила.  
— Всё не так просто, леди…  
— Куда уж сложнее?! — разозлилась Инна. — Времени — два часа ночи, ты вот уже четверть часа болтаешь всякую чушь вместо того, чтобы вышвырнуть этого урода обратно в Мидкуарт.  
— Инна, я, как выяснилось, могу вынести Камень Изменений из владений Партолоннанов, но не разбудить. Киальриен может разбудить, но если попытается вынести, подохнет мучительной смертью. Ты без магии, данной нами обоими, не сделаешь ни того, ни другого. При этом и Киальриен, и я не сможем измениться сами и изменить твоего родственника, если ты не станешь нашим балансиром.  
— Небольшая поправка: Кирену изменение внешности надо на короткий срок, только для того, чтобы было удобнее найти и убить тебя. После чего он собирался вернуться в Мидкуарт и снова стать Лордом Высокого Дома с прежним обликом. Если Кирен грохнет тебя прямо сейчас, то и внешность менять не надо, можно сразу домой. Твой труп он прихватит с собой как доказательство выполненного предназначения, а значит я избавлюсь от проблем. Хотя, конечно, я предпочла бы не помогать Кирену, а наказать его. Но поскольку других способов избавиться от перспективы стать соучастницей террориста и вернуть мою спокойную жизнь нет, я приму и такую сделку. Что касается моего родственника, то, как я уже говорила, на твоё волшебство гарантии нет, а на медицину имеется.  
— И тебе безразлично, что в твоём доме убьют невиновного? — возмутился Фирдоинг.  
— По законам добра и справедливости это нехорошо, но если надо выбирать между моим покоем и каким-то мошенником, который хочет нелегально пробраться в мою страну, чтобы сесть на мои налоги, я выберу покой.  
— Я не собираюсь сидеть на налогах! — ещё больше распалился Фирдоинг. — У меня есть драгоценности!  
— И потому ты решил войти в этот мир в виде чава.  
— Я не собираюсь быть чавом и всю жизнь провести среди пожирателей социала, где даже поговорить не с кем! — оскорбился Фирдоинг. — Я хочу открыть бизнес.  
— И мир бизнеса охотно примет вчерашнего чава с деньгами сомнительного происхождения, а то и с уголовным прошлым. Ты своего сменщика хорошо проверил?  
— А что ты предлагаешь?  
«Недоумок! — мысленно завопил Кирен. — Она же этого и добивалась! Хочет тебя использовать!» Но на его мычание и трепыхание Фирдоинг не обратил внимания.  
А Инна сказала:  
— Выкини Кирена в ваш мир, прямо в храм Клидны, а когда от вторжения его тела в магическую среду полетят брызги, собери их. Этого как раз хватит, чтобы ты сделал то, что должен был сделать Кирен для пробуждения Камня Изменений.  
Кирен от такого и через кляп взвыл так, что Фирдоинг подпрыгнул. Инна посмотрела на них с удивлением, а Фирдоинг сказал:  
— Это слишком жестоко. Его сразу же убьют. А смерти он не заслуживает. Во всяком случае, пока не заслужил. Намерение убить не есть убийство, наказывать за него смертной казнью несправедливо. Тоже самое с намерением изнасиловать. Тем более что за этот недостойный поступок он уже получил сполна. Сковородка, знаешь ли, серьёзная кара. Но если ты ещё не утешилась, дай ему умеренный пинок в причинное место. Этого наказания хватит с лихвой.  
— Почему именно убьют? — удивилась Инна. — Клидна, конечно, будет не в восторге, что её порученец не только не выполнил поручения, но не казнит же за это.  
— Клидна на Земле, — ответил Фирдоинг. — Это точно. А значит в храме караулят её самые преданные фанатики. Они не допустят, чтобы о таком промахе их госпожи стало известно, потому что за этот промах Дану казнит саму Клидну.  
— Что за промах? — тут же заинтересовалась Инна.  
Навострил уши и Кирен — ему могло пригодиться оружие против Клидны.  
— Я узнал о множественности обитаемых миров и едином бесконечном мироздании, — сказал Фирдоинг. — А это серьёзное святотатство, потому что эту тайну могут знать только боги. И узнал я её именно от Клидны. Когда Нейильвен… Это…  
— Это навязанная тебе Клидной невеста, которая тебя изнасиловала и которую ты совершенно напрасно не сдал страже, чтобы её посадили в тюрьму на восемь лет, а просто выгнал. Кирен поведал мне о своих причинах вторжения в наш мир. И в том, что Нейильвен исключительно по собственной дурости повесилась, виновата только она сама. Я за изнасилование вообще придушила бы мерзавца или мерзавку собственноручно. Или хотя бы вышвырнула бы голым… голой не в коридор, а на улицу, и одежду бы не вернула, пусть как хочет, так и выкручивается. Каждое преступление должно быть наказано!  
— По законам Хелефайриана, да и всего Мидкуарта, она не совершила ничего плохого. С изнасилования начинаются почти все браки. Обычно насилуют женщин, хотя гораздо чаще они или просто лежат бревном и, покоряясь решению Клидны, терпят то, что делает муж во имя скрепления брачных уз, или подгоняемые Шипом Похоти, стремительно совершают соитие как таковое, даже не включаясь в любовную игру, чтобы спустя несколько мгновений снова утратить всякое влечение. А мужья либо сами становятся такими же брёвнами, либо ищут утешения в объятиях куртизанок, которых выбирают по собственному вкусу и влечению или которые их выбирают столь же свободно. И обе стороны без колебаний и препятствий прекращают отношения, когда те наскучат. В Мидкуарте супружеская жизнь ничем не отличается от земной того периода, когда муж и жена не сами выбирали друг друга, а соединялись по договору их родителей во имя родительских выгод. С той разницей, что у нас нет гаремов и разводов, а у вас в половине средневековых стран они были.  
Фирдоинг досадливо повёл плечом и сказал:  
— Я мог бы жениться на своей суженой и после бракосочетания забыть о ней навсегда. Но я, как самый распоследний дурак, захотел поступить честно и благородно, решил не причинять зла девушке, которая была такой же жертвой произвола, как и я, и потому собрался помочь ей стать счастливой. Я сказал Нейильвен, что она свободна от меня. Но она оказалась гадиной не лучше Клидны, решающей, кому с кем жить. Нейильвен вполне заслуживала уготованной ей участи — быть вдовой при живом муже и брошенкой в браке.  
Кирен при этих словах возмущённо замычал, а Инна хмыкнула:  
— У вдовы и брошенки карт-бланш на любовников.  
— Только не в том случае, когда муж запирает жену в башне з ** _а_** мка или отправляет в монастырь молиться за его душу. Я предложил бы Нейильвен фиктивный брак, окажись она хотя бы немного пригодной для делового партнёрства. Мой замок достаточно просторен, чтобы мы жили там, столетиями не видя друг друга. Я оставил бы Нейильвен её приданое и не мешал бы брать на воспитание столько племянников, сколько она соизволит захотеть, и оставлять им то своё имущество, которое она сочтёт нужным. А за признание ею моих детей достойно платил бы. Но эту спесивую снобку и религиозную фанатичку даже на сотню километров нельзя было подпускать к моим владениям, где я давал убежище еретикам и вольнодумцам разных рас. Я даже помогал полукровкам замаскировать их природу, что намного опаснее покровительства еретикам. Во имя сохранения своей и их жизни мне пришлось бы всё время держать Нейильвен взаперти в самой дальней комнате, чтобы она ничего не знала о происходящем в з ** _а_** мке. К тому же слуги у меня привыкли к вежливому обращению, они разбежались бы, начни Нейильвен обходиться с ними так, как обходилась со своими, а я не хотел терять толковых мастеровитых людей. Да и умеющих держать язык за зубами. Поэтому я намеревался дать Нейильвен возможность найти счастье с тем, кто подобен ей нравом. Таких в Хелефайриане, нашем королевстве, немало, а приданое Нейильвен заставило бы любого их них забыть, что они не истинная пара и попросить о браке не Клидну, а саму Дану. Такое случается, когда людям, облечённым богатством и знатностью, подсовывают бесприданницу или простолюдинку, или перестарка, или калеку, или комбинацию из всего перечисленного. И Дану в девяти случаях из десяти удовлетворяет просьбу.  
— А почему ты не попросил Дану расторгнуть грядущую помолвку? — спросила Инна.  
— Для этого не имелось ни малейших оснований. Нейильвен было семнадцать лет, знатность её равнялась моей, приданое соответствовало титулу, здоровье и внешность не содержали изъянов. А то, что красота была не в моём вкусе и характер не привлекал, так на то есть Шип Похоти и Эликсир Благословенной Любви, который справляется там, где бессилен Шип. С этим зельем даже мужеложец исправно делает жене наследников. К тому же я вообще не хотел никакого брака и детей. Мне нравились мимолётные увлечения и связи без обязательств. И мои женщины разделяли такие пристрастия. Возможно, когда-нибудь позже я и возжелал бы вечной любви, но не сейчас.  
Инна сказала с ухмылкой:  
— Эндокринологи говорят, что великая и вечная любовь живёт три месяца. Романтики, не обременёные жизненным опытом, считают, что она длится три года. И только недоумки могут думать, будто любовь и в самом деле бывает вечной. Люди постоянно меняются, а вместе с ними меняются и их влечения. Иногда партнёры влюбляются друг в друга заново, и на этом держатся долгие браки, чаще влюбляются в других, и это ведёт к смене интимных партнёров, но это всегда, везде и у всех только новая любовь, а не продолжение той, из-за которой они сошлись. Любовь — это гормоны, а они находятся в постоянном движении и изменении, и потому чувства движутся и меняются вслед за гормонами.  
— Как-то это… — замялся Фирдоинг. — Странно…  
— Это в соответствии с истинной природой людей. Естественный отбор требует от самца осеменить как можно больше самок, чтобы оставить свой генокод в максимальном количестве яйцеклеток, а от самки требуется переиметь как можно больше разных самцов и заполучить максимальное количество разной спермы, чтобы в создании её потомства приняло участие только самое сильное, проворное и удачливое семя, опередившее всех остальных в конкурентной борьбе. Это биология, а она всегда первична и во всём доминирует. У ваших богов что-то очень сильно не в порядке с сексуальной сферой и здравым смыслом, если они этого не понимают. У нас богини и боги любви всегда и у всех народов были не только богаты на интимные похождения, но и людям в них помогали активно, нисколько не осуждая тех, кто из-за грубости или невнимания законных мужей и жён искал удовлетворения на стороне.  
— Ваши боги порождены людскими фантазиями и желаниями, — сказал Фирдоинг, — а потому им соответствуют. У нас же боги реальные персоны. И творят то, что соответствует их собственным желаниям, а не людским. Хотя… Если как следует подумать, то становится очевидным, что Дану и её дочери так и живут. Мужей у них перебывало немало. И не только богов или волшебнородных. Богини и человеков не чурались. Да и не только с мужьями делили ложе. По слухам, и Дану, и её дочери не чужды цветочных радостей. Как и сыновья Дану не прочь разнообразить общение с очередной женой и предаться дружбе клинков.  
Кирен при этих словах завыл с яростью и задёргался. Инна посмотрела на него с удивлением, а Фирдоинг пояснил:  
— Что дозволено в Тир-Тарнгири, то карается смертью в Мидкуарте. Раньше я об этом не думал, теперь понял, что не зря Дану назначила владычицей любви, красоты, брака и целомудрия, хранительницей Врат Жизнесмертия Клидну, фригидную тупицу, которая даже своему супругу, ласковому красавчику Киабану, не дала не то что тела, но и поцелуя, твердила о чистой и непорочной любви. И это при том, что Клидна сама к Киабану заявилась, стала его очаровывать, признаваться в любви и предлагать себя в жёны. Киабан, как красоту её увидел, так всех своих подружек тут же позабыл, жениться захотел немедля, но когда со свадьбы прошло три месяца, а жена так свою любовь и не подтвердила, Киабан воззвал к богу Мананнану Мак Лиру, владыке морей и океанов, хранителю путей между мирами. Киабан подарил ему бурдюк дорогого вина, золотое мужское ожерелье и новую тунику, чтобы тот унёс Клидну хоть обратно в Тир-Тарнгири, хоть в Авалон, хоть к себе на морское дно в з ** _а_** мок Эмайн Аблах, хоть даже в самую глубокую бездну Гиннунгагапа, лишь бы подальше от Киабана, который как раз вновь начал радовать ласками своих былых подружек и делал это со всей страстью изголодавшейся мужественности. Мананнан, сам весьма любивший женские прелести, проникся к Киабану горячим сочувствием. Он велел ему ехать на охоту, а когда Киабан покинул з ** _а_** мок, то Мананнан усыпил Клидну своими чарами и спровадил её к Дану. А та посочувствовала Клидне, что добродетель её не оценили, и назначила эту курицу, мозгов которой едва хватало на то, чтобы кое-как поддерживать плодородие почвы и исправлять последствия засух и наводнений в крохотной мидкуартской провинции, именуемой Мунстер, на пост богини любви, брака и целомудрия всего Троемирья, дабы прекраснейшая девственница научила его жителей любви истинной и супружеству достойному. Первое, что сделала Клидна на новом посту, это знак Добродетели. К богам высокого и среднего ранга она сунуться не решилась, а местечковой мелочи типа той, которой она была сама, досталось добродетели сполна. Как и всем волшебнородным. Облом у Клидны вышел только с человеками, на них знак не держался. Но Клидна не растерялась и объявила человеков полуживотными, соитие с которыми позорно. Дану её затею поддержала.  
— А зачем это Дану понадобилось? — удивилась Инна.  
— Не знаю. Но, судя по тому, что с той минуты прекратились межрасовые браки и началась повсеместная охота на полукровок, Дану испугалась за свою власть. Полукровки обладали более сильной магией, нежели чистокровные. Особенно если волшебнородные соединялись с человеками. С тех пор прошла не одна тысяча лет, и даже среди народа хелефай, чей срок жизни так долог, что сравним с бессмертием, не осталось тех, кто видел времена, когда всё было иначе.  
— Интересно, — задумалась Инна. И спросила: — А что стало с Киабаном?  
— Ничего. Из-за этого скандала на Киабана обратили внимание все высшие боги, и одна из внучек Дану, Нехалления, как и Клидна в своё время, прельстилась его роскошными кудрями. Остальные детали у Киабана были тоже хороши, но прославился он именно красотой волос, которым позавидовали даже боги. Никто точно не знает, понравилась ли Киабану Нехаленния — она весьма недурна собой — или он поспешил запрыгнуть к ней в постель, опасаясь мести Клидны, но Киабан с богиней остаётся до сих пор. И никаких слухов о том, что в их союзе были раздоры или измены, не ходило никогда. Дану уступила просьбам внучки и даровала Киабану божественность и бессмертие. Он стал покровителем охотников, благополучия лесов и судьёй воинских состязаний. Ещё говорят, если отец, ждущий от своей жены сына, сделает Киабану щедрое пожертвование, то сын родится красавцем. Клидна, разумеется, и близко к Киабану подойти боится: сам он, по божественным меркам, не особо силён, но Нехалления — это очень серьёзно. Не говоря уже о великой Дану, безмерно любящей своё потомство.  
— История забавная, — сказала Инна, — но какая связь между ней и твоей осведомлённостью о множественности обитаемых миров?  
— Клидна меня сильно недооценила. Когда Нейильвен покончила с собой, а я не только не побежал каяться в монастырь, но и сказал, что гадюке — гадючья смерть, и пошёл утешаться после учинённого надо мной надругательства к куртизанкам. А Клидна решила, что если я сплю с человечицами и в друзьях у меня много человеков, то я столь же слаб физически и магически. В Мидкуарте все волшебнородные, и особенно хелефайи, намного превосходят человеков и физической силой, и выносливостью. Здесь это качество исчезло практически сразу… Но речь не о том. Клидна прислала своих воинов-волшебников, чтобы меня убить. И, не желая даже на миг лишить себя защиты перед немалым количеством мелких богов, которым вполне по силам пристукнуть свою бывшую товарку, прислала довольно слабых бойцов. Но всё же это была часть божественного воинства, а потому они знали божественные таинства. И путешествия между мирами были в их числе. А когда идёт бой на волшебстве, противники нередко прочитывают ментал друг друга. Обычно немного, но тут, как я уже сказал, бойцы были довольно слабые, а когда речь идёт о спасении своей жизни, в средствах не стесняется никто и никогда. Тем более если надо дать друзьям время на то, чтобы убежать. — Фирдоинг помолчал и продолжил: — Я понял, что надо взять золота и талисманов столько, сколько можно унести на себе, и уходить в другой, недоступный нашим богам мир. Это оказалось нелегко, но я смог найти мир, который давал настоящую свободу и компенсировал отсутствие магии. Хотя и не обошлось без издержек типа Оливера. Но это лучше, чем смерть. Даже с учётом того, что Клидна, желая утаить от Дану свою ошибку, не только послала за мной убийцу, но и сама сюда влезла. Здесь я смогу с ней справиться. А с Киальриеном тем более.  
— В парке я не видела при тебе мешка с вещами, — заметила Инна.  
— Я спрятал его в Междумирье. Он до сих пор там. Но врать не буду, долго пользоваться этим надёжным хранилищем я не смогу. Поэтому мне надо срочно поменяться с Оливером и снять сейф в банке. Или хотя бы секцию на складе арендовать.  
— А твои слуги и подопечные? Что стало с ними?  
Фирдоинг посмотрел на Инну с восхищением.  
— Ты первая задала этот вопрос! Даже мои мидкуартские друзья не были столь добры и заботливы! — он несколько мгновений полюбовался Инной и сказал: — Я всегда держал у связанных клятвами крови ростовщиков денежные вклады, которые компенсировали бы и слугам, и подопечным необходимость бежать из моего з ** _а_** мка куда глаза глядят. Там хватило бы и на побег, и на изменение внешности, и на сокрытие смешанной крови, на обустройство в дальних краях.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Инна. — Очень разумно и ответственно.  
Она несколько мгновений поразмыслила и сказала:  
— Надо забросить Кирена в главное святилище Дану. Там он и Клидне отомстит за то, что не свела его сестру с тем, кто мог бы её полюбить, и Дану втолкует, насколько опасно для троемирцев соваться на Землю.  
— И огребёт от Дану за то, что не убил святотатца, — добавил Фирдоинг.  
— Ну не убьёт же она Кирена.  
— Нет, не думаю, — качнул головой Фирдоинг. — Наказать накажет, но не убьёт.  
— А значит вскоре Кирен вернётся к своему титулу, з ** _а_** мку, статусу, богатствам и даже успеет трахнуть пару-тройку служанок, пока Дану будет возвращать Клидну или искать ей замену. Или даже, чем чёрт не шутит, успеет жениться по собственному выбору. Так что наказание перетерпит.  
Фирдоинг усмехнулся:  
— А ты не склонна прощать.  
— Прощенчество придумано насильниками для обеспечения своей безнаказанности, а уголовный кодекс создан людьми для защиты от насилия. И уголовный кодекс в том или ином виде был даже у самых первобытных и примитивных племён. Поэтому там, где уголовный кодекс не действует, люди берут наказание насильников в свои руки, а тряпки, терпилы и жертвы позволяют издеваться над собой и там, где уголовный кодекс активен. И на собственной шкуре познают истину, что единожды не наказанный за насилие обязательно повторит его более жестоко. — Инна помолчала и сказала: — Мне следовало сразу же сдать в полицию того, кто пытался меня убить. Но я пожалела его и заключила с ним сделку. А всё закономерно закончилось новым насилием. Я пятнадцать лет жалела сестру, а она трепала нервы всем: от бабушки и учителей до родителей и друзей. Она даже покалечила жизнь собственному ребёнку, но зато пресмыкалась перед сволочью и всячески ему угождала. А как только я перестала её жалеть и велела проваливать прочь, сестра тут же начала активно работать над улучшением своей жизни. Соседка родителей жалела сына-наркомана, который не хотел лечиться, не выгоняла его и не сажала в тюрьму за хранение наркотиков, а закончилось всё тем, что сначала он убил её ради покупки новой дозы, после ещё двоих человек. Жалость превращает людей в соучастников преступлений.  
Инна посмотрела на Фирдоинга:  
— Ну чего замер? Тебе морду перекраивать нужно или нет? Отправляй Кирена к Дану и лови магию!  
Кирен опомнился и начал извиваться, стараясь вырваться из пут, пытался выплюнуть кляп. О том, что сделает с ним Дану, не хотелось даже думать.  
Фирдоинг сказал:  
— Клидна начала ритуал возвращения божественности. Она может почувствовать, откуда её орудие вернули обратно в Мидкуарт.  
— Но без орудия она ведь всё равно будет слабее. К тому же, если Клидна теперь отличается от обычного человека, ты в процессе возвращения можешь вычислить, где находится она, и разобраться с ней до того, как Клидна войдёт в силу. На войне как на войне. Убей или будь убитым — выбор за тобой.  
— Но и ты рискуешь, — возразил Фирдоинг. — Клидна может узнать, где ты, и опередить меня.  
— В данное время от Кирена опасности гораздо больше. А в остальном… «Кто предупреждён, тот вооружён». Я подготовлюсь к её визиту.  
— Как хочешь, — ответил Фирдоинг, а Кирен опять завыл, надеясь избежать уготованной ему участи.

 

* * *

Инна тихо, шёпотом, но очень красочно и насыщенно материла сразу на четырёх языках головную боль и яркий утренний свет, искала в кухонном шкафчике таблетки.  
Фирдоинг приподнялся на диване и посмотрел на неё с сочувствием.  
— Так плохо? — спросил он.  
— Не то слово… Настолько паршиво мне было только на первом курсе, после матча «Оксфорд-Кембридж: кто кого перепьёт?». Но там хотя бы до головняка повеселились как следует. А тут… — Инна выпила таблетку и снова выругалась. — Ну зато от Кирена избавились. Нет больше риска сесть за пособничество терроризму.  
— А кто победил в матче? — заинтересовался Фирдоинг.  
— Китайская ничья. Нас полиция разогнала. Там, кроме питейного состязания, ещё выяснялось, какая команда лучше поёт гимн своего города. Подозреваю, что причиной разгона был не шум, а вокальные данные некоторых участников. Чтобы их выдержать, надо выпить очень солидно. А в этой стране можно вытворять многое, но только не плохо петь. Зато крикетный матч мы тогда выиграли!  
— А это что?  
— Ты не знаешь о крикете?! — от изумления Инна даже о головной боли позабыла. — Как можно провести в Соединённом Королевстве больше суток, и не услышать о крикете? Да ещё среди чавов? Надо отдать им должное, в крикет они играют неплохо. Если бы немного больше тренировались и намного меньше пили, нынешние чемпионы пулей вылетели бы с пьедесталов.  
Она обеими руками взлохматила волосы, посмотрела на Фирдоинга задумчиво и сказала:  
— Будем восполнять недостаток образования. Сейчас приму душ и поедем на матч.  
Инна взяла телефон, выбрала номер в контактах и на ходу сказала:  
— Джош, тут я с иностранцем познакомилась, очень полезным, а он ничего не знает о крикете! Я…  
— Как можно не знать о крикете? — обалдело спросил Джош.  
— Так и можно. Я повезу его на матч, да и вообще сделаю настоящую экскурсию, чтобы адаптировался.  
— Даже если он не оформит заказ, — ответил Джош, — ты должна просветить его просто из гуманизма. Это же настоящий ужас — не знать о крикете! А в гольф и в сквош он играет?  
— Понятия не имею. Спрошу. Если нет, тоже покажу, что это.  
— И на пирог с мясом и почками его своди, — посоветовал Джош. — Нельзя же побывать в Британии и не узнать о ней самого главного!  
— Это точно, — согласилась Инна и прекратила связь.  
Она быстро привела себя в порядок и позвонила Берту Таккеру, тренеру любительской крикетной команды, в которой играла.  
— Инна! — заорал он после первого же гудка. — Где тебя черти носят?! Третью тренировку пропускаешь, на звонки не отвечаешь, в соцсети молчание! Нельзя так со спортом!  
— Берт, проблемы были. Я приду, обязательно приду. А сейчас скажи, на какой крикетный матч ты сегодня можешь отвести иностранца? Он не знает, что это такое!  
— Жуть… Вези его в Эпсом! Там в полдень игра профессионалов-новичков, но я их видел в деле, обе команды очень многообещающие. Бой будет жарким. И это, Инна, в твоей конторе кто-нибудь играет в крикет?  
— Нет, мой партнёр только болельщик, увы. А что?  
— Кейт уезжает в Австралию, — с досадой ответил Берт. — Нужен кто-то на замену. И срочно.  
— Я поспрашиваю знакомых по колледжу. Многие работают в Лондоне.  
— Давай. Команда тоже ищет, Кейт обещала подругу привести, но пока всё без толку.  
— Ладно, жди нас.  
Инна почесала телефоном затылок. Кейт играла очень хорошо, и заменить её будет нелегко. Но карьера есть карьера, от таких возможностей, которые предложили в Австралии, не отказываются.  
«Ладно, проблемы надо решать по мере поступления. Сначала завтрак. После обучение Фирдоинга правилам игры и визит на игру. А дальше свяжусь со знакомыми».  
Инна поставила в микроволовку йоркширский пудинг и жаркое из баранины, отметив, что от Кирена была хоть какая-то польза, и стала делать чай.  
Фирдоинг, уже умытый и причёсанный, сидел за столом и с телефона вслух читал новостные заголовки:  
— Принцесса Мэган опять нарушает дворцовый этикет… Премьер-министр обещает увеличение строительства муниципального жилья… Джек-Потрошитель возвращается…  
— В смысле «Джек-Потрошитель»? — удивилась Инна. Она поставила завтрак на стол.  
— Не знаю, — Фирдоинг развернул сообщение. — В парке у пересечения Фартинг-Уэй и Байтон-Роуд, Кулсдон, Южный Кройдон, убита двадцатидвухлетная Эндж Джайс, гражданка Нигерии, нелегально проживавшая в стране. По свидетельству её знакомых, Джайс зарабатывала проституцией. Убийца заманил Джайс в глубину парка, оглушил, привязал к дубу, после чего перерезал ей горло, отрезал груди и вырезал печень.  
— И правда — Джек-Потрошитель, — сказала Инна. — Ужас какой! Даже зябко стало.  
— Что он сделал с отрезанными частями? — Фирдоинг торопливо искал информацию. — Нет нигде… А это важно, очень важно…  
— Найди в соцсети через фильтр жителей Кулсдона, — посоветовала Инна. — Труп ведь не сам в полицию прибежал. Его кто-то нашёл. А значит заснял на телефон. И наверняка до того, как вызвать полицию, выложил видео или фотки в соцсеть.  
— У меня нет аккаунта в соцсети. И без него хватало, чему учиться. А у тебя есть?  
— Есть. Дай телефон, он на разделочном столе.  
Фирдоинг принёс телефон, и Инна открыла свой аккаунт, нашла сообщения жителей Кулсдона.  
— Есть. Администрация соцсети по просьбе Национального Криминального Агентства удалила видео, чтобы оно не провоцировало сумасшедших подражать убийце или тормозить работу полиции, заявляясь в участок с повинной, не будучи причастными к преступлению. Но видеоролик успели скопировать на один сайт со всякой крипотой…  
— С чем? — взволнованно перебил Фирдоинг.  
— Со снимками всякого ужаса типа мест катастроф, и так чтобы мясо-кровь-кишки побольше и со смаком. Такие сайты полулегальны, иногда вообще запрещены, но в интернете, действуя умело, можно разместить сайт так, что никто никогда не найдёт где он расположен физически. То есть где сто ** _и_** т железо, на котором всё это записано. Адреса таких сайтов иногда блокируют, но это так, вычерпывание воды решетом, потому что любая блокировка легко обходится специальными программами. И есть программы, которые легко вводят пользователя в серую зону интернета, недоступную для обычных браузеров. Там как раз и лежит весь незаконный и полузаконный контент. Вот и твоя Эндж Джайс нашлась. Ой, мама… Да ну нафиг! — Инна сунула телефон Фирдоингу. — Ещё приснится…  
Она потёрла плечи как в ознобе и торопливо отпила чаю.  
Фирдоинг внимательно просмотрел ролик и сказал мрачно:  
— Всё отрезанное нанизано на ветки, а кровью жертвы окроплена вся поляна. И горло перерезано так, чтобы кровь было удобно собирать в сосуд. Это не Джек-Потрошитель, это жертвоприношение.


	6. — 5 —

Фирдоинг закрыл сайт, вернул телефон Инне и сказал:  
— Девушка выглядит достаточно крепкой, чтобы если не победить в драке с другой женщиной, то вырваться и убежать. Клидна напиталась жизненной энергией первой жертвы и обрела физическую силу мужчины. Теперь она начнёт возвращать магию и наращивать физическую мощь, пока не станет сильнее любого волшебнородного воина.  
— В новостях писали, что девушку оглушили, — напомнила Инна. — А если ударить сзади и неожиданно, то даже ребёнок или хилая старуха справятся с боксёром-тяжеловесом. Как вариант, Джайс зашла в парк присесть за кустик, и на неё напали. Посмотри по навигатору, там поблизости уборные есть?  
— Это жертвоприношение, — упрямо повторил Фирдоинг. — И сделала его Клидна.  
— И всё же клозетов поблизости я не вижу, — сказала Инна, рассматривая место преступления и окрестности через навигатор. — Уборных нет ни на остановках, ни просто так, уличных. Пока до магазина добежишь — уписиешься. Так что тут кусты часто посещаются. К тому же это весьма глухое место. Жилые дома от парка далеко, никто ничего не увидит, а район хреновый, если и не чавовско-нелегальский, то около того, поэтому постоянного патрулирования никто не требует. Самое то для маньячной охоты.  
— Это Клидна, — возразил Фирдоинг. — Она возвращает себе божественность.  
— Даже если так, то она, едва заполучив крупицу магии, опрометью рванёт в Троемирье, к магическим месторождениям.  
— Это ты рванула бы. Потому что ты — логичная, рациональная, предусмотрительная и практичная бизнес-леди. А Клидна, несмотря на тысячелетия управленческой практики, мозгов так и не нажила. От неё ожидать можно всего, чего угодно, но только не умного поступка. И надо исходить из того, что сейчас её магия равна моей со всеми моими талисманами и захваченными из Мидкуарта каплями магии.  
— Фир, ты учитывай, что Клидна не под деревом спит и не воздухом питается. Она где-то живёт, что-то ест, во что-то одевается. А это всё деньги. Или она получает еду, одежду и ночлег в благотворительных приютах. А там каждый новый человек на виду, и конкуренция за халяву жёсткая. К тому же бездомность — это во многом субкультура, образ и стиль жизни. Бродяги совершенно сознательно и добровольно игнорируют все программы социальной реабилитации, отказываются от обучения востребованным профессиям на бесплатных курсах. Да они даже не хотят потрудиться, что получить пособие и социальное жильё! Им нравится именно бездомная жизнь, благотворительная кормёжка, оборванство и всё такое прочее. Это их мир. Поэтому чужак, затесавшийся к бродягам, будет заметен как костёр в ночи. Невозможно притвориться бродягой, если ты не профессиональный актёр или полицейский, которых натаскал сочувствующий консультант-бродяга. А сами бродяги очень охотно сдадут полиции притворщика, претендующего на кусок их кормовой территории. Они друг друга-то не особо привечают, там зачастую вполне себе группировки, делящие город на собственные сектора. И соваться на чужую землю весьма небезопасно. Телесериал, конечно, тот ещё источник информации, но когда я снимала комнату у чавки…  
— Как это?! — оторопел Фирдоинг. — Это ведь государственное жильё для неимущих!  
— Но чавы преспокойно сдают его нелегалам или студентам, не платят с дохода от аренды налоги, зато путешествуют на него в своё удовольствие. Или живут несколько человек в одной квартире и на арендные деньги в сочетании с пособием беспрерывно бухают и колются. Вариантов много. А соцслужба и налоговая полиция слишком неповоротливы, чтобы таких мошенников ловить. Ловят, конечно, время от времени, но мало. Так вот, когда я два месяца снимала комнату у чавки, мне нередко случалось видеть бездомных. Если сериал и соврал, что в бродяжью общину невозможно войти без рекомендаци другого бродяги, то не сильно преувеличил.  
Инна попробовала мясо и стала торопливо есть, пока совсем не остыло. Фирдоинг последовал её примеру. Когда тарелка опустела, спросил:  
— А где ещё можно спрятаться и прокормиться?  
— Среди богемно-хипстерской молодёжи. Там хотя бы меньше риск подхватить вшей или чесотку. Впрочем, для вашего периода они в порядке вещей.  
— Вот нет! — обиделся Фирдоинг. — У нас все моются каждый день в большой лохани! И дом моют, и отхожее место. Даже бродяги и уличные нищие каждый вечер ходят мыться к церковным фонтанам, которые для этого и сделаны.  
— Да, — кивнула Инна, — Кирен грязнулей не был. Тогда Клидна тем более к бродягам не пойдёт.  
— Я не был бы так уверен… Она всё же воин, как и все наши боги, вне зависимости от пола и специализации. А воин может и через отхожий ров без лодки переплыть, если это надо для выживания.  
— Это хуже, — сказала Инна. — Но в любом случае её среди бродяг быстро заметят. И есть ещё такая вещь как следы. Она их понаоставляла много, потому что не знает, какие из них умеют читать наши детективы и эксперты. Криминальное Агентство уже определило пол, рост и вес убийцы. Клидна не могла шастать по округе в заляпанной кровью одежде, а значит взяла с собой чистое и переоделась. Грязное выкинула. Но просто так выкинуть что-то невозможно. Точнее, в деревне ещё можно утопить одежду в реке, если она там есть, но в городе мусор будет или в мусорке, или сразу станет всем заметен. А мусорки бобби перетрясут. И когда найдут одежду, по ней определят, откуда она взялась — примерный район города, в них разный состав пыли. Затем узн ** _а_** ют, где одежда была б ** _о_** льшую часть времени — в магазине, в коробках на благотворительной раздаче, на вешалке у уличных торговцев контрафактом, в жилом здании или где-то ещё, потому что это всё оставляет разные микрочастицы. Плюс, определят цвет кожи и волос — на одежде не мог не остаться волосок и тем более там полно микрочастиц кожи. К тому же по волосам и коже точно определяется возраст.  
— Это действительно возможно?! — поразился Фирдоинг.  
— Полиция не просто так для осмотра места преступления надевает одноразовые стерильные комбинезоны с капюшоном, бахилы, маски и перчатки. В оцеплении бобби сто ** _я_** т в обычной форме, а в следственной группе всегда в стерильном, чтобы не притащить с собой на место преступления посторонние микрочастицы. Поэтому у бобби очень быстро появится информация типа «белая брюнетка, лет двадцати, волосы длинные, прямые, рост около пяти футов двух дюймов, вес примерно восемь с половиной стоунов» или как там Клидна выглядит. И более-менее точный район поиска. А это уже немало. Продавцы или волонтёры благотворительных организаций наверняка Клидну запомнили. Судя по тому, что ты о ней рассказывал, она глупа, высокомерна, скандальна и обладает низкой обучаемостью.  
— В точку! — кивнул Фирдоинг. — Такую и среди чавов запомнят как больную на всю голову.  
— К тому же она невероятно красива, а это само по себе привлекает много внимания.  
— Ну, — хохотнул Фирдоинг, — без божественной силы, а значит и без божественного очарования у Клинды с внешностью не лучше, чем у любой смазливой девчонки. Она будет просто покрасивее среднестатистического. На фотомодель потянет, конечно, но не более того. А таких моделей по улицам — треть женского населения. Ну пусть четверть. Видеть в ней наикрасивейшую женщину Троемирья смотрящих заставляло волшебство Дану. Но до того, как она назначила Клидну богиней красоты, любви, брака и целомудрия, та ничем особым среди других богинь не выделялась.  
— Подружек Киабана она превосходила многократно, — напомнила Инна.  
— У неё была божественная аура, — возразил Фирдоинг. — А у Киабана не было опыта личного общения с богами. Выражаясь вашим языком, не имелось иммунитета. Те смертные мужчины, у которых такой опыт имелся, не приглянувшихся богинь отвергали. Да и смертные женщины, которые поискушённее, далеко не каждому богу дарили свою благосклонность.  
— С этим понятно, — кивнула Инна. — Мой посуду, и поедем в Эпсом.  
— Подожди. Надо ещё одну важную деталь прояснить. Ты оказалась хорошим балансиром. Очень хорошим. Слишком хорошим, чтобы Клидна не захотела заполучить тебя в свою собственность.  
— Настолько хороший, что после однократного волшебства, в котором я всего лишь сидела в наколдованной другим рамке, у меня появилась убойная головная боль.  
— Клидну это волновать не будет, — заверил Фирдоинг. — Она тебя просто использует и выкинет труп. Ты хороший материал. У тебя невероятные самообладание, твёрдость духа, решимость и целеустремлённость. И ещё внутренняя цельность и самодостаточность. Ты не противоречишь и не лжёшь сама себе. И не нуждаешься в чьём бы то ни было одобрении. Это в твоём ментале, в его основе: «Не нравлюсь такой, какая есть — проваливайте искать компанию по вашему вкусу, а я буду делать то, что надо мне». И «Пусть хоть весь мир идёт этой дорогой, а я пойду собственным путём, и не имеет значения, будут у меня попутчики или нет». Это невероятно и уникально даже для мужчины, и тем более для женщины.  
Инна фыркнула.  
— Таких уникальностей — девяносто процентов всего населения Соединённого Королевства вне зависимости от пола и возраста. Да и во множестве других стран западного типа. У нас просто другая культура. Она ориентирована на достижение, индивидуализм и унисекс. И не говори, что не видел этого у еретиков и вольнодумцев, которым покровительствовал. Да и у самых прославленных куртизанок.  
— Я же сказал, что это огромная редкость. Даже еретики и вольнодумцы в большинстве своём ищут своё племя. Собираются в компанию себе подобных и боятся её покинуть, готовы на множество болезненных уступок, лишь бы не остаться одним. Побег из общины они затевают, только если количество уступок достигает невыносимого уровня. А куртизанки зависят от благосклонности мужчин, и потому стараются им угодить. Они не держат себя как основу, выстраивая мир вокруг своего «Я», а подобно воску принимают нужную форму для ситуации форму. От жён они отличаются только возможностью поменять мужчину, который требует слишком многого, на более удобного. Но самостоятельными куртизанки не являются.  
— Это обусловлено условиями среды, — пояснила Инна. — Феодальный тип производства, в котором всё основано на ручном труде, не позволяет выживать индивидуально. Как только начнётся технический прогресс и появится механизированное производство, не требующее большого количества сотрудников для работы, сразу же возобладает индивидуализм. Крестьяне уйдут из общины в фермеры, горожане бросят цеховые объединения ради собственных мастерских и особенно ради наёмного труда, который приносит деньги, но не обременяет обязательствами. Не нравится один босс или стала невыгодной одна мастерская, рабочий тут же уйдёт к другому. То же самое и с боссом — свободно выбирает кого нанять, а кому отказать, кого уволить за плохую работу, а кому прибавить жалование, чтобы конкуренты не переманили. И поскольку механизированное производство не требует физической силы, женщины получают возможность самостоятельно заработать на прокорм себе и детям. Мужчина перестаёт быть фактором выживания и становится средством удовольствия, а потому женщины начинают принимать только тех мужчин, которые не создают проблем. Иначе говоря, не распускают руки, не оскорбляют, не унижают, не командуют, а договариваются, не мешают женщине заниматься тем, что ей интересно, поровну делят домашние дела и уход за детьми и обязательно заботятся о не только об ублажении женщины в сексе, но и контрацепции, и защите от дурных болезней.  
— А если мужчина не соблюдает этих условий, — понимающе кивнул Фирдоинг, — то самообеспеченная женщина сразу же скажет ему «Пошёл вон» и ничего не потеряет в уровне и образе жизни.  
— Именно так. Поэтому я не уникум. Таких миллиарды. И Клидна не может этого не видеть.  
— Миллиарды не отнимали у неё раба, — возразил Фирдоинг. — К тебе у неё претензии личные. Так что она обязательно захочет использовать тебя как балансир. И плевать ей будет, выживешь ты при этом или нет.  
— Хреново, — мрачно сказала Инна. Немного подумала и спросила: — Если на баланс влияет ментальное состояние балансира, то насколько важна настройка балансира на то, чтобы волшебство у волшебника получилось? Тебе успеха я желала очень сильно. А если точно так же буду желать, чтобы волшебника, будь он богом или хелефайем, или чёртом лысым, разорвало его же волшебством?  
— Не знаю, — задумчиво сказал Фирдоинг. — Но идея интересная. Можно попробовать. Только учти, что это смертельно опасно и для тебя самой. Ты можешь умереть от апоплексического удара.  
— А мне нет большой разницы, как получить этот удар — из-за того, что покорно позволю Клидне меня использовать, или из-за того, что сопротивлялась ей. Но во втором случае есть шанс спастись.  
— Это верно, — согласился Фирдоинг.  
— Тогда мой посуду, и поедем в Эпсом. А по дороге, где-нибудь на природе, осторожно потренируемся. Если что-то пойдёт не так, я не хочу разнести собственную квартиру.  
Фирдоинг вздохнул и стал собирать посуду. Отвертеться от домашней работы не получилось. Инна была не из тех, кого легко сбить с курса.  
«Подожди ещё, посмотрим, куда твоё фордыбачество денется, когда начнётся бой, пусть даже учебный».  
В то, что балансир может вмешиваться в волшебство, а не просто держать его, Фирдоинг не верил. Но не хотелось ссориться с удобной помощницей в таком нелёгком деле, как изменение внешности в мире, лишённом магии. А потому можно было и уступить небольшому капризу.

 

* * *

Клидна усердно занималась на тренажёре в спортзале, надеясь, что тяжёлое железо и равномерное дыхание помогут успокоить злость и ярость. Получалось плохо.  
Магии первой жертвы хватило только на то, чтобы уговорить Дот, более слабую характером, нежели Мэйбл, открыть в банке счёт, взять карточку, а затем привязать к этому счёту и к номеру её NIN свежекупленный смартфон. После чего Дот отдала телефон и карточку Клидне, тут же позабыв о сделанном. Теперь Клидна могла пользоваться всеми правами, свободами и возможностями гражданки Соединённого Королевства. Ситуацию портило только то, что на карточке лежала крохотная сумма, а потому пришлось подписать этот чёртов контракт с клубом. Но зато никто больше не приставал к ней с вопросами.  
Однако на этом удача закончилась. Вторая жертва оказалась бесполезной. Киальриен, подлый предатель, сбежал к Дану.  
«И, конечно же, наболтал ей обо мне всякого, чтобы оправдаться за своё святотатство. Всю вину свалил на меня. А если Дану узнала, что я позволила мидкуартцу попасть в другой мир, она меня казнит. За бегство Фирдоинга я ещё смогла бы оправдаться, но Киальриен — это приговор. В Тир-Тарнгири мне путь закрыт. А жить в этом мире, стареть и умирать я не хочу. Здесь немало приятностей, невиданных в мире моём, но они не возместят отсутствие яблок вечной юности. И даже если украсть яблоко с острова Хай-Бризейл, то здесь оно ничем не будет отличаться от обычного».  
Клидна закончила тренировку, приняла душ, надела городскую одежду, положила в сумку спортивный костюм и вышла в холл. Там, как и всегда, было много народа. И далеко не все они были британцами, хватало людей с негроидной, арабской, азиатской внешностью,  
«Как будто тут не человеческие земли, — зло подумала Клидна, — а Торинис, владения фоморов, злотворных оборотней, умеющих принимать облик животных и ужасающих монстров».  
Она замерла.  
«Торинис! Ведь если даже Аонгус, внук Дану, главного врага фоморов, и сын Дагды, её старшего сына и не менее лютого врага, ушёл в Торинис и был там хорошо принят самой Домну, владычицей фоморов, то и я могу попросить у неё убежища. Аонгус перестал быть богом любви Троемирья и хранителем врат Жизнесмертия за целый Круг Обращения до того, как на эту должность Дану поставила меня. Поэтому враждовать со мной Аогнусу не из-за чего. Другое дело, что этот развратник, потакающий совокуплениям и помогающий нарушителям брачных обетов — он даже разводы благословляет! — захочет покарать меня за закон об истинных парах… Но я могу сказать, что под страхом смерти меня это делать заставляла Дану. Учитывая, что она едва не казнила Аогнуса за его намерение жениться на дочери мелкого фоморского тана, да ещё и смертной, мне поверят».  
Клидна сообразила, что стоит столбом посреди холла, привлекая ненужное внимание, и поспешила уйти.  
«Но надо ещё попасть в синьчёрах-фоморы, а не в сёшарах… Становиться смертной, пусть и владеющией магией, я не хочу! Сёшарах-фоморы ничем не лучше наших волшебнородных. Но я не Аонгус, у меня нет столько изначальной силы, а Домну вряд ли позволит принимать в синьчёрах заурядную мелкую троемирскую богиньку. Это Каэр, возлюбленная Аонгуса, будучи изначально сёшарах-фоморкой, получила синьчёрах от Домну в качестве свадебного дара, а со мной владычица столь щедра не будет. Местечковых божеств, вроде того, какой я была в Мунстере, у неё и без меня хватает. Надо предложить Домну что-то особенное, за которое не жаль заплатить божественностью».  
Но что это могла быть за ценность, Клидна не представляла.  
«Арфа, которая останавливает любую ссору, изготовлена Дану, и хранится у неё. Госпожа давала её мне, когда остановить ссору было выгодно ей, и все думали, будто арфа моя. Но это не так. И украсть арфу намного сложнее, чем яблоки юности. Я такое не потяну. То же самое с птицами, своим пением исцеляющими любую болезнь у людей, и с чашей, превращающей воду в вино, достойное богов. Дану давала мне их, чтобы в Мидкуарте поверили в моё могущество и приняли законы любви, которые я дала его жителям. В волну и в птицу я не превращаюсь, это легенда для окраинных земель, иллюзия, которую Дану дала мне, чтобы внушить почтение этим полуфоморам. У приграничных людишек оборотничество ценится так же высоко, как и у фоморов».  
Клидна усиленно размышляла всю дорогу до репетиционного центра, но так и не нашла решения. А время текло, убегало, уносило красоту и молодость.  
«Нужна жертва для их поддержания, — решила Клидна. — А там придумаю, чем соблазнить Домну».  
Но это легче сказать, чем сделать. Из-за первых двух жертв шум поднялся на всю страну. «Как будто это были люди! — возмущалась Клидна. — Дешёвая уличная блудница, да ещё незаконно проживающая в стране, и мелкое отродье нищих пьяниц!»  
Однако тех, кто убил этих никчёмных существ, искали так, что Клидна всё больше опасалась за свою свободу. Нежная и трепетная душой Дот о страшном говорить не хотела, зато Мэйбл, обожающая детективы, охотно просветила Клидну о том, как будут искать убийцу.  
— Они ещё номера купюр отследят, — говорила Мэйбл. — Убийца же где-то покупал сменную одежду, чем-то платил за проездной или за бензин. А в торговых автоматах и платёжных терминалах фиксируются не только номера карточек, но и купюр.  
Клидне стало страшно. Из Лондона надо было уезжать, и срочно. Затеряться где-то далеко, в маленьком тихом городке, а ещё лучше в уединёной деревне.  
Но Мэйбл, едва Клидна, надеясь получить побольше информации, озвучила свой вариант действий убийцы, рассмеялась так, что даже на кровать упала.  
— Прятаться там, где каждый человек на виду? Да ещё и можно вызвать неприятие своим лондонским или ещё каким-нибудь акцентом? Почему тогда сразу не пойти в полицию и во всём признаться? Все беглецы всегда прячутся только в большом городе. Лондон для этого идеален — почти десять миллионов человек, сотни тысяч мигрантов, множество провинциалов с их местечковыми наречиями — ты можешь выглядеть как угодно и говорить с любым акцентом, на тебя и внимания не обратят. А если и уезжать, то в Канаду. Торонто и Ванкувер хоть и поменьше Лондона, но тоже многолюдны и с кучей разных акцентов. Сиэтл в Австралии ещё ничего так. А Новая Зеландия — деревня, даже Кардифф и Эдинбург, хотя тоже деревни, но получше для пряток будут.  
— Если непременно надо что-то мелкое и сельское, — задумчиво сказала Дот, — то на острова можно свалить. Виргинские, Каймановы, Фолклендские… Какие там ещё? Собственного населения там горсточка, зато туристов всех мастей столько, что не протолкнуться. Бунгало, джунгли, садик-огородик. Но при всей сельскости там можно быть любым фриком, даже самым чокнутым, тебя никто и не заметит, потому что на островах полно всякой людской разновидности. Тёплое море и дешёвые фрукты любят все.  
— Тоже вариант, — согласилась Мэйбл. — Пока NIN через деньги не засветился, можно свалить вполне надёжно. А по всем дополнительным территориям искать не будут.  
Клидна припомнила, как заклинание спрятало их с Киальриеном в крупном ночном клубе, да ещё и в Сохо, главном развлекательном районе Лондона.  
— Ты права, — сказала она, отошла к своей кровати, легла навзничь и задумалась.  
«Всё зря. Моя карточка, сделанная на Дот, стала ловушкой. Даже если убить и Дот, и Мэйбл, это ничем не поможет. Надо бежать, добывать новые документы».  
…Но легче было сказать, чем сделать. День клонился к вечеру, а Клидна так и не нашла решения. Лишь скрывала дрожь, когда из телевизора в спортзале доносились новости, в которых упоминалось убийство.  
По дороге на репетицию Клидна думала лишь о том, как сбежать подальше от Британских Островов, а на самой репетиции не могла сосредоточиться, постоянно сбивалась. Дот, Мэйбл и новая девушка, блондинка Роуз, барабанщица, которую следовало называть только «ударница», иначе оскорбление профессии, смотрели на Клидну с удивлением, даже начали задавать вопросы. Спасло её появление парня Дот, который ворвался в репетиционную комнату, не закрыв за собой дверь, что было грубым нарушением приличий, поскольку звуки одной репетиции мешали другим, и заорал:  
— Как ты посмела убить моего ребёнка?!  
Дот смерила его презрительным взглядом и сказала с удивившей Клидну твёрдостью и решимостью:  
— Вот когда ты забеременеешь, выносишь и родишь, у тебя будет твой ребёнок. А пока есть только моя беременность, которую я могу убрать по своему желанию. И поскольку я эту беременность не хотела и не планировала, а аборт бесплатен, тебе незачем знать ни о моей беременности, ни о моём аборте. И то, и другое — исключительно моё личное дело, и никого другого не касается. Мой живот — моя собственность! И разговор на этом закончен.  
— Это не твой живот! Это человек! — взбеленился парень.  
— Если это человек, то он залез ко мне в живот без моего приглашения, а значит совершил надо мной насилие и получил за него по заслугам. Только я решаю что, когда и как будет находиться в моём теле.  
— Ты не имела права решать такие вопросы без меня! — ор парня стал ещё громче. — Это и мой ребёнок!  
— Поезжай в больницу и забери свой неоценимый вклад в этот вопрос, — вмешалась с ядовитым советом Мэйбл.  
— Но только свой, — поддержала Дот. — На детали моего тела у тебя нет никакого права.  
— Это не часть твоего тела! — парень даже покраснел от злости. — Это мой ребёнок! Наш ребёнок!  
— Ребёнок жизнеспособен вне организма матери, а то, что без тела женщины самостоятельно, без аппаратуры и прочих ухищрений, сохраняться не может, является частью этого тела, и потому женщина что хочет со своим телом, то и делает, и никто не имеет права в это вмешиваться! — Дот торжествующе, победно улыбнулась и сказала: — Если эмбрион не часть тела женщины, то возвращайте женщине её яйцеклетку, а все остальные детали эмбриона забирайте себе и делайте с ними, что хотите.  
— Беременность дарована богами! — заорал парень. — И человек не имеет права оспаривать их решение,  
— Если боги хотят дать женщине дитя, то сначала должны спросить её согласия, учесть все её пожелания в таких деталях как время появления беременности, пол ребёнка, способности, внешность и прочее. А если женщина не дала осознанного свободного согласия на все детали предстоящего материнства, то пусть боги забирают свой дар обратно и сами с ним возятся. Коль скоро боги не хотят уважать права и свободы человека и договариваться с ним к взаимному интересу, то человек легко обойдётся без богов или поменяет богов-неадекатов на разумных, благо религий миллион.  
— Мы дети богов, и обязаны слушаться их как родителей!  
Дот ответила так, словно растолковывала прописную истину недомку:  
— Если родители не уважают права и свободы ребёнка, да ещё совершают в отношении него негативные поступки, суд лишает таких родителей всех родительских прав и даже сажает в тюрьму.  
— Я не желаю слушать софистику мамаши твоей подруги! — взбеленился парень. — Они обе никогда не были нужны мужчинам!  
— Зато я, — зло ответила Дот, — очень хочу знать, как могла забеременеть через презерватив! Резинка может порваться, но ты был обязан сразу сказать об этом! И оплатить половину стоимости таблеток, которые как раз на такой случай и сделаны!  
Мэйбл фыркнула:  
— Да он специально снял презерватив перед тем, как член засунуть! Ощущений хотел поострее. Или надорвал резинку, чтобы шантажировать тебя беременностью. Мама говорила, что парни такое иногда проделывают, поэтому член надо всегда проверять перед тем, как в себя впустить. Если в твоей клинике тебя перед абортом на вензаболевания не проверяли, то ты сама обязательно проверься, не притащил ли он тебе чего, с такими-то привычками.  
— Твоя мамаша… — повернулся к ней парень, но Мэйбл перебила:  
— …имеет докторскую степень по медицине и сертифицирована как гинеколог. Она разгребает проблемы, которые женщинам приносят такие уроды, как ты.  
Парень злобно рыкнул и вперил негодующий взгляд в Дот.  
— Я женился бы на тебе! И я достаточно обеспечен, чтобы ты занималась только домом, детьми, поддерживала свою красоту и не заботилась о заработке!  
— И мне от радости мартовским зайцем прыгать? — со злой насмешкой сказала Дот. И добавила серьёзно, жёстко: — Я тебе сказала, что если не изменишься и не начнёшь уважать мою карьеру, если не согласен с тем, что я хочу детей лет через пятнадцать, то можешь проваливать? Ты это услышал? Но во внимание не принял. Так вот проваливай! Сейчас же! Или я вызову полицию и посажу тебя за сталкинг! Чтобы узнать об аборте, ты должен был следить за мной!  
На крики в комнату заглянула охрана, и Дот потребовала, показав пальцем на парня:  
— Уведите его!  
Клидну любовная ссора человечишек не интересовала, но зацепило слово «аборт» — оно явно было важным, если вызвало такие страсти. Но при обучении языку из-за нехватки магии загрузилось лишь написание, а не значение. Клидна торопливо достала телефон, поискала в интернете информацию. И оцепенела от изумления — в этом, продавшемся Тьме и греху, мире женщинам не только не запрещалось изгонять из себя плод, но и были специально для абортов выстроены клиники.  
А ещё свободно продавалось множество средств, именуемых «контрацепция», которые не позволяли зачать, и потому превращали соитие в развлечение, делали его вдвойне грязным и мерзким.  
И тут Клидна поняла, чем может купить прощение Дану.  
«Надо изучить здешние методы изгнания плода и препятствования зачатию. И сделать волшебство, которое не позволит человекам Мидкуарта дерзать заниматься тем, что позволено лишь богам — управлять процессом продолжения рода. Пусть мидкуартские человеки крайне малосведущи и в абортах, и в контрацепции, но эта раса излишне деятельна и любопытна, человеки склонны игнорировать запреты и постоянно хотят того, что находится за доступными им пределами, и как только захватывают один новый предел, сразу же тянутся к другому. Если не сдерживать их необходимостью заботиться о прокормлении большого потомства, они захотят захватить и владения богов. Если на Земле человеки требуют с богами равенства, то в Мидкуарте нас вообще уничтожат».  
Пока Клидна размышляла, парень ушёл, охрана тоже, а Дот принялась темпераментно обсуждать с Мэйбл и Роуз какой Джеймс гад, переживала за результаты проверки на какой-то спид и вензаболевания, которую Дот сама потребовала сделать перед абортом.  
В это мгновение Клидна сообразила, как и подозрения в убийстве от себя отвести, и документами Дот завладеть, и раздобыть магии на телепорт из Англии в США — документов всё равно больше нет, так что не имеет значения, где добывать их повторно. А о США Дот слышала как об очень большой стране с огромными городами и немалым количеством убийств. Там будет легко спрятаться и добывать магию.  
И парень Дот станет тем инструментом, который это обеспечит.  
«Скандал слышал если и не весь этаж студии, многие двери всё же были закрыты, но треть точно в курсе. И в первую очередь о ссоре знают менеджер и охрана. Это не считая Мэйбл и Роуз, которые из-за смерти Дот будут кричать больше всех. И никто не удивится, что чрево Дот пронзил ножами её отвергнутый любовник, чьи надежды подчинить любовницу через беременность были разрушены».

 

= = =

Фирдоинг, сидя на подоконнике квартиры Оливера, мрачно смотрел в сгущающуюся тьму за окном.  
«Что со мной происходит? Почему я устроил всё это?»  
Начиналось всё просто отлично. Сначала выяснилось, что балансир при желании вполне способен вмешаться в волшебство, а потому ссориться с ним крайне опасно для волшебника. Во всяком случае, если у балансира от природы независимый и твёрдый нрав, а воспитание лишь усилило эти качества, приучив следовать только своим желаниям и пресекать все попытки окружающих подчинить или использовать.  
«К счастью, у меня хватило ума сделать первую пробу очень осторожно и не просить о второй. Осторожным надо быть и впредь, причём не только с Инной, а с любым балансиром. Потому что если балансир во время волшебства взбунтуется или захочет отомстить, мучительная смерть ждёт отнюдь не его. Больно балансиру будет, но не настолько, чтобы это нельзя было бы относительно легко пережить».  
Дальше было не хуже. Крикет покорил Фирдоинга и очаровал, тем более что Фирдоинг, благодаря рекомендации, которую дал Инне её тренер, смотрел матч с тренерского, а не зрительского места. При этом и Инна, и тренер «Пернатых Змеев» подробно и понятно объясняли Фирдоингу правила и тонкости игры. Инна попутно успевала кричать, прыгать и свистеть так азартно, что заражала своим настроем всех окружающих, включая команду. Которая, как оказалось, отлично её слышала.  
И после горячо поблагодарила за поддержку. Были важны вопли болельщиков или это высказывать простая вежливость, Фирдоинг не понял. Зато вмиг сообразил, что сразу двое крикетистов заигрывают с Инной. Она на флирт ответила, пококетличала с обоими, а когда выяснилось, что один из них учится на последнем курсе в Оксфорде, сосредоточила внимание на нём, стала спрашивать, что и как там изменилось. Процесс общения быстро пошёл в сторону койки, причём чёртов игрок явно не собирался ограничиваться одним таймом, разговор шёл о фильмах, книгах и музыке, о любимых блюдах и даже о предпочтениях для поездок на выходные — а это говорило о прицеле на роман долгий и серьёзный, потому что для мимолётной любви такие подробности ни к чему.  
И тут голову Фирдоинга внезапно заполнил зелёный туман ревности. Ум на хозяина, допустившего такого визитёра, обиделся и сбежал без оглядки. А Фирдоинг едва не подрался с крикетистом и начисто лишился благосклонности Инны, которая уехала со стадиона одна, обратившись предварительно к Фирдоингу с короткой, но весьма красочной речью, каждое слово в которой по отдельности можно было безбоязненно говорить хоть в церкви, однако все вместе они были способны повергнуть в глубочайшее смущение даже рейтара.  
— Учитесь, бестолочи! — сказал на это тренер. — А то как половина из вас рот откроет, уши от какого убожества вянут.  
— Были у меня мозги на Оксфорд, — огрызнулся тот игрок, которого отвергла Инна, — играл бы я в этой задрипаной команде.  
А тот, подкатывание которого к Инне было успешным, сказал обиженно:  
— Я Оксфорд заканчиваю! И считаю эту команду очень перспективной.  
— Ага, Модлин-колледж, где учёба требует много денег и мало мозгов! Приз имени Берти Вустера у вас дают или даже до него не дотягиваете?  
И тут дискуссия перешла в драку.  
Как после, уже в пабе, объяснил Фирдоингу тренер, приём в дискуссии был использован запрещённый. Когда-то один знаменитый и ныне классический автор, сочинял превосходные сатирические рассказы об английском высшем обществе и сделал их героя, нелепого и смешного недоумка, выпускником Модлин-колледжа — в начале прошлого века, когда сочинялись рассказы, он был самым дорогим и аристократичным среди всего дорогого и аристократичного Оксфорда. Тогда оксфордские колледжи не столько образовывали студентов, сколько развлекали и наводили на них светский лоск. Но после Второй Мировой войны жизнь круто поменялась, и оксфордские колледжи, чтобы не остаться без студентов и пожертвований, спешно поменяли стиль работы и стали готовить высококлассных профессионалов, а поступление требовало не менее превосходных знаний школьной программы и отменной сообразительности — деньги и аристократическое происхождение больше никакой роли не играли, ценились исключительно знания и ум, оксфордские колледжи начали даже гранты давать малоимущим и простородным, но башковитым абитуриентам. Модлин-колледж по-прежнему был самым дорогим, но уровень медиков, юристов, музыкантов и драматических актёров, которых там обучали, находился, что называется, на вершине мира. В Модлин-колледж можно было поступить и без особых мозгов, но для этого надо было иметь чрезвычайную моторную одарённость, иначе говоря, быть выдающимся спортивным талантом — тренеров и спортсменов там тоже готовили на высшем уровне.  
Но Берти чёртов Вустер по-прежнему портил колледжу репутацию.  
— На Колине Бекстере держится команда, — сказал тренер, потягивая пиво. — В Модлин-колледж его взяли не зря. Семь игроков Колину соответствуют, а вот остальные… У нас, увы, не настолько богатый клуб. Но если выиграть кубок в Кардиффе, у команды будут хорошие спонсоры. И тогда я заменю второсортицу на полноценных игроков.  
Фирдоинг слушал, кивал, а сам думал, как помириться с балансиром. Лучше, конечно, найти новый, но на это надо время, которого нет, потому что где-то в Лондоне шастает Клидна, возвращающая свою божественность, а Дану запросто может наделить Киальриена особыми силами и отправить на охоту за святотатцем. Тогда как запасы магии, прихваченные Фирдоингом из Мидкуарта, почти закончились, остались жалкие крохи, защитить себя с ними невозможно. Спасти могли только новая внешность и аура, о которых ни Клидна, ни Киальриен, ни Дану ничего не знают.  
— Купил ей бриллиантовые серьги, — говорил о ком-то тренер, — а она их продала, заменила фальшивкой и на его же деньги наставила ему рога, путаясь с альфонсом.  
— Здесь в ходу драгоценности? — удивился Фирдоинг. — Я даже у женщин из высших слоёв видел только бижутерию.  
— Так это и не здесь, а в Чешире! Там много странного.  
Фирдоинг покивал, отхлебнул пива и тут сообразил, что надо делать. Он попрощался с тренером, зашёл в туалет и там вытащил из магического межпространственного хранилища золотые серьги. Острой иглой кольнула мысль, что скоро не останется сил на управление этим волшебством, а потому золото и драгоценные камни надо срочно переместить в банковский сейф. Но для этого необходимо стать Оливером Брауном. И потому балансир Фирдоингу необходим как воздух.  
Он придирчиво оглядел серьги.  
«Это достаточно дорого для компенсации, проблем быть не должно. Правда, они мужские, но здесь другие нравы и другая мода, поэтому сойдут за дамское украшение».  
По телефону Фирдоинг нашёл курьерскую службу, выбрал на их сайте открытку со стихотворным извинением, отметив предусмотрительность владельца этого заведения, купил красивую упаковку и велел отправить всё это Инне.  
Курьер приехал к пабу через полчаса. забрал посылку, упаковал и заверил, что вечером леди получит всё в целости и сохранности.  
Вечер уже наступил, больше того, начиналась ночь, а Инна не позвонила.  
И Фирдоингу всё труднее было сохранять самообладание. Голову опять начал заполнять зелёный туман, воображение подкидывало смачные картины того, как Инна развлекается с крикетистом, а из одежды на ней лишь подаренные Фирдоингом серьги.  
«Да что со мной такое?! — недоумевал Фирдоинг. — Она даже не красавица. И совершенно точно не будет ублажать мужчину так, как это делают куртизанки… Что она говорила? "Если твои желания не совпадают с моими — ищи другую, а я под тебя подстраиваться не буду". Да, именно так. Но почему тогда меня сводит с ума даже тень мысли о том, что она делит ложе с мужчиной? С другим мужчиной. И что заставило крикетистов соперничать из-за неё? Они оба недурны собой и моложе Инны лет на восемь, если не на десять. Почему они захотели её? Почему её захотел я?»  
Ответа не было. Звонка от Инны тоже.  
А времени оставалось всё меньше, опасность нарастала.

 

* * *

Кирен, сидя за столом с Младшими из Туата Де Даннан, иначе говоря, с мелкими божествами типа того, какой когда-то была Клидна, и мрачно ковырял ложкой яблочно-орехово-медовую запеканку. В середине стола стояли блюда с остатками варёного мяса, точнее, с обглоданными костями и корками хлеба. Запеканка была десертом. В качестве напитка предлагался сидр, отпивая который Кирен морщился и с тоской вспоминал сидр земной.  
И хотя здесь трапезничали мясом небесного вепря, лососем из Бойна, Родника Жизни в Авалоне, орехами с его берегов, яблоками с острова Хай-Бризейл, а хлеб был с благодатной равнины Фемхен, назвать всё это вкусным можно было только в сравнении с едой из з ** _а_** мков мидкуартских Лордов. Ну или с дешёвым гамбургером, который Инна один раз принесла Кирену на пробу, чтобы он понял, почему фастфуд есть нельзя.  
— Я даже студенткой в самые голодные периоды старалась такого хрючева избегать и, если не хватало денег на китайскую закусочную, выкраивала время и готовила сама.  
Тогда Кирен не понял, что с гамбургером было не так, а сейчас оценивал божественную еду как немного улучшенный вариант фастфуда.  
«Неужели я всерьёз мог считать это роскошной трапезой? — недоумевал он. — Инна любила пшенично-ржаной хлеб грубого помола, а здесь мук ** _а_** белая и тонкая, но насколько отвратительное качество у зерна, из которого её сделали! Троемирский хлеб самой нежной выпечки в сто раз хуже грубого земного. А жёсткое мясо, единственными приправами которого являются соль и шалфей?! Даже кетчупа не делают! О смеси из девяти перцев, каперсах или соевом соусе тем более речи нет. Как и о гарнире из цукини, болгарского перца, огурцов и баклажан».  
Тут Кирен вспомнил бисквитные пирожные, итальянские вина, бельгийский шоколад, марокканские мандарины, индийские бананы, китайские яблоки, мексиканскую папайю, чай из Шри-Ланки и Японии, бразильский и эфиопский кофе, швейцарские сыры, нормандскую баранину, невесть из каких дивных земель привезённых кальмаров, более десяти видов превкусных орехов… Желудок протестующе забурчал, недовольный убогой трапезой, и Кирену стало совсем тоскливо. Тир-Тарнгири, не говоря уже о Мидкуарте, и в подмётки не годились Земле.  
А ведь оставались ещё планшет и телевизор, душевая, ароматное жидкое мыло, ванна с гидромассажем, тёплый стульчак в уборной, нежнейшая туалетная бумага, нижнее бельё, лампы дневного света с разной яркостью, тональностью и типом свечения, электробритва с плавающими ультра-лезвиями и смягчающий кожу бальзам после бритья…  
Дану люто разгневалась на Клидну после того, как Кирен, надеясь избежать наказания, свалил на неё все возможные и невозможные провинности, даже наплёл, что она отравила зельем безумия его сестру, о супружестве с которой Фирдоинг пришёл просить Клидну в её храм, и пыталась приворожить самого Фирдоинга, как когда-то привораживала Киабана. Дану поверила и не только не наказала Кирена, но и сделала богом-хранителем Мунстера, чтобы возместить ему потерю сестры и урон Родовой чести. Однако Кирен вот уже в сотый раз думал, что лучше быть дворником на Земле, чем богом в Троемирье.  
«Сука поганая! — вспомнил он Клидну. — Она-то в Лондоне осталась!»  
Кирен отчаянно жалел, что столько времени потратил на порно вместо того, чтобы изучить Землю. Наверняка сбежать из Троемирья можно не только в Лондон.  
«Забрать с собой всё золото и открыть чайно-кофейный домик. Или антикварный магазин, — вспоминал он фильмы, которые успел посмотреть. — Это в Мидкуарте быть простородным лавочником презренно. А на Земле лавочники главнее королей и министров».  
Слуги стали убирать со столов объедки, принесли большой щит с кольями, на которые надо было набрасывать сплетённые из веток кольца. В другом углу начиналась игра в кости.  
Арфист и флейтист, сидевшие на специальном балкончике, сменили спокойную мелодию на задорную. Кирен вспомнил концерт музыки Моцарта и альбомы Фредди Меркьюри, вздохнул тоскливо.  
А ещё оставался сериал о парне-антикваре, который в каждой серии решал увлекательные и чарующие своей таинственностью детективные загадки.  
«И я не узнаю, женился он на Элис или её завлёк к алтарю злодей Фрэнк. И если завлёк, то успеет ли Фрэнк её убить или Уилл спасёт возлюбленную. И что спрятано в кафе Элис, если Фрэнк так к этому стремится».  
Инна говорила, что этот сериал для домохозяек, слишком примитивный и сентиментальный, но Кирену, мало знакомому с земным миром, он оказался в самый раз. А то, что советовала посмотреть Инна, чтобы познакомиться с реальной жизнью, было слишком сложным и запутанным. Да и все баллады Мидкуарта повествовали о том, как воин выполняет многотрудные свершения и подвиги ради женитьбы на прекрасной деве. Одно только «Сватовство Куллоха к Олуэн» чего стоит! Ровно сорок подвигов ради соединения с возлюбленной! Так что история об Уилле-антикваре пришлась в самый раз. Кирен посмотрел на сайте канала предыдущие серии, по телевизору увидел новую и с нетерпением ждал следующую. Но вмешался чёртов Фирдоинг и опять всё испортил.  
«Я вернусь, — с обидой и злостью продолжил размышлять Кирен. — Обязательно вернусь. Но Землю портит короткий срок бытия её обитателей и быстрое старение, которые без магии неизбежны. Однако если на Землю сбежал Фирдоинг, то он эту беду сумел от себя отвести. И нет сомнений, что секрет безмагичного продления молодости и жизни этот хитрец узнал в Троемирье, не зря он так много якшался с человеками. Если зверокровый знахарь так легко и даже приятно избавил его от уз истинного брака, то и секрет неувядающей юности у человеков есть. Почему они сами не могут им воспользоваться, вопрос отдельный, и я его скоро выясню. Или Фирдоинг всё же воспользовался магией и волшебствами фоморов? Я их не почувствовал, всё было самым обычным, но земной мир меняет волшебство странным и непредсказуемым образом, поэтому я мог ошибиться и не узнать фоморские чары».  
Связываться с фоморами не хотелось. Это были многовековые враги, с ними воевали и отец, и дед, и прадед Кирена. А магия у фоморов была вся насквозь грязная, греховная, порочная. Но вернулись воспоминания о земных радостях и легко прогнали прочь как тени предков, так и церковные заветы.  
«Если бы мои предки хотя бы краем глаза увидели чудеса Земли, то сами удрали бы туда со всех ног, даже если для этого пришлось бы с фоморами побрататься. А церковники наверняка частенько шастают на Землю поразвлечься. И остались бы там совсем, не свяжи их Дану и прочие боги клятвой крови. Что же касается Нейильвен… Она, похоже, и правда уродилась ущербной умом. Женщины, у которых голова в порядке, никогда не бегают за теми, кто их отверг или изменил им. Наоборот, они тут же забывают этих недостойных и отправляются искать тех, кому хватает соображения держаться за них обеими руками. К тому же никто никого любить не обязан, поэтому чья-то нелюбовь не делает нас хуже. Как там говорила Инна? "Я не денежная купюра, чтобы всем нравиться". А Нейильвен со своей глупостью только и могла, что всё портить».  
Мысль о сестре стала последней каплей, склонившей чашу весов раздумий в сторону побега на Землю.  
Кирен решил связаться с фоморами и добыть у них свитки о путешествиях между мирами. А ещё запланировал визит к мидкуартским куртизанкам, якобы ради покупки книг, чтобы под таким предлогом расспросить их о лучших лекарях и зельеварах.  
«Не уверен, что это правильный путь, а не напрасная трата денег, но надо же с чего-то начинать. Пусть я и не найду нужного, но хотя бы примерное направление для поиска разработаю. Да и время проведу неплохо, в постели они наверняка поискуснее и погорячее богинь, тайком отключающих знак Добродетели. Куртизанки никогда ничем не были скованы, а потому ничто не мешало их совершенствованию в искусстве любви».

 

= = =

Фирдоинг нетерпеливо посматривал на дверь кафе. Инна прислала сообщение лишь после полуночи, написала, что принимает извинения и считает компенсацию достойной, но дальнейшее сотрудничество возможно, только если будет составлен контракт, строго регламентирующий взаимоотношения сторон.  
Фирдоинга такой холодный и жёсткий официоз покоробил, задел мужскую гордость — до сих пор женщины ему условия не ставили. Но риск остаться без денег и документов, да ещё и с таким опасным обременением, как синяя кровь и острые уши, заставил отбросить обиду далеко в сторону.  
Фирдоинг принял условия и теперь ждал Инну для уточнения деталей договора. С собой, по требованию той же Инны, он привёл Оливера.  
Тот, к удивлению Фирдоинга, очень обрадовался перспективе оказаться в роли дуэньи.  
— Я не дам этой стерве тебя обмануть, — сказал Оливер.  
Фирдоинг кивнул, поблагодарил. Ему до тошноты надоели и вечно всем недовольный Оливер, целыми днями изнывающий от безделья, и хронически полупьяные соседи, и собственное шаткое положение.  
«Лишь бы Инна не запросила больше, чем я могу дать. К бегству в ещё один мир я, по своей глупости, не подготовился».  
Инна вошла, оглянулась. Фирдоинг помахал ей рукой. Инна подошла к ним, сняла куртку и повесила её на спинку стула, села и сказала:  
— Если вы не дадите мне оружие против Клидны, я улетаю в другую страну.  
— Какую? — оторопел Фирдоинг.  
— Не твое дело. У британцев в этом отношении очень большой выбор — сто семьдесят четыре страны впускает нас без визы на срок от месяца до трёх, право на постоянное проживание оформляется на месте за неделю. И примерно пятьдесят стран из этого списка по экономическому уровню, правам человека и криминальной безопасности ничем не хуже Соединённого Королевства. Зато Клидне и всем прочим, пролезшим на Британские острова, будет слишком хлопотно и дорого бежать за мало на что годной и мало что знающей девицей в другую страну.  
— И что ты в другой стране будешь делать? — с сомнением спросил Фирдоинг.  
— Открывать филиал моего бизнеса. Я работаю на себя, а потому ни предварительных уведомлений об увольнении, ни поиска нового места. И я фрилансер, у меня вместо офиса сайт в интернете.  
— А где ты с клиентами переговоры ведёшь? — не понял Фирдоинг.  
— Снимаю на час-другой кабинет в коворкинг-центре в Сити или Ислингтоне. Сейчас далеко не всем нужен постоянный офис и постоянные сотрудники. Всё больше аутсортинга. Это когда на какое-то время нанимаешь человека со стороны, а не держишь постоянного специалиста в штате. Бухгалтер из бухгалтерской фирмы на два-три часа в неделю, и я не знаю, где она работает, на дому или в конторе, потому что вся документация пересылается по электронной почте. Адвокат два раза в неделю на полтора часа, некоторые контракты проверить, которые тоже продублированы в электронный вид. Второй художник, так же как и я, работает на дому, мой партнёр-дизайнер тоже. Свою часть работы я присылаю и клиентам, и партнёру по интернету. Ассистентов нанимаем по мере надобности из студентов на почасовую оплату. А вместо секретаря у нас компьютерная программа. Современный бизнес не привязан к конторе, как в твоём мире. Ну, во всяком случае, не меньше его половины.  
— Интересно, — Фирдоинг даже позабыл о смене внешности и Камне Партолоннанов. — А что ещё, кроме дизайна, торговли, бухгалтерии и юриспруденции можно делать через интернет?  
— Торговля ценными бумагами, обучение почти всем имеющимся наукам и искусствам, программерский сервис… Много чего, я и сама не знаю. Поищи в интернете.  
— Ну да, — вмешался Оливер, — всё в интернет. Человеческое общение исчезает.  
Инна возразила:  
— Благодаря интернету стало намного проще найти человеческое, а не скотское общение. Теперь мир не ограничен соседями, коллегами, спорт-центрами и хобби-клубами. У меня друзья по всему земному шару, и все они соответствуют моим вкусам и интересам, а вот о соседях по дому, спорт-центру и прочим центрам этого не скажешь. Случайные люди редко бывают полезными или приятными, зато целенаправленный поиск нужных контактов всегда приносит самые положительные результаты.  
— Если бы вы внимательнее смотрели по сторонам, — зло сказал Оливер, — то находили бы друзей рядом, а не в тысяче миль от себя! Но все пялятся только в смартфоны! Лично общаться никто не хочет!  
— Если бы у прямого общения были преимущества перед опосредованным, то изобретение Александра Белла и Антонио Меуччи не завоевало бы такую мгновенную, всеобщую и непреходящую популярность. Идеи Джозефа Ликлайдера являются следствием этой популярности. Прямое общение нужно только для крикета и секса, да и то возможны опосредованные варианты, которые очень хорошо востребованы.  
Фирдоинг посмотрел на Инну с любопытством:  
— Кто эти люди? Те, кого вы назвали.  
— Изобретатели телефона и создатель идеи интернета. Все остальные создатели всемирной сети лишь дорабатывали технические детали, но придумал интернет как таковой именно Ликлайдер. — Инна улыбнулась: — Все учат это в школе, но почти никто не помнит. Зато какой эффект, когда упоминаешь это в разговоре!  
Фирдоинг рассмеялся, а Оливер процедил с ненавистью:  
— Ну да, всё так хорошо, что лучше некуда! Дошло уже до того, что и на семейном обеде каждый занят только смартфоном, а не семьёй!  
Инна на это фыркнула и сказала:  
— Когда соцсеть и прочие интернет-радости становятся интереснее родственников, то это означает, что родственники давно перестали быть семьёй. Биологические и юридические связи не синоним родственной близости. И если семьи больше нет, это надо признать и не мучить ни себя, ни других ненужными и неприятными встречами или совместным проживанием. Что касается поиска друзей… Если для того, чтобы найти друга, надо внимательнее оглянуться по сторонам, то почему в ситуации, когда у каждого в руках смартфон, подключённый к соцсети, большинство людей находит друга не в ста шагах от себя, а в другом городе или даже в другой стране?  
— Ну конечно, — зло прошипел Оливер, — дружба измеряется количеством лайков. Без лайков жить не могут!  
— Кто-то не может, кто-то легко обходится. Социально зависимые особы, постоянно обеспокоенные тем, что и как о них скажут люди, были всегда. Но интернет и соцсети позволили социально зависимым самостоятельно выбирать, от какого социума зависеть, формировать этот социум по своему вкусу, тогда как раньше они вынуждены были подстраиваться под случайно доставшихся соседей и коллег, ломать себя под них, страдать из-за этого и мучиться. Чтобы избавиться от неприятного окружения в реале, надо переезжать, что дорого и хлопотно, или убивать, что опасно и тоже хлопотно, а в интернете неприятные контакты удаляются одним движением пальца, и удаление не создаёт проблем с полицией или кошельком.  
— И семейные, и дружеские отношения складываются из компромиссов! — рыкнул Оливер.  
— Зачем тратить силы и нервы на компромисс с неприятным, когда ценой гораздо меньших затрат можно найти приятное и наслаждаться?  
— Нельзя превращать жизнь в погоню за удовольствиями! — пафосно воскликнул Оливер.  
— Надо учить в школе биологию — стремление к удовольствию и избегание неприятного является основой для выживания любого живого объекта от бактерии до человека.  
— Нельзя сводить человека к биологическому существованию! — возопил Оливер.  
— Как только из человека исчезнут все биологические составляющие, на него не будут распространяться законы биологии.  
— С вашей биологией, — процедил Оливер, — докатились до того, что даже дети на детской площадке, вместо того, чтобы играть друг с другом и бегать, сидят пнями и смотрят в смартфоны! И находят там то вербовщиков в террористы, то секты суицидников!  
— А чем дети, сидящие пнями на детской площадке с украденным у нерадивых родителей пивом и попадающих в руки криминала, отличаются от детей, которых нерадивые родители выпихнули на детскую площадку с подаренным смартфоном? Если хочется, чтобы дети получали ежедневную порцию полезной физической нагрузки, то их надо не выкидывать на детскую площадку, а отвести в спортивную секцию, где тренер и фельдшер грамотно и в нужной дозе проработают ребёнку каждую мышцу и связку, научат дисциплине, привьют любовь к здоровому образу жизни и стремление к достижениям и победам. А если хочется, чтобы дети тренировали не только мышцы, но и мозг, и коммуникативные навыки, то надо отвести их на дополнительные занятия математикой или рисованием, или языками, музыкой и прочими интеллектуальными вещами, к которым у ребёнка есть склонность. В секциях и на дополнительных занятиях ребёнок не только найдёт конструктивных друзей, соответствующих его интересам, но и приучится конструктивно использовать интернет. А ребёнок заброшенный везде одинаково попадёт в деструктив — и в реале, и в виртуале.  
Фирдоинг рассмеялся:  
— Ты не ту карьеру выбрала. Тебе надо было стать политиком. Спикером Палаты Общин.  
— У него скучная работа, — качнула головой Инна. — Во всяком случае, она скучна для меня. А у нас есть дела поважнее дискуссий. И первое из них — оружие против Клидны. И, возможно, посланцев Дану во главе с Киальриеном, а то и самой Дану. Пистолеты, электрошокер, нож и газовый баллончик не предлагать, в тюрьме сидеть я не хочу. Есть идеи об эффективных альтернативах?  
Фирдоинг задумчиво проговорил:  
— Оружие, которое не выглядит оружием для закона, но при этом защищает не хуже пистолета… Омела, рябина, полынь, осина, крапива и тому подобная растительность на волшебнородных и тем более на богов не действует, это всё сказки. То же самое с железом. То есть протыкание железным прутом или деревянным колом их ранит, пробитое сердце или мозг могут вызвать смерть, но точно такой же эффект окажет и твёрдый прочный пластик. К тому же владение дротиком требует долгого обучения, но при этом даже у мастера боя нет гарантии победы. Церковные курения типа ладана и фимиама опасны разве что аллергику. И я не слышал, чтобы у кого-то из богов или волшебнородных от растений, рыбы, молока или курений появлялась крапивница или перекрывало горло.  
— В детстве я пару лет очень любила старые, ещё конца семидесятых - начала восьмидесятых годов, гонконгские, тайваньские и японские боевики, все эти Шаолини и ниндзя, — сказала Инна. — Пересмотрела их если и не семьсот тридцать, то штук пятьсот точно. Там часто проделывали такой трюк: бросали под ноги преследователям металлические шарики или круглую гальку. После это нередко использовали в мультиках типа «Том и Джерри», их ты не мог не видеть в процессе знакомства с земной культурой.  
— Мне не надо смотреть, чтобы понять действие, — ответил Фирдоинг. — Это придумал очень изобретательный ум.  
— Он ещё придумал бросать макибиси, четырёхлучёвые объёмные звёздочки с остро заточенными концами. Типа триболов, которые в средневековье бросали под копыта конницы, только маленькие. И чаще из древесных колючек, железо было слишком дорогим. — Инна взяла смартфон, нашла в интернете соответствующие картинки, показала Фирдоингу. — Это, разумеется, не убивало, но на лице и на заднице очень много нервов, поэтому и небольшая ранка может заставить секунд на двадцать потерять боеспособность. К тому же все инстинктивно боятся собственной крови на лице, даже у закалённых бойцов будет несколько мгновений паники, а с непредусмотренными природой дырками в заднице, даже небольшими, не побегаешь. И двадцать секунд — это очень много. Я на тренировке стометровку пробегаю за шестнадцать с половиной секунд. И это без напряга, просто для поддержания формы. На адреналине, спасая собственную шкуру, наверняка будет быстрее. А это, — Инна нашла и показала фотографию круглых и шестигранных пластинок с острыми шипами по центру, — декоративные кнопки для лекционной доски. Продаются в любом отделе канцтоваров. А это, — Инна нашла новую фотографию, — марблы. Цветные шарики из чего-то твёрдого, похожего на мрамор или стекло, но небьющиеся. Диаметр от полудюйма до дюйма, иначе говоря, от сантиметра до двух, атрибут множества традиционных детских игр в англоязычных странах, продаётся в любом отделе игрушек.  
Инна посмотрела на Фирдоинга, усмехнулась и сказала:  
— Но бегство — средство ненадёжное. От всего не убежишь. Когда-то придётся и драться. А без пистолета я никто. К тому же прятать труп, особенно возить его по городу — занятие рискованное и трудное. Всех этих Клидн, Киренов, Дану и прочих надо с любого места вышвыривать обратно в Троемирье, хоть трупы они, хоть подранки, хоть целые-невредимые. И если они по дороге застрянут в междумирье или ещё где-то — их проблемы. Главное, они станут безопасны для меня. И потому я хочу такую отправлялку, которая быстро и надёжно отучит троемирцев даже близко ко мне подходить. Нужна отправлялка, которая заставит их считать Землю пр ** _о_** клятым, чудовищным, непригодным для жизни местом.  
— Идея хорошая, — кивнул Фирдоинг. — Осталось придумать, как её реализовать.  
— У вас на это три дня. Время моей деловой поездки за границу. Не найдёте решения, я вместо Великобритании поеду в другую страну, благо выбор у меня хороший.  
— Это справедливо, — неохотно сказал Фирдоинг. Условия были тяжёлые, но не признать правоту Инны он не мог. У неё никаких причин для риска нет.  
«Или всё же есть?» — ухватился он за слабую надежду.  
— Камень Изменений, — сказал Фирдоинг.  
— А это разговор отдельный, — улыбнулась Инна. — Всё сказанное относилось только к обеспечению моей безопасности. Теперь речь пойдёт о гонораре за услуги балансира.  
— Ты охренела?! — возмутился Оливер. — Ты и половины запрошенного не стоишь, какой ещё тебе гонорар?  
— Помолчи, — приказал Фирдоинг. И посмотрел на Инну: — Что ты хочешь?  
— Камень Изменений, который способен исцелить одного человека, делать пренатальный скрининг не менее двадцати раз и не позднее, чем на седьмой неделе, чтобы если что, аборт был полегче, и доступен там, где разрешённое для аборта время — восемь недель. Причём скрининг должен выявлять все патологии, а не тот убогий набор, который доступен сейчас, затем…  
— Убогий набор? — не понял Фирдоинг.  
— Именно. Определить можно только болезнь Дауна и несколько других анеуплодий, хорею Гентиннгтона, некоторые тяжёлые пороки сердца, с которыми человек может жить только на операциях. Ну и ещё кое-что… А ДЦП, аутизм, болезнь Альцгеймера, различные формы врождённого склерозирования тканей определить невозможно. Да и ещё кучу нарушений, включая шизофрению, которые вылезают через несколько лет после рождения ребёнка. Поэтому я хочу полноценный пренатальный скрининг на ранней стадии. И второе — это возможность сделать себе эвтаназию, когда состояние станет безнадёжным. Причём с расчётом на меня, мужа и троих детей.  
— Ты собираешься убивать людей?! — с яростью зашипел Оливер. — И не просто людей, а детей?!  
— Поговорим об этичности эвтаназии, когда ты сам или твой родственник, особенно ребёнок, будете умирать от рака. Это больно. И наступает минута, когда никакие обезболивающие не действуют. Человека необходимо погружать в искусственную кому, от которой он просыпается только ради новой порции боли. Это пытка не хуже тех, которые делали инквизиторы и нацисты. — Инна мрачно кивнула и добавила: — От рака умерла моя мать. А отец умер от инфаркта при виде её агонии. Инфаркт усилило чувство вины, что двумя месяцами раньше, когда боль стала слишком сильной, отец отказался помочь своей жене умереть без мучений. Вскрытия всё равно не было бы, медики записали её в безнадёжные и отправили домой умирать, поэтому отец мог сделать ей укол избавления, своих сил у мамы для этого не было. И от меня с сестрой они оба скрыли её состояние, поэтому ни сестра, хотя жила в их доме, не могла помочь маме, вполне искренне ждала улучшения, ни я приезжать не стала, хотя могла успеть получить визу. Сестра случайно услышала последний разговор родителей и после их смерти передала мне, потому я знаю обо всём. И не хочу страдать ни из-за своей онкопредрасположенности, ни быть убитой переживаниями из-за страданий близких. А наша страна, к сожалению, ещё слишком дикая и глупая, чтобы при моей жизни и жизни моих детей узаконить не то что эвтаназию, но и отказ от реанимации. Тут великим достижением стало то, что суд разрешил не издеваться над людьми в вегетативном состоянии и отключать их от аппарата жизнеобеспечения, иначе говоря, позволили заведомому трупу, который и так ничего не понимает и ничего не чувствует, упокоиться с миром. А те, кто безнадёжность своего положения понимает, и боль чувствует, продолжают оставаться предоставленными их пытке. И поскольку есть риск, что с четвёртой стадией рака или с тяжёлыми травмами я не смогу приехать туда, где иностранцу можно сделать эвтаназию, или не смогу отвезти туда родственника, я хочу других средств защиты от никчёмных мучений.  
— Но почему эвтаназия, а не исцеление? — возмутился Оливер.  
— Потому что возможности Камня Изменений крайне ограничены, зато земная медицина постоянно развивается. Рак уже далеко не всегда приговор, как и многие травмы. Поэтому я хочу прикрыть Камнем то место, где медицина пока бессильна. И ваше мнение на этот счёт меня не интересует. Не хотите платить — прощайте, — Инна убрала телефон в сумочку и встала, потянулась за курткой.  
— Стой, — сказал Фирдоинг. — Я согласен.  
— Ты не можешь! — возмутился Оливер. — Это…  
— В Мидкуарте считается бесчестным и подлым отказывать друзьям и родственникам в прощальном милосердии, если они просят о нём, будучи в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти. Поэтому взаимные клятвы о прощальном милосердии дают друг другу здоровые и крепкие люди в день совершеннолетия или вскоре после него. И это одна из немногих разумных вещей в Мидкуарте.  
Инна хмыкнула:  
— В Античном мире тоже было прощальное милосердие. На тех же условиях. И у скандинавов было, и у кельтов. И в Японии. За весь средневековый Китай не поручусь, но в некоторых областях и в некоторых социальных группах это тоже было. Люди везде и всегда хотят быть людьми. Хотя и не все.  
Фирдоинг кивнул.  
— Увы… Но нам никто не мешает быть людьми.  
— Согласна, — ответила Инна. — И потому осталось устроить по-людски последнюю часть соглашения — сексуальную.  
— В каком смысле? — насторожился Фирдоинг.  
— Недотрах вредит умственным способностям. А в этом мире и в это время есть масса способов найти секс-свидание без лишних усилий. Просто ставишь в телефон приложение, заполняешь анкету, система ищет похожие анкеты, а ты их читаешь и предлагаешь договориться о встрече тем, кто тебе приглянется. Все, кому предложена твоя анкета, тоже её читают и предлагают тебе знакомство. Дальше — как договоритесь. И как пойдёт. Кто-то после свидания расходится навсегда, кто-то встречается снова вплоть до женитьбы, а у кого-то и до одного свидания не доходит, разбегаются ещё на стадии переговоров. Если захочешь знакомств посерьёзнее, от постоянных свиданий до создания семьи, просто поменяй настройки в анкете, это можно делать сколько угодно раз и хоть каждый день, все считают нормальным, что интересы и потребности человека меняются.  
— И ты пользуешься таким приложением? — Фирдоинг постарался говорить ровно и безразлично, но голову опять начал заполнять зелёный туман.  
— Разумеется. И рекомендую «Огонёк Купидона». Из всех сервисов он наиболее удобный. Там анкета самая большая и пункты надо выбирать, нажимая на кнопочки, а не записывать словами, поэтому автоматический подбор подходящего точнее. И там больше слов даётся на раздел «Рассказываю о себе». Советую заполнить его, это привносит эмоциональности и доверительности. Напиши о любимой музыке, блюдах, предпочитаемых жанрах кино и книг, о том, как тебе нравится проводить досуг. Это помогает найти тех, кто с тобой созвучен. Даже для одноразового секса нужна гармония. Как правило, те кто совпадает в кулинарии и чтении, совпадают и в предпочитаемых позах.  
Фирдоинг поспешно достал телефон, стал искать приложение. Корпус сжимал так, что изящная вещица заскрипела.  
«Что за чёрт! Это же просто девчонка, каких миллиарды… Но в ней есть огонь жизни! Он во всех есть… Но не столько! Инна сверкает как весь небосвод в ночь Литы, торжества жизни. И месяца бракосочетаний… Она всё же ведьма, а мужчина обречён желать ведьму, теряя от сладострастия рассудок… Помочь может только другая ведьма!»  
Вдохновлённый этой мыслью, Фирдоинг с азартом занялся анкетой. Но Оливер поспешил вмешаться:  
— Ты и в блуде специалистка! Истинная шлюха.  
Фридоинг молниеносным движением схватил Оливера за кисть руки и сжал его пальцы так, что тот зашипел от боли. Фирдоинг сказал:  
— Ещё раз раскроешь пасть, и не будет никакого обмена внешностью и никакого перемещения. Ты просидишь в этом мире всю свою жизнь и состаришься через жалкие сорок лет.  
Инна фыркнула:  
— От желающего сбежать в дикарию нелепо ждать адекватности. Ты, Фир, лучше проверь его мужскую атрибутику. Ведь всем известно: «Блуд — это секс, доставшийся не тебе, а шлюха — женщина, которая трахается, когда тебе секс не достался». И если у кого-то нет секса, то с этими людьми что-то очень не в порядке. Точнее, очень сильно не в порядке те, кто осуждает и норовит регламентировать чужой секс. Нормальным асексуалам, в сексе не нуждающимся, глубоко безразлично, кто где и как трахатся. Поэтому ты, Фир, запросто можешь оказаться обладателем члена размером с мизинец, который встаёт раз в год.  
Фирдоинг отпустил руку Оливера, уронил телефон на стол и испуганно прикрыл руками пах. Инна усмехнулась:  
— Когда тебе предлагают нелегально въехать в страну, ничего хорошего от предлагающего не жди.  
— Потаскухам не понять, что нормальным людям… — начал Оливер и осёкся, посмотрел на Фирдоинга испытующе. — Ты что-то натворил на родине? Тебя ищут ради кровной мести? Или ты вообще преступник перед богами?  
— Уууу! — ехидно восхитилась Инна. — Не прошло и года как ты догадался, что в нелегальных делах ничего честного и достойного не бывает. А сам-то что скрыл, какую уголовщину? Преступление из ненависти, сексизм, хранение и распространение запрещённых наркотических веществ, незаконное владение оружием? Я с уголовниками якшаться не буду. Так что давай NIN, проверю, что ты за птица. А не согласен — никаких соглашений и сделок.  
Фирдоинг напрягся:  
— Он бы тогда сидел в тюрьме!  
— Не обязательно. Если задержали с одной дозой и было очевидно, что она для собственного употребления, то наркоту конфискуют, на задержанного накладывают офигенский штраф и отпускают. Однако в досье будет отметка о наркопреступлении. И это будет вылезать в самые неожиданные моменты. О карьере можешь забыть, если это не карьера в соцслужбе или благотворительном фонде под маркой «Я был торчком, но завязал, берите с меня пример». Ещё к актёрам, музыкантам и художникам, уличённым в наркомании, снисходительно относятся. И то не всегда. А вот продюсер или торговец искусством, пойманный на употреблении наркоты, может заказывать своей карьере погребальный марш. И это касается любого бизнеса и любой офисной профессии. Бухгалтер, юрист, менеджер с таким прошлым имеет очень мало шансов на трудоустройство. Разве что в те же соцорганизации или в фирмы, которым государство приплачивает за трудоустройство бывших заключённых и наркоманов. То же самое с единичным оскорблением по признаку расы, пола, религии, состояния здоровья, сексуальной ориентации, субкультуры и тому подобного. И ещё с десятком-другим преступлений. А если Оливер пощупал в автобусе чью-нибудь задницу, хоть мужскую, хоть женскую, то под надзором за преступление на почве секса будешь ты, Фир.  
Оливер зашипел с яростью:  
— Пусть сначала расскажет, во что меня втравил! Я не собираюсь идти на смерть!  
Инна улыбнулась провокационно:  
— Это без особых сложностей можно компенсировать так, что боги Троемирья не только простят все грехи, но самого богом сделают.  
— Как?! — одновременно воскликнули и Фирдоинг, и Оливер.  
— Оплата за это отдельная, — сказала Инна. — И вперёд.  
Оливер хотел что-то сказать, но Фирдоинг опять сдавил ему пальцы и спросил:  
— Серег хватит?  
— Вполне, — кивнула Инна.  
— Тогда подождите немного, сейчас принесу.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Инна и взялась за телефон.  
Оливер благоразумно промолчал, предпочёл заняться своим телефоном. И лишь прошипел:  
— У меня девять дюймов и всегда готов к действию.  
— Почти двадцать три сантиметра, — равнодушно пояснила Фирдоингу Инна. — И, скорее всего, почти правда. А может и настоящая правда, но в толщину как карандаш.  
Фирдоинг покраснел, пробормотал «Я и сам научился переводить мерки» и поспешил ретироваться в туалет. «Да что со мной такое?! Я же взрослый мужчина. И оснащён не хуже. Нет, это просто наваждение. Более красивые ведьмы легко затмят его».  
Фирдоинг достал серьги, вернулся в зал. Инна что-то смотрела в интернете, Оливер сидел с мрачным и скучающим видом — даже столь дивная вещь, как мировая сеть с её безграничными возможностями, не могла его занять.  
«Не вляпался ли я хуже, чем в Хелефайриане? — впервые задумался Фирдоинг. — Этот мир прекрасен, возвращаться из него в Мидкуарт даже с выкупом, который сделает меня богом, было бы сродни заключению в тюрьму. Но если я буду здесь преступником, то жизнь моя будет печальна… Надо искать другого обменщинка. Оливер очень красив, и даже волосы рыжие, как у высокородного и одарённого мага, однако он уже был под судом. И если этот судебный приговор можно списать на юношескую глупость, то преступления, о которых говорила Инна, придавят меня ко дну этого общества навсегда. К тому же остаётся мать Оливера. Это ему на неё плевать, но она-то обрадуется, когда сын возьмётся за ум и займётся бизнесом, захочет восстановить семейные узы. Да и отец пожелает, чтобы Оливер опять стал ему сыном. А их я не обману… Разве что уехать в США и там сказать, что не хочу знать родителей, которые в меня не верили? Как-то это нехорошо…»  
«И после такого никогда не увидишь Инну», — добавил внутренний голос.  
«Да не нужна она мне! — возмутился Фирдоинг. — Заурядная девица, ни красавица, ни выдающаяся дурнушка, банальный середнячок. Среди ведьм есть намного пригляднее».  
Он вернулся за столик, положил перед Инной серьги. Она кивнула и убрала их в сумочку.  
— Вам надо купить… — начала она, однако Фирдоинг перебил:  
— Подожди. Средство у тебя покупаю я, а не Оливер.  
Тот дёрнулся возмущённо, но Фирдоинг опередил:  
— Твои родители. Мы должны с ними поговорить и всё им рассказать.  
— Да пошли они… — рыкнул Оливер. — Им всегда было плевать на меня!  
— Тогда никаких проблем с объяснением не будет, — ответил Фирдоинг.  
— Я не буду говорить с ними! А тебе радоваться надо, что я избавил…  
— Хватит, — перебил Фирдоинг. — Твоё мнение я понял. А теперь моё мнение: ты скажешь родителям, что хочешь поменяться внешностью с иномирцем и покинуть Землю, что тот мир тебе нравится больше, и ты всё делаешь осознанно и добровольно. Если не согласен — ищи себе другой обмен.  
Фирдоинг встал, слегка поклонился Инне.  
— Позвольте проводить вас, леди?  
— Буду признательна, — встала Инна. Она подхватила вещи и пошла к выходу, на ходу надела куртку.  
Фирдоинг догнал её у машины.  
— Ты уверена, что твоё средство сработает?  
— Мидкуарт — ведь аграрный мир?  
— Да, — сказал Фирдоинг. — Но при чём тут это?  
— Тир-Тарнгири и Авалон зависят от Мидкуарта, так? Если люди не будут молиться, возжигать курения, приносить богам жертвы, то боги умрут, так? Это так, иначе богам не были бы нужны люди.  
Фирдоинг от столь необычной для Мидкуарта мысли на несколько мгновений оторопел, но подумал и сказал:  
— Пожалуй, что так. Только какое это имеет отношение к покупке прощения и тем более к обретению божественности?  
— Ты знаешь что такое «барометр»? — спросила Инна.  
Фирдоинг охнул потрясённо, посмотрел на Инну с восхищением:  
— Это гениально! Дану исправляет последствия свершившихся засух и наводнений, а если их можно будет предвосхищать… Она и правда сделает обладателя такого чуда своим приёмным сыном, наравне с Дагдой, Лугом и Нуаду! И плевать ей будет, сколько её заветов ты перед этим нарушил. Разумеется, надо быть очень осторожным, чтобы эта сука сама не заполучила барометр, и потому продолжала нуждаться в тебе… Но это детали. Как и умение делать прогноз на основании показаний барометра.  
— Купи электронный барометр с метеопрогнозом, работающий на световых батарейках, — посоветовала Инна. — И штук сто или даже сто тысяч для разных регионов Мидкуарта. Впрочем, для начала хватит и одного, после смотаешься на Землю за другими.  
— Фуууххх… — вздохнул Фирдоинг, потёр ладонями лицо. — Это потрясающе! Так просто и так эффективно…  
— Всё лучшее для вас, — фыркнула Инна. — Разумные цены и безупречный сервис.  
Она открыла дверцу машины, но Фирдоинг накрыл её кисть своей.  
— Быть может, сходим куда-нибудь выпить и перекусить? Общение с Оливером требует компенсации.  
— Я два месяца жила среди таких Оливеров. И ничего, как видишь. Справилась.  
— Но всё же это стресс, — настаивал Фирдоинг. — И…  
— И ты справишься, — перебила Инна. — Я прекрасно понимаю, каково это — пробиться из убогой, навечно бесперспективной, а зачастую и опасной никчёмии в нормальную жизнь и оказаться на грани попадания обратно. После университета я прожила два месяца на своей бывшей родине и это было самое ужасное время в моей жизни. Но я здесь, и у меня всё идёт так, как надо мне. Я даже вред от фатальной случайности в виде вашего с Киреном появления свела к минимуму. Справишься и ты, не дурак.  
— Я не об этом. Почему бы нам просто не…  
— Садись в машину! — перебила Инна. — Покажу тебе кое-что.  
Фирдоинг глянул на неё тревожно, но послушался. Инна поехала по городу, молчала, хмурилась.  
А через полчаса сказала:  
— В университете, чтобы на летних каникулах не уезжать из страны и на что-то жить, я устраивалась работать в дома престарелых. А после, когда училась в лондонской мастер-студии, и когда начала работать, продолжала помогать домам престарелых как волонтёр. Хотя бы на уровне «привезти подарки на праздник». И не потому, что мне было их жалко. Это благодарность за то, что я научилась принимать неизбежное и достойно жить с ним.  
Инна остановила машину у здания начала прошлого века, вышла из машины и поманила Фирдоинга за собой.


	7. — 6 —

Инна привела его в зал, где пожилые леди и джентльмены учили подростков танцевать невероятный танец: задорный, вызывающий, нахальный, дерзкий и сексуальный — и это при том, что партнёры вообще не были в паре, а дрыгались как хотели, и поодиночке, и парами, и группами. В этом танце не было ни мужчин, ни женщин, ни ведущих, ни ведомых. Все были равноценны и равнозначны, одновременно и свободны, и связаны с другими.  
— Это фруг-данс, — сказала Инна. — Один из наиболее знаменитых танцев начальных годов самой великой эпохи в истории человечества — эпохи хиппи. Идеи всего, что есть сейчас, рождены именно в шестидесятые прошлого века: и музыка, и танцы, и кино, и литература, и наука, и политика, и социальные отношения. Ничто так сильно не меняло мир, как тот период. Даже самая жестокая и чудовищная война оказала меньшее влияние, чем время хиппи. Конечно, соответствующие накопления делались задолго до него, но оголтелое ханжество и стремление откатить социум назад, к средневековью, запреты и скованность пятидесятых подействовали, как попытка заткнуть клапан парового котла. Нельзя было загнать в убогие рамки общество, большинство которого в недавнем прошлом всё успешнее добивалось всеобщих избирательных прав, гендерного и расового равенства, да ещё жило в условиях свободной экономики. Произошёл Большой Социально-Культурный Взрыв, необратимо изменивший мир. И эти перемены прекрасны. — Инна улыбнулась и добавила: — В начале шестидесятых фруг-данс запретили за непристойность, язычество и варварство, но если хочешь сделать что-то мега-популярным, прегради к этому доступ для молодёжи, в первую очередь для студентов. Фруг-данс стал символом свободы, протеста, неподчинения и независимости. Ни одна студенческая вечеринка начала шестидесятых не обходилась без фруг-данса. И любая попытка прекратить такое развлечение заканчивалась бунтом, на поддержку которого кидалась вся соседняя молодёжь. Через несколько лет запрет отменили, но к тому времени фруг-данс породил множество других танцев, куда как более заводных и причудливых — обезьяньего, собачьего, пловцовского и многих других. И именно фруг-данс стал основой всей последующей рок-музыки. Да и стиля диско. Фруг-данс был одним из триггеров эпохи хиппи. Но привела я тебя сюда не для экскурса в историю. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на старух.  
Фирдоинг охнул изумлённо, с растерянностью уставился на Инну. Она сказала зло:  
— На старух смотри! На их дряблые, скрюченные возрастом тела. На их морщинистые лица. На обвисшие уродливые прелести. На жидкие седые стрижки. А ведь всего лишь пятьдесят пять лет назад это были юные крепкогрудые красотки с длинным густыми волосами, которые лихо отплясывали фруг-данс и маршами протеста сотрясали мир. Хорошенько посмотри! Эти люди не сдаются старости, сердцем они всё ещё те самые «дети войны, дети цветов», родившиеся в конце сороковых - начале пятидесятых, которые требовали от мира заниматься любовью, а не войной, даже если эта любовь однополая, и очень сильно изменили мир. Но они всё равно старики и старухи. Они слабы и некрасивы, их терзают болезни. Медицина движется вперёд и продлевает старикам жизнь, помогает сохранять силы. Старики тоже меняются, они больше не позволяют отодвигать себя в угол как ненужную вещь. Старики активно включены в жизнь, путешествуют, занимаются творчеством, участвуют в социальных проектах и меняют мир, они заставили сначала товаропроизводителей вкладывать деньги в моду и развлечения для пожилых, а затем приучили социум осуждать эйджизм. Теперь в порядке вещей, что в шестьдесят семь лет, когда начинается пенсионный возраст, тебя не могут по этой причине уволить, что люди старше семидесяти пяти становятся фотомоделями, известными путешественниками и тележурналистами, художниками и писателями. Женщина в шестьдесят семь даже может родить ребёнка взамен выросших и уехавших детей, и всем на это плевать. Но от природы никуда не денешься — старость всё равно приходит и делает тебя уродливой, ни на что не годной развалиной. Пусть теперь она приходит не в шестьдесят семь, а в восемьдесят или даже в сто лет, но старость всё равно придёт. И очень скоро, всего лишь через какие-то жалкие шесть-семь десятков лет я тоже буду старухой.  
Фирдоинг попятился. Инна кивнула.  
— Да. Морщинистой, дряблой, скрюченной, уродливой старой каргой, которая бодрится и неуклюже танцует, надеясь хотя бы ещё на месяц отпугнуть смерть. Такова человеческая природа. Но ты будешь молодым вечно. Ты будешь каждые двадцать лет менять документы, имитировать собственную смерть в какой-нибудь катастрофе, уничтожающей тело, и выдавать себя за своего троюродного племянника и наследника. Поэтому у небеснокрового хелефайи и обезянородной человечицы может быть только краткосрочный, ни к чему не обязывающий секс. Но секс портит бизнес. А потому либо одно, либо другое. И ни один трах мира не стоит того, чтобы променять на него бизнес! Да и любовь тоже, потому что самая великая и вечная любовь на деле оказывается краткой и мимолётной, зато накопления на старость будут кормить тебя тогда, когда все любови закончатся навсегда.  
Фирдоинг замер, разинув от изумления и ошеломления рот. Инна довольно улыбнулась:  
— Добро пожаловать во взрослый мир. И если хочешь в нём выжить, начни действовать как взрослый: возьми телефон, найди себе трах-свидание, сбрось с мозгов сперму и найди жильё. Подсказка — трах-свидание и ночлег можно совместить. Придётся каждую ночь переезжать, но месяц в тепле и с горячим душем протянуть сможешь. Дальше, увы, понадобится легализация. Или друзья среди нелегалов, которые научат тебя своим методам выживания. Но для обзаведения такими связями надо знать язык и обычаи нелегалов. Поэтому постарайся за месяц найти себе нового обменщика. И желательно с биографией и анатомией получше, чем у Оливера.  
Она прошла мимо Фирдоинга к старику, который распекал подростков за то, что они танцуют тускло и без эмоций, и громко сетовал на свой артрит, который не позволяет показать, как зажигают нормальные люди.  
— Эд, — обратилась к старику Инна, — они родились во времена, когда ходить с ненабриаллиненными волосами и без галстука было в порядке вещей. А для девчонок нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы выйти из дома без шляпки и в брюках или мини-юбке. И тех, и других не упрекают за то, что, будучи молодыми, они дерзают говорить, судить и требовать. Чтобы понять, каково живётся без свободы, пусть они полчаса посидят на корточках, с руками за головой, и удерживая на макушке книгу. А мы тем временем спляшем танец свободы.  
Довольные идеей старики стали усаживать подростков в подсказанную Инной позу, а затем те старики и старухи, кто был пободрее, стали танцевать. И Инна танцевала вместе с ними. И зажигала. При взгляде на неё Фирдоинг в полной мере осознал, что это значит. Как и подростки, не сводившие с неё алчных глаз.  
«Она и в сотню лет будет сверкать. И в тысячу. Этот огонь не погасит ничто и никогда. И я хочу, чтобы её огонь стал моим. Но я не нужен этому огню».  
И от этого было больно.  
Фирдоинг вышел на улицу, огляделся.  
«Это другой мир. И другие люди. Если я хочу жить здесь, мне придётся и самому научиться сверкать и зажигать. Научиться свободе… Но как это сделать?»

 

* * *

Уборщики готовили ночной клуб к открытию. Бармен — молодой, симпатичный, волнистые каштановые волосы — проверял запасы выпивки, а группа «Гвенвин блода» сидя на стульях на сцене ночного клуба, готовилась к репетиции.  
В зал вошёл хозяин — средних лет, непримечательной внешности — оглядел всё внимательно, довольно кивнул и сказал:  
— Церковь в конце квартала всё же выставили на продажу.  
— Как? — воскликнула ошеломлённая невероятными словами Клидна.  
— За двести пятьдесят тысяч, — понял её по-своему хозяин.  
— Сколько?! — возмутилась Мэйбл. — Да это хрень конца девятнадцатого века, не церковь, а коробка из-под мыла! У нас церковь начала восемнадцатого века, с красивым фасадом, продали за восемьдесят тысяч, а коробку в соседней деревне, такую же, как эта, вообще за пятьдесят.  
— Ты сравнила! — фыркнул бармен. — Деревня и Лондон. Тут вся недвижимость дорогая. А в этой, как ты выражаешься, коробке, роскошные резные хоры, из которых выйдет просто чудесный кабинет или очень романтическая спальня. Свод алтарной части — дивная резьба, будет не столовая, а мечта. И в боковых нефах очень красивые витражи, гостиная и кабинет получатся сказочные. А простой фасад только плюс: нет нужды тратиться на уход за тем, что разрушают дожди, ветер и солнце. Подштукатурить-подкрасить ровную стену не то же самое, что поддерживать всякие украшения. Которые ты всё равно не видишь, потому что живёшь внутри дома, а не снаружи. Да, ещё есть пристройка, из которой за медные деньги можно сделать гараж на три машины. Но самое главное, есть разрешение на всю нужную реконструкцию: отопление, переделка канализации и водопровода, электросети, ещё что-то по мелочи. А в вашей церкви разрешение было?  
— Не знаю, — сказала Мэйбл.  
— Так это самое главное! Нафига нужна красота, если надо полгода бегать по сотне комиссий за разрешениями? Да и что делать в деревне?  
— В десяти милях…  
«Около шестнадцати километров», — машинально перевела Клидна. разговор она слушала внимательно, столь невероятная новость не могла не быть полезной.  
А Мэйбл тем временем говорила:  
— …превосходная частная школа с детсадом. Формально пансион, но если хочешь, можешь возить туда детей утром и забирать вечером. Мои родители так и делали. А когда им требовалось уезжать по делам, им было, где меня оставить. И ещё вокруг деревни много ферм органик-продуктов, поэтому воздух и вода там чистые как в раю. И на фермерском рынке продукты не хуже, чем в лучших магазинах Лондона. Пока у тебя нет ребёнка, ты этого не оценишь. А здесь польза какая от большого дома?  
— Здесь тоже недалеко хорошая школа, — сказал хозяин. — Рейтинг она набрала резко и сильно. И при школе есть детский сад. Оба заведения непансионные, но зато помогут подыскать квалифицированную няню на время поездки. А район дорожает. Парк стали патрулировать каждые три часа, как у приличных, кафе и прачечные улучшились. Через год церковь будет стоить в два раза больше.  
— А почему её вообще продают? — решилась спросить Клидна.  
Дот посмотрела на неё с удивлением и сказала:  
— Потому что в неё никто не ходит, а значит не оплачивает услуги, не приносит пожертвований. А содержать пустое здание… Англиканские епархии богаты, но не настолько, чтобы выбрасывать деньги. В других районах церковь можно сдавать под концертный зал, ярмарки, частную почту, службу доставки или ещё что-нибудь. И если не получать прибыль, то хотя бы сводить содержание здания к нулевому балансу. Но здесь всё это или не пользуется спросом, или место уже занято другими. Здание приносит лишь убытки, и немалые. Остаётся только продать.  
Клидна торопливо кивнула.  
— Да, всё так. Я опять забыла, что мир за пределами нашей общины совсем другой. Здесь и в друидистские храмы мало кто заходит, и в викканские.  
Дот ответила задумчиво:  
— Новорелигиозным организациям проще — они приобретают дом или земельный участок, если точно знают, что он себя окупит. А англиканская и прочие старые конфессии имеют дело с тем, что досталось им из прошлого. Поэтому приходится избавляться от убыточного наследия. У нас в Норидже ещё в 1970 половина церквей и часовен всех конфессий была продана, и те, что прошлого-позапрошлого века, и средневековые. Сейчас, наверное, больше продали. Я не в теме, просто перед отъездом в Лондон попалась на глаза статья в какой-то нориджской газете. Я тогда подумала, что хорошо бы купить одну католическую часовеньку у реки, очень романтичную, готическую. И на втором этаже, или как там называется башенка сверху, сделать спальню и ванну с гидромассажем, из окон должен быть чудесный вид на реку и парк. А на первом этаже разместить кухню, репзал и звукозапись, там соседей нет, можно не тратиться на звукоизоляцию, только кабинку записи оборудовать. Но для меня это было то же самое, что купить Букингемский дворец. Однако о часовне я всё равно мечтала пару дней, потому статья и запомнилась. Надеюсь, её не купят к тому времени, когда я сделаю карьеру, и у меня будут деньги на такие вещи.  
— Часовню или церковь лучше покупать в Уэльсе, — заметила Роуз. — У нас больше средневековых зданий сохранилось. И пейзажи не менее романтичные, чем в Шотландии, но климат у нас гораздо лучше. А главное, Уэльс не распиарен у туристов через все эти любовно-приключенческие романы и телесериалы с длинноволосыми мускулистыми горцами, которые не носят под килтом трусов, и потому туристы к нам не шляются, в Уэлсе жизнь самая спокойная и уютная.  
— Хм, а это мысль! — согласилась Дот. — В школе нас часто возили на экскурсии в Шотландию. Там и правда романтично, но климат убивает.  
— А давайте съездим на Белтейн в Уэлс? — предложила Роуз. — Нельзя быть группой с валлийским названием, но ни разу не побывать в Уэльсе.  
— Название придумала Агнесс, — ответила Мэйбл. — Она из Кардиффа. Но мы всего два раза выступили, как Агнесс подхватила простуду, а пока лечилась, подписала контракт с раскрученной группой.  
— Ха, Кардифф, — пренебрежительно фыркнула Роуз. — Там давно нет ничего валлийского! Я покажу вам настоящий Уэльс, подлинный дух кельтов. И просто роскошные пейзажи! А ещё — отличные часовни и церкви, которые мы сможем когда-нибудь купить.  
Клидне от таких разговоров стало жутко.  
— Мне надо в уборную, — проговорила она быстро и убежала к туалетам.  
Клидна заперлась в кабинке, села на крышку унитаза и задумалась.  
«Как голодно живётся здешним богам! Если они ещё живы… Или не сбежали в другие миры. И если боги в этом мире вообще когда-либо существовали. Но что сделало здешних людей такими? Ведь если строилось столько церквей, то они были нужны для поклонения богам, а не для устройства в них танцулек и торговых рядов. Неужели то, что они называют научно-техническим прогрессом, уничтожает богоугодничество? Люди стали сильными, перестали нуждаться в защите и опоре… И как только это произошло, они выкинули нас словно изношенную одежду! Так что же получается: мы для них только инструмент?! И едва нашёлся инструмент подешевле и посговорчивее, именуемый "наука", нас тут же выбросили и забыли?!»  
Клидну пробрала дрожь.  
«Это не должно случиться в Мидкуарте! Надо запретить людям грамотность. И в первую очередь человекам, они самые деятельные и беспокойные из людей. И у человеков нет понятия о границах, они всегда хотят больше, чем им дано, и особенно сильно жаждут именно то, что запретно. И всегда это получают! Но если запретить им грамотность, они будут осваивать её с двойным усердием. Нужно что-то другое… Знак, который будет убивать всех, кто попробует читать. Всех, кому волшебство богов не сможет очистить разум от знания грамоты. А людям сказать, что это моровое поветрие из Гиннунгагапа, что умерший от него никогда не попадёт в благодатный Авалон и будет вечно мучиться в холодной тёмной бездне… И надо строго регламентировать все технологии! Всё, что выйдет за установленные границы, уничтожать вместе с придумавшими. Люди должны растить хлеб, разводить скот, делать ткань и инструменты не больше, чем это необходимо для выживания и жертвоприношений. Пусть надеются на Авалон, где бараны бегают уже жареными, форель и лосось сами прыгают на сковородку, а хлеб растёт на деревьях вместе с варёными в мёде яблоками. У людей и тени мысли быть не должно, что даже в Блаженной Земле может быть что-то ещё кроме того, что у них уже есть. Они должны быть уверены, что везде всё одинаковое, но только в одних местах ради этого нужно работать, а в других оно достаётся даром».  
Осталось придумать, как это всё осуществить. Некоторые идеи подсказывали фильмы-фэнтези и киберпанк, которые любила Роуз.  
«Она посещает какое-то сообщество в соцсети или какой-то форум, где подсказывают фильмы с нужным содержанием. Надо и мне заказать фильмы о том, как воздействовали на память».  
План действий был выработан, и Клидна поспешила в зал — нельзя вызывать подозрений, а значит надо репетировать. Но сначала нужно взять у Роуз адрес площадки поиска фильмов.

 

* * *

Голый Кирен висел на цепях в пыточном зале Дану, а сама богиня, высокая стройная блондинка со светло-голубыми глазами, водила остриём стилета по его груди, оставляла небольшие, но болезненные порезы, которые тут же заживали.  
«Она сможет терзать меня бесконечно, — с ужасом думал Кирен. — Человека избавит от мучений смерть, хрупкие тела этой расы не выносят долгих мук, но я лишён даже этой надежды».  
Дану с каждым порезом спускалась всё ниже, и Кирен с ужасом ждал, когда она дойдёт до паха.  
Дану остановилась, приставив кончик стилета к лобку Кирена, и сказала насмешливо:  
— И ты, ничтожество, надеялся скрыть от меня свою подготовку к бегству? Ты посмел усомниться в моём могуществе?  
— Простите, госпожа… — пролепетал Кирен. На прощение он нисколько не надеялся, но ведь можно хотя бы на несколько мгновений отсрочить мучения.  
Дану посмотрела ему в глаза, и Кирену показалось, что он проваливается в самую чёрную из бездн Гиннунгагапа. А мгновением спустя Кирену показалось, что его охватило пламя, и было оно намного жарче того, которое терзает жертв, заключённых в Ивовую Деву. Кирен закричал от ужаса и боли, а когда кошмар прекратился, Дану прошипела с яростью:  
— Ты счёл ничтожный человеческий мирок лучше Тир-Тарнгири?! Ты заявляешь, что человеческая еда и поделки превосходят божественные?!  
Из дальнейшего Кирен помнил только боль. Он не знал, что именно Дану делала с ним — всё утонуло в боли, которая была столь велика, что не позволяла замечать детали. Великую богиню преполняло бешенство, она чувствовала себя оскорблённой настолько сильно, что не поручила Кирена палачам, а занялась им лично.  
И даже Диану Кену, великому богу врачевания, понадобилось три дня и три ночи, чтобы восстановить Кирена в его прежнее обличье и силы. А едва это случилось, швырнул его к подножию трона Дану.  
Богиня сказала холодно:  
— Казнить тебя или превратить в евнуха было бы слишком мягким наказанием за твоё преступление. И это не отучит других глупцов стремиться в этот извращённый мир, именуемый Земля. Или кощунственно убегать к фоморам. Поэтому ты займёшь место Клидны, но твоей работой будет не только создание пар, но и привязывание троемирцев к их родине. Ты будешь внушать любовь и к своей паре, и к своей земле. Троемирцы и мысли не должны допустить, что способны жить где-то ещё. И любой, дерзнувший убежать хоть к фоморам, хоть в другие миры, должен умереть на границе Троемирья. А ещё ты сделаешь знак Добродетели для человеков и будешь внимательно следить за созданием их пар. И за воспитанием детей. И за тем, чтобы никто во всех трёх мирах не снял знак Добродетели. А чтобы ты, подобно Клидне, не вздумал небрежничать и лениться, я дарую тебе особый знак Добродетели, который, в отличие от всех остальных, не позволит тебе забыть то, что чувствовал в женском лоне. Больше того, знак будет напоминать об этом каждую неделю. И я дам тебе девственную жену, соединяться с которой буду позволять за хорошую работу.  
Кирен не смог удержать крик ужаса — Дану придумала воистину жестокую кару. Богиня улыбнулась и добавила:  
— Ты получишь новое имя. Отныне ты — Хройн ** _у_** р.  
Это означало, что род Кра ** _о_** д из Высокого Дома Одд ** _а_** уг пресёкся. Есть бог Хройнур, но нет Лорда Киальриена, единственного хранителя и продолжателя рода Краод. Даже будучи богом-правителем Мунстера он оставался Киальриеном таннэ-Краодом, Лордом Высокого Дома Оддауг, мог передать имя своему сыну. А теперь имени нет.  
Но эта мысль лишь скользнула по краю сознания и тут же исчезла, вытесненная наистрашнейшим кошмаром любого мужчины — невозможностью соитий. И острыми, тяжёлыми сожалениями о том, как мало успел их получить. «Жена… — думал он тоскливо. — Бревно, пригодное лишь для зачатий. Даже когда Дану позволит полчаса свободы, истинного удовольствия не получить… А всё из-за этой рыжей суки Инны!»  
Кирен многословно и велеречиво благодарил Дану за милость, клялся в верности, а сам думал о том, ст ** _о_** ит ли вечность без секса пятидесяти или даже шестидесяти лет хорошего траха.  
Однозначного ответа нет. Всё же трах — это ещё не всё. Умирать, а тем более стареть не хотелось.  
«Дурманные зелья? Они могут обмануть знак и даровать любое блаженство. Но дурман даже хелефайев за жалкие полсотни лет превращал в ничтожную полусгнившую тряпку. Так на так получится».  
А без наслаждений жить не очень-то и хотелось. Точнее, будь здесь вкусная еда, сериалы, книги, планшетные игры, ванна с гидромассажем и множество других приятностей, секс на их фоне был бы заметен мало.  
Но Тир-Тарнгири скучен и убог. И будет таким всегда. А вместе с ним на ничтожную жизнь обречён и Кирен.  
«Всё из-за этой гадины! — опять вспомнил он Инну. — Даже Фирдоинг согласен был договориться, он просил её об этом, но фоморова ведьма настояла на своём!»  
Жажда мести захлестнул сильнее штормовой волны.  
И принесла воспоминание о том, как несколько друидов-человеков добывали себе бессмертие богов через жертвы.  
«На Земле это не менее рискованно, чем в Троемирье. И неизвестно, что хуже: пожизненная тюрьма от королевы Елизаветы или казнь от Дану и Домну. Но результат стоит риска!»  
А первой жертвой будет Инна.  
«Но сначала за ней надо понаблюдать. И так, чтобы не заметили слуги Дану».

 

* * *

Если утренний и дневной Лондон давал тысячи возможностей для карьеры, а вечерний и ночной сулил столько же развлечений, то предрассветный был уныл, скучен и враждебен всему живому.  
«Час фоморской мести», — вспомнил Фирдоинг троемирскую поговорку.  
Он сел на скамейку на остановке, обхватил себя за плечи.  
«Кошмары… У меня никогда их раньше не было. А теперь третью ночь подряд. Я схожу с ума?»  
Хуже всего оказалось то, что было не с кем поговорить. «Если бы я озвучил это, облёк в слова, то, наверное, понял бы что со мной. И устранил это».  
Но собеседника не было. «Не к Оливеру же идти. Если этот… малоудачный вариант способен хоть на что-то путёвое, он примет мои условия и позвонит мне сам».  
Хотя рассчитывать на это было глупо. «Если бы Оливер нуждался во мне, давно бы позвонил. Но этого и следовало ожидать. Каким бы дураком он ни был, его глупость не настолько велика, чтобы променять Землю на Троемирье».  
Фирдоинг засунул руку в карман куртки, сжал телефон. Позвонить Инне хотелось так, что было больно пальцам.  
«Чёрт! — вынул он телефон. — Чуть не раздавил бедную игрушку».  
Он положил телефон на колени, растёр багровые следы на пальцах. Немного поколебался и решил, что у Инны тоже есть интерес в деле, а потому можно ей позвонить. Бесплатный вай-фай на остановке был приличным, и если не тормозили сайты с фотографиями, то не должна барахлить и голосовая связь в мессенджере. Фирдоинг нажал кнопку с именем Инны.  
— У меня проблема, — сказал он сходу. — Это срочно, и я заплачу за совет, я понимаю, в какое время звоню.  
— У тебя полчаса. Дальше у меня важные переговоры.  
— Переговоры? — оторопел Фирдоинг.  
— На этой планете двадцать четыре часовых пояса, а у тебя капает время.  
— У меня кошмары, — перешёл он к главному. — Третью ночь подряд. Я не высыпаюсь, а девушки думают, что я псих, если после горячего секса не сплю мертвецки, а кричу и дёргаюсь. Они выгоняют меня, и дело не в том, что я лишаюсь удобного ночлега и горячего душа, помыться можно и в душевой общественного туалета, привести в порядок одежду в прачечной… Я сам боюсь, что схожу с ума! За все мои четыреста тридцать два года у меня никогда не было кошмаров!  
— Расскажи о содержании кошмаров, — спокойно сказала Инна. — Вкратце. За тобой гонятся чудовища или ты падаешь в пропасть, или оказался голым на улице… Что именно является ключевым моментом?  
— Мне снится, что я опять в Мидкуарте. Один раз был в Хелефайриане, у себя в з ** _а_** мке, два раза в Кеннам ** _и_** ре, это столица Торст ** _е_** йна, самого крупного, богатого и развитого из мидкуартских государств. Населено в основном человеками. В троемирские времена я там часто бывал, вёл бизнес и наслаждался обществом лучших куртизанок. Но сейчас я вижу только тот момент, когда готовил ритуал перемещения. Хотя он и был не в замке, и не в Кеннамире… Это было в Драконьих горах.  
— Ты до ритуала там часто бывал? — ровно, успокаивающе спросила Инна.  
— Ни разу, а что?  
— Память подсовывает ту картинку Троемирья, которую хорошо знает, — пояснила Инна. — А подсознание накладывает на неё ту проблему, которая тебя беспокоит. Что происходит с ритуалом?  
— Он не удаётся. Всё время что-то мешает, и я остаюсь в Троемирье. Это ужасно…  
— Стандартный кошмар иммигранта, приехавшего из плохих условий в хорошие, но не имеющего гарантий, что сможет остаться в хорошей стране навсегда, — ответила Инна. — Он бывает у всех или почти у всех. Пройдёт, как только найдёшь обменщика вместо Оливера. Или помиришься с ним. Или найдёшь любой другой способ легализоваться с новой внешностью. Ведь Камнем Изменений нужно подправить только форму ушей и цвет крови. Остальное у тебя как у человеков. Проблема лишь в документах. А то, что у тебя раньше никогда не было кошмаров… Серьёзных проблем тоже ведь не было?  
— Не было, — подтвердил Фирдонинг. — Моя жизнь складывалась лёгко и приятно.  
Он помолчал немного, осознавая ситуацию, и спросил осторожно:  
— А у тебя тоже были кошмары о возвращении?  
— Весь первый год университета и летней подработки. А после — весь год мастер-класса. Почти каждый месяц по кошмару, в некоторые два раза. Снилось, что я опоздала на самолёт, потому что везде пробки, а я не успеваю добежать и остаюсь в бывшей стране, и никакой надежды покинуть её у меня больше нет. Ещё снилось, что у меня в аэропорту украли билет, и потому не пускают в самолёт, а денег на новый билет нет. Или билет объявили фальшивым и не пустили, а я не смогла доказать его подлинность, потому что меня никто не слушал. В первый раз кошмары закончились, когда в конце августа, перед началом занятий, со мной заключили договор на работу на следующее лето. Даже грант на второй курс, который я получила в мае, не помог, а вот контракт стал твёрдой гарантией, что я останусь в Соединённом Королевстве до самого диплома, а значит и до постоянной работы. Такие вещи сложно получить и трудно продлить в первый раз, дальше становится легче, появляется репутация, которая работает на тебя. Как только положение стабилизировалось, и угроза возвращения на бывшую родину исчезла, исчезли и кошмары. Но вернулись после того, как мне пришлось провести там аж два месяца. Это было наихудшее время в моей жизни. До отъезда мне было не с чем сравнивать. А по возвращении контраст оказался убийственным.  
Инна замолчала, а Фирдоинг понимающе кивнул. Затем сообразил, что Инна его не видит, и ответил:  
— Понимаю… Мне даже вспоминать Мидкуарт не хочется.  
— Точно, — согласилась Инна. — Даже не хочется вспоминать. Я и не вспоминала. Говорила с родителями об их здоровье, о новых фильмах Голливуда и британских каналов, благо все популярные новинки были в сети в любительском переводе… О работе папы и о различных хобби мамы… О моих делах в университете и о достижениях на работе. Но никогда не упоминала о прошлом, которое исчезло навсегда, и это было прекрасно. То же самое было и в разговорах с сестрой. А тебе ещё легче убрать дрянное прошлое — со страной исхода ты никак не связан.  
— Да, пожалуй, — ответил Фирдоинг. И спросил после короткой паузы: — А когда твои кошмары закончились во второй раз?  
— Как только подписала контракт на работу. Даже если не продлили бы этот контракт, я, имея стаж в такой фирме, легко нашла бы другую работу и осталась в стране до получения гражданства. Или уехала бы в США. Или в Австрию. Больше того, я специально заключила контракт только на год, чтобы иметь возможность уйти, если подвернётся работа повыгоднее. Но каждый раз босс делал мне более выгодное встречное предложение, и я оставалась.  
— Значит, — медленно проговорил Фирдоинг, — кошмары отпустят меня, как только я сам укреплю своё положение?  
— Да. Кошмары — это не внешний объект. Это твой собственный страх. Как только ты уберёшь его причину и перестанешь бояться, исчезнет и материал для кошмаров. Так что не переживай. С тобой всё в порядке. Через такое проходят все иммигранты, чья бывшая страна намного хуже новой, а риск лишиться этой новой страны хоть сколько-нибудь существенный. И немалое количество иммигрантов видят кошмары не один год, а лет по пять-шесть, и даже по десять, пока не получат гражданство. Но как только гражданство получено или хотя бы пребывание в новой стране закреплено на нужный для получения гражданства срок, кошмары прекращаются. Однако если обычный иммигрант рискует лишь возвращением в бывшую родину, то у тебя ещё добавляется риск оказаться в лаборатории объектом исследования. Это в кино доброе правительство помогает попаданцу адаптироваться. А в жизни всё может стать фатальным. И тем более всё плохо, если лаборатория частная. Государство неповоротливо, его можно подловить и вытащить на суд, а частники намного шустрее, и потому задача привлечь их требует гораздо большего труда. Поэтому вполне естественно, что ты напуган сильнее, чем среднестатистический иммигрант, а значит кошмары у тебя чаще и ярче, чем у большинства. Но и они пройдут, как только опасность станет меньше. И ты прав, что боишься. Бесстрашие свойственно лишь идиотам, они просто не понимают, чем рискуют. А умные боятся и делают всё, чтобы себя обезопастить. Это и называется «мужество».  
Фирдоинг улыбнулся.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как помогла мне! Как будто половина тяжести свалилась с плеч. Я такой не один, это бывает со всеми… И все справляются. Значит справлюсь и я, ведь я ничем не хуже всех.  
— Кошмары хорошо изгоняются отвлечением внимания, — сказала Инна. — Читай побольше о современных законах Соединённого Королевства и о его истории. О фильмах и книгах, которые стали нарицательными. Желательно, конечно, с ними самими ознакомиться, но совсем не обязательно. Достаточно прочитать о происхождении наиболее употребимых цитат и шуток, чтобы не только понимать собеседников, но и самому шутить. Начни с обязательной части школьной программы, об этих произведениях невозможно не знать, даже если в школе ты бездельничал. Всё равно что-то краем уха да слышал. А обо всём остальном можно говорить «Мне никогда это не было интересно, потому что я предпочитаю…» и называешь что-то редкое и экзотическое. Наш мир хорош тем, что в нём очень много всего, поэтому никто не удивится, что ты не знаешь деталей того, что относится к мощным культурным пластам с огромной франшизой и разветвлённым фансервисом, типа «Звёздных войн» или «Варкрафта». Достаточно просто знать об их существовании, потому что не услышать о них невозможно. Но западная часть нашего мира, в которую ты попал, тем и прекрасна, что тут давно и прочно признают твоё право быть не таким как все, а значит не вникать в популярное. Поэтому выбери себе социум и изучай его наиболее общие и важные черты — обычаи, манеры, моду, интересы. Ты чем планировал заняться после легализации?  
— Сельскохозяйственным бизнесом, — ответил Фирдоинг. — Это единственное, что я знаю и умею в жизни. После обязательно освою что-то ещё, но начну с этого.  
— Отличная идея. Поищи методики исследования рынка, начни им учиться. Найди консультантов по снижению налогов, узнай их репутацию и расценки.  
— Каких консультантов? — не понял Фирдоинг.  
— За неуплату налогов кара очень серьёзная, поэтому в декларацию надо включать всё до последнего пенни, но в законах достаточно уловок, чтобы ощутимо снизить выплаты. Консультант, получивший специальное образование в университете, берёт за это от четверти до трети сэкономленного. Но диплом не синоним мастерства. Консультант может запрашивать много, а делать мало. Поэтому надо и самому знать предмет, чтобы оценить, как много тебе сэкономит консультант после твоих собственных сокращений.  
— О, это очень интересно! — оживился Фирдоинг. — И очень важно. Это все делают?  
— Все, кто работает.  
— Ну понятно, что Оливеру нет нужды о таком беспокоиться, — хмыкнул Фирдоинг. — Он от уплаты налогов свободен априори. Наоборот, ему все налоги платят.  
— Кстати, об Оливере — если собрался жить на Земле, сразу приучайся внимательно смотреть, за кого голосуешь на выборах законодателей. Программа законотворца должна планировать траты твоих налогов не только на содержание захребетников, но и науке с культурой должно что-то доставаться, и благоустройству города, и полицейской защите, и экстренной медицине, и поддержке инвалидов, и стипендированию студентов. От Оливеров никуда не денешься, они были есть и будут, и содержать их дешевле, чем дожидаться грабежей, но хотя бы убытки от профессиональных бездельников надо сводить к минимуму.  
— Ещё и выборы… — вздохнул Фирдоинг. — Сложная у вас жизнь. Но это намного лучше того, что в Мидкуарте. Просто надо научиться всем этим вещам.  
Он мгновение поразмыслил и сказал:  
— А насколько велика очередь к хорошему налоговому консультанту? И будет ли он объяснять, что, как и почему делает?  
— Я взяла такого, который объясняет, — ответила Инна. — Это доказывает его компетентность. И он умён, понимает, что даже если я научусь всем его хитростям, у меня всё равно нет времени делать эту работу самой. Это как с домработницей — я умею и унитаз мыть, и готовить, но мне дешевле нанять кого-то, чем отнимать время и силы от работы и отдыха. Здоровье надо беречь.  
— Логично, — согласился Фирдоинг.  
— Тогда действуй, — сказала Инна и прекратила связь.  
Фирдоинг кивнул.  
— Бизнес. Переговоры… Инне не до меня. Но никто другой во всём мироздании меня не поймёт.  
Он охнул и связался с Инной снова.  
— Всего один вопрос! — сказал он торопливо. — Когда ты вернёшься?  
— Никогда.  
— Как?!  
— Если не получу этот заказ, у меня есть варианты в других странах. Если получу, то поживу здесь.  
— Где?! — возопил Фирдоинг.  
— Не имеет значения. После этой страны я всё равно поеду в другую.  
— Но как же банковские уведомления, письма страховых компаний и прочая обязательная бюрократия, которая ведётся только в бумажном виде? Ты должна её забрать!  
— Я написала всем организациям и попросила отправлять корреспонденцию на почтовый адрес, который моя фирма арендует у одного из коворкинг-центров. Их клерк перешлёт письма туда, куда я попрошу. Или отсканирует их содержимое, переправит на электронку, а письма отправит в архив в хранилище фирмы. Там всё равно нет ничего личного, а клерк обязан молчать о содержимом курируемой переписки точно так же, как и секретарь, найми я его. Так что даже самая бюрократистая бюрократия в мире не помешает моим путешествиям.  
— Ты не можешь жить как перекати-поле! — Фирдоинг от растерянности, страха и возмущения так стиснул телефон, что опять едва не раздавил его.  
— Не только могу, но и собираюсь хорошенько насладиться этим. Мир огромен и прекрасен. И я хочу посмотреть все его прекрасности. Люди целый год копят, чтобы поехать куда-то, а тут мне платят за разъезды. Я даже рада, что вы вломились в мою жизнь. Не будь этого стресса, я не додумалась бы изменить стиль работы.  
— Нельзя ездить вечно! — Фирдоинг торопливо искал аргументы. — Тебе нужен дом. Дети.  
— Детей, когда мне их захочется, можно возить с собой.  
— Но им нужна учёба. Друзья. Постоянство!  
— Сейчас вся учёба может быть онлайн. И общение с друзьями. Что касается постоянства, то в японских школах каждый год перемешивают классы, чтобы приучить детей не зависеть от стабильности окружения. И я насмотрелась на тех, кто поломал свою и чужую жизнь только потому, что боялся перемен. Наша соседка получила в наследство квартиру и переехала в неё из восемнадцатиметровой комнатёнки, где ютилась с тремя детьми. Но она не стала искать работу ближе к новому дому, потому что боялась не ужиться с другим коллективом, хотя на новой работе, которую ей советовали знакомые, она получала бы больше. И не обменяла унаследованную квартиру на равноценное жильё рядом со старой работой, потому что боялась хлопот с оформлением документов и ещё одной перевозкой вещей. Она три года вставала на три часа раньше, чтобы успеть доехать на работу через весь город, да ещё и детей с собой возила, потому что из-за тех же страхов не перевела их в новую школу. А вечером она, усталая после рабочего дня, ехала три часа домой, чтобы на другой день, не отдохнув и не выспавшись, снова ехать на работу. Дети быстро возненавидели школу, стали прогуливать, начали постоянно скандалить с матерью, потому что не понимали, зачем она их так мучает. И вскоре дети в своих разъездах от дома до школы связались с дурной компанией. А сама соседка заработала инсульт и оказалась прикованной к постели. Дети вместо сочувствия злились на неё за то, что теперь ещё и денег в доме не стало, поскольку на инвалидскую пенсию в моей бывшей стране и один человек не проживёт. Соседка была вынуждена сдать квартиру в аренду и вернуться в старую комнатёнку, чтобы не умереть с голода. Но её это не спасло от заброшенности, а детей — от пьянства и тюрьмы для малолеток.  
— И чем твоё таскание детей будет отличаться от её?! — возмутился Фирдоинг.  
— Тем, что я могу сделать это таскание конструктивным. Не утомительным, а обучающим и адаптирующим, и потому полезным. Я видела множество детей военных, меняющих город или даже страну каждый год, а то и каждые полгода. И эти мальчики и девочки отличными людьми выросли: хваткие, пробивные, быстро соображающие, способные найти общий язык с кем угодно, мгновенно адаптировались к любой обстановке и обращали её себе на пользу. Все они получили стипендии хороших университетов или начали успешный бизнес. А ведь большинство из них жили во времена, когда интернета не было вообще или он был малофункционален.  
— Но…  
— Все «но» придуманы теми, кто хочет быть несчастным и страдать, — отрезала Инна. — Мир существует в постоянном движении и изменении. Если умеешь двигаться и меняться в соответствии с миром, он покорно ляжет к твоим ногам и позволит изменить его на твой вкус. Если не умеешь — мир тебя уничтожит. А сейчас мир таков, что перелететь с континента на континент проще и комфортнее, чем доехать из Ислингтона в Хаммерсмит. Но даже если мне когда-нибудь опять захочется оседлости, то с британским паспортом я легко организую её в любой приглянувшейся мне стране. Поэтому прощай. Три дня прошли, но защиту от Клидны и прочих троемирских забреданцев ты мне не дал. Поэтому твой срок истёк, и ты больше ни на что не годен.  
Инна отключила связь. А Фирдоинг замер с телефоном в руке, не зная, что делать. Без балансира он не мог добыть Камень Изменений, а без советов успешной аборигенки не найти нового обменщика.  
«Неужели я погиб?!»

 

* * *

В полдень Оливер ещё раз проверил почту. Пусто. Опять пусто.  
«Почему моя затея не сработала? — недоумевал Оливер. — Клидна давно должна была связаться со мной. И переправить меня в Мидкуарт как Лорда Фирдоинга таннэ-Ма ** _э_** йра, главу Высокого Дома Лэдд ** _о_** ш. У меня есть, чем ей за это заплатить. А поскольку вляпалась Клидна по самые уши, она не откажется от сделки».  
Оливер посмотрел, насколько популярен клип, который он смонтировал в день ссоры с Фирдоингом и выложил на все хоть сколько-то популярные видеохостинги. Администрация половины из них удалила его клип по просьбе полиции, зато с других видеохостингов множество пользователей стремительно копировали клип и в соцсети, и на те хостинги, с которых его удалили, а администрация не успевала отслеживать и убирать все загрузки. Ролик, что называется, завирусился. Он стал неуничтожимым, вместо одной копии появлялись две новых.  
Клидна не могла не увидеть этот клип. Она ищет информацию о расследовании совершённых ею убийств, а клип нарезан из свидетельских съёмок трупов с этих самых убийств. Да ещё озвучен гимном в честь Клидны.  
Оливер посмотрел комментарии к клипу. Неоязычники кельтского толка бесились, точно укушенные, вопили об оскорбительной шутке, требовали убрать клип. Их конкуренты из христианских конфессий и из других неоязыческих течений то поддерживали кельтистов, руководствуясь соображениями общерелигиозной солидарности, то радостно топили соперников, вопя о возрождении человеческих жертвоприношений. А обычные пользователи посмеивались над всеми, выдвигали версию о спятившем учёном-кельтисте, ругали нерасторопность полиции, ядовито издевались над качеством клипа, говорили, что его нарезал криворучка в бесплатном онлайн-редакторе.  
Оливер презрительно фыркнул. О качестве он и не думал. Важным было лишь наличие кадров как таковых. И гимна. Это маячки, приманки. А самым главным являлась рамка, которая окружала видеоряд.  
У земных кельтов было множество языков. И были разные виды алфавитов, именуемые «огам», «коэлбрен», «коэлвайн», «боибелюс» и другие. Но все языки и письменности не имели ничего общего с языком и алфавитом Троемирья, знание которого передал Оливеру Фирдоинг. А потому сделанную в графическом редакторе надпись «я помогу тебе слитно собака фримайл точка ком» могла понять только Клидна. Или Фирдоинг. Но ни та, ни другой ничего на почту не написали.  
Зато жёлтая пресса, сначала интернетная, затем и бумажная, радостно уцепилась за клип и принялась мусолить идеи как специально устроенного жертвоприношения, так и сумасшедшего жреца или учёного.  
Старания Национального Криминального Агентства скрыть религиозную окраску убийств пошли прахом. Скандал набирал обороты, все говорили о грядущем празднике Цинминдаэны, на котором могло состояться ещё одно жертвоприношение.  
«Цинминдаэна завтра. Это очень важный день, на него в наш мир на краткое время приходит магия. И Клидне жизненно необходимо жертвоприношение именно в Цинминдаэну. Столько силы она не сможет получить больше нигде и никогда. Но две жертвы уже поставили на уши всю полицию страны. Поэтому Клидна должна внимательно следить за расследованием. А клип подбавил ситуации жара, пресса принялась кусать полицию с азартом охотничьей своры, начала собственные журналистские расследования. Даже если Клидна не умела пользоваться интернетом, то такой визг не могла не услышать. Она не менее суток назад должна была одолжить у кого-нибудь смартфон или ноутбук и добраться до клипа. И сделать себе почту. Ведь где-то она живёт! Значит у неё есть соседи. А смартфоны сейчас имеются даже у бродяг, которые ночуют на скамейках в парках и таскаются в благотворительные столовые за бесплатным супом, в которых смартфоны и заряжают. Так что у Клидны хватает тех, кто пустит её в интернет и покажет, что и как там надо делать. А если позвонит Фирдоинг, я скажу, что пытаюсь поймать гадину на живца».  
Но никто не звонил и не писал. «Неужели я потерял путь в Мидкуарт?» — тревожно размышлял Оливер.

 

= = =

Хорошенькие девушки в кимоно разносили по залу ресторана в отеле крохотные пирожные из красной фасоли, поздравляли с Сэймэйдаэной и сообщали, что через час на крыше отеля состоится церемония запуска тэнтоо, небесных фонариков.  
Инна поблагодарила, вежливо надкусила угощение. Японец средних лет, сидевший напротив неё, сделал то же самое.  
— Умеют в Японии повеселиться, — сказала Инна по-японски. — Нравится мне, что здесь празднование начинается хотя бы за день до собственно праздника, а лучше за три, и столько же продолжается после, иначе и праздник не праздник. Британцы в этом отношении и на сам праздник не особо шевелятся. К тому же у вас праздник всегда не просто пьянка и обжираловка вкусностями, а что-то интересное, красивое. На Хиган барабанные шествия, на О-Бон — танцы и фонарики-лодочки, на Сэймэйдаэну летучие фонарики. Я завидую японцам, Танака-сан.  
— У нас Сэймэйдаэна не так популярна, как на континенте, — отметил Танака. — Она не столько самостоятельный праздник, сколько запоздалое приложение к Хигану. Или, что гораздо чаще, часть Сакура-Мацури. Японские острова расположены вертикально относительно Земной оси, тут несколько климатических зон, поэтому сакура цветёт везде в разное время, от конца февраля до конца мая. А когда цветёт сакура, все остальные события утрачивают своё значение. Поэтому Японии властвует долгий Сакура-Мацури, в каждом населённом пункте свой собственный и не похожий на другие. Поэтому у нас Сэймэйдана — очередная вариация многочисленных празднеств в честь сакуры, она теряется среди всех остальных мацури. На английский «мацури» лучше всего перевести как «фестиваль». И таких фестивалей в сезон сакуры очень, очень и очень много.  
— Интересно, — задумалась Инна, — а почему во всём мире отмечают Цинминдаэну? Пусть кое-где по-другому называют, во Вьетнаме, например, это Айисантуонки, в Японии Сэймэйдаэна, в Кении — Ламэсиэчи, в России — Чистый Никон-Жаворонок. Но везде это пятнадцатый день после весеннего равноденствия. А ведь далеко не все страны и народы отмечают Новый год или считают за Новый год не первое января. С весенним равноденствием всё понятно: кем бы люди ни были, хоть оседлые земледельцы, хоть кочевники-скотоводы, хоть полукочевые охотники и собиратели, но все на протяжении тысячелетий очень сильно зависели от сезонных изменений природы, поэтому появились и Хиган, и Остара, и Нооруз, и Пасха, и Хортицы, и множество других праздников.  
— Пасха? — удивился Танака.  
— Сначала она привязывалась к весеннему равноденствию, а после нескольких реформ календаря передвинулась на начало апреля. Но её место тут же заняли другие праздники. Например, День Матери или чествование святого Бенедикта, которого назначали в покровители всего подряд. В России праздновали Sorochiny, День Сорок, которые приносят в клювах весну. Церковь тут же подсуетилась и стала называть его его Sorok Muchenikov в честь группы из сорока святых. Sorochiny, Sorok Muchenikov — звучание похоже, получается и нашим, и вашим.  
— Хм, — улыбнулся Танака, — интересно. В деревне, где я родился, старичок-священник говорил, что когда-то давно, ещё до эпохи Мэйдзи, Сэймэйдаэну в наших краях называли День Цветов и Ласточек. Они как раз примерно в это время прилетают. В нашей деревне считалось, что дом, под крышей поселится ласточка, будет благословлён Небесами. Да и сейчас так считается.  
— В Великобритании тоже так считают, но ласточки прилетают к нам в конце апреля, а не в начале. Что опять возвращает нас к вопросу — какой смысл в таком повсеместном отмечании пятого апреля? Везде разный климат и разный животный мир, а потому и разные природные события, или вообще никаких событий нет. У вас, например, прилетели ласточки и зацвела сакура. А на Британских Островах ничего не произошло. Но празднование пятого апреля есть, пусть и праздник не из значимых. То же самое с Россией. Почему? Те же Обон, Лугнасад или Медовый Спас имеют очень даже реалистичную основу: начало или середина августа, в зависимости от региона, это и начало сбора урожая, и сезон наиболее активных метеорных дождей. Оба этих события не могут не обрести высочайшую важность, потому что от урожая, даже если его собирают не на поле, а в джунглях, зависит выживаемость зимой. И звездопад слишком впечатляющее зрелище, чтобы человек мог остаться к нему равнодушным. Но на Цинминдаэну в большинстве регионов Земли ничего хоть сколько-нибудь значимого не происходит.  
— Начало интенсивных полевых работ? — предположил Танака. — У кочевников перегон скота с зимних пастбищ на летние. За пятнадцать дней трава вполне успеет подрасти до нужного уровня.  
— Тогда была бы разница в датах по регионам как между Обоном и Лугнасадом, — ответила Инна. — Даже в Японии Сакура-Мацури начинается везде в разное время. А у Цинминдаэны точная привязка к дате, как у весеннего равноденствия. Но событий-то в этот день нет! Во всяком случае, они есть не везде.  
— Мифологическое пралогическое мышление? — предположил Танака. — Сэймэйдаэна отмечается на пятнадцатый день после равноденствия. Три — максимальное количество объектов, число которых человек знает, не считая. Пять объектов — минимальный набор того, что можно удержать в фокусе внимания. Максимальный — девять. И пять пальцев на руке. Физиология стала основой суеверия, когда фантазия заполняла информационные дыры. Природа человека считает любое незнание опасным для жизни, поэтому там, где нет науки, в процесс объяснения мироустройства вступает воображение, создаёт свою систему представлений, и человек успокаивается, получив псевдоинформацию. С этой точки зрения получается даже логично: если три раза отсчитать по пять от значимой даты, то будет полная гарантия того, что посевы не замёрзнут, а скот не умрёт от бескормицы.  
— Может быть… Но почему тогда на Обон почитают мёртвых, на Лугнасад играют свадьбы, а на Медовой Спас освящают все водоёмы от колодца до озера и пекут сдобу? У всех разные культуры, обычаи, менталитет, но при этом на Цинминдаэну все без исключения говорят только об очищении и просветлении. Почему этот праздник избежал влияния этнокультурных различий? Причина того, что на день весеннего равноденствия все почитают плодородие и равновесие, поминают умерших и ждут нового рождения, понятна и без объяснений: равенство тёмной и светлой части суток, зимний цикл прекратился, умер, летний начался, родился. Но откуда взялась повсеместная чистота на Цинминдаэну?  
— Это больше свет, чем чистота, — возразил Танака. — Светлый чистый свет с неба.  
— Астрономическое явление, которое сейчас не наблюдается потому, что изменился угол наклона земной оси? — предположила Инна. — Или поменялась ось не Земли, а какого-то другого небесного тела, и его стало не видно. И это не обязательно звезда, планеты вполне ярко светят отражённым светом.  
— Хорошая гипотеза, — кивнул Танака. — Думаю, одному моему знакомому профессору-историку понравится. Хотите с ним познакомиться?  
— Буду очень признательна, — улыбнулась Инна. Ей было интересно обсудить свою идею с тем, кто в ней компетентен, а значит сможет дать ответы на вопросы. Инна любила узнавать новое.  
Танака сказал:  
— Когда вам удобно встретиться с прорабом?  
— Завтра с утра. В девять у входа в магазин.  
— Но завтра вершина праздника.  
— Танака-сан, именно потому, что сегодня, завтра и послезавтра праздник, я подписала договор накануне, а не после него. Я хочу видеть объект моей работы в момент максимальной загрузки. Люди специально откладывают деньги, чтобы купить на праздник как можно больше удовольствий. И мне надо видеть, что в нынешней организации пространства мешает магазину продавать эти удовольствия, а что помогает. Какие люди приходят в этот магазин, что они считают красивым и привлекательным, а что им не нравится. Вкусы мелких клерков и вкусы хипстеров различны. И мне нужна консультация того, чьи руки будут воплощать мои идеи в жизнь. Именно поэтому среди всех предложений я выбрала вашу фирму, мистер Танака. Ваши рабочие всегда понимают, что делают.  
— Польщён, — поклонился Танака.  
— Тогда пойдёмте смотреть церемонию. На ней надо что-то делать?  
— Можете загадать желание, запуская фонарик. Или помолиться за души ваших предков. Или просто полюбоваться светом в чёрном небе. На ваш вкус.  
— Спасибо, — поклонилась Инна.  
— Ваш партнёр к нам присоединится?  
— Надеюсь на это, — улыбнулась Инна. — Но он в Токио, встречает своего друга, который впервые в Японии, поэтому слишком много случайностей может им помешать вовремя добраться не только до отеля, но и до Иокогамы.  
— Будет печально, если мы лишимся их общества, — вежливо сказал Танака. — Но, надеюсь, Япония предоставит им много красот на этот праздник. Здесь немало хорошего для путника.  
— О да, — не менее вежливо ответила Инна. — Япония прекрасна.  
Она встала из-за стола, пора было идти на крышу.  
— Инна! — вопль Джоша заставил вздрогнуть всех в ресторане, это было очень неприлично, потому что мешало людям.  
Инна помахала ему рукой и сказала Танаке:  
— Случилось что-то очень плохое… К счастью, Арчи здесь и выглядит здоровым.  
— Простите, — сказал по-английски Джош, с правильными чертами лица и, вопреки распространённому мнению о вьетнамцах, высокий и широкоплечий. — Я вёл себя невежливо.  
— Что случилось? — спросила Инна.  
— Мы в порядке. Это другое. После расскажу. Представишь нас?  
Инна кивнула и на английском и японском стала знакомить Джоша Нго и Арчи Дорса с Юто Танакой.  
После обмена приветствиями все четверо поднялись на крышу. Джош помогал Арчи прикрепить к фонарику с нарисованной на нём ласточкой ленточку, на которой было написано желание.  
— Я не знаю китайского, — говорил Джош. — И по-вьетнамски знаю только несколько слов.  
— Но если желание на английском не подействует?  
— Арчи, если ЭТО случилось, то его ничем не исправить. Всё, что мы можем пожелать для Ирэн — сил и смелости жить с ЭТИМ как можно дольше и как можно лучше. Спид давно уже не приговор. С ним живут, даже детей усыновляют.  
Инна замерла, пытаясь удержать промелькнувшую идею. Но та крутилась где-то по краю сознания, не оформлялась в чёткую мысль.  
Инна подошла к Джошу и Арчи.  
— Что случилось, Джо? Небесные фонарики запускают и во Вьетнаме, разве дедушка не научил тебя с ними обращаться? Тебе помочь?  
— Да! — тут же воскликнул Арчи. — Ты ведь умеешь писать по-японски? Я знаю, что многие иностранцы быстро учатся на нём говорить, смотрят фильмы и аниме без субтитров своего языка, но грамоту не осваивают, она трудная. Даже вывески едва разбирают.  
— Я сама читаю контракты, — сказала Инна. — И даже романы. И мало при этом пользуюсь словарём. Но он всегда с собой, — достала она телефон. — Что вам написать?  
Арчи задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
— Моя кузина боится, что подцепила спид. Её муж недавно получил результаты. Успел он заразить Ирэн или нет, неизвестно. Эта дурёха время от времени соглашалась на секс без резинки. Инкубационный период вич от месяца до полутора лет, теперь всё это время жить как на вулкане, проверяться каждый месяц. Да ещё и развод с мужем, Ирэн в трансе из-за того, что тот ей изменял. Это любому неприятно, но все перешагивают через изменщиков и идут дальше, находят новых партнёров, но Ирэн — натура романтичная, иначе говоря, дура непроходимая, клиническая, которая верит в любовь до гроба, вторую половинку, родство душ и Деда Мороза, поэтому супружеская измена стала для неё катастрофой. А спид вообще загнал в депрессию. Я не оставлял Ирэн одну, пока тётка, её мать не приехала. Мы боимся, что Ирэн попытается покончить с собой.  
— Вич ещё не спид, — заметила Инна. — И может никогда не стать спидом. А с вич можно жить долго и активно. Но даже и спид сейчас не смертный приговор. С ним тоже можно прожить достаточно долго и даже активно. А к тому же есть шанс, всё обойдётся, и вич она не получила.  
— Мы говорим ей всё это, советуем идти в группы поддержки, и в ту, которая для вич-инфицированных, даже если всё обойдётся, группа будет полезна, и в группу для переживающих измену, но Ирэн ничего не хочет слышать. Вот и думай, что написать.  
— Тут только одно можно написать: «Ты с этим справишься и будешь счастлива». — Инна убрала телефон, выбрала среди предложенных отелем маркеров зелёный — цвет весны и надежды, написала на ленточке пожелание и отдала её Арчи.  
На своей ленте Инна нарисовала улыбающееся солнышко, сердечки и бабочек, прикрепила её к фонарику, на котором тоже была нарисована ласточка. Инна глянула на другие фонарики — ласточка была нарисована везде.

«Травка зеленеет,  
Солнышко блестит,  
Ласточка с весною  
В сени к нам летит», —

вспомнился Инне стишок из детского спектакля, на которой её лет в семь водил отец. Свету тоже взял, и она не капризничала и не ёрзала, а внимательно следила за происходящим на сцене и даже тихонько и вполне осмысленно комментировала.  
«В четыре года Светка была умнее», — невесело заметила Инна. Она приписала на ленту имя сестры и отправила фонарик в полёт, стараясь не потерять его из вида, когда он оказался среди множества других таких же.  
А когда ветерок понёс фонарики вдаль, достала телефон и отправила Фирдоингу сообщение:

_Вбей в интернет-поисковик запрос «вич и спид различия риски и перспективы для инфицированных». Но прочти только серьёзные материалы с медицинско-просветительских сайтов, поисковики покажут их первыми. Я после объясню, зачем это нужно. Сейчас надо, чтобы ты непредвзято усвоил реальную информацию._

Инна убрала телефон и улыбнулась Танаке, который закончил отправлять фотографии запуска фонариков своим родственникам.  
Она поняла, как Фирдоингу найти подходящего обменщика.

 

* * *

Дот любила ритуалы взаимодействия с силами природы и чествования богини-матери, ходила на все, на которые могла попасть, и проводила их сама, но Клидна ясно видела, что это игра. Дот компенсировала скучное детство в излишне чопорной семье, доказывала, что она не такая как родители.  
Клидна ненавидела её за это, богиня хотела, чтобы ей, а для порядка и всем другим богам, поклонялись и покорялись, её злило, что человеки смотрят на ритуалы как на забаву, как на способ украсить досуг, приравнивают богов к шоуменам. Причём шоуменам внимания достаётся несоизмеримо больше.  
— Так от шоуменов и удовольствия намного больше, — заметила Дот, когда Клидна в сердцах высказала эту мысль вслух.  
Клидну глубоко оскорбил такой ответ. А обиднее всего, что в этом мире таких, как Дот, если не большинство, то половина. И ничего с этим не поделать.  
«Но Дот весьма активно вкладывает свои кирпичики в построение этого мира. И думать, будто вклад одного человека ничего не решает, будет очень большой ошибкой. Камнепад, погребающий под собой долину, начинается с одной-единственной песчинки. А Дот — песчинка очень шустрая. Слишком шустрая. И она намного сильнее, чем я думала. Но сегодня я покараю эту мерзавку. И обрету хотя бы часть силы. Ведь сегодня Цинминдаэна. А ещё я сделаю свой вклад в спасение этого мира. И его боги, если они есть, будут мне должны», — довольно улыбнулась Клидна.  
Зазвать Дот в глухую часть парка дешёвого, иначе говоря, не охраняемого полицией района, к старому тису, оказалось несложно. Слова «тайный древний ритуал, только для женщин» подействовали на неё лучше любого заклинания.  
Завлечь туда же Лукаса, бывшего парня Дот оказалось посложнее, но Клидна подсмотрела пароль смартфона Дот, прочитала архивы всех переписок в месседжере и нашла её бывшего, настрочила покаянное послание и просьбу принять клятву верности у священного тиса в благой день Чистоты и Света.  
Лукас ответил немедленным согласием.  
Пригодные для ритуала ножи и колокольчики Клидна купила в сувенирно-антикварной лавке, а полицейский электрошокер, шприц и три дозы героина раздобыла заранее, благо гонорары и чаевые в клубе были достаточно хороши, чтобы быстро накопить на такую покупку. И, несмотря на то, что район стремительно улучшался, клуб всё ещё сохранял долю маргинальности, поэтому найти продавца запрещённых предметов особого труда не составило.  
…В парке Клидна показала Дот первую листву на деревьях.  
— Я хочу сделать открытки с молитвой.  
— Но эти деревья некрасивые! — наморщила носик Дот. — Я знаю парк, где есть ольха, сейчас как раз время для её серёжек! И там есть пруд, а возле пруда густые ивы. Они так мило просыпаются, отращивают первые листочки. Для весеннего коллажа самое то. О, там ещё старый толстый дуб есть, маленькая нежная листва там выглядит очень умиляюще.  
— Нет времени, открытки надо оформить сегодня. И они должны пройти проверку на антиплагиат, поэтому снимки надо свежие и уникальные. Пусть даже некрасивых деревьев. Сделай с десяток фоток, тебе что, трудно? А я пока проверю, не раскидали ли лисы Колокольчики Небес. Они должны стоять по правилам.  
— Хорошо, — Дот пожала плечами. — Твоя презентация, тебе решать. А где остальные женщины? Разве нас не должно быть минимум пятеро?  
— Они попали в пробку. Начнём пока сами.  
— Хорошо, — лучезарно улыбнулась Дот.  
«Как хорошо, что она дура, — порадовалась Клидна. — Ничего не заподозрила».  
Клидна ушла на скрытую кустами полянку, потыкала в Лукаса длинной палкой. Тот не пошевелился. Клидна ткнула сильнее. Никакой реакции.  
«Однако это всё же мужчина. Вдруг двух доз героина мало, и Лукас проснётся посреди ритуала? Не сделать ли третий укол? Но он нужен для Дот, жертва должна получить священный напиток перед ритуалом. Или хотя бы его аналог».  
Клидна бросила палку и опасливо приблизилась к Лукасу вплотную, внимательно рассмотрела его бледное лицо, посеревшие губы и, решившись, пнула парня в пах. Тот не пошевелился.  
«Воин с крепкой волей, притворяясь мертвецом, может не застонать, когда в него вонзают кинжал. Но этого не выдержит ни один мужчина. Лукас спит. А потому я могу безбоязненно делать безопасной и Дот».  
Клидна проверила электрошокер. Два заряда она истратила на Лукаса, но для Дот должно хватить и одного — она хотя и достаточно рослая, высокой её не назовёшь. Так, немного выше среднего. «И тощая, — добавила Клидна. — Чтобы отключиться на три минуты, ей хватит и одного заряда».  
Клидна вышла на середину полянки, огляделась. Лукаса не видно из-за кустов, поэтому Дот ничего не напугает. И огороженный камнями пятачок если и не алтарь в полном смысле слова, то вполне способен его заменить. И колокольчики на месте. Клидна пошла за Дот.  
Та вошла на полянку, огляделась.  
— Мило. Мы будем танцевать с колокольчиками?  
— Не совсем. Тебе надо надеть венок и встать в круг. Затем я буду петь гимн, а ты подыграешь мне на колокольчиках.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Дот. — Давай колокольчики.  
Она взяла из рук Клидны венок, надела и встала в круг.  
— Сейчас дам колокольчики, — сказала Клидна. — К счастью, лисы их не украли.  
— А разве блестящие вещи воруют не галки и сороки? — удивилась Дот.  
— Лисы тоже.  
Клидна взяла меж колокольчиков шокер и выстрелила в Дот. Та оказалась слишком проворной и успела прикрыться правой рукой. Но ей это не помогло: Дот рухнула на траву и лишилась чувств.  
Клидна довольно улыбнулась, отшвырнула разряженный шокер и взяла шприц с героином, шагнула к Дот.  
Однако та левой рукой швырнула ей камень в голову. Промахнулась, зато второй, в грудь, ударил больно и сильно, как и третий, прилетевший в живот. Дот подскочила к шокеру, схватила левой рукой — правая висела безвольно, тряпочкой — и хотела выстрелить, но шокер оказался бесполезен. Дот не растерялась и метнула его в Клидну, на этот раз попала по уху — не опасно, но фоморски больно.  
А Дот бросилась наутёк, во всё горло орала «Полиция!». И к ужасу Клидны, бежала Дот толково, умела двигаться по лесному грунту, верно выбирала направление, которое кратчайшей линией вело к улице — она явно была скауткой в школе, наработала опыт походов на природу. Вопли не замедлили привлечь внимание: Клидна услышала ответные женские крики, слово «байк».  
Клидна схватила свою сумку и рванула прочь из парка, в противоположную от криков сторону, благоразумно не дожидаясь развития событий.  
На улице она успокоилась, перевела дыхание, достала из сумки бейсболку, надвинула пониже козырёк и скрылась в метро — там сейчас было наиболее многолюдно.  
В вагоне Клидна села в дальний угол и по телефону стала искать информацию об электрошокерах. Надо было знать, почему Дот так быстро очнулась.  
Оказалось, что оглушает только разряд в корпус. Да и то не в каждое его место. А вот если попадёт в конечность, то её всего лишь парализует на час, максимум полтора, да на следующий день будет периодически лёгкая боль в мышцах.  
«Дот сознательно приняла разряд на руку, — поняла Клидна. — Она не то чтобы догадалась, но начала подозревать. И приготовилась. Её в скаутах научили, в те годы шокеры уже активно использовались. Или сболтнула эта обожательница детективов и боевиков, Мэйбл. Но в любом случае Дот уже говорит с полицией. Вспомнила ли она о том, что сделала мне кредитку и купила телефон? Вдруг электричество разрушило моё волшебство?»  
Электричества Клидна боялась. Оно виделось ей какой-то жуткой, запредельной магией.  
«От телефона и карточки надо избавляться. Но сначала поговорить с тем, кто предлагал мне помощь».  
Клидна ещё раз посмотрела видео, затем открыла почту и назначила время и место встречи кандидату в помощники. Затем вышла из метро и с моста выбросила телефон и кредитку в Темзу. «Обналичивать нет смысла. Меня по этим деньгам быстро найдут. Пусть за всё платит помощник! Он явно решил на мне что-то поиметь, а потому должен сначала ублажить мои интересы».  
Клидна пересела на другую ветку метро и поехала к кафе, в котором назначила встречу.

 

* * *

Солнце село, и Иокогаму заливал ослепительный свет реклам и фонарей. Инна вела машину к отелю, Джош читал письма по телефону.  
Он глянул на Инну.  
— Ты всегда улыбаешься, когда ведёшь машину. Такая лёгкая едва заметная улыбка.  
— Вести машину приятно. Это свобода. Не ждёшь, не подгадываешь, а берёшь и едешь куда хочешь. Или от чего не хочешь. И только ты решаешь, кто будет твоим попутчиком, и будут ли попутчики вообще. Неудивительно, что самая успешная борьба за права и свободы началась после того, как автомобиль стал доступен всем.  
Джош улыбнулся:  
— И потому первое, что ты делаешь, оказавшись в новой стране, это берёшь напрокат машину.  
— Это я делаю ещё до того, как куплю билет в страну. В этом мире больше двадцати лет вся аренда оформляется онлайн. А работники фирмы пригоняют машину в назначенное время в аэропорт или на вокзал.  
Джош кивнул.  
— Это очень мудро, что ты сумела не превратиться в британку полностью, а в правильной доле остаться иностранкой. Мои дед с бабкой слишком быстро стали британцами. Со всеми вытекающими неудобствами от британских традиций и привычек. Не брать личное авто, если у тебя нет ребёнка. Покупать квартиру только если у тебя семья, а молодым и холостым положено её снимать. Нельзя требовать максимум положенного сервиса, потому что невежливо сомневаться в добросовестности исполнителя твоего заказа, нельзя прямо в лоб ставить те условия договора, которые приемлемы для тебя, потому что это ущемляет свободу возможного партнёра… Не искать дополнительного сервиса к тому, что имеется, потому что это признак слабодушия и чужеземности. И ещё куча дурости того же сорта. Но ты, едва попала в страну, получила водительские права и сначала брала в аренду, а через полгода купила в рассрочку машину, потому что своё старое корыто удобнее нового общественного корабля. Ты, едва сводя концы с концами на грант, купила комнату в ночлежке, потому что деньги вкладывать надо только в себя, а не в кошелёк арендодателя. И если бы ты не продала комнату выгоднее, чем купила, тебе не на что было бы сбежать от твоего зятя. Ты не вздыхаешь над плохим сервисом, а обращаешься за защитой твоих прав. Ты говоришь возможным партнёрам, что они свободны принять условия или уйти, или предложить чётко сформулированные встречные предложения. Ты всегда стремишься обеспечить себе максимально приятную среду обитания, ищешь новые средства для этого. И плевать тебе, что тебя, британку, называют при этом американской ведьмой. А для меня сравнение с заокеанскими дикарями убийственно. Но только благодаря такой стратегии ты всегда получаешь всё самое лучшее. И это хорошо, потому что именно такие иностранцы в начале шестидесятых прошлого века спасли англичан от их вечного сплина, приучив к хорошей еде, отоплению в спальне и яркой одежде. И из-за своей стратегии иностранцы преуспевают лучше британцев. Я хочу такого же успеха, но я на свою беду, настоящий британец. Даже настоящий англичанин, и то, что у моей английскости вьетнамские корни, не помогает. Шаблоны поведения и предрассудки держат не хуже цепей.  
— Так отрасти на вьетнамских корнях немного той иностранности, которая нравится тебе. Иностранцев очень много разновидностей. Или прикалируй иностранную веточку и пользуйся по мере надобности.  
— Хм, — задумался Джош. — Прикалировать — это интересная идея.  
— Или стань космополитом. Быть везде на две трети своим и на одну треть иностранцем — самая удобная позиция, одинаково выгодная везде, поскольку так ты получаешь все привилегии местного и свободу не соблюдать обязательные для аборигенов неудобства, и потому космополитизм был, есть и будет выбором самых умных и успешных. Хотя, тут надо смотреть по ситуации, в некоторых странах выгоднее быть стопроцентным иностранцем, даже если в кармане паспорт этой страны.  
— Это как? — удивился Джош.  
— Моя любимая Япония, например. Здесь выгоднее всего быть гайдзином, даже если ты японский гражданин. Да вообще… Везде, где бы ты ни был, надо бегло знать местный язык и местные обычаи, но нигде и никогда не нужно самому становиться полностью местным, это убивает личность и лишает свободы. Единственная настоящая родина — это ты сам и те, кого тебе хочется считать близкими, а потому родной землёй будет любой и каждый из тех краёв, где тебе и твоим близким хорошо, и станет чужой и враждебной любая земля, где тебе и им плохо.  
— Это нелегко выполнить там, где ты родился, — заметил Джош.  
— Иногда вообще невозможно, потому что есть социумы, которые стремятся уничтожить тех, кто не соответствует его стереотипам, поэтому из них надо бежать со всех ног, а сбежав — держаться от таких подальше.  
Джош усмехнулся и сказал:  
— Вспомнил англичан позапрошлого и половины прошлого века, которые предпочитали жить во Франции, в Италии, в Греции. Военное время не в счёт, разумеется, война всё меняет.  
У Инны зазвонил телефон. Мелодия была с мессенджера и закреплена за Светкой. Инна сказала Джошу «Извини, отвечу» и включила наушник.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь! — вместо приветствия закричала Светка.  
— Выдохни, досчитай до пяти и спокойно объясни, что случилось.  
Светка затараторила:  
— Мне надо узнать, что это за исследовательский медицинский центр Элберт-Олоджи и правда ли там есть успешные операции детских пороков сердца. И правда ли всё это бесплатно, да ещё и есть проживание для одного из родителей.  
— Открой браузер, забей в поисковик сначала «онлайн-переводчик русский-английский», составь в нём запросы, переведи на английский и ищи в поисковике, а результаты переводи в переводчике. Обязательно проверь налоговую историю учреждения, номера соцстраховок персонала и пациентов, их налоговую историю. Всё это открытая информация, есть на сайтах соответствующих госслужб. Если есть что-то подозрительное, оно при таком мониторинге быстро всплывёт, а времени он требует не больше часа.  
— Но это же в Англии! — возмутилась Светка.  
— Тогда ищи не соцстраховку, а NIN. Эн-аи-эн.  
— Инна, ну что тебе, трудно?!  
— Взрослей. Давно пора уметь решать все свои проблемы самой.  
Светка вздохнула и сказала:  
— Если мужчина турок и врач, то лучше показать постельную страсть или ничего не давать до свадьбы? Мужчины такие странные… Никита ни за что не женился бы на мне, если бы я позволила ему хоть поцелуй до свадьбы, он говорил, что трогать и трахать себя позволяют только шлюхи, а на них не женятся. Зато Денис никогда не сделал бы мне предложение, если бы Лиза, это соседка, которая нас познакомила, не предупредила, что он ненавидит фригидных женщин, и потому обязательно надо переспать с ним на второй день после знакомства, и быть погорячее. Но как вести себя с Мехметом…  
— Сколько турецких фраз и законов о браке ты выучила? — перебила Инна.  
— Что?! — оторопела Светка.  
— Язык и законы, — отрезала Инна. — Каким бы мужик ни был, а язык и законы страны проживания надо знать хотя бы в бытовом объёме. А ещё надо иметь свой заработок. На что ты собираешься жить в Турции?  
— Врач получает…  
— Мама каждые два-три года проходила кулинарные курсы при лучших ресторанах Лесогорска и хранила все полученные там сертификаты. Она говорила: «Муж в любой момент может умереть или выгнать жену ради сисек помоложе, чем у неё, и если это произойдёт, я не пропаду, потому что хороший повар будет с хорошими едой-жильём-одеждой всегда и везде, хоть на атомной войне». И мама смеялась над отзывами женщин к мелодрамам, где они возмущались, когда по ходу действия муж выкидывал на улицу жену, с которой прожил пятнадцать-двадцать лет. «Они такие дуры, — говорила мама. — Все всегда хотят только молодое свежее мясо. А потому глупо ждать, что ради твоих пожухлых прелестей от него откажутся. Но мужики соображают, что если ты в возрасте, то заполучить юную тёлочку можно только за деньги или карьерную помощь, и потому замену увядающей жене находят мгновенно. А бабы чаще всего или не имеют денег на покупку молодого бычка, или из-за мусора в голове не хотят платить, и потому обречены на одиночество. Иногда случается, что люди живут вместе и в старости, но это сродни выигрышу в лотерею: на него можно надеяться, но никогда нельзя рассчитывать. Однако даже если совместная жизнь от юности до старости случилось, то это не означает счастья. Наоборот, нередко именно расставание делает людей счастливыми».  
Светка лишь посопела обиженно, но спорить и отрицать, что мама могла такое сказать, не стала. А Инна повторила:  
— Так сколько фраз ты выучила? И вообще, как ты с ним общаешься?  
— На русском. Он неплохо его знает, выучил, чтобы три года отработать в России. Говорил, что от стамбульской зарплаты можно было откладывать половину и даже две трети. Так он накопил денег, чтобы купить квартиру в Кардиффе. Мехмет хочет получить работу в том самом исследовательском центре в Англии. Он говорит, что Эрдоган убивает Турцию, и если всем на это плевать, то он не будет бараном, который идёт на бойню вместе со стадом.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Инна, — сколько английских фраз ты выучила?


	8. — 7 —

Светка сказала гордо и высокомерно, каждым словом и каждой интонацией показывая сестре, что ничем не хуже её:  
— Я поставила на телефон тренажёр произношения.  
— Выкини эту убивалку времени! — велела Инна. — И поставь разговорник с латинской транскрипцией. Можно и без озвучки, для тебя главное словарный запас. И грамматика. Купи учебник с грамматикой в таблицах и упражнениями с ключами для самопроверки. На произношение всем, всегда и везде плевать, потому что в любой стране или почти в любой у аборигенов под сотню разных акцентов, и треть из них такие, что абориген аборигена не понимает. И Англия — не исключение: ливерпульцы, манчестерцы и шеффилдцы так говорят, что англичане из других регионов их не понимают. И это не считая шотландских, ирландских и валлийских акцентов. Так что для нормального говорения достаточно хоть какой-то внятности. Если ты не загораешь на с ** _у_** ке вместо пляжа, не зовёшь друзей на работу вместо прогулки и не заказываешь в пабе медведя вместо пива, с твоим произношением всё в порядке.  
— Что? — обалдело произнесла Света.  
— Bitch-beach, walk-work, beer-bear — посмотри в словаре и выучи как значение, так и написание по буквам.  
— Но в школе говорили…  
— Ты собираешься слушать школу, которая за семь лет обучения языку не научила тебя ничему, или натурализированную британку?  
— Но…  
— Забудь всё, что было в школе! — оборвала Инна. — Это муниципальное дерьмище учило по советской системе, цель которой была уничтожить у детей все способности к изучению языков, чтобы у них и тени мысли не появилось подружиться с иностранцами и сбежать из Совка! И чтобы они выросли с убеждением, будто выучить иностранный до уровня приемлемой речи невозможно. А то немногочисленное количество детей, которым удавалось попасть в клубы интернациональной дружбы для переписки с иностранными детьми под присмотром КГБ-шника, учителя учили заново по совсем другой системе. Совок давно исчез, но этот бред о произношении до сих пор живёт и периодически всплывает, как только на территории бывшего СССР заходит речь об изучении иностранных языков. Сама подумай: семь лет тебе преподавали язык — за этот срок ты должна была знать английский на уровне британской учительницы литературы, потому что четыре года идёт на учёбу в бакалавриате и три на подготовку к поступлению с нуля. И именно так знают английский и французский выпускники частной школы. А ты на английском двух слов связать не можешь! Тогда как у нас на курсах через полгода задали на дом читать «Затерянный мир» и «Маленького принца» в неадаптированном варианте. И мы почти всё понимали! На разбор трудностей в классе выписывали по три-четыре предложения в главе. И кстати: Кардифф — это Великобритания, но не Англия. Это Уэльс. Другая нация, другой местный язык, другая культура и даже законы другие. Английский там государственный вместе с валлийским, но если не хочешь, чтобы на тебя смотрели как на тупую дикарку, никогда не отождествляй Великобританию только с Англией, а Англию — с Уэльсом, Шотландией и Северной Ирландией. И тем более не путай Северную Ирландию с Ирландской Республикой. И учи английский нормальным, а не черезжопным способом!  
— И как мне это делать? — робко спросила Светка.  
— Система изучения любого языка одна и та же. Купи хороший разговорник, он скомпонован по полезным темам типа «В аэропорту», «В отеле», «В банке», «В магазине», «В больнице», «Аренда жилья» и прочее в том же роде, а не набит набором не связанных друг с другом и с реальной жизнью предложений, как во многих российских учебниках, сделанных в совковой манере. Заучивай, причём не только устно, но обязательно и письменно, обиходные фразы, а не просто слова. Тебе нужно иметь не красивый богатый язык, а чётко знать то, что требуется для повседневной жизни. И речевых шаблонов из разговорника как раз достаточно, чтобы жить в стране, ходить в магазины, понимать извещение от арендодателя, банка и муниципалитета, платить налоги, спрашивать дорогу или посещать врача. Но самое главное — нарабатывай слуховой опыт, займись аудированием. Умение понимать сказанное намного важнее умения говорить. Поэтому смотри фильмы с субтитрами. Не аудирование уроков, потому что так, как там, реальные люди не говорят! Слушай живой язык для аборигенов, привыкай к быстроте речи, к акцентам, учись вычленять и понимать слова. И читай! Бери книги с параллельным нелитературизированым переводом, поставь читальное приложение с двуязычными книгами в телефон, разбирай иноязычные тексты и сравнивай их с русскими, разбирай строение реальных ходовых предложений по учебнику с грамматическими таблицами. Ещё лучше читай не книги, а аннотации к товарам, договоры об аренде и банковских услугах, рецепты и тому подобное. Сама ищи их в интернете, переводи через онлайн-переводчики, заучивай иноязычные формулировки и обязательно написание слов. Двух-трёх месяцев достаточно, чтобы ты не чувствовала себя в стране слепоглухонемой. Это будет ещё не знание языка, но необходимый для выживания уровень владения им. И запомни главное: знать языка — это ни в коем случае не произношение, а только словарный запас и грамматика.  
— А как же пьеса Бернарда Шоу «Пигмалион»? — пискула Света. — В школе на английском…  
— Ты ещё по Шекспиру ситуацию изучи. Пьеса написана в 1912 году, и успех имела именно потому, что высмеивается манера делить людей по акцентам. А начиная с шестидесятых прошлого века весь цивилизованный мир стал гордиться своими местечковыми и этническими акцентами. Короче, перестань городить чушь и займись делом!  
Инна остановила машину на стоянке отеля и виновато улыбнулась Джошу. Тот сделал ободряющий жест, улыбнулся сочувственно и вышел из машины.  
А Светка взвыла:  
— Так что мне делать с Мехметом?!  
— Ты его любишь?  
— Ты говоришь о любви?! — поразилась Инна. — Ты, которая говорила, что никакой любви нет!  
— Я никогда не говорила, что любви нет. Наоборот, я говорила, что её всегда и везде много. Любовь — явление кратковременное, но цикличное, а потому это великое, высокое и благородное чувство переживается по два-три раза в год, в зависимости от скорости выработки организмом гормонов и общего метаболизма. Когда начинается гормональный всплеск, то гормоны цепляются за первый попавшийся объект, который хоть сколько-то соответствует представлениям их носителя о сексуальной привлекательности. Через месяц, максимум через два, интенсивность выброса гормонов снижается, любовь затухает, ещё через месяц-другой вообще наступает период гормонального затишья, когда самой лучшей компанией является одиночество, а организм копит силы для новых подвигов на ниве полового инстинкта. И как только накопит, это ещё месяца через два-три, тут же устраивает новую гормональную вспышку и новую любовь, которой пофиг за кого цепляться: за бывшего партнёра, за нынешнего или нового ухватить — кто первый подвернулся, тот и будет на весь следующий цикл предметом великих, вечных и высших чувств. И так от начала полового созревания до самой смерти. Поэтому, чтобы сказать «Любви не бывает» надо сначала избавить людей от гормонов.  
— Но в кино, песнях и книгах говорят о любви совсем другое!  
— Там ещё о визите Деда Мороза говорят, — фыркнула Инна. — Ты и его собралась считать реальностью?  
— Нет, но…  
— Любовь — это девяносто процентов секса и лишь десять процентов дружбы. Даже если этот секс альтернативный, не засовывание палочки в дырочку, а что-то другое. Вариантов получения сексуального удовлетворения очень много. И потому, если хочешь удачных любовных отношений и тем более счастливого супружества, то в первую очередь надо выяснять совпадение в сексе, а не содержимое внутреннего мира или кошелька. Сам по себе секс никогда никого ни к чему не обязывает и никогда никого ни с кем не связывает, это просто удовлетворение базовой физиологической потребности, точно так же как и еда. И точно так же, как и отказ от еды, отказ от секса вреден для жизни, а потребление что в еде, что в сексе некачественного продукта и несоблюдение санитарных норм портит здоровье. Поэтому если партнёры совпали в сексе и оказались друг для друга качественным продуктом, то есть шанс — именно шанс, а не гарантия! — что их любовь продлится больше, чем на один перепихон. Если у партнёров есть приятные обоим совместные занятия, не связанные с сексом, то появляется шанс, что их любовь доживёт до нового гормонального всплеска. Если ритм всплесков совпал по времени, протяжённости и интенсивности, то есть шанс, что любовь продержится больше шести месяцев. И наконец, если совпали кулинарные, бытовые, религиозные и политические предпочтения, то есть надежда, что партнёры смогут продержать свои отношения хотя бы год. Но если не произошло совпадения и удовлетворения в сексе, то на все сто процентов гарантировано, что никакого любовного счастья не получится. Все остальные интеллектуально-едально-духовные совпадения могут дать только дружбу, а любиться партнёры будут на стороне, и этим обманом уничтожат дружбу, или будут срывать друг на друге злобу из-за сексуальной неудовлетворённости, чем тоже уничтожат дружбу. Поэтому сексуальную совместимость надо проверять сразу, а дальше либо продолжать интимность отношений ориентируя её, в зависимости от своих желаний, на регулярное секс-приятельство, которое ни к чему не обязывает, на брак, на великую любовь и прочие формы относительно продолжительной половой связи, либо переводить их в сугубо дружескую асексуальную сферу, либо расставаться сразу и навсегда.  
— Мама с папой до свадьбы не трахались! — возмутилась Светка.  
— Они занимались лёгким и целомудренным вариантом петтинга. И мама говорила, что если бы она с папой от этого не кончила, то сразу выгнала бы его из отряда кандидатов в мужья, потому что нет никакого смысла превращать замужество в страдание. Здоровье дороже любого мужниного содержания. И поскольку среди тех, с кем мама кончила, папа был наилучшим по характеру, она выбрал в мужья его. И ещё мама говорила, что в браке женщине всегда надо иметь или хорошую работу, или хорошие сбережения, чтобы, если любовь закончится и муж из желанного станет безразличным, не мучиться из-за этого, а сразу же развестись и заняться поисками того, с кем будет хорошо.  
— Неправда! — не поверила Светка. — Мама никогда такого не говорила!  
— Это ты её никогда не хотела слушать. А она многое говорила. В том числе и о том, почему девочек нельзя оставлять наедине даже с таким хорошим отцом, как наш папа, а если обстоятельства вынуждают оставлять, то надо под видом игры проверить ребёнка специальными тестами в виде кукол и рисунков.  
— Но… — Света не могла сформулировать мысль. — А как же доверие? Без него не бывает любви!  
— Доверие основывается только на проверках. Особенно когда вешаешь на себя ответственность за того, кто самостоятельно защититься не в силах.  
Света на несколько минут замолчала. Инна даже спросила:  
— Ты там где?  
— Думаю о жизни ребёнка с отчимом. И о том, кем же была моя мать на самом деле.  
— Добро пожаловать из мира сказок в реальную жизнь, — хмыкнула Инна.  
— Я позже позвоню, — сказала Света и отключилась.  
Инна выключила наушник, вышла из машины, поставила её на сигнализацию и поднялась в ресторан.  
Кивнула Джошу, сходила вымыть руки и села за столик. Джош улыбнулся:  
— Родственники — это очень редко поддержка, зато почти всегда — головная боль. Поэтому так часто возникает вопрос, а есть ли смысл в поддержании родства.  
— Если бы я жила в одном городе со Светкой, то порвала бы с ней ещё лет семь назад, когда она в очередной раз отказалась разводиться с мужем. А так… Я стала посылать родителям деньги сразу, как начала работать. После того, как Светка без малого четыре года назад оказалась на улице и пришла к родителям, я стала посылать им на сто фунтов больше. Для меня это было необременительно, а для них — очень хорошая поддержка. И я дала сестре деньги на развод, весьма для меня существенные, которые она профукала, хотя могла посадить мужа. Брачное законодательство в России очень мутное, при разводе можно оставить партнёра ни с чем, но при этом, пользуясь уголовным кодексом, можно объявить такой финт мошенничеством и обеспечить за недобросовестный раздел брачного имущества лет пять тюрьмы. Да ещё и алименты можно взыскать не только на ребёнка от зачатия до совершеннолетия, но и на три года на жену. Трудно, очень трудно, реальной социальной защищённости у российских женщин, особенно домохозяек, нет практически никакой, но при хорошем адвокате и скандале в интернете себя защитить всё же можно. И я дала Светке денег на хорошего адвоката. Только вот Светка не сделала ничего из того, что я говорила. Будь я с ней в одном городе, порвала бы ещё тогда. Или, что более вероятно, гораздо раньше. Но расстояние многое смягчает, особенно когда всё происходит на фоне удачной сделки, которая не только компенсирует затраты, а ещё и десять процентов прибыли приносит.  
— Это да, — кивнул Джош. — Расстояние смягчает проблему. Мой кузен тоже в Суссексе, и я поздравляю его на Весак и Рождество. А брат в Лондоне, и я с ним не разговариваю.  
— К счастью, с другими родственниками тебе повезло. Возможно, от них нет пользы, но и проблем нет.  
— А ты что решила с сестрой?  
— Ну, денег она от меня больше не получит. О гостевой и рабочей визах и раньше-то речи не было, а сейчас тем более. Посоветовать что-то могу, но когда она мои советы слушала? Так что разговаривать не откажусь, а со своими проблемами пусть сама разбирается.  
— Странно складывается жизнь, — сказал Джош. — Друзья часто оказываются ближе и роднее тех, с кем связывают узы крови.  
— Ну так хотя биология и первична, но она определяет только половину личности. И если средства для удовлетворения биологии найти просто, то у психологии требования посложее. И требует она не менее жёстко, да ещё, будучи неудовлетворённой, разрушает биологию. А без биологии жить невозможно.  
— Так что смотреть надо не на кровь, а на дело, — кивнул Джош. — Закажем вкусненького?  
— Обязательно!

 

* * *

Клидна сидела в квартире Оливера и, кипя от ярости, смотрела на экран старого телевизора. Качество изображения было отвратительным, но её пугало и злило не оно. Мэйбл и Дот давали интервью, а внизу экрана была надпись «Фолк-рок-группа "Гвенвин блода"».  
— Она всегда была странной, — говорила Мэйбл. — В ней было что-то дикое. Даже для деревенщины. Я имею право на такие слова, потому что сама из маленькой и очень старомодной деревни. Но Клиэд была слишком старомодная. Она говорила, что жила в друидической общине, которая отрицательно относится к техническому прогрессу. Однако Клиэд сказала это только после того, как её незнание многих вещей стало очевидно. Когда я приехала в Лондон, то тоже не знала некоторых мелочей, и у меня от суеты большого города часто были мигрени. Но я сразу спрашивала окружающих, просила объяснить, шутила над своей провинциальностью. Искала советов других провинциалов по адаптации. Ну вы сами понимаете, что надо делать, когда приезжаешь не на два дня. А Клиэд… Пела она неплохо, тут не поспоришь, но она не заводила друзей, не стремилась учиться лондонской жизни. Даже карьерой не интересовалась. И не ловила богатого мужа, как все патриархальные девушки. Это всё чаще вызывало вопросы.  
— Её зовут Клидна, — сказала Дот. — Как богиню в друидизме. Для обычной жизни в таком имени нет ничего особенного, но для сцены оно не очень. Мэйбл посоветовала ей взять псевдоним, и Клидна назвалась Клиэд. Она вела себя как очень набожный человек, перед каждым важным событием ходила в паломничество в разные святилища. Однако при этом не молилась ни по утрам, ни по вечерам или перед едой. И могла поменять структуру ритуала. Я говорила себе, что не все религии имеют такие правила, как у методистов или католиков. Но это было странно и это тревожило. Я не люблю плохо думать о людях и говорила себе, что это не моё дело. И только когда я оказалась на поляне, поняла, кто она. На камнях были знаки. Их рисовали кровью при человеческих жертвоприношения, а Клидна нарисовала углем, но догадаться было несложно. Я не знала, она была одна на поляне или с сообщниками, поэтому притворилась сначала послушной, после — потерявшей сознание, и ждала удобного случая убежать. У меня получилось.  
Роза сочувственно обняла её за плечи.  
— Дот очень смелая, — сказала она. — Я бы упала в настоящий обморок и обделалась, а она боролась и победила!  
— Но, — продолжила Дот, — я хочу предупредить всех. Клидна может давать людям какие-то вещества, после которых теряешь память. И даже можешь подписывать документы, не зная об этом. Я сделала ей кредитку на своё имя, привязала к ней новый телефон как идентификатор личности, но не помнила об этом до тех пор, пока не получила электрошок. Если увидите Клидну, надо быть очень осторожными!  
Клидна выключила телевизор.  
«Лукаса тоже записали в жертвы. Ничтожные твари, ведь я не провела ритуал и ничего с этого убогого отродья не получила! Поганец умер сам».  
В квартиру вошёл Оливер, поставил на кухонный стол пакеты.  
— Я принёс тебе поесть.  
— Спасибо, — кивнула Клидна.  
— Тебя подали на розыск в интерпол. Они доискались, что ты не британка, а нелегалка. Так что чем скорее ты вернёшься в Тир-Тарнгири, тем больше шансов выжить.  
— Если Дану захочет меня слушать, — буркнула Клидна. — И если будет на это магия. Я надеялась, что поможет жертвоприношение на Цинминдаэну, но всё сорвалось.  
— Потому что ты была одна. Но если ты станешь моей женой…  
— Что?! — подскочила Клидна.  
— Если смертный возмущается против богов — это преступление. Если муж защищает жену — это подвиг. Конечно, мы пока не любим друг друга, но любовь скоро придёт. И я не оскверню её похотью, как это сделал Киабан.  
Клидна прикусила губу, отвернулась. Обида на предателя и распутника, не оценившего дар, который она ему преподнесла, терзала Клидну до сих пор. А Оливер говорил:  
— Мы научим мир чистым чувствам. Светлым и нетронутым, как первый снег. И весь Мидукарт будет любить так, как мы. И даже весь Тир-Тарнгири.  
— Если Дану нас не казнит, — хмуро сказала Клидна.  
— Но я могу подтвердить злокозненность земного мира! Его опасность для Троемирья. Враждебность здешней магии. И я могу доказать, что Киальриен предатель и клеветник! Твои слова — это просто твои слова. Но когда то же самое скажет уроженец Земли…  
— Да, — согласилась Клидна. — Дану поверит. И сочетает нас браком.  
— Мы должны пожениться здесь! — настаивал Оливер. — У меня должны быть права на тебя! На помощь тебе, — торопливо добавил он. — И мы не можем нарушить законы добродетели! Ты провела ночь в доме мужчины. А значит выйти из него, не опозорив себя, ты можешь только его женой.  
— Но я не могу пойти с тобой в окружной совет за лицензией на брак! Я вообще не могу выйти на улицу, меня сразу поймают. Да и в Тир-Тарнгири здешние бумажки с печатями ничего не значат.  
— Но мы можем соединить нашу кровь! — возразил Оливер. — И не где-нибудь, а во владениях Партолоннанов. Дану ведь ничего не имеет против Партолоннанов?  
— Нет, насколько я знаю. Они же не троемирцы. И не посягали на Троемирье с тех пор, как ушли в свой собственный мир. Не думаю, что Дану станет возражать, если в исключительном случае её подданные сочетаются браком при помощи магии Партолоннанов. Только как мы попадём в их владения, да ещё так, чтобы нас не убили за вторжение? К тому же из этого омерзительного мира, уничтожающего любую магию!  
— Я знаю путь, — ответил Оливер. — Но позвать их должна ты. Я всего лишь человек, и хотя я готов умереть за мою богиню, голос у меня остаётся слишком слабым, чтобы его услышали в другом мире. А ты богиня. Даже этот мир не мог уничтожить твою божественность полностью. В твоём сердце она всё ещё есть. И Партолоннаны не смогут отказать, если их о помощи попросит богиня Троемирья. Они сочетают нас браком и проведут в Троемирье.  
— Я не уверена, что это сработает. Партолоннаны не любят вмешательства чужаков.  
— Дети, — сказал Оливер.  
Клидна посмотрела на него с недоумением, а Оливер проговорил мягко и ласково:  
— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь детей, мы сможем создать их, не осквернив нашей чистоты мерзостью соития. И тебе не нужно будет натруждать своё лоно, рисковать жизнью и терпеть боль, чтобы стать матерью. Пусть этот мир и погряз в мерзости и разврате, но тут есть ЭКО, экстракорпоральное оплодотворение. Это когда мужское семя и женское плодное яйцо соединяются в особом сосуде, без контакта плоти родителей. Дитя с самой первой своей минуты появляется на свет чистым и добродетельным, не осквернённым касанием похоти.  
Клидна посмотрела на него с сомнением.  
— Если это правда, тогда почему никто так детей не рожает?  
— Потому что этот мир пропитан похотью, эгоизмом и стяжательством. Женщины не только хотят совокупляться, но и могут избавить себя от тяготы и боли родов, потребовав себе кесарево сечение. Или полное обезболивание вагинальных родов. Женщины ничего не чувствуют при появлении ребёнка на свет. Они рожают так, как если бы бармен открыл им бутылку пива. Только в случае родов врач… лекарь открывает и закрывает им чрево. И это даже не считается серьёзной операцией. Так, заурядная проходная мелочь.  
— Нет! — в ужасе охнула Клидна. — Такого не может быть!  
— Посмотри сайт любой больницы, страницу родильного отделения. Если в перечне услуг нет кесарева сечения и обезболивания обычных родов, клиника не имеет права работать. По закону решение принимает только женщина, и никто не смеет ей перечить.  
Клидна потёрла виски.  
— Это ужасно… Чудовищно! Боль и страдание родов даны женщинам в усмирение и назидание, чтобы не забывали о слабости своей природы и долге подчинения воле богов, отцов и мужей.  
— И много женственности ты видела у здешних женщин? — хмыкнул Оливер.  
— Но ведь беременность — это очень тяжело, — продолжала сомневаться Клидна. — Почему женщины не выращивают плод в сосуде?  
— Потому что земные женщины нашли способ пользоваться энергией плода. Его жизненной силой.  
— Тогда они должны были бы постоянно быть беременными! — не поверила Клидна. — А тут женщины рожают не больше двух, редко трёх раз. А у большинства вообще по одному ребёнку.  
— Так по молодости им и без подпитки хватает сил. Они пляшут всю ночь напролёт в клубах, днём играют в карьеру, а ребёнка сажают в утробу, когда возраст подкатывает к сороковнику. Многие и того позже пузом обзаводятся — когда хорошо перевалит за сорок. Некоторые так вообще второго ребёнка вынашивать начинают в шестьдесят пять! Как думаешь, почему?  
Клидна прижала ко лбу сложенные лодочкой ладони, задумалась.  
Оливер напряжённо следил за ней. Враньё было кривым и неуклюжим, но Клидна мало что знает о земной жизни. «И она слишком тупа и ленива, чтобы проверять услышанное, — сказал себе Оливер. — Да и правду я ей тоже сказал. Возраст первых родов постоянно увеличивается. Как и количество обзаводящихся младенцами старух».  
Клидна откинулась на спинку кресла, посмотрела на Оливера. Тот улыбнулся ободряюще. Клидна решилась:  
— Идём к Партолоннанам сегодня же ночью. Придумай, как мне скрыть свой облик.  
— Всё готово, моя богиня. Паранджа к твоим услугам. Пока в Соединённом Королевстве не запретили её ношение, ты можешь свободно гулять по Лондону, не опасаясь, что в тебе узн ** _а_** ют разыскиваемую преступницу.  
Напоминание о розыске оказало именно тот эффект, который Оливер и ждал: Клидна занервничала, испугалась.  
— Надо всё решить сегодня. А Фирдоинга и Киальриена я покараю, когда верну силу. И в этот раз посланцев выберу тщательнее. Теперь я знаю, как это делать.  
— Да, — кивнул Оливер. — Всё так и будет. Не сомневайся.

 

= = =

— Инна, — говорил Фирдоинг в телефон, краем глаза посматривая на экран телевизора в пабе, — вич, а тем более спид — это ужасно, но не настолько, чтобы ради исцеления от него переселиться в Мидкуарт. Будь у тебя спид, ты стала бы спасаться от него в двенадцатом веке?!  
— Смотря в какой части тогдашней Земли. И в какие годы двенадцатого века. Если это Флоренция, Венеция, Рим, Тулуза, герцогство Бургундское или герцогство Аквитанское, то очень даже соглашусь. И ещё парочка регионов Европы подойдёт, я не помню точно, но в лекциях по истории искусства было что-то ещё развитое и культурное, с банями и возможностью для женщины жить как человек, а не как помесь инкубатора с кухонным комбайном и боксёрской грушей. Сам понимаешь, что декорировать свой дом резной мебелью, фресками и красивыми витражами будут только там, где людям живётся спокойно, сытно и хоть сколько-то вольно. А если предполагается смена внешности, то кое-какие регионы Японии и Южной Индии тоже можно взять. Всё остальное нафиг.  
— Ты что, серьёзно?! — обалдело сказал Фирдоинг.  
— Абсолютно. Ещё есть смысл подумать о Скандинавии и Исландии, но я не уверена, что смогу стать предводительницей викингов или жрицей. Христианство там было весьма условным, а во многих местах его вообще не было, так что отсутствовала инквизиция, зато имелись хоть какие-то намёки на свободомыслие и гендерное равенство, поэтому карьерных возможностей для женщины хватало. И тамошние жители не были такими грязнулями, как о них говорят мифы. Как раз Скандинавия и Исландия были почище большинства мест в Европе. Но там для самоутверждения одного золота мало. Нужно какое-то дополнительное средство типа набора из барометра, компаса и секстанта. Предсказательница погоды и удачного направления для корабля быстро дорастёт до предводительницы своей флотилии. И надо уточнить по учебникам истории, где именно поселиться выгоднее всего, Скандинавия и Исландия были весьма неоднородны.  
— Но как же чума? — не понимал Фирдоинг. — Отсутствие медицины? И вообще…  
— Для здорового человека риск умереть от чумы или быть изуродованным оспой в начале двенадцатого века намного ниже, чем быть убитым лёгкой простудой для больного спидом в начале двадцать первого. Зато в двенадцатом веке в любом регионе Земли можно поднять офигенски доходный бизнес на изготовлении внутриматочных колпачков, препятствующих зачатию, на выделке бумаги или изготовлении дамских прокладок и детских подгузников из мха. Собственно, североамериканские индеанки и европейские лопарки, они же саамки, а ещё северные шотландки именно так мох и использовали. Кроме того, мхом иногда закрывали раны. А когда в последней четверти девятнадцатого века появилась целлюлозовата как побочный эффект улучшения производства целлюлозы, то её сходство с мхом заметили сразу и тут же додумались до соответствующего употребления. Соответственно, неплохим заработком станут и плантации мха — его выращивать намного легче, чем пшеницу и ячмень, зато дохода будет больше. А где деньги, там и вооружённые отряды такие, что все окрестные короли предпочтут улыбаться и дружить. Особенно если ты не только берёшь их в долю, но и умеешь делать порох. Много чего ещё можно устроить. Я как-то в сети сайт видела, там обсуждали, что мог создать наш современник в прошлом при полном отсутствии технологий, но с наличием знаний. Весьма немало, как оказалось. И знаний супер-уровня не требуется, хватит школьные учебники химии и физики повторить перед перемещением. Но для успешного использования краплёных карт в игре с судьбой надо правильно выбрать игровой стол. В двенадцатом веке хватает стран, где тебя сожрут или сожгут, или убьют мимоходом на войне, или наденут паранджу и отправят чистить котлы до того, как ты успеешь что-то сделать. А ещё бессмысленно что-то затевать там, где социум ригиден и пассивен до полной неподвижности, и возможности не то что продвинуться, а просто выжить новичку там нет. Ну и детям тоже надо жить, причём не там, где лет через сто будет крестовый поход или война. А уехать вовремя и прихватив все деньги, намного легче из Тулузы в Венецию или Флоренцию, чем из Яньцзиня в Камакуру или Киото. Мелкие потасовки, которые переживали эти города, не то же самое, что тотальное истребление. Особенно когда знаешь, на кого в местечковых драчках ставить.  
— Это что и где?! — оторопел Фирдоинг.  
— В интернете поищи. Там очень много хороших статей о двенадцатом веке и всех последующих по странам и регионам.  
— Подожди, — сказал Фирдоинг. — Мне надо немного передохнуть.  
Он заказал пива, сделал глоток и спросил:  
— А ты не думаешь, что, зная историю, могла бы её изменить?  
— Это работает только в фантастических романах, — фыркнула Инна. — Причём очень низкосортных и глупых романах. А в реальности один человек может позаботиться лишь о себе и своей семье. Особо ушлые персоны могут в переломный момент истории вскочить на вершину самой выгодной волны и таким образом оказаться в лидерах страны или социальной реформы. Но вести людскую массу и направлять историю у них получится только туда, куда эта масса движется сама согласно законам социально-экономического развития. А все, кто попытается противостоять этому движению, будут уничтожены. Иными словами, в Древнем Египте или Древнем Риме можно быть помещиком, который соображает, что если рабов не бить и нормально кормить, то они будут до смерти бояться оказаться проданными не столь разумному владельцу. И потому рабы такого помещика станут всячески поддерживать хозяина как против других помещиков, так и во всех его затеях от строительства пирамиды до захвата должности правителя. А чужие рабы радостно сдадут такому помещику своих господ со всеми потрохами, отравят, подожгут и сделают всё, что угодно, лишь бы оказаться его рабами. Или хотя бы получить от него денежку-другую на доступные рабу радости жизни. Но повторить достижения Авраама Линкольна ни в Древнем Египте, ни в Древнем Риме, ни в даже в Европе от пятого до тринадцатого века не получится — не тот тип и уровень производства, чтобы рабство стало помехой процветанию социума. Больше того, подвиги Линкольна невозможны даже во времена Джорджа Вашингтона. И предотвратить гибель высокоразвитой тулузской культуры из-за Альбигойского Крестового похода тоже невозможно, как и разорение не менее высокоразвитого Китая монгольскими варварами. Дикари просто задавят их массой. А превосходящей массы для уничтожения этой у перемещенца нет и не будет, потому что неоткуда взять нужный объём военной силы. Убийство инициаторов означенных походов тоже ничего не решит, потому что экономика огромного социума основана на грабительских военных вторжениях, и на место убитого деятеля тут же найдётся новый, точно такой же, поскольку другой будет немедленно убит в конкурентной борьбе с претендентами на власть. Но если дурью не страдать и хотя бы иногда включать голову, то выжить и в Древнем Мире, и в Средневековье можно очень неплохо.  
Фирдоинг потёр ладонью лицо.  
— Инна, так ты думаешь, имеет смысл предложить обмен?  
— А ты кого-то нашёл?  
— Нет, — сказал Фирдоинг устало. — Я даже не знаю, как это сделать.  
— У налогоплательщиков Соединённого Королевства достаточно ума и гуманности, чтобы как не устраивать травлю вич-инфицированных, так и препятствовать распространению заразы. Поэтому у нас в местах, где много людей в возрасте гиперсексуальности, созданы пункты, в которых можно быстро и бесплатно провериться на вич и вензаболевания, а в стране много центров исследования вич и спида, где добровольцев лечат пусть и экспериментальными, но бесплатными лекарствами. Бесплатная страховая медицина не означает бесплатности лекарств, а при вич и спиде они очень дорогие. Найди такие центры и пункты через интернет-поисковик и выбирай подходящего обменщика.  
— Инна, мне негде жить! Ночевать у девушек я не могу из-за кошмаров, а кошмары усиливаются из-за отсутствия нормального ночлега. И Клидна во всех новостях, последняя жертва от неё убежала и дала показания, теперь Клидну ищут прицельно, а не маньяка вообще, и что она под таким прессингом выкинет, неизвестно. А у меня заканчивается магия, что тоже не добавляет уверенности в безопасности. Я скоро не смогу хранить мои сбережения в Междумирье, но снять хороший склад и тем более банковский сейф невозможно! Если у чавов квартиру снимать, так надо всё время сидеть на сундуках, иначе хозяева всё украдут. Да и нет у меня денег на аренду! Скоро придётся идти за бесплатным супом, потому что я не знаю, как продать драгоценности. Это делал Оливер. Вокзальной камере хранения я не доверяю. Я должен был завершить обмен ещё за неделю до Цинминдаэны, но всё пошло не так…  
— А ты ждал от жизни нелегала и мошенника райских кущей? — фыркнула Инна.  
— Не дави моралью! — огрызнулся Фирдоинг. — Сам знаю, что дурак, ничего толком не подготовил, с отбросом связался. Лучше научи, что делать. И без нецензурных рифм, я и сам их могу придумать в изобилии! Считай, что ты перерифмовала меня и мой мозг со всеми ругательствами всех известных тебе языков.  
— Не тарахти, дай подумать. И с тебя ещё серьги. Мало того, что из-за твоих выходок на меня свалился Кирен с Клидной, так теперь я становлюсь агентом по недвижимости и трудоустройству.  
— Будут тебе серьги, — торопливо сказал Фирдоинг. — И даже вместе с кольцом. Я должен тебе за решение проблемы с кошмарами. Всё будет, не сомневайся. Мне невыгодно тебя обманывать.  
— У вас разгар дня, поэтому поезжай в аукционный дом, адрес я пришлю, найди агента Майкла Скеллера и скажи ему, что Инна Егорова, как и обещала, передаёт дому ещё две вещицы, купленные на блошином рынке. Сама миз Егорова в срочной деловой поездке, ты посыльный, если у агента есть вопросы, то миз Егорова сказала звонить ей. А пока ты ездишь, я поищу тебе работу с проживанием.  
— Ты не собираешься возвращаться в Лондон? — Фирдоинг постарался сказать это равнодушно, но голос дрогнул.  
— Нет, — вот у Инны голос звучал уверенно. Фирдоингу очень хотелось, чтобы это было просто хорошим самообладанием, а не равнодушием, но следующая фраза разрушила надежду: — Я сдала на три года квартиру, а вещи частью продала, частью отдала на благотворительность, так что в Соединённом Королевстве я ничем не обременена, и мне там делать нечего. И я подписала контракт с заказчиком в Австралии. Никогда не была в этой стране, а там столько интересного! Я с детства хотела съездить, ещё с тех пор, как совсем маленькой один сериал посмотрела. Но сначала визовые сложности мешали, а после получения гражданства закрутилась с бизнесом и забыла. Зато теперь все путешествия наверстаю! Да ещё и заработаю на этом не хило. — Инна хихикнула: — Не расшевели вы меня своим появлением, я о детских мечтах вспомнила бы только в глубокой старости, и потому упустила бы половину удовольствия — всё же возможности у пожилого организма меньше, чем у молодого. А так будут все триста тридцать три радости.  
— Удачи, — тускло сказал Фирдоинг и оборвал связь.  
«Ну почему, для чего я всё время о ней думаю?! Почему у меня встаёт на её голос, на фотографии в телефоне? Она ведь такая заурядная! И никогда меня не хотела. К тому же зачем ей нелегал, да ещё с маньячкой в прицепе, когда молодые короли американского футбола и принцы японской музыки осаждают её в соцсети, зазывая оформить им гостиную? И приложение любовных знакомств у неё в телефоне международное, так что толпа загорелых австралийских сёрфингистов ждёт не дождётся, когда Инна навестит их бунгало элит-класса».  
Фирдоинг выругался, узнал по навигатору дорогу и поехал в аукционный дом.

 

* * *

Из района Оливера проехать к северо-западной части парка Поттерс Филд можно было только по Лондонскому мосту, а не по более близкому к нему Тауэрскому. И высотка Шард предстала во всём своем великолепии, сверкала золотом и багрянцем в лучах заходящего солнца. Или поражала всем своим безобразием, если кто-то не любит хай-тек. Оливер предпочитал Корнишон, он же небоскрёб Сент-Мэри-Экс, а Лондонский Осколок Стекла, Шард, казался ему скучным и неуклюжим.  
Но какие бы эмоции ни вызывал Шард, а тыкать в его сторону пальцем и визжать так, как будто крыса укусила за задницу, было поступком далёким от нормальности. А когда ты находишься в международном розыске, эта выходка ещё и чрезвычайно опасна: пожизненная тюрьма — не самое приятное место и не лучший способ времяпрепровождения.  
— Не волнуйтесь! — стал успокаивать пассажиров Оливер. — У моей жены паническая атака. С ней это бывает. У неё небольшая клаустрофобия.  
Он наклонился к Клидне, зашипел на мидкуартском через лучезарную улыбку:  
— Умолкни, дура! Или прибежит женский полицейский наряд! Хочешь в тюрьму?! — А затем сказал громче на английском: — Дыши медленно, о роза моего сердца, это тебя успокоит. — И добавил для пассажиров: — Ей лучше.  
Оливер порадовался, что всё же не поленился и не пожадничал купить и наклеить бородку и усы в мусульманском стиле: рыжеволосых и белокожих арабов немало, поэтому его заявление, что укутанная паранджой женщина — его жена, никого не удивило.  
— Я хочу выйти! — потребовала Клидна.  
— До остановки совсем недолго, о звезда души моей. Смотри, какой тут траффик. Остановиться, даже если кому-то плохо, никак невозможно.  
Клидна что-то зло пробормотала, но возражать не стала. Через минуты три автобус остановился на той остановке, которая сразу за мостом.  
— Как ты посмел привести богиню света во владения фоморов? — заорала на мидкуартском Клидна, едва вышла на улицу. — Ты подлый предатель!  
— Какие ещё, к дьяволу, фоморы? — шёпотом возмутился на английском Оливер. — Это Земля! Так что не ори, не привлекай внимания. Мусульманки так себя не ведут.  
— Ты что, не знаешь о том, куда сбежали фоморы после изгнания из Мидкуарта? — не поверила Клидна.  
— По какой из версий земного мифа? — ядовито поинтересовался Оливер. — Их пять. Фоморы ушли в подземный мир, в морские глубины, на обратную сторону мира, на земли запада далеко за закат и за море Тьмы на стеклянный остров Инис Витрин.  
— Вот! — торжествующе воскликнула Клидна. — Стеклянный остров! Только называется он не Инис Витрин, а Торинис! Инис Витрин — это стеклянная башня Морка и Конана, фоморских королей-супругов и учеников знаменитого своей хитростью и тёмномагией фоморского чародея Криисса. Морк, сын Дела, и Конан, сын Фебара, выстроили Инис Витрин, — Клидна ткнула пальцем в сторону небоскрёба, — эту стеклянную башню, невозможно высокую даже для богов, дабы она стала центром их мира и источником тёмномагической силы фоморов. Магия, творимая башней, позволила Морку и Конану укрыть фоморов от кары светоносных богов на острове Торинис, который расположен за морем Тьмы на обратной стороне мира. И я, — злобно зашипела Клидна, — не подойду к Инис Витрин!  
Оливер вздохнул.  
— Это Шард. Его построили земляне, человеки всего лишь в 2012 году. И таких башен на Земле под сотню! При этом Шард — не самый высокий небоскрёб. Да он даже в десятку лидеров не входит! У него не то одиннадцатое, не то двенадцатое место среди стеклянных башен. Здесь это модно, понимаешь, просто модно. С тех пор, как в начале прошлого века изобрели дешёвое панельно-листовое стекло, с каждой новой модернизацией, а значит и удешевлением стеклопроизводства, все наперегонки бросаются строить очередную стеклянную хрень. И высотность тоже в постоянной моде с начала прошлого века и до наших дней, поэтому с каждой строительной модернизацией делают здания всё выше и выше, последние лет тридцать сооружения высотой меньше пятисот футов не строят вообще.  
Клидна достала телефон, выяснила через конвертер, что это сто пятьдесят два метра четыре сантиметра, убрала телефон и сказала твёрдо:  
— Это означает, что ваш мир в прошлом веке захватили фоморы. Только они могли такое создать.  
— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но хотя этот мир и прогнил целиком и полностью, он всю свою грязь и мразь создаёт только самостоятельно. И если грязь и мразь одного мира похожи на грязь и мразь другого, то это не означает, что они когда-либо соприкасались. Закон единообразия движения материи гласит, что всё, сходное по своей сути, будет сходным и по облику.  
Клидна презрительно бросила:  
— Миром правят только законы светоносных богов, а не каких-то там движений! Но я прощаю тебя. Ты сказал кощунство по незнанию, присущему человекам. Ваш разум плохо постигает и вмещает истину. Однако если Фирдоинг тебя избрал, то ты не так плох. А твоя дремучесть говорит о том, что фоморы захватили не весь ваш мир. И не все Партолоннаны находятся с ними в сговоре. Найди мне место, связанное с Партолоннанами, которое не осквернено влиянием фоморской магии, и мы не только вернёмся в Тир-Тарнгри, но и сочетаемся чистейшим браком.  
Оливеру отчаянно хотелось придушить несносную дуру, которая только и умела, что создавать проблемы, но сначала нужно стать богом Троемирья, затем заручиться поддержкой Дану, и лишь после этого брак с Клидной станет не нужен. Поэтому Оливер нежно, ласково улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Конечно, милая. Богине лучше знать.  
— Идём отсюда, — велела Клидна и пошла к остановке, с которой автобусы отправлялись в обратную сторону, домой.  
Оливер шёл за ней, думал хмуро и зло:  
«Вот ведь курица безмозглая, дикая. Да ещё и упёртая. Место ей не такое! А другое занято Фирдоингом, он мгновенно почувствует наши следы и тут же сообщит в полицию. Другое место ей найти! И эта дура не подумала, сколько времени надо, чтобы проверить легенды обо всех мифогенных местечках острова Великобритания от мыса Лизард до мыса Даннет-Хед?! Она думает, что полиция все эти дни будет сидеть в пабе и смотреть крикет с футболом? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Так я не только в Мидкуарт не попаду, но и в соседнюю камеру с этой фригидной сукой сяду! Не лучше ли найти Фирдоинга и попросить прощения? Лучше один раз изобразить перед моими сволочными родителями пай-мальчика, нашедшего своё счастье, чем каждый день час за часом терпеть эту безмозглую истеричку! Родители хотя бы умны и поведения спокойного. А Клидну — в полицию. И так, чтобы эта тварь не сдала меня».

 

* * *

Кирен запер на задвижку дверь в верхнюю комнату центральной башни своего з ** _а_** мка. Закрыть оконные проёмы деревянными щитами Кирен приказал заранее, и теперь никто, даже птицы-дозорные Тир-Тарнгири, не увидят того, что происходит в комнате.  
А ещё Кирен приказал обустроить комнату как кабинет. И пороскошее. Но на всякий случай следовало не забывать о хорошем вкусе, Кирен даже куртизанку, известную своим оформительским талантом, пригласил. А чтобы денег хватило, выделил четверть суммы, которую выручил, заложив всё своё имущество, включая з ** _а_** мок и одежду. Продать напрямую, не привлекая внимания Дану, было невозможно, поэтому пришлось изобразить старые проигрыши в кости, которые надо срочно погасить, и оформить под это имущественный заклад — даже то, что Кирен стал богом и обрёл новое имя, не освобождало от долгов. Но и имущественного права не лишало, чем было бы глупо не воспользоваться. А вырученные деньги Кирен обратил в драгоценные кольца, которые можно выгодно продать на Земле, и в талисманы, которые помогут туда попасть и обустроиться. Ну и на антураж потратиться пришлось.  
И теперь Кирен придирчиво оглядел комнату — стол, кресло, кушетка, шкаф, гобелены на стенах, ковёр на полу, каминный набор, канделябры — всё сделало бы честь королю.  
«Жена богатого купца знает толк в дорогих вещах, — размышлял он. — Её не обманешь фальшивкой. И не всегда купцы лишены вкуса. Бывает, что они владеют искусством гармонии получше принцев. Инна не говорила, чем именно занимался её зять, но если он приторговывал предметами искусства, то и его жена научилась понимать и ценить гармонию. Да и от Инны ей могло перепасть знаний. А потому Светка увидит то, что гарантирует превосходную жизнь: большое богатство и знатность ему под стать. И подлинность их увидит. А её собственная бедность и неустроенность сделают их привлекательными вдвойне. Во имя надежды стать моей леди Светка выполнит всё».  
Кирен подошёл к большому — полметра в ширину и метр в высоту — настенному зеркалу, произнёс заклинание. Связь Кирена с Инной оставалась лишь в виде слабого, едва заметного следа, но его как раз хватило, чтобы через Инну найти Светку. Пусть Инна и порвала все связи с сестрой, общая линия их крови была ещё цела, и послужила отличной путеводной нитью. Именно через линию крови Кирен прилепил на Светку поисковый маячок — идея была заимствована из земного детектива.  
А теперь Кирен через зеркало искал Светку. Но пока ничего не срабатывало.  
«У неё нет зеркала? — удивлялся Кирен. — У всех женщин оно есть. Даже у Инны!»  
Кирен отошёл к столу, взял бумагу, карандаш, стал чертить новые матрицы, рассчитывать магические вибрации. Но два часа работы обернулись пшиком.  
«Что же Светка такая непробиваемая?! — недоумевал Кирен. — Ведь Инна говорила о ней как о слишком покорной и терпеливой!»  
Однако ещё три часа, потребовавшиеся на новое заклинание, оказались потрачены впустую. Светка ничего не почувствовала и никак не откликнулась.  
Кирен вышел из башни во двор замка и сотворил заклинание переноса в Тир-Тарнгири. Приближалось время ужина, и не появиться на нём было нельзя.  
На стол подали всю ту же примитивную и невкусную трапезу.  
«Недоумки упёртые! — зло подумал о поварах Кирен. — Ведь я дал им рецепты! Всё, что здесь есть, можно приготовить намного вкуснее и разнообразнее. Но они скорее от бессмертия откажутся, чем от своих тупых привычек».  
И охнул, осенённый догадкой.  
«Инна никогда не говорила о сестре как о безвольной и слабой. Наоборот, Инна отзывалась о ней как о высокомерной упрямице, которая считает себя умнее всех и никогда никого не слушает. Да ещё и объявляет врагом, подлежащим уничтожению, точнее, необщению, любого и каждого, кто укажет ей на сделанную ею ошибку. Такую особу надо не пробивать, а заманивать, ловить на живца. Брать за тщеславие, за самомнение, за жажду первенства, достигнутого без труда, за самолюбование, за страсть к дармовому благоденствию… Светка станет моей дверцей на Землю!»  
Едва закончился ужин и начались игры в кольцо и кости, Кирен вернулся в з ** _а_** мок.  
В башне Кирен тщательно сделал новую матрицу, добавил в неё ещё одну составляющую — страх постареть, утратить красоту. «Этого боятся все человеки, даже Инна. А женщина, которая победила в конкурсе красоты ради того, чтобы поймать богатого и могущественного мужа, тем более будет напугана каждым уходящим днём».  
Теперь следовало тщательнее установить связь. И для надёжности надо обязательно добавить к зеркалу что-то ещё. Но что?  
«Смартфон! — сообразил Кирен. — Вот его носят все. И до некоторой степени его можно счесть зеркалом».  
Он припомнил как Инна подкрашивала губы, глядя в камеру смартфона. И как все всё на эти смартфоны фотографируют. Кирен этот процесс видел только в сериале, но суть понял. И сообразил, как через камеру смартфона послать заклинание.  
Кирен не был уверен, что при такой скудости информации о функционировании смартфона он составил правильное заклинание, поэтому пробовал осторожно, медленно добавлял в матрицу магию. Зеркало замерцало, по его поверхности пробежала лёгкая волна, как по озеру в ясный летний день при освежающем ветерке.  
Кирен усилил заклинание и через несколько мгновений увидел Светку: высокую, превосходного сложения — узкие джинсы и тонкая водолазка облегали её будто вторая кожа, являли все прелести тела, достойного богини. Длинные каштаново-рыжеватые кудри собраны в густой хвост, черты лица изящные и прекрасные, глаза сверкают словно изумруды.  
И даже не скажешь, что этой женщине аж двадцать семь лет. И лицо, и аура свежие, словно только что расцветший цветок.  
«Что ж, это даже к лучшему. Вдуть ей для закрепления эффекта всё равно пришлось бы, бабы намертво прилипают к тому, кто в них побывал, но оприходовать красавицу ещё и приятно».  
Кирен наблюдал за Светкой, которая нервно металась по крохотной, скудно обставленной комнатке, предназначенной для четверых. На одной из кроватей сидела толстая азиатка средних лет, одетая в просторное бесформенное платье и с католическим крестом на груди, смотрела на Светку с недоумением. С ещё одной женщиной, чернокожей, в мусульманском одеянии, Светка столкнулась, когда та вошла в комнату.  
Светка улыбнулась, сделал жест извинения, села на кровать, схватила телефон, выбрала кого-то в контактах, заговорила быстро, зло и нервно. Языка Кирен не понял.  
«Фоморовы стрелы! Она же не знает английского! И как с ней говорить? Светка не поймёт ни одного из моих указаний. Придётся волшебнически обучить её английскому, а это очень трудно сделать из Мидкуарта. О том, чтобы что-то делать в Тир-Тарнгири, и речи нет. Учить её надо только английскому, троемирские языки ей ни к чему, магия на Земле искажается, работает плохо, а ну как Светка услышит что-то лишнее? С английским надёжнее. И почему Светка оказалась в этой ночлежке? У неё ведь должна быть своя квартира?»  
Но деваться некуда, надо работать с тем, что есть. И в первую очередь придумать, как очищать комнату ночлежки от посторонних на весь тот срок, который будет нужен для бесед со Светкой.  
Кирен выключил зеркало и занялся составлением новых матриц.

 

* * *

Инна, точно так же, как и сестра, металась по спальне отеля и с не меньшей злостью рычала в телефон:  
— Ну конечно, я должна наплевать на контракт и помчаться из Сиднея в Кардифф вытирать тебе сопли! Кто встречал всех остальных матерей? Кто их размещал в хостеле? Они справились сами, справишься и ты!  
— Да что тебе сестра, — орала Светка, — когда ты даже на похороны родителей не приехала?!  
— Людям надо помогать при их жизни, а что сделают с дохлыми костями, не имеет никакого значения. Если в посмертии что-то есть, то там судьба выброшенного тела имеет значения не больше, чем при жизни имели выброшенные штаны. Если люди живут один раз и умирают навсегда тем более не важно, что будет с телом. Все эти похоронно-поминочные дела нужны только желающим позаработать погребальным конторам, как светским, так и церковным, и соседям, охочим до халявной жрачки. А покойнику на всё это плевать. И кто как будет тебя вспоминать после смерти и будет ли вспоминать вообще, тоже не имеет никакого значения, потому что либо тебя нет вообще, либо у тебя совершенно новая жизнь, никак и ничем с прошлой жизнью не связанная. Доказательство — ещё никто не пришёл с того света и никто, за исключением мошенников и пациентов психбольницы, не вспомнил свою прошлую жизнь. Поэтому важно только то, что при жизни. А при жизни родителей я каждую неделю говорила с мамой о кулинарии и комментариях к фильмам, с отцом — о его студентах и статьях, и едва начала работать, так каждый месяц присылала им деньги. А что для родителей сделала ты кроме того, что села им на шею, да ещё и ребёнка-инвалида на них повесила?  
— Нельзя всё мерить деньгами! — возмутилась Светка.  
— Ты научилась жить без них? Или ты знаешь, чем интересовались и занимались твои родители? Так назови статьи отца и любимые сайты матери! А самое главное, скажи, чем ты собралась кормить твоего ребёнка, если у тебя нет ни образования, ни работы, ни бизнеса?  
— Я замуж выйду! — гордо заявила Светка. — Тут женщин мало, и все страшные!  
— Тебя ждёт сильное разочарование, когда ты выйдешь на улицу. Красавиц и в Кардиффе, и во всей Европе, и за океанами полно. Причём у всех есть работа и пенсионный счёт, а значит при разводе такая жена не отсудит имущество, потому что забрать сможет только то, что вложила в совместно нажитое, равную с мужниными вложениями долю. А ещё мужа не заставят платить ей алименты. Что касается детей, то они по очереди и по равному количеству дней живут и с отцом, и с матерью, поэтому на них алиментов вполовину меньше, и жена платит их наравне с мужем.  
— Западные мужчины просто уроды, — печально вздохнула Светка. — Меркантильные, прагматичные, расчётливые, каждый грош постоянно учитывают и планируют. А ухаживать не умеют совершенно! Ни цветы не дарят, ни руки не целуют, ни дверь не открывают… И если ведут девушку в ресторан, то каждый платит сам за себя. Да ещё и смотрят, сколько жена зарабатывает!  
— Дверь здесь открывают или придерживают все для всех, различие идёт не по половым органам и не по возрасту, а по тому, что человек несёт в руках, инвалид он или здоров, иначе говоря, нужна ему реальная помощь или нет. И такой подход единственно разумен и гуманен. Цветы дарят только икебанщикам и цветоводам обоего пола, когда очевидно, что человек этим живёт. Руки целовать негигиенично, это всё равно, что в рукав сморкаться. Что касается ресторана и прочих развлечений, то если ты не хочешь платить за парня, почему он должен платить за тебя? Разве что ты секс-услуги за еду оказываешь, но в таком случае проще и комфортнее с теми, кто обслуживает не за гамбургер, а за его стоимость. Что касается ухаживаний, то они определяются только тем, будет ли твой кавалер без возражений пользоваться презервативом, брать на себя половину стирки-уборки-готовки или нанимать на свою половину хозяйственных дел домработницу, признавать твоё право на собственную жизнь и удовлетворять тебя в сексе. Всё остальное ничего не значащая чушь.  
Светка сказала с тяжким вздохом:  
— Неудивительно, что западные женщины выходят замуж за арабов — только так они могут себя женщинами почувствовать!  
Инна на это фыркнула:  
— За арабов выходят сиделицы на пособии, арабы им за это платят, причём так, чтобы налоговая не узнала, и брак этот длится только до получения мужем гражданства, а супружество в нём практически всегда фиктивное, потому что западной женщине патриархальные замашки нафиг не нужны. И тем более ей не нужны его двадцать детей от четырёх жён. А чуть что не так, дама тут же вызовет полицию, обвинит мужа в семейном насилии и на раз добьётся депортации. Это бизнес. А у нормальных женщин совсем другие интересы в жизни. Как и у нормальных арабов, которые приезжают по учёбе и инвестициям. Я немало имела дел с арабскими студентами, инвесторами и заказчиками. Люди как люди, ничем не хуже и не лучше европейцев.  
— Как же! — не поверила Светка. — А почему тогда у вас, если парень цветочек подарил, то об этом сразу же в соцсети пишут и фотографию цветочка выкладывают?  
— В соцсеть выкладывают фотографии всего — и завтрака, и новых трусов и даже свежевысраного дерьма. Цветок от парня ничем не хуже и не лучше собственных какашек. И отношение что к тому, что к другому показывает степень нормальности человека.  
— И ты предлагаешь мне в таком мире жить?! — возмутилась Светка. — Да ещё ребёнка растить?!  
— Не нравится — поезжай туда, где ты в двадцать семь лет старуха, а ребёнка травят за инвалидность и нет защиты от домогательств и семейного насилия.  
— Как будто тут лучше! — возопила Светка. — Мехмет меня бросил! И заявил, что если я где-нибудь ляпну о нашей связи, то он всем скажет, будто застал меня с другим врачом. И сказал, что все ему поверят, ведь любой и каждый знает, какие шлюхи русские девушки, готовы уцепиться на любой иностранный член. И добавил, что не зря дешёвых проституток по всему миру называют «наташами». Но Инна, тебя же никто никогда шлюхой не считал! И Олеську, и Машку, и даже Наташку Сысоеву! Олеська и Наташка замуж за богатых англичан вышли, Машка так вообще на первом курсе мужа отхватила! И если Олеське было двадцать восемь, то Наташке, когда своего подцепила, аж тридцать пять стукнуло — и ничего!  
— Так никто из нас русской девушкой никогда и не был. Мы приехали в страну как студенты, стали специалистами, а и то, и другое — понятие внегендерное и внеэтническое. А тех, кто выпячивает свою национальность, хоть английскую, хоть русскую, хоть арабскую, в нормальном обществе совершенно справедливо считают мерзавцами и держат их от себя подальше. Что касается Олеськи, Машки и Наташки, то Олеська на момент замужества была и остаётся сейчас преуспевающим юристом, она консультант по контрактному праву. Наташка — хирург. Здесь это одна из самых высокооплачиваемых профессий. Поэтому что Олеська, что Наташка зарабатывают не меньше своих богатых британских мужей. Наташкин муж шотландец. И так рано, как Олеська, и тем более Машка, тут женщины замуж идти и не думают. Западный брачный возраст — тридцать пять, если не сорок. А Машка вышла замуж за такого же голожопого грантовика, как и она, разве что грека. Сначала оба из кожи вон лезли, чтобы получить работу в Борнмуте, в курортной зоне, где и британцам нелегко устроиться, а теперь у Машки и Никоса там своя сеть закусочных. Она бухгалтер, он специалист по ресторанному бизнесу, получали сходные профессии на одном факультете, иначе говоря, каждый из них готовился к самообеспеченной и независимой жизни в одном и том же мире. А ты, прыгая на мужика, не имея ни гроша за душой, ничего лучшего, чем статус шлюхи, и не заслужила. Мехмету на британке надо жениться, чтобы легче было получить гражданство. И не абы на какой британке, а на враче, юристе, бизнес-леди — чтобы и интеллект был на одном уровне, и социальные привычки общие, и развод, в случае чего, без выплат обошёлся. Если он до сих пор не женат, то с самого начала это планировал. А ты так, случайно подвернувшееся сладкое мяско — он же не импотент, чтобы отказываться.  
— Этот подлец сказал, — провыла Светка, — что сошёлся со мной только для того, чтобы я с Хатидже не подписала договор! Тогда она представляла бы и лечила Маришку в Элберт-Олоджи! А Мехмет хотел, чтобы это место досталось ему, и, как он сказал, «застолбил выгодную пациентку всеми средствами». А мне сказал искать другого дурака, который позарится на нищенку из дикарии!  
Инна хмыкнула:  
— Так от пещерных времён и до наших дней ни один порядочный мужчина никогда не связывался с бесприданницей даже ради одноразового перепихона. Такую подбирают только сволочи для безнаказанных издевательств.  
— Но мама… — начала Светка, однако Инна перебила:  
— Мама вышла за аспиранта, живущего в общажной комнате на четверых. Отдельную комнатёнку в общаге для женатиков папе дал университет только после регистрации брака. И только на время учёбы в аспирантуре. Это мама вскоре после свадьбы пробила ему запись в жилищный кооператив — при Совке, пусть и перестроечном, это было очень трудно сделать. И мама находила папе учеников-кавказцев и узбеков из богатых семей, которым он дотягивал русский до поступления в МГУ и ЛГУ. Так что её вложений в квартиру было не меньше. Как и в последующую жизнь, потому что без постоянного репетиторства папы они бы не выжили. И это мама нашла папе место в магазине и на стоянке, когда его на кафедре сократили. Так что мама была всё своё супружество не содержанкой, а клиент-менеджером. Разница только в том, что она не работала официально и клиентов искала только одному работнику, а не всей фирме. И папа, стараниями мамы, не забывал об этом ни на секунду. В отличие от твоего Никиты, который в упор не видел, что ты у него за домработницу и секретаря. А ещё мама никогда не требовала от жизни того, что не заработала. Единственное, о чём она говорила, как о своём упущении, так это о том, что, когда я стала студенткой и посоветовала ей и папе ехать в Италию, то она испугалась и отца отговорила.  
— Не осталось настоящих мужчин, — вздохнула Светка.  
— Не настоящий мужчина — это трансвеститка на приёме у уролога. Во всех остальных случаях мужчина всегда настоящий, каким бы он ни был — даже если у него под штанами вагина. А что касается твоих претензий на мужчину-содержателя, то повторяю ещё раз для особо одарённых интеллектуально, запиши это и выучи как таблицу умножения: «От пещерных времён до наших дней с бесприданницами связываются только отъявленные сволочи, которым нужна безответная и беззащитная жертва для издевательств, а порядочные мужчины любятся и женятся лишь с той женщиной, которая была способна полностью содержать себя и детей сама, и потому не только не причиняет убытков, но сможет стать для него страховкой на случай периода безденежья или болезни». Если трудно такое понять, то поставь на место мужчины себя. Ты захочешь связываться с тем, кто беднее тебя, кого ты должна кормить и одевать только за то, что он готовит тебе еду и убирает квартиру? Ведь приходящий три раза в неделю работник обойдётся гораздо дешевле и проблем создаст намного меньше. Ты захочешь жить с тем, кому должна платить за секс, когда вокруг полно тех, кто сам хочет секса ради секса, и тех, кто его не любит, но денег за обслуживание берёт намного меньше и не предъявляет никаких претензий? Ты свяжешься с тем, кто не сможет финансово поддержать тебя и твоих детей при проблемах с деньгами и здоровьем? Если этого не хочешь ты, то почему мужчина должен такое хотеть? Какой ему в этом интерес? Чтобы думать, ради денег ты за него вышла или по любви? Или оплачивать пользование стареющим телом, тогда как услуги молодых обойдутся дешевле? Брак, супружество и даже сожительство — это всегда бизнес, потому что любиться можно и на свиданиях без обязательств. А там, где есть финансово-материальный фактор, должна быть взаимная равноправная выгода.  
— Но… — начала Светка, однако Инна оборвала:  
— Мне не веришь, так школьную классику вспомни! Эти книги живые современники авторов читали, и разночтений с жизнью не находили, наоборот, успех произведениям принесла достоверность. Островский, «Бесприданница». Три юные сестры-красавицы, но без приданого не нужны никому. Старшую взял только маньяк с бредом ревности и зарезал ещё до окончания медового месяца. Средняя обнаружила себя женой отечественного шулера, а не богатого иностранца. Если не знаешь, зачем шулеру жена, так почитай другую классику — она секс-услугами добывала ему денег на освобождение из тюрьмы под залог. Третья сестра выбирала между проституцией и браком с такими кандидатами как старый подагрик, непросыхающий алкоголик, проворовавшийся кассир и маньяк с комплексом неполноценности, желающий выместить его на жене. А закончила тем, что её тоже убил маньяк. Не нравится русская классика, возьми курс британской и американской школы: Шарлотта Бронте, «Джен Эйр» — на главную героиню-бесприданницу польстился только двоежёнец, её кузины-красавицы, не имея приданого, впахивали гувернантками безо всякой надежды на брак, а порядочные, добрые и благородные мужья к этим самым кузинам посватались, только когда у каждой оказалось по пять тысяч фунтов. Для понимания суммы — жалованье тридцать фунтов в год считалось удачным. Даже Золушка смогла захомутать принца лишь после того, как заполучила в приданое фею. И если Шарль Перро с истинно французским легкомыслием не удосуживается объяснить, как она это сделала — фее-крёстной всю жизнь было на Золушку плевать, а перед балом она вдруг активно озаботилась судьбой крестницы, то братья Гримм со всей германской основательностью рассказывают, что Золушка вырастила из ветки волшебное дерево, которое вместо плодов сбрасывало ей бальные наряды и принцессевскую карету. Даже русская Крошечка-Хаврошечка сначала из больного телёнка выходила волшебную корову, а та топнула копытом и колдовством сделала за неё всю работу, пока Хаврошечка, разнаряженная в подаренные коровой уборы княжны, любезничала с князем, встречу с которым тоже устроила волшебная корова. Так что информация к размышлению везде одинакова. Но почему-то западные девочки учатся соображать что к чему лет к десяти, максимум к тринадцати, а русские не могут отрастить мозг даже в пятьдесят.  
— Не все так думают! — упиралась Светка. — Где-то за жену даже калым платили.  
— И покупали жён по четыре штуки, сажали их к прялкам и ткацким станкам делать ковры с утра до ночи, торговля которыми составляла основной доход мужа, но за работу жёнам платили побоями и продавали либо сдавали в аренду при первом удобном случае, а жена не могла забрать приданое, которого нет, и сбежать. Даже в гаремах султана ни одна женщина не сидела в безделье, а зарабатывала султану деньги. Но тебе никто не мешает найти принца в Саудовской Аравии или в Иране. Мало было Никиты, купившего тебя в рабыни, так нового любителя самоутверждаться на избиении жены найди. Или ты хочешь Дениса-Два, чмошника, желающего тобой повысить свой социальный статус в своих же глазах?  
— Мне просто не повезло! — твердила своё Светка. — А настоящие мужчины, готовые бросить всё к ногам любимой женщины, есть! Сулейман женился на рабыне Хюррем и даже специальный титул для неё сделал. Пётр Первый женился на батрачке Марте Скавронской и короновал императрицей. А император Юстиниан вообще проститутку Феодору в жёны взял и сделал соправительницей.  
— Хюррем знала шесть языков, наизусть цитировала античных философов, разбиралась в политике, медицине и астрономии. Сулейман обалдел почти до обморока, когда увидел, что существует женщина, с которой в постели можно ещё и разговаривать. Такая в его жизни была впервые. И оказалась практически единственной в империи. А в Европе, среди сонма столь же образованных куртизанок, Хюррем была бы куда как менее заметна. Марта Скавронская одна во всей Европе умела делать массаж, который снимал у Петра зарождающийся приступ эпилепсии. Лучшие лекари, выписанные из Германии и Италии, не справлялись, а она интуитивно нашла то, что нужно. Феодора прославилась не прелестями, а умением сочинять злоязыкие стихи, которые всегда смешили не только Юстиниана — ими восхищались самые образованные и искушённые политики. Феодору в искусстве сатиры не мог превзойти никто. Да и вообще она не упускала случая выучить что-то новое от каждого из своих любовников. В частности, отлично соображала, как организовать обеспечение армии, разбиралась в стратегии. Многие влиятельные мужчины общались с ней не ради секса, а чтобы получить толковый совет для своих интриг. При этом сам Юстиниан был происхождения и воспитания крестьянского, и его дядя, император Юстин, которому он наследовал, вообще был неграмотен. Иными словами, в определённых областях Феодора была повыше Юстиниана, и он хотел это получить. А наша мама в пятнадцать лет попросила у бабушки деньги, пошла в центральную библиотеку и заказала подборку из десяти цитат на десять тем, в общей сложности сто штук. Выучила их наизусть и правильно соображала, как к месту вставить их в разговоре. Даже если ни слова в нём не понимала, то цитатой тактично упрекала собеседников в пустозвонстве и высокомерии. И сделала себе репутацию идеальной интеллигентной невесты, затем жены — образованной, ироничной, свободомыслящей. Папе все завидовали, грели его самолюбие. При этом мама повторяла заказ каждые пять лет, потому что у общества менялась мода на идеи и их творцов. Папа, его друзья, коллеги и даже начальство, которое видело маму на банкетах в честь защиты диссертаций или спонсорской помощи, были свято уверены в маминой высочайшей интеллектуальности, считались с её мнением. А что знаешь и умеешь ты? Что у тебя есть кроме сисек и дырок? Так этого добра на любом углу грудой, и срок годности у него крайне малый.  
— Ты… — обиженно рыкнула Светка. — Ты просто ничего не понимаешь! В тебе ничего женского нет! Ты как циничный мужик! Да ты даже настоящих отношений никогда не заводила, всё время ходишь по трах-свиданиям, чтобы никаких связей и обязательств, одно только удовольствие!  
— Трах-свидание — это тоже настоящие, а не воображаемые отношения, — насмешливо ответила Инна. — И газету в киоске купить — отношения, формат «одноразовые деловые». А ты, если я для тебя мужик, слушай, как мужчины относятся к жизни, и делай выводы. Тогда, может быть, и найдёшь хорошие отношения формата «супружеские долговременные». Кстати, учти, что последние лет пять иностранным супругам обоего пола лафа закончилась. Всё больше стран ограничивает возможности для неработающих супругов получить гражданство через брак и ввезти в страну детей. И ввозить в страну импортных мужей и жён, не имея определённого уровня дохода, становится всё труднее. Так что и у сиделиц на пособии прекращается заработок на малограмотных, но слегка разжившихся на мелкой торговле наркотой арабах, и у необразованных девок из стран третьего мира отходит сезон охоты на импортных мужей. Сама понимаешь, обеспеченным, а значит и образованным людям дикари ни к чему. Это раньше мужские отбросы, если не нищие, так абьюзеры и семейные насильники, которых местные дамы и на пушечный выстрел к себе не подпускали, выписывали себе через сайты знакомств из Филиппин, Никарагуа и России невест, согласных на любое дерьмо ради пролезания в хорошую страну. А сейчас лавочка стремительно закрывается. Въезд в страны первого уровня по учёбе, работе, инвестициям — это сколько угодно. И гранты по учёбе стали даже доступнее и многочисленнее, чем раньше. Теперь их до сорока пяти лет включительно получать можно. Одна беда — язык знать надо. Если не английский, так немецкий или французский. И предметы, необходимые для обучения профессии, на уровне выпуска очень хорошей местной школы.  
— И что, у меня вообще нет шансов? — испугалась Светка.  
— На бизнес-переселение в Италию пока есть. Но не думаю, что к следующему году правила не ужесточатся, поэтому оформлять всё надо сейчас.  
— Вот умеешь ты обнадёжить и ободрить! — ядовито сказала Светка.  
— А разве я хоть раз назвала тебя дурой, которая не может выучить итальянский и успешно вести бизнес?  
— Я хочу быть женщиной, а не твоим подобием! — огрызнулась Светка.  
— «Быть женщиной» и «не быть человеком» — вещи разные, — сказала Инна. — Как только это поймёшь, перестанешь огребать проблемы не только для себя, но и для ребёнка, о котором ты и не вспомнила! А ведь интересы того, кто сам не может позаботиться о себе, важнее твоих. Так что тебе не только муж нужен, но и отчим, который не будет падчерицу абьюзить, бить или сексуально домогаться. И который вообще захочет вешать на себя заботу о чужом ребёнке. Ты возьмёшь в мужья мужчину с ребёнком? Если нет, то подумай, почему мужчина должен брать тебя с твоим прицепом? И всё на сегодня с разговорами, это у вас день, а тут уже первый час ночи.  
Инна оборвала связь, села на кровать и вздохнула.  
— Когда же ты повзрослеешь, сестра?

 

* * *

Фирдоинг, сидя в специальном вольере, гладил двух котят и любовался закатом. Ещё два котёнка сидели у него на плечах, наминали их лапками и тыкались мокрыми носиками в скулы, тёрлись о них щёчками, требуя поглажки.  
А глажение котов, к изумлению Фирдоинга, было важной работой, потому что животных, не любящих людских рук, никто не купит, и питомник разорится. Это было ещё одним основанием удивляться: на Земле кошек разводили так же, как в Мидкуарте свиней или гончих собак.  
…Когда три дня назад Инна сказала, что Фирдоингу придётся на две недели подменить владельца кошачьей фермы, Фирдоинг отказался категорически.  
— Я не умею!  
— Ты же хвастался, что знаешь сельское хозяйство и даже обучен приглядеть за скотиной, — удивилась Инна.  
— Я могу принять самый сложный отёл и так отмассировать придавленного при опоросе поросёнка, что он оживёт. В Мидкуарте не то что Высокому Лорду, но и королю достойно самому заняться своей лучшей племенной скотиной. Однако в кошках я не понимаю ничего!  
— Главное, чтобы аллергии не было, — успокоила Инна. — А в остальном разберёшься. И смотри, я за тебя поручилась.  
— Вот именно! Я ведь ничего о кошках не знаю! Тем более о таких, которые стоят по тысяче фунтов за голову!  
— Почитаешь по дороге, — отрезала Инна. — В поезде и в автобусе всегда есть вай-вай. Тебя я представила как жителя Черногории, бывшего одноклассника. Генри знает, что туда давно переехало несколько моих школьных друзей. И я сказала ему, что тебе надо перекантоваться пару месяцев нелегально, пока работа подоспеет. Он парень с пониманием и без предрассудков. И вообще человек он хороший. Так что не подведи его.  
— Где ты такое вообще нашла?! — воскликнул со смесью изумления, растерянности и испуга Фирдоинг.  
— Соцсеть. Если при поиске виртуальных друзей использовать мозг, то всегда будешь и с работой, и сантехника или слесаря найдёшь хорошего, и даже жильё снимешь выгодно при любом квартирном дефиците. Поэтому хватит капризничать! Такая работа и для студента будет редкостной удачей, а для тебя вообще манна небесная!  
…Так и оказалось. Работа была больше удовольствием, чем трудом, по-хорошему, за возню с очаровательными ласковыми зверушками надо требовать деньги, а не давать. И Генри действительно был приветливым и добросердечным человеком. А ещё лордом Эллерсом. И высоким красивым брюнетом в придачу. И весьма небедным.  
Последние три обстоятельства злили неимоверно, хотя оснований для этого не было никаких — романтические отношения Инну и Генри не связывали. Но Фирдоинг всё равно кипел от злости, хотя и не показывал этого, улыбался приветливо и мягко. Генри объяснил Фирдоингу, назвавшемуся Фёдором, что к чему, показал обширный участок призамкового полупарка-полусада, огороженный со всех сторон, даже сверху на высоте в три человеческих роста, металлической сеткой.  
К вольеру был пристроен «кошачий дом»: двухэтажное сооружение, площадь первого этажа с Иннину квартиру, второго немного меньше. На первом этаже жили кошки, на втором иногда ночевал Генри.  
— Когда найду постоянного помощника, он или она будет тут жить, — сказал Генри.  
Фирдоинг кивнул. Условия были даже роскошные, он таких никак не ждал.  
А Генри пошёл показывать ему второй вольер, где жили кошки беспородные, подобранные на городских улицах — у Генри был и небольшой кошачий приют, за которым тоже следовало ухаживать, причём не только кормить кошек, менять наполнитель в лотке и мыть пол, но ещё самих кошек и гладить, и расчёсывать, чтобы не отвыкали от рук, и играть с ними, потому что беспородных животных время от времени забирали в домашние любимцы. Бесплатно, разумеется. Некоторые котоприобретатели оставляли пожертвование приюту, другие просто брали кошек, избавляя приют от их содержания.  
— Смотрите, чтобы какая-нибудь кошка не выбежала из вольера, — сказал Генри. — Соседи любят чужих животных ровно до тех пор, пока они не справили нужду на их участке или не съели корм их животных. За такое наверняка в суд подадут. И смотрите записи видеорегистраторов. Чужого зверья на моей земле быть не должно! Моя земля — это парк, его границы обозначены живой изгородью.  
Фирдоинг кивнул. Требование было странным, ещё больше удивляло, что лорд не владыка здешних мест, а всего лишь один из фермеров, разве что живёт во дворце вместо вместо коттеджа, но не чужаку устанавливать правила. А в остальном работа оказалась несложной и приятной. Фирдоинг сразу же прижился в домике, поладил со всеми кошками. И тут обнаружилась ошеломительная вещь.  
Общение с кошками, особенно беспородными, восполняло истощённую магию Фирдоинга!

 

* * *

Чернокожая заказчица показывала Инне двухуровневую квартиру в дорогом районе Сиднея и говорила быстро, смущённо:  
— Нам очень неловко, миз Егорова, что пришлось изменить всю концепцию, но вчера мой отец прислал мне… как бы это понятнее назвать… священные для нашего племени и для нашего рода вещи. Это очень много значит для меня и особенно для моего мужа. Мы с ним что-то вроде принцессы и бедного рыцаря, сбежавших из королевства…  
— И «принцесса», — сказал муж заказчицы, — это в буквальном смысле. Я простой воин и охотник. А Линси — дочь вождя, да ещё и от главной жены. В университете об этом не думаешь, особенно если с семи лет дома бываешь только на каникулах. Я учился в частной школе-пансионе. А в университете, когда у нас случилась любовь, все — я имею в виду племя — делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Племени нужны адвокаты и экономисты, которые защищают его интересы в большом мире. Обычно для этого используют белых, но если в племени кому-то очень хочется проявить себя в большом мире, то почему нет? Льготы созданы, чтобы ими пользоваться. Но при этом в большом мире ты можешь быть сколько угодно крутым, однако внутри племени ты подчиняешься его законам. Поэтому, как только мы пошли в мэрию и получили брачные лицензии… Короче, домой нам был закрыт путь пять лет. Хорошо ещё, нам хватило ума пожениться после того, как мы закончили учёбу и нашли работу. Иначе пришлось бы так трудиться на гранты и кредиты, что стало бы не до любви.  
— А тут вдруг отец позвал нас на День Сверкающего Неба, — сказала Линси. — На Цинминдаэну. И сказал, что Питер будет сидеть в одном круге с ним. Это означало, что Пит принят в высшую знать. Для большого мира такое выглядит глупостью, но для нас это много значило. Мы оба привязаны к своим семьям, и разрыв с ними дался тяжело. А вчера пришли свадебные подарки от отца. Они должны быть в спальне и в гостиной, но это совершенно не сочетается с тем стилем, о котором мы договаривались.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — ответила Инна. — Сочетать можно всё со всем, главное, найти переходник, который это соединит. Если вы объясните мне, что где должно стоять, и чем это можно и нельзя окружать, у вас будет и священный уголок, и самые модные гостиная и спальня.  
Она посмотрела на Линси с удивлением:  
— А разве у коренных народов Австралии есть Цинминдаэна?


End file.
